The Gruinard Project
by khandy30
Summary: Spooks Fan fic featuring Lucas and Dr Kate Masters and the team. It begins just prior to Lucas being captured and imprisoned chapters 1&2 introduce Kate.Chapter 3 Harry receives a threat about a biological weapon attack. in UK Very Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

THE GRUINARD PROJECT

Chapter One

October 23rd 2000.

Strangers, just two people who have never met, living in the world at the same time, maybe even the same city. Shopping at the same supermarket, walking the same streets, reading the same paper, stopping every morning at the same Starbucks for a coffee to take into work. Events conspiring to mean they never meet. The tube door closing leaving one passenger on the platform as the train departs. The lights changing, stopping one person from crossing the road with everybody else. Eleven items in a shopping basket meaning the express checkout is a no go area. Everyday events meaning just by a second or two strangers never meet.

Strangers, people living in the shadows on the edge of everyday life. People, who live, work and are alone. You know their faces and maybe even their names but not who they are, what they think, what makes them tick. They don't join in, they're not part of the work quiz or football team and at lunch they sit alone.

Some people are strangers not through choice but necessity. Needing to keep their distance put up a barrier to get the job done. Needing to protect themselves from heartache, pain, disillusionment and abandonment. Some people don't even exist not in the states eyes, no computer records and paper trails, nothing they weren't born so they cannot die, living behind fake identities and aliases.

They were strangers that day in October and were destined to remain strangers for the next ten years. Each living the life that the fates had mapped for them. Neither questioning the life that the fates chose, just accepting. Over the passing years fate determined their paths should cross briefly. They would meet, talk, share food, become lovers, but both knew the rules; they made them, lived by them, strangers they would remain until fate decreed otherwise.

The funeral car pulled silently away its expensive engine a well tuned hum. She sat in the centre of the soft leather seat, alone. Nobody accompanied her, she permitted nobody to share or ease the burden of her grief. The church had been packed, but they were there for him, not her. They mourned for themselves, for there loss, not the young woman who sat alone in the family pew. It is true they offered their condolences, words offered because polite society and convention dictated that they should be. Meaningless phrases uttered at every funeral people attended all over the world.

"Lovely Service."

"Much missed."

"A great man."

"He would be so proud."

"So proud." What of? The full church, the money he had made for the florist, the poetry and readings or her for not breaking down. Following the coffin into church alone, her back straight and her eyes facing forward just as he taught. She could take no credit for the service, he planned it, he had written down the instructions when he became ill and delivered them to the solicitor with the money to pay. Maybe the solicitor thought it was a "Lovely service" Maybe 'he' was proud of the firm for following his instructions to the letter.

The car moved slowly through the busy streets taking her to the funeral wake that he had arranged at his London club. She noted a fine tremor and a sudden chill; goose pimples appeared and her heart beat accelerated. Panic, as a doctor she knew the symptoms, as a person she acknowledged the cause. In his attempt to protect her from the emotions of planning and attending the funeral he had robbed her of being able to come to terms with his death. Exhaustion from nursing him through those last painful months had meant that she had not questioned his plans she had just accepted them. The closer her destination the car got the more the panic gripped her. The shaking got worse and bile rose up her throat.

The car pulled in at the curb and the driver spoke.

"We're here miss."

His words seemed distorted changed by the increasingly loud buzzing in her ears. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it but to no avail, if anything the noise got worse. A cold sweat broke out on her body.

While she could still think, she made her decision.

"Take me home. I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

The driver raised his eye brows his forehead creased in puzzlement.

"Take me home, then return here and give them my apologies. Explain I will not be joining them, that I thank them for coming but I need to be alone." She almost smiled at her last words she sounded like Greta Garbo.

The driver hesitated just for a second.

"Please," she whispered.

Seeing how serious she was he nodded briefly, waited for a break in the traffic, then turned the car around and headed away from its original destination.

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, slowly the panic subsided she didn't have to face anybody not today. The journey from the club to home did not take long, before she knew it they were at a standstill outside her drive. The driver opened the door letting a blast of cold air in. The October wind was harsh and cold just how the weather should be for a funeral.  
The driver all courteous assisted her from the car.

"Will you be alright Miss Masters?" he enquired politely.

No, she thought, I am not sure I will ever be alright again.

Taking a deep breath she nodded, thanked him once more. Curtains flicked as noisy neighbours watched her return. She headed down the drive to the only home she had ever known. Fumbling with the keys as she unlocked the door, finally managing to push it open she stepped into the dim hall.

Her senses were overwhelmed by being home without him. Every room held a reminder, his chair and book in the lounge, his cup in the kitchen. The scent of his pipe was everywhere. The room where she nursed him and where he died. Memories and images haunted her mind. The shaking began again; she stumbled to her room, packed a bag. She had to run away, just for while. Go where nobody knew her face, she wanted the anonymity. No she needed the anonymity. She needed space away from all that was familiar, in a strange place. She threw her bag in the car and drove away.

Those last six months together they had been strangers, hardly speaking, and when they did it was just to hurl accusations and insults at each other. Intent on inflicting as much pain as possible. Why is it he wondered, that the wounds that words cause, are so much slower to heal, then those caused by physical injury?

Why had something so perfect, so right, gone so spectacularly wrong? His conscience reminded him of course it had not been perfect. The whole dream was built on a foundation of lies and like a house built on sand at the first sign of trouble it collapsed.

The letter lay unopened on the breakfast bar. It taunted him. No matter where he moved his eyes were drawn to it, checking it was still there, hoping it might just disappear. Of course it never did. Open it, his conscience crowed, his mind refused to give in, emphatically saying no. He needed no written prove of how screwed up his life was, he needed no written reminders of all he had lost. Reminders were everywhere, every second of every day. Even this flat so sterile and empty no personal belongings, no keepsakes, no photos nothing that had been theirs. How could a place that her presence had never touched, be such a constant reminder of her.

He prowled from room to room unable to settle, always returning to the kitchen and the letter. It was official, in a buff coloured envelope with a cellophane window, through which his address could be read. Franked at the place it was sent from, no stamp. The return address printed on the back; of course it had been delivered, so that address would not be needed. He went to look at the post mark October 18th five days ago.

He had been away when it was delivered, the irony of that was not lost on him. His work had always been the problem so it was only fitting that the solution should arrive while he was working. How she had come to resent his job, the trips away at short notice. Oh to begin with it had been alright and she had certainly enjoyed their passionate reunions, sometimes barely making it home before the need for quick hard sex became overwhelming. Such pleasures soon grow old though. Suspicions about where he was and what he was doing, soon filled her mind, compounded by his refusal to tell her, only saying it was business. She had screamed at him called him a liar, accused him of being with some whore. That had been the beginning of the end. If only he could have told her the truth about who he was, what he was, but the time for truth was long past. Tell a Russian citizen who he was, Harry would never allow it.

Harry, a scowl crossed his face at the thought of his boss, his mentor. Did he blame Harry for his screwed up life? Or was it an occupational hazard? If Harry's screwed up life was anything to go by it was. Maybe he should have stayed living with his mum like Malcolm. It certainly would be less complicated.

For want of something to do he put the kettle on, even this simple everyday act reminded him of her, she had never mastered the art of making a decent cuppa. Open the letter, his conscience whispered get it over with. He turned and there it was, fool thinking he could will it away. Fool for letting what he had slip through his fingers like grains of sand.

Taking a deep breath he picked up the letter this the first time he had handled it since arriving back. He slowly undid it, cautiously as if it might bite. His eyes instantly drawn to the letters at the top.

DECREE ABSOLUTE.

His hands shook slightly, the reaction surprised him, he had known what the letter contained. Incredible he had been divorced five whole days his body and mind went numb, she had gone through with it. He had always believed that at the end she would change her mind and come back. He felt himself emotionally shut down; the flat was suddenly too small he had to get away. Taking only a few minutes to grab a bag and his tooth brush, before he left. He slammed the door shut, leaving his tea cold and not drunk on the kitchen counter.

She sat alone on the sea wall, staring blindly out to sea. The biting cold wind cutting through her causing her to shiver involuntarily. She didn't care hoping the cold would penetrate her body and slice through the numbness, allowing her to feel something. She glanced along the almost deserted sea front. The once proud seaside town a dreary despondent shadow of its former self. The Victorian hotels stood in various states of disrepair, victims of a more affluent society which could afford holidays in warmer climates. Most of the tacky shops and obligatory amusement arcades were shut up for the winter. The whole sad depressed air of the place matched her mood perfectly. She shivered again. How long she sat there she wasn't certain lost in her own thoughts. Not registering the advancing sea and increasing wind.

He sat in the bar of the hotel optimistically called "The Grand", looking at the other hotels along the front he supposed it was grand in comparison and almost certainly at some time in its history it would have been majestic. The waiter brought his shot of Vodka. He intended to knock it back in one, wanting to taste its harsh roughness in his mouth feel, its warmth burn his throat and spread down to his stomach. He raised his glass to his lips and that was when he saw her. She was sat unmoving looking out to sea seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. The waiter followed his gaze.

"She's been out there all afternoon must be bloody frozen." he commented.

He swallowed his drink and ordered another, his eyes not moving from the young women, rain began to fall but still she didn't move. Spray from the sea was visible as the waves crashed into the beach. She should move before she was drenched or worse pulled in by one of the rolling waves. He didn't want to care about what ever plight made her sit there, but deep down, despite appearances he was an honourable man. Knowing he had no choice he stood. Leaving his glass on the table he pulled his coat on telling the waiter he would be back, he headed out across the road to where the woman sat.

She didn't hear him approach or register his presence at her side, lost in her own private world. She jumped at his touch on her shoulder and swung round at the intrusion. Before she could speak he pulled her roughly back towards the road, just before a large wave crashed over the wall where she had been sitting. She was frozen and trembling violently and when he sat her down her knees seemed to give way. Cursing the fates that had landed her here, he picked her up and carried her back to the hotel.

The bar had a wood burner stove with a comfy couch in front of it, so he sat her down near its warmth. Removing her damp coat he called for the waiter to bring a pot of tea. Her trembling worried him. Was she hypothermic? He pulled her into his arms to try and get some heat into her frozen limbs. He reached under the cable knit sweater and rubbed his hands over her back to generate some warmth. Under the jumper she was so slight, so tiny fragile almost.

Gradually her shivering became less intense although she still felt chilled. He removed his coat and covered her small form. He poured the tea and pushed a cup into her hands.

"Here drink this it will warm you up," he said.

"My feet hurt," she whispered.

He glanced down, her shoes and socks were soaked. Kneeling he removed them placing them by the fire to dry. Then he took each small foot in his hands gently rubbing and massaged the feeling back.

She sipped her tea. Who was this man, this stranger? Why was he doing this?

"Better?" he enquired.

She nodded and sighed.

"Do you want to call anybody," he sat back down on the sofa and looked at her.

Her soft brown eyes filled with pain.

"No there is nobody. Have you ever just run away from life? That's what I did today. Ran to this place where nobody knows me. Sorry you must think I am a fool."

A kindred spirit more like he thought.

"What are you running from?" he asked.

"Death, my Grandfather died, today was the funeral. He is the only parental figure I have ever know. It was always just me and him and now it's just me. I just felt lost. I needed to get away from the looks and rehearsed speeches from his friends." she stopped and really looked at him for the first time, realising how out of place he looked.

"What about you? You don't strike me as a simple holiday maker or local." she asked.

"No you're right. I am running away too, not from death though, divorce, her choice not mine." He reached for his vodka and knocked it back hoping the fiery liquid would help anaesthetise his pain.

The waiter approached and informed them that food was being served if they were interested.

"Would you like some food? We could pass the evening together, no questions just two strangers?" His voice was deep and smooth.

She felt a frisson of excitement pass over her, something about this man made her think, food was not all he was suggesting. The sense of danger attached to him was incredibly attractive. She, who had never done anything remotely daring in her life, found her self agreeing to his plan.

They did eat in the hotel dining room and the food was surprisingly good. When the meal ended he suggested a night cap in the bar. She agreed, wanting to prolong the evening, wondering if she had miss read the signs earlier.

He stood at the bar

"Vodka and …………" He turned to ask what she wanted. He was surprised by her request.

"Whisky single malt if they have it," she smiled at the surprise in his eyes.

"Who introduced you to single malt whisky?" he asked sitting down.

"My grandfather he was a connoisseur. What about you and Vodka, is there a story there?" she asked.

"My ex wife is Russian she introduced me to it I was a real ale man before that."

The waiter brought their drinks again across and they drifted into silence.

He watched her bring her glass to her lips as she sipped the amber spirit. She closed her eyes as if enjoying that first fiery kick moistened her lips after she had savoured the flavour of the liquid. His breath caught in his throat. She was not at all the kind of woman he was usually drawn to; he liked his woman taller, curvier with long hair, as a rule. This woman was petite with a short tousled hair cut. As she took another sip and murmured that it was very good, he realised he wanted her badly. Not surprising really he had not had sex for several months since before him and Elizaveta had separated, and stupidly believing she would come back he had abstained since as well. So although she was a stranger he found himself imagining being buried deep inside her.

"Are you alright you have gone awfully quiet on me?" she asked.

He nodded that he was fine and knocked back his Vodka fighting to get his libido in check.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you want another he nodded at her glass?"

She looked at him, could she be this daring? Could she ask this man, this stranger to take her to bed? To break through this shield she had erected, to make her feel again.

"No that's not what I want," she whispered.

"Let's go upstairs then." His voice was quiet as well.

"I don't have a room," she said shyly hoping he would make the next move.

"I do and I am not expecting us to spend the night apart." He stood and held out his hand.

Desperate as he was to taste her he waited until they were in the lift before he claimed her mouth. He could taste the whiskey on her lips and her mouth. He lifted her up and trapped her against the lift wall plundering her mouth. Pinned as she was against the wall and his hard body pressing against her she had to be aware of the size of his erection. The lift bell and door had them reluctantly parting. His room was only just down the corridor and within seconds they were in his room.

The room was in darkness but he moved expertly to the lamp its low light casting a soft glow over the room. He reached for her pulling her gently to the bed. Knowing it would cost him if she said no he asked anyway.

"Are you Ok with this? I mean we don't have to if you are not sure," he asked in a low tone.

Relieved that he was a gentleman not a pervert. "Take me now it's all either of us wants," she whispered as she stood and pulled her jumper over her head.

He watched as she undressed. Tiny she might be but she was perfectly formed. She moved to undo her bra but his words stopped her.

"Leave your underwear on." The plain white cotton with its tiny flowers was turning him on big time.

"Just lay on the bed," he told her.

She moved towards it "Does everybody always obey you?" She asked.

"Yes most of the time." He began to remove his own clothing.

God the man was fit his abs and pecs. in peak condition. She could make out his rigid shaft beneath his boxers and waited in anticipation as he lowered them slowly revealing his cock. Involuntarily she licked her lips at the impressive sight. He lowered him self to the mattress and took her mouth with his. They kissed for several minutes their hands roaming over each others bodies. He moved slightly and caressed her breast through the soft cotton, his thumbs sliding across her taunt nipple. The friction of the cotton was exquisite torture leaving her aching and wanting more. He deftly removed her bra and began stroking her now naked breast. She squirmed and lifted her hips silently begging him to take her in in his mouth. Reading her mind he drew the puckered tip into his mouth and cupped her breast, her moans coming louder as he pressed his mouth around her taunt peak and sucked. His erection seemed to get harder as she raised her hips pushing her body closer to him. The sensation of his mouth on her nipples was making her wet with need, her panties she was certain must be drenched. His hands moved down her flat stomach and he caressed through the damp cotton, she was so wet it took all his control not to rip them off her and ram his cock deep inside her. He pulled the cotton tight and using her own juices as lubrication moved the cotton over her crevice. Her moans grew louder and she raised her hips towards him. Her tremors told him, she was about to come so he increased the pressure on her nipple and at her core sending her over the edge.

He barely let her catch her breath before he continued their love making. His hand stroked and caressed her abdomen and legs for an age before they touched the part of her body that was longing for his touch. He removed her panties and stroked and teased her molten core seeking his gentle massaging causing her to purr and stretch. She moaned aloud as he placed two fingers in her most secret passage and slowly moved them mimicking the act of intercourse. A second orgasm shook her and he groaned as her muscles clamped around his finger, how would that feel against his cock?

"Please," she begged when she could speak. "I want you inside me now."

Taking time to sheath himself in a condom he slowly enter her. God she was so tight and wet; he moved slowly at first withdrawing almost completely before slowly inch by inch moving deeper in. He tortured them both with this slow movement for several minutes ignoring her pleas to move faster. When she could stand it no more she grabbed his buttocks and clenched her muscles drawing him further in. The pressure of her muscles against his cock caused him to shudder and moan.

"Again please do that again," he was begging now.

She repeated the action again and again until he was breathless and moaning with need. His thrusts became faster and she lifted her hips to meet them, using her muscles to draw him. He felt and heard her climax around him before his own orgasm claimed him it seemed to last for ever, he had never come like this before the intensity was amazing. He collapsed on her damp body kissing her face and hair.

They loved many times during the night sleeping in each others arms in between waking to find the need for each other had not diminished.

The following day they explored the seaside town had lunch in a quiet restaurant exploring each others minds as thoroughly as they had their bodies. It had delighted him that this young woman was bright and sassy. Gorgeous as she was he had always been drawn to intelligent women.

They were cocooned in the hotel bar reading a poetry book disagreeing over Blake and Browning he went to the bar to get the drinks telling her to read the Blake poem again. She watched him as he waited to be served who was this man. She wondered about the divorce what had his wife wanted maybe he was just too intelligent and charismatic.

Their love making that night was every bit as intense as the evening before. Taking each other hard and fast and then long and slow. He joined her in the shower and had taken her against the shower wall with the hot spray pounding down on them.

She was lay curled in his arms when his phone which he had left on vibrated rang. He sighed knowing the call could be from only one person.

"Harry," he spoke quietly so as not to wake her.

"Romanov is on the move you need to be there to seal the deal. Your travel arrangements are made your flight is at 10pm. I will meet you at the Albert at 2pm" Harry Pearce was economical as ever with his words.

"Fine I will be there." he hung up.

Knowing it was better if he just left he gathered his stuff. He left a one line note on the dressing table.

I will always remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

December 25th 2000

Lucas North lay huddled against the wall naked, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep warm. The cell was in total darkness, not a single chink of light penetrated the blackness. He thought he had been here twenty days but he was no longer really sure, in this dark world day and night ceased to exist. The exercise regime he started had stopped; he was too weak with hunger and thirst to do anymore than walk round the cell. The smell in the small room was rancid. Once he realised it was completely empty, not even a bucket to pee in, he had designated the right hand corner as his toilet, now the smell of stale urine and faeces clung to the air he breathed, it was ingrained in every pore of his skin and he could almost taste it on his mouth. The guards who shoved his food through the flap in the door could be heard gagging and heaving every time they undid it.

That door opening was Lucas' only contact with the outside world, since he had been brought here. He counted the hours until it opened again, proof that he had not been forgotten. This had become his greatest fear that one day they would forget to come to him and he would die in this stinking black hole.

His skin was raw in places from lying on the hard floor and at least two wounds were infected, one on his hip and one on his shoulder, they smelt worse than the faeces and urine. His lips were cracked and both they and his mouth were ulcerated. If his captors did not decide what they were going to do with him soon, it would be too late; he would be dead from dehydration, malnutrition and neglect.

He thought of home a lot during those twenty days. What was Harry doing to secure his release? Surely he was doing something, were the home office involved. Lucas was Harry's protégé, he had trained him, and on his last appraisal he had told him he was the most accomplished agent he had ever seen. Surely to God they wouldn't just leave him here. Wherever "here" was, Lubyanka prison possibly, it would make sense, FSB headquarters.

Lucas' clever mind also tried to work out who had betrayed him. Somebody in London must have known his plans and where the drop was to take place. Who was responsible? Not somebody from section D surely. He went thought the other sections could be it somebody from one of them. The worst thought he had was that maybe Harry had betrayed him.

He thought of his parents and their home in Cumbria. What must this ordeal be like for them? Who had told them, what had happened to him, possibly the new boy Tom Quinn. He imagined them sitting arm in arm trying to come terms with the fact that their son had been captured. It must have been a shock as they had no idea he worked for the secret service. His father was a minister and both his parents had great faith, Lucas could only hope it would help them through this ordeal. His own faith, was waning for he was sure God had forsaken in this hell.

He thought of Elizaveta had she been told that he had been captured, as his ex wife they might believe it was none of her business. The less she knew about her husband's involvement with MI5 the better, as the FSB could be ruthless. He lay imagining Elizaveta trying to keep her image clear in his mind. He would imagine making love to her touching her skin. As always Elizaveta's image disappeared and SHE appeared "The Pixie" as he thought of her.

Suddenly and without warning the door was flung open and he was dragged from the cell into another room. He was restrained in a chair by thick leather straps that bit into his skin and held his head immobile

"Hello Lucas it is Christmas day and we have a gift. Open your eyes." a heavily accented voice commanded

He opened them slowly, the room was in darkness but only for a second it was suddenly illuminated, with the most intense light Lucas had ever known. It was directly in his face, his eyes closed, shutting out the pain. He had only had them closed for 5 seconds when a jolt of electricity shot through him. The chair was wired. He screamed in agony.

"Lucas open your eyes and tell us what you know about Sugarhorse." the voice commanded.

It was impossible to open his eyes after twenty days in the dark. He opened them slowly but the pain caused by the light was indescribable. They snapped shut again and 5 seconds later electricity shot through him again.

"Lucas either keep your eyes open or tell about Sugarhorse. It is the only way to stop the shocks." The voice commanded

Again and again the question was fired at him and the shocks were sent through his body. He was strapped in the chair for five days sitting in his own p*ss and excrement not being allowed to sleep and just two cups of water given him a day.

On the sixth day he was thrown in a shower room.

"You smell Lucas you need cleansing." the voice told him.

The pressure hose that was turned on him drove him into a huddle against the wall. The water was freezing.

"Lucas what is Sugarhorse and what is Harry Pearce's role in it?"

Lucas pushed his mind away from their probing questions.

For 5 days they kept hosing him down and asking the same questions.

On the 10th day he was strapped to a table.

"Lucas you know you want to tell us about Sugarhorse. Harry Pearce has forgotten you. They don't care about you."

Still he said nothing retreating further into his mind, he had created a safe haven there with his books and music and the woman he loved.

They forced a gag into his mouth and covered his face with a cloth water rained down on him causing him to cough and choke. He couldn't breath he was drowning.

"What is Sugarhorse?" The voice was shouting now.

Eight days they water boarded him for, they never broke him, and they couldn't. Lucas had no idea what Sugarhorse was.

* * *

The shrill sound of the "bleep" in her pocket was followed by the telephonist's voice,

"Cardiac Arrest Prince Edward Ward, Cardiac Arrest Prince Edward Ward."

Kate Masters left her uneaten lunch and ran towards the ward where the emergency was. How many times she wondered will I pay for a lunch that I never eat. She arrived at the ward at the same time as other members of the "arrest team"

"Merry Christmas Kate." one of the nurses called as she flew by the nurse's station.

The patient was Fifty years old he had been admitted with abdominal pain and had collapsed suddenly. He had no pulse and had stopped breathing. The ward staff were carrying out basic CPR.

The lead on the team today was David Charles and like a well oiled machine they followed his instructions.

"Can we Tube him please Kate." he requested.

Calmly Kate took the Laryngoscope and the ET tube a nurse passed her.

"Can we stop compressions while I pass the tube." she said. She was already tilting the patients head back as she spoke. She placed the laryngoscope in the patients mouth visualised the vocal cord and passed the ET tube connecting it to ambu bag and oxygen squeezing the bag once she watched the patient's chest movement both sides equal. She then listened with her stethoscope to the air entry in the lungs both good. Securing the ET tube she called out.

"Airway secure."

"Ventricular Fibrillation let's shock him please, Charging and Clear."

Kate stepped away from the bed as they tried to shock the heart into a normal rhythm.

Nothing she resumed the respiratory side of the resuscitation.

"Charging and clear."

When you had been on the Arrest team for any length of time you get a sense whether you are going to be successful or not. Kate sensed this was not going to be one of those days. The team worked methodically but sometimes it just wasn't possible to reverse the situation.

"Kate how long?" David Charles asked.

She glanced at the clock.

"40 Minutes."

"Ok people," David reported the treatment that the patient had received so far and then told the team he thought it was time to stop. He went round each person getting their agreement, finally stopping at Kate.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah call it" she agreed, the patient had gone.

"Time of death 13.50." David Charles turned away from the patient.

"Are the family here?" he asked the nurse. She confirmed they were.

"Kate can you speak to the family please? I am going to grab some lunch, once I have written up the notes."

Kate followed the nurse to the ward office taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and went in to deliver the devastating news. "Merry Christmas" indeed.

She was alone in the staff toilets gripping the hand basin for support. She was trembling violently and tears tricked down her cheeks. Nausea swept over her and she moved into the toilet cubical and vomited. It was always like this, it always had been every time she lost a patient. Since her grandfather's death it was worse. Once she had stopped retching she washed her hands and face. Looking in the mirror at her pale face she wondered if she would ever get used to it. Truthfully she thought the answer was never.

Later that evening as she lay in a bath full of bubbles unwinding with a glass of wine. She made her self evaluate her life and where it was going. What had Mr TDH that was how she thought of the stranger she had spent two amazing nights with, Mr Tall Dark and Handsome TDH for short. What had he said?

"You any get one chance at life so make it the one you want."

So why was she living some one else's dream. It had been her grandfather's dream for her to be an MD not hers. In her heart she had always known this, but not wanting to disappoint him she had gone to medical school, when what she had wanted to do was study microbiology. She picked up the university prospectus and re read the course details. TDH would tell her to go for it

"Carp Diem."

Where did you go she wondered. She had tried not to cry when she woke that morning at the hotel to find him gone, and she could hardly go and ask the hotel for his name and address. She had kept the note he had left. She would never forget either.

******************

December 2nd 2008

Lucas staggered slightly as the man slumped forward, his final breath hissing out in a short gasp. Injured himself and breathless from his exertions, Lucas knew he would be unable to support the man's weight. He lowered him to the floor. No need to check for a pulse, the man was dead, his unseeing eyes wide, his pupils dilated, the rain falling unnoticed on his face. Lucas North had not tried to wound, he had intended to kill and Lucas North didn't make mistakes. He withdrew his knife and wiped it clean, his manner calm and efficient. He quickly and methodically searched the stranger for any form of identification, not unsurprisingly he found none.

The alley was empty but Lucas doubted the dead man was working alone, pressing his hand to his side in an attempt to stem the flow of blood from the wound, he moved silently away, before the man's associates or an innocent passer by appeared. The heavy rain had driven people home early. Lucas hated the rain at night, it brought back memories he fought so hard to suppress. The deserted streets made him a sitting target. He needed to find some shelter; somewhere he could assess the wound.

Withdrawing his mobile he dialled a number.

"Lucas do you have it?" Ros Myers no nonsense voice asked.

"I do but I am going to be off the map for a while."

He ended the call and walked off into the night.

He rounded the corner and came to a halt. It should have offended the eyes sitting as it did among the Georgian and Victorian buildings, a structure conceived and built when planning officers were either morons or accompanied to work by guide dogs. What other excuse could there be for the concrete eyesore. To Lucas however, it was the answer to a prayer. In front of the small car park, a large sign told the public that this was the Borough of Lambeth Primary Care Trust headquarters. A health centre of a type he could only hope it had first aid equipment inside and was not just offices. The lights were on in one of the offices, a young women was sitting at a desk, the Gods were smiling on him, Lucas thought. He reasoned that the Renault Cleo, in the car park was probably hers, the only vehicle there, he decided to risk her being alone in the building. The woman in the office at that moment turned towards the window affording Lucas a full view of her face.

Lucas was stunned it was as though he had been hit in the solar plexus. There in that window was "the Pixie" from his dreams. The woman who's image had filled his dreams for eight years. The sight of her brought back the memory of a lone weekend, no wonder he couldn't recall her name, he had never known it.

Pulling himself together he moved towards the entrance of the building. It was locked with a key pad, withdrawing a gadget from his pocket he connected it to the lock and was inside the building 30 seconds later.

Kate Master's right hand stretched to her left shoulder in a vain attempt to massage the kinks out. When this was not successful she stretched and closed her eyes. She hated paper work and computers; she was a Doctor, not an IT expert.

"You really should instigate a loan worker policy."

Kate span round on her chair at the deep voice. It had to be dream he couldn't be here not after all this time. It was him though, he had lost a lot of weight his cheeks were hollow; he seemed even more dangerous and edgy than when they had met eight years ago.

How did you get in here?" she demanded, knowing she had locked up when Sue the receptionist had gone.

"I don't have time to explain. I need you to switch of the computer and move away from the window. I am being followed by some men who wouldn't hesitate to kill you." His voice was calm but firm.

Kate hesitated thinking she had slipped into some parallel universe or a scene from Quantum of Solace except that it wasn't Daniel Craig in front of her.

Lucas knew that they did not have time to dally about.

"Kate, I know I am scaring you but I need you to trust me. Please do as I ask Now!"

The final word made this an order. Kate knew he expected to be obeyed, he always had. She also knew he was not overly dramatic, so the danger must be real; she switched of the computer and moved towards him.

"How do you my name?" she asked.

He tapped her name plate on the door.

"Can you hurry please?" he asked.

As she reached the door she saw the huge blood stain on his side.

"You're hurt! Is that what you came here? " she asked

"I saw you through the window and I thought you might help. The men following me will have the same thought, if they think a Doctor is in here we're not safe. I need you to grab some first aid stuff then we need to leave. "

"How are you so sure I can drive?"

"The 'Cleo' in the car park, yours I believe?" He looked at her daring her to say it wasn't.

"Yeah it's mine." she sighed, this man was dangerous, but she still cared too much to ignore him. "Show me the wound so I know what to grab." her decision made

He lifted the hem of his t shirt to show her. Her drawn in breath worried him slightly. Was it worse than he suspected?

She moved efficiently grabbing things and shoving them in a bag.

"Allergies, do you have any?" she looked at him.

"No. Why do you need to know?" he replied impressed with her thoroughness.

"Antibiotics and local anaesthetic you need stitches."

******************

She pulled up in front of a small town house. He had just said drive, so she had, straight home. Sensing that she should hide her car she pulled into the garage which was on the bottom of her building.

"Do you live alone?" he asked

"Yeah, just me and my cat Petruchio," she replied waiting

"Shakespeare? Has he tamed you sassy Kate?" he asked.

"Well more than any man ever has," she said drolly.

****************

"Can you manage to take of your shirt?" At his nod she turned to undo the dressing pack.

Lucas pulled the shirt over his head, wincing in pain; he was beginning to feel light headed, as a result of the blood loss no doubt. He stood trying to stop the world spinning, a cold sweat breaking out on him, as the blood seemed to drain from him. Her gasp made him turn slowly to face her, removing the gun from the waist band of his jeans, he placed it on the counter.

Realising he was about to pass out Kate put aside her shock and helped him to her couch.

"You'd best lie down before you fall down."

"So you are a doctor I got lucky when I saw you through the window," he spoke weakly

"Don't speak too soon you may still die and how will I explain you to the police." she muttered as she started cleaning the wound.

"Mobile in my pocket. If I die press 1 on the speed dial, the person who answers will deal with everything." His voice was weak.

"Oh hush now. You're not dying, this may sting a little." She inserted the needle to administer the local anaesthetic. She watched in amusement as his whole body tensed and he muttered a great many swear words.

" 'Sting a little' what is that doctor speak for this is going to be like acid or burning oil on your skin." He complained through gritted teeth.

"Wuss." She smiled

Kate worked methodically suturing the wound. It was like riding a bike, how many years had it been see she had sutured anything but once learnt never forgotten. She could only hope the knife had not perforated the bowel.

"Roll over big boy and drop your pants. I want to give you an antibiotic."

When she had finished she used a soft flannel to sponge away the perspiration and blood from his body. He had thought that it was the gun that had shocked her. It wasn't, it was the tattoos. So at odds with his polished image, and new since she had last seen him.

Guessing her thoughts he spoke.

"Russia, they're a souvenir from Russia." His tone was bitter, his eyes tinged with pain, which Kate guessed had nothing to do with his injuries.

"You still like Blake then?" She nodded at his chest before rising slowly to walk from the room.

Lucas leant back and closed his eyes. She had not changed at all, she was still stunning, he smiled remembering how pleased he had been to discover that her brains had matched her looks.

"Here it's all I have; I won it in a competition." She threw the cricket shirt at him.

Pulling it over his head he spoke.

"It's great, thanks for your help." He felt exhaustion over come him and gave in to the inevitable and let sleep consume him.

He slept for an hour during which time she watched him carefully. Where had he been? Somehow she doubted that where ever it was it had been his choice. His weight loss was pronounced but she did not think him sick his muscles were toned and his hair thick and healthy. The tattoos were a clue she seemed to remember reading something about them being part of Russian Prison culture. What had he been doing in a Russian Prison?

She wandered into the kitchen to prepare some food and make some tea. The sound of her moving woke him and he rose slowly from her sofa.

"Kate I wanted to thank you again before I left." He spoke from the doorway of the kitchen.

"So I still don't get a name, or an explanation as to where you went. We shared a fantastic weekend and I wake up and you're gone. I help you now and you disappear again," she said.

"I can't tell you, Kate if it helps I hated leaving you," he said quietly.

Kate knew she would regret this later.

"Stay, give me tonight, you owe me that much."

Lucas thought for a moment and then moved towards her gathering her close; he lowered his mouth to hers. Heat and desire slammed through him, had he ever felt like this with anybody else. They moved as one to her couch, how long the kiss lasted Kate was not sure, what she knew was it wasn't enough.

"I can give you tonight Kate but that is all. Do you understand?" He held her face as he spoke.

She nodded knowing that it wasn't enough but accepting it was all she could have.

"Lucas, my name is Lucas," he whispered before he claimed her mouth again.

The kissing wasn't enough; she led him through to her room.

"Are you sure you are OK with this, your wound doesn't hurt," she asked.

"I will be fine if you are gentle with me," he teased. "I have not done this in a very long time so I may not last too long.

"How long Lucas?" she asked and was stunned by his answer.

"Eight years my last time was with you." He reached for her clothes and slowly removed them.

Once they were both naked she took the lead, telling him he could look but not touch, not yet. Her lips kissed their way down his neck and shoulders towards his neck. She paused at the tattoo on his chest, just for a second, before she traced its outline with the tip of her tongue.

Lucas trembled slightly he was burning with need it was a long time since torture had been so exquisite. He heard himself moan when she took his nipple into her mouth swirling her tongue over its sensitive tip.

She continued her exploration of his body kissing her way down his abdomen. Her fingers stroking and exploring his smooth skin. He lifted his hips silently begging her to caress his throbbing manhood. Her hand gently encircled him gliding over his silken length her thumb caressing the head of his cock until a bead of moisture appeared. Lucas threw his head back as another moan escaped his lips. She smiled, how powerful she felt giving this man so much pleasure. She lowered her mouth and slowly licked the tiny bead of moisture away, smiling again, as Lucas' gasped at her touch. Her tongue explored his length with gentle leisurely strokes which had him begging for more. When he thought he could stand it no more she took him into her mouth. His hands moved to her head holding her steady. His hips rose slightly and she cupped his balls in her hand gently caressing them as she explored his cock.

"Please you have to stop, I'll come if you don't stop," he groaned through gritted teeth.

She pulled away slightly.

"So come," she whispered as she lowered her head again.

Her words were the sexiest thing he had ever heard and he moaned again as she continued sucking and licking his cock. His orgasm was approaching she could tell, so increasing the pressure on his throbbing penis, stroking and gently kneading his balls she sent him flying over the edge.

She slowly slid back up his body.

"That should have taken the edge off." She kissed him gently, her tongue exploring his mouth.

Once his breathing returned to normal he slowly returned her kisses. His hands cupped her breast teasing the nipple until it was hard. He slowly took it in his mouth sucking, as he had dreamt of doing on so many empty nights. His hands roamed her body, over her flat abdomen and down to her, curled covered woman hood. He stroked her sensitive numb with his thumb and slid his finger into her tight passage. She came almost immediately, her muscles squeezing his fingers, before she had recovered he lowered his head and gently licked her damp core swirling his tongue over her nub. He slipped his fingers back in to her passage way locating the sensitive spot on her vaginal wall he gently rubbed it and then drew her nub into his mouth. She cried out his name as her orgasm washed over her.

Reaching for the box of condoms she had placed on her bedside table he sheathed himself and entered her with one firm thrust.

"Now we go together."

They talked and loved all night.

The pale strands of dawn approached too quickly for either of them. She watched as Lucas got dressed. He gave her one final thorough kiss before leaving her alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

March 3rd 2009 Thames House London HQ MI 5

Henry James Pearce looked like a slightly distinguished civil servant. He was really very ordinary, his rounded face was slightly squidgy, none of his features stood out, none were remarkable. His sandy hair was receding above a brow that crinkled freely when he was thinking. He made his way from his car to Thames House in central London. It was early and the city was still relatively quiet. Those who passed him by paid him no mind. This was as he wanted it. Nobody suspected the power this man had. A knight of the realm, he wouldn't have appeared out of place in the House of Lords, certainly nobody would have suspected that he was capable of killing a man with just his tie. Sir Harry Pearce, as he was more commonly known, was supposedly answerable to the government of the day, in reality as MI5s Head of Counter Terrorism, he was accountable to nobody. Oh he let them think he played by the rules and he did, it was just they were unaware the rules were of Sir Harry's making.

Thames House was set along side the river that gave it its name. A huge grade two listed building that had been constructed back when the world was facing another financial crisis. That, Harry, pondered as he made his way through the security checks, had not stopped them being heavily influenced by architecture from a more buoyant period. Its neo classical design and sculptures, by Charles Sargeant Jaggar, carved into its Portland stone façade all created an illusion of wealth and more importantly power. Harry remembered the days when the service was spread out around the city. It had been decided that to meet the services needs better to acquire a single site and its location to the south of Parliament had been ideal. Where had the years gone since John Major the then Prime Minster had officially opened MI5's head quarters? 1994 how much had changed since then but one thing remained the same the threat to the countries national security and Harry working to eradicate those threats

Sir Harry made his way to his office, stopping at the coffee Machine for his morning caffeine fix. Malcolm was as usual sat at his station tracking and monitoring the world's communications. He owed Malcolm a debt he could never repay. The day Connie James had died; it had been the tracking device that Malcolm had planted on him that had enabled Lucas to prevent the Russians taking him out of the country. Malcolm like Harry was old school, so apart from a firm handshake and quick pat on the back neither had said anything more about it, but Harry knew how much he owed Malcolm.

"Good morning Malcolm, anything urgent?" he asked as he poured his coffee.

"No all quiet at the moment." He turned towards his boss and friend.

"Coffee?" Harry inquired; nobody was above pouring the coffee in section D not even the boss.

"No I will wait. Lucas will be in shortly with Doughnuts or Muffins. He is still trying to gain some weight. The problem is he is eating them and not gaining weight, while I am eating them and have gained eight pounds since he returned. I try to resist but can't," Malcolm sighed

Harry smiled.

"Yes if our enemies ever hear of this weakness Malcolm we will be in big trouble. Who knows what secrets you would divulge for a Jam Doughnut?"

Harry entered his office and shut the door. His mail was on his desk and he began to read through it.

Lucas North walked the short distance from his flat to Thames house, a box of pastries in his hand. He had already run along the river this morning. Lucas ran every day, if asked, he would say it was part of his exercise regime and nobody would question it, he had always been a fitness freak. In truth though he ran out doors not in a gym because he could. He had the freedom to. After eight years in a Russian prison it was the little things like the freedom to run that he valued.

His time running alone in the morning was precious. He would wake suddenly from his disturbed sleep; panicked, thinking he was back in the darkness of his Russian cell, his heart racing his breathing laboured. The walls of his flat closing in on him, threatening to smother him. He would grab his running gear and head out into the dark and run until dawn's pink light appeared. He watched the Thames shrouded in mist so dark and mysterious. The early morning river vessels navigating its dangerous currents. The waterway teemed with life and energy. It was Lucas thought the city's soul. He ran and watched as the waking city stirred to life.

He varied his route daily but whenever he passed the battle of Britain memorial he stopped and paused to look at the tribute to the few who had defended the country in the last war. He appreciated what it was to be so loyal to one's country.

Lucas was still amazed at the redevelopment everywhere. Old buildings given a new lease of life, new buildings of all shapes and sizes springing up. He had taken a trip on the London eye to see the changing skyline. Marvelling at the city he called his home.

Eight years he had lost eight years and he knew he could never get them back and some how he must learn to live with that. He had begun to pull some things back. He was having Laser treatment to remove the tattoo's. It was slow painful process but one he wanted to do, he needed no visual reminders of those eight years.

He had said a final goodbye to Elizaveta, stood by the river not far from his flat. Their life together had been over before he had been imprisoned. She had moved on, was remarried had a young child. His thoughts of her were from a happier time before their relationship had soured. Letting her go was easier than he thought it would be.

Connie's confession that it had been her who had sold him out to the Russian's had allowed him some closure. Certainly it had enabled him to regain what he had lost with Harry. His relief that Malcolm was tracking Harry when he had been abducted by the Russians had been immense.

Lucas had just placed the box with the pastries on Malcolm's desk when Harry put his head around the door.

"Lucas a word please." Malcolm and Lucas shared a look. Harry's tone indicated that what he wished to discuss was urgent.

Harry did not waste time he just showed Lucas a piece of paper. Handling it by the corner only. Typed in the centre was one word

'GRUINARD'

"This was on my desk in the mail. Find out what it means if possible I would like some information by the ten o'clock meeting. Ros and I will be with the Home Secretary until then."

Lucas settled himself in front of his computer. He followed a very strict regime. He removed his watch and placed it in front of him. He worked through a series of exercises and then he focused completely on the computer screen.

Jo Portman watched in fascination. Lucas was an enigma to her; she could not get a handle on him at all. She often wondered how he had done it. He had returned to the grid after eight years away, much of it in solitary confinement, and within days was up to speed on all the new technology. He seemed to know every newsworthy event of the eight years he was imprisoned. His control was astonishing. Jo's journalist roots itched to scratch the surface of Lucas North. She had not pushed though Jo had demons of her own and Lucas North was way too perceptive.

"Malcolm why does he do that every time he sits down at the computer? Is it some compulsive disorder?" Jo asked, after all Malcolm had known Lucas pre Russian days.

Malcolm looked over at Lucas, who was totally absorbed in what he was studying.

"Lucas puts himself in a zone he works better that way. He has an eidetic memory," Malcolm explained.

"Come on Malcolm you're a scientist, an analyst, surely you do not believe that, a photographic memory," Jo scoffed.

"I didn't, but I tested Lucas myself. His power of recall is amazing. When he is studying something he always has his routine. Did you not wonder how he picked up everything so easily when he returned after eight years in prison?" Malcolm said. "Lucas is the one person I will not play chess against. He is too good."

Jo remained sceptical. She watched Lucas prepare the report Harry had requested. He made no notes he just studied the screen, and then began to type up the report. He typed quickly never missing a beat or pausing to re read what he had written. When he finished he printed of several copies, stood and stretched.

Once Ros and Harry returned they all entered the conference room.

"Lucas perhaps you would like to begin," Harry suggested.

Lucas passed out dossiers to everybody, they all immediately opened them at page one, his own remained closed as he began to speak.

"Today a single word message was delivered to the grid 'Gruinard'

The Gruinard project, was the name given to secret world war two biological weapons testing on the Gruinard Island It's a small uninhabited island off the coast of the Scottish Highlands halfway between Gairloch and Ullapool In 1942 scientists from Porton Down chose the island because of its isolation. They wanted to explore two things and they chose a particularly virulent strain of anthrax, Vollum 14578, as the biological agent. The scientists looked at how vulnerable the British Isles was to a German biological attack and what was the feasibility of us using such a weapon against Germany.

They put eighty two sheep on Gruinard and then released anthrax. Within one week all the sheep and wild life were dead." Lucas moved around as he spoke.

"Why anthrax?" Jo asked still trying to understand how Lucas could do what he was doing.

"For two reason, when inhaled anthrax produces a 95% mortality rate and the spores then live in the soil for years. The scientist concluded that a large scale release of anthrax would render the attacked city uninhabitable for decades.  
The Gruinard Island was contaminated and quarantined for forty eight years. The government order a decontamination programme which cost half a million pounds and it was declared safe in 1990. It remains uninhabited a few visit it but most do not it. It is known locally as the Anthrax Island. " Lucas sat down his brow creased in thought.

"So this is a warning about some biological threat and if so where from?" Ros Myers the section leader asked.

"Well it could be from a terrorist group, or it could be that we have held a weapons test that has gone wrong and there has been a cover up, and somebody is simply warning us," Malcolm replied.

"Has there been any talk on the net above and beyond the normal level of chatter about biological weapons?" Harry asked.

"None," Malcolm confirmed.

"Let's find out if any thing is being discussed publicly about weapon testing or biological hazards find out what the scientific community are talking about." Harry told him.

At Harry's words Lucas went completely rigid as an image flashed in his mind. Jo was seated next to him and realised how still he had gone. She was certain that in his mind he was not in the conference room anymore. His eyes were focused straight ahead as if looking at something only he could see.

"Lucas, are you alright?" she was about to put her arm on his when Malcolm's voice stopped her.

"Jo don't touch him or he will lose what ever he is searching for. An eidetic memory is a strange phenomenon; we know so little about it. However, with Lucas I have seen this before, something has triggered a memory or an image and Lucas is in a sense downloading the information," Malcolm explained.

The conference room went quiet as the members of section D waited.

"Dr Kathryn Masters. She is the woman who stitched my wound last December. When I spoke to her from her office door she was working at her computer. She was working on a power point presentation about biological weapons." Lucas spoke without warning.

"Lucas you said the woman did not know your name or status." Ros wanted confirmation that this was correct.

"That's right she has no idea of my real identity." Lucas nodded.

"Why would a medical Doctor working for the NHS be doing a presentation about biological warfare?" Harry asked what the others were thinking.

In his mind Lucas brought the image of her office up. It was like looking at a painting, he slowly worked his way over the image, taking in all the details. On her desk was a mug with a message. He brought the writing into focus. "Don't worry! Microbiologists like mould"

He opened his eyes again.

"She's a microbiologist." Lucas informed them.

Ros Myers stood giving orders

"Lucas find her and find out what she is doing a presentation about biological weapons for. Jo find out if any company has reported a biological hazard accident recently. I will go and speak to the Defence secretary to see if the government is covering anything up." She glanced at Harry who nodded that he would accompany her to Whitehall.

Malcolm put a cup of coffee and Danish pastry in front of Lucas.

"You always used to need a sugar fix after visions like that." Malcolm looked at his younger colleague concerned.

"Thanks Malcolm. I'm Ok, in a way it's good to have an image that isn't Russian," Lucas reassured him.

She wondered if the delegates would know that her suit was new, she fiddled with the collar. Would they know that this was the first time she had spoken at a conference. Would she even be able to get her words out to speak? Her hands shook slightly as she brushed her short bobbed hair behind her ears. She glanced at herself in the mirror her face was slightly paler than normal.

"Kathryn Eleanor Masters get a grip on you. You wanted this, you worked for, this now don't blow it" she told her reflection.

The ladies toilet was empty which she was glad about; it wouldn't do for any of the delegates to hear her talking to herself. She reapplied her lipstick and resolutely straightened her spine.

It had been three months since she had started the job of her dreams. She had seen the advertisement two months before that and had applied never expecting to be successful. To work for the Health Protection Agency was the stuff of dreams; well it was for her anyway. The interview had been intense and exciting all at the same time. Her presentation on Biological weapons had been well received and the facilities she was shown at The Porton Down centre were very impressive. She had spent a long week waiting to hear if she had been successful and even now had to pinch herself to believe it was true. She was working at centre recognised as being an international leader in microbiology research and testing and she was loving every minute of it.

The only regret she had was moving from her house in London. The town house there had been the first home she had owned. Her neighbours had been upset when she informed that she would be leaving. It had been more of a wrench leaving than she had thought it would be. She had brought a small Victorian semi detached house in Salisbury, about 40 minutes drive from work. She and Petruchio had settled in well. Salisbury with its lovely cathedral and beautiful cathedral close was smaller more intimate than London. Work colleagues told her that in the summer months, visitors would flock from round the world to visit the old city. She had been told that during the summer plays and concerts were hosted on the green.

The only thing missing was a man permanently in her life. Her colleagues found it odd that she was not in a relationship. They seemed to make it their mission to find her somebody; invitations to dinner were used to introduce her to suitably available men. Some she even casually dated but none interested her enough to make the relationship more serious. She had been alone along time and was content. It would take somebody very special for her to give up her independence.

She walked out of the toilet and made her way to the conference hall and took her place on the stage and waited to start her lecture.

"Our next speaker is Dr Kate Masters. Dr Masters is a senior microbiologist for the Health Protection Agency. She is going to speak to us about Viral Haemorrhagic Fever." Kate smiled at her boss as she made her way to the podium at least she had been given a relatively easy subject to speak on.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman as Dr Hillman said I am going to speak about the group of diseases classified as Viral Haemorrhagic Fever. These include Lassa Fever, Crimean/Congo Fever or CCHF as it is known, Ebola and Marburg Viruses." Her confidence grew as she spoke of the initial signs and symptoms, clinical features and methods of contamination.

Lucas watched from the back of her room, he had detected signs of nervousness, despite her professional appearance, when she had first taken her place on the stage. Once she had begun to speak however her nerves dissolved. She was an entertaining and informative lecturer. Lucas knew that she had been working for the Health Protection Agency for three months; the man who had introduced was Dr Hillman, her boss. Lucas' eyes narrowed did he wish to be more than her boss? That thought disturbed Lucas far more than in should.

He had positioned himself so he was obscured by a pillar he did not want her to see him to soon. The subject matter she was discussing was interesting and Lucas listen to her words as he scanned the audience looking for anything, or person that was out of place.

Her lecture was accompanied by a power point display and she was showing some particularly gruesome images. She smiled to herself at the looks on peoples faces as her presentation continued. Nothing like a few gruesome pictures to waken up sleepy delegates. Why are you all here? She wondered. How does what you are learning today help you in your everyday life? The conference was an international one so to be asked to be a speaker here was an honour. She felt a sense of pride that it some small way she really was making a difference.

"So far epidemics of Ebola have only occurred in sub optimal hospital settings. Places where good hygiene and sanitation are unheard of. A pandemic infection is unlikely because the route of transmission is by direct contact with body fluids not airborne transmission. Those infected quickly become ill so preventing travel and make identification of the sick person easy. It is worth noting that Ebola Virus is still contagious after death and therefore a sensitive approach to safe burial is important especially in areas where there are sacred burial rituals."

She spoke for an hour and was pleased by the response she received from the delegates. Blowing out a sigh of relieve she made her way to one of the smaller halls where she would be available to take questions of a specific nature. Lucas watched as she spoke to several people before heading to the dinning room for the wonderful lunch that was provided.

Stephen Hillman approached her immediately.

"That was brilliant Kate I told you that you would be a great speaker and you were. Informative interesting and not overlong." He smiled down at her.

"Yes it was an excellent lecture the best I have heard on Haemorrhagic Viral Fever." A familiar deep smooth voice spoke from behind her.

Kate was too stunned to speak.

"Dr Simon Granger I am a Clinical Microbiologist in Cork. Kate and I went to university together so when I saw her name as a lecturer I simply had to come over and say hello." He pulled into his embrace for a quick hug.

"Oh well I will leave you to catch up on old times then." Hillman moved away leaving Kate alone.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in? The conference has been booked solid for months." she demanded.

"Yes I know and Dr Simon Granger has been listed as attending for weeks," He explained.

"Microbiologists do not carry guns or get stab wounds. You are no more Dr Granger than I am the tooth fairy so please stop with the lies. The best lecture on Haemorrhagic Viral Fever you have ever heard. Really!" She looked at him in disdain.

"Actually that part was true. As I have never attended another lecture on Haemorrhagic Viral Fever, it is technically the best I have heard." He smiled.

"What do you want? I will not call you Lucas that was probably a lie as well," she asked.

"Kate why so angry? You knew the score I told you," he spoke quietly.

"I am angry at myself for thinking that you had left a small piece of yourself with me. Now I discover you lied. Tell me what you want and leave."

"We cannot talk here I need you to accompany me to Thames House in London." He again spoke quietly not wanting to be over heard.

Kate looked at his intense blue eyes.

"MI5 headquarters, you work for MI5. You're a spy," she whispered. "What if I refuse to accompany you?"

"Then I will take you anyway." His voice was matter of fact.

Seeing she had no option she left the hall with him.

Once in his car he made a call on his mobile telling the person who answered that he was on his way back to the grid.

"Do they know about us?" she asked.

"They know you stitched my wound. I tend to be discreet about my personal life." he replied.

"Yeah, so discreet you don't even tell the woman you are having sex with your real name." She closed her eyes and turned her head away so he would not see the small tear that leaked from the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Journey to London

Kate wiped the tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye away, annoyed at her own weakness, she would not cry over this man. The car, new comfortable and nondescript moved off towards London. She observed him from half lowered eyes. He drove confidently with out being flashy, his long elegant hands, which lightly griped the steering wheel were relaxed. His movements to change gears calm and unhurried. His intense blue eyes concentrated on the traffic, moving them away from Salisbury and towards the M3.

She contemplated the fact that, although those long elegant hands and intense blue eyes had intimately caressed and gazed on every inch of her body, this man was a stranger to her. Glancing at his profile he even looked different. Oh he had the same dark hair but it was expertly cut and styled, his skin was as clear unlined and smooth as she remembered. His suit, which must have been tailor made, that moulded his broad shoulders, was a world away from the jeans and jumper he had worn on their first meeting or the blood soaked shirt she had thrown away after she had stitched his wound. The tattoo at his wrist had been removed, had it been a transfer? She wondered if the other tattoos had gone as well. The hurt in his eyes, when she had seen them, suggested that his Russian souvenir comment had to some degree been true, and that would have meant the tattoos were real. She guessed he had gain a little a weight, not much he was still long and lean. An image of his long lean body appeared in her mind as she remembered how it felt under her touch.

It was his demeanour that was the real difference. Both times she had met him before he had been edgy, with more than a hint of danger surrounding him. Now he was calm, very controlled and she suspected ruthless. His comment back at the conference, that if she did not accompany him, he would take her anyway, spoke volumes about whom and what he was. She shivered slightly as she remembered the intensity in his face as he said the words, without a doubt he could and would make her do anything.

She had thought about their last meeting often. Why had she not reported it to the police especially when she heard the news reports of a man being found dead just a mile from her work? Looking back she had been unable to believe she had behaved in such a wanton way, begging him to say. If she had been the type she might have gone and seen a psychologist and had her behaviour analysed. That was not her style though it was not as if she made a habit of having sex with strangers just this one. She often wondered what had possessed her to behave so uncharacteristically. What it was about this man that had compelled her to throw caution to the wind and be daring? The first time nearly nine years ago they had been drawn together by the common bond of grief and pain. The second time physical response to him aside, she had always believed that it had been the sincerity in his voice.

"I can't tell you Kate. If it helps I hated leaving you."

And the pain in his eyes when he had spoke about the tattoos.

"Russia, they're a souvenir from Russia."

She laughed silently at herself. What a fool she had been. Had there even been a wife, let alone a divorce? Had the pain in his eyes and the soft tone in his voice just been a supreme act? How many other women had he played the same game with over the years? How could she have been such an idiot? That was what hurt the most, how she had played for a fool.

Anger and bitterness began to spread through her. She wanted to lash out at him, hurt him, and penetrate that calm polished exterior. Like a woman scorned hell had no fury, she wanted to know why, why had he chosen her? Another thought caused her anger to raise another notch. He had obviously completed a search on her. How long had he been tracing her movements? She felt suddenly violated, not only did this man know her body intimately, he also knew her life. While she had nothing, not even a name.

"Pull over at the next services," she demanded quietly.

"Why do you need a toilet break?" he glanced over at her. She looked pale and tense.

"No I don't. I want you to stop and give me some explanation. I want to understand what is going on. I need you out of the car so that I give in to the urge to slap you hard, you bastard. Now signal that you are leaving the motorway at the next exit or I will grab the wheel and cause an accident." he eyes flashed with anger.

Lucas glanced at her again. Yes, she was good and mad, and no doubt she would try and grab the wheel. He sighed and signalled that he was leaving the motor way.

"Understanding is over rated you know, it would be easier if you just did as you were told." He pulled into a parking space. "Let's grab a coffee."

She slid out of the car and waited as he locked it.

He moved to her side, she had forgotten how tall he was.

"Lets get this out of the way shall we," she said.

He braced himself for the smack but not the slug in the gut. It was a hard sharp jab that made him stagger. She then raised her hand and smacked him hard across the face, leaving a red print on his cheek.

He made a mental note to keep her away from Ros; his section head packed a punch as well.

She turned and walked towards the branch of Costas at the service station, leaving him to face the stares from people returning to their cars.

"That will teach me to forget our anniversary," he said ruefully.

Rubbing his smarting cheek he followed her over to Costas.

She had already found a seat tucked in the corner, when he walked in.

"You can buy. Skinny Latte please,"

He smiled; mad as she was she still remembered her manners.

He returned a few minutes later with her skinny latte and his own plain unadorned black filter coffee.

"Is there any point in my asking questions or will you just have to lie?" she asked when he sat down.

"Depends on the questions." He sipped his coffee.

" Would I know if you were lying?" she wondered.

"It's doubtful. I am a very accomplished liar, however I won't lie. If its question I cannot answer I will tell you I can't answer."

"Were you ever married?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I was a long time ago," he spoke quietly, the pain at his marriage break up had long past.

"So nine years ago, that was not just some scam?" Kate tensed waiting for him to say he could not answer.

"No Kate it wasn't. My Decree Absolute had come through that day." He would have reached for her hand if he had thought it would be welcomed.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"My boss called, something had come up I had to leave immediately." When Harry called you always dropped everything. "I knew we had no future so I decided not to wake you. I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes, you were so young and innocent."

"The man who was found dead, in Lambeth, on the day I stitched your wound. Did you kill him?"

"I think you know the answer to that don't you Kate?" he spoke softly.

"Did he deserve to die?" How could she sit calmly drinking coffee with a man who had taken another persons life? It was absurd.

"I am not sure anyone deserves to die, however it was me or him," Lucas explained.

"Is it easy?" She watched him as surprise showed on his face.

God what kind of question was that, He thought for a moment before answering.

"The mechanics are easy, but that's my training. It's after when you are alone in the middle of the night and you relive the memory that it's hard."

"Why didn't you have sex for the eight years between our meetings?"

God she was direct.

"It wasn't available where I was." He flushed slightly.

"Where was that?" she asked.

"That's one I can't answer." Just for a second his eyes seemed haunted.

"There had to be one. Did you want to be there wherever it was? I guess what I mean was did you have a choice, could you have left?"

"No I couldn't have left. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded "Why are you not asking why I am taking you to the Grid?"

"The Grid what is that?" she asked puzzled.

"MI5 headquarters."

"I assumed that would be one question that you couldn't answer."

"You are perceptive you're right I cannot explain, not until we get there." He glanced at his watch.

"Time to move I suppose. Do you trust me to visit the bathroom with out doing a runner?"

"I think you have the sense not to run. I'll wait by the car." He stood to leave.

"One final question, Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"I don't know Kate, are you?" He left her to ponder his question.

She watched him walk away.

Oh yes, she thought, where he was concerned she was in big trouble.

He was stood waiting by the car.

"Are you sure you're a spy, it's a pretty none descript car for a spy. James Bond drives an Aston Martin."

"Ah well he's MI6 and I am MI5, besides I am better, much better than Mr Bond I don't need any fancy gimmicks."

No, she thought, I bet you don't.

************

Thames House London.

Ros Meyers sat studying the report Lucas had compiled. It was thorough detailed, yet concise and to the point, not unlike the man himself. Like Jo, Ros found Lucas an enigma. Outwardly calm and unflustered he had slipped back into the team as if he had never been away. His manner so matter a fact, that it masked his extraordinary brilliance. He displayed great charm and beneath that quiet exterior a cheeky boyish sense of humour. She smiled as she remembered him asking very suggestively if she was better at the real thing or faking it, just as they were planning a fake bomb explosion.

She worried about him however, the trauma of Russia had left deep scars, it had cost him so much, eight years of his life. The torture and isolation would have broken most men. On top of which he had then had to prove his loyalty to the very people he had endured eight years of hell for. That had hurt him badly she had seen it in his eyes.

It would have been easy for him to resent her, after all he had been about to be appointed section head when he had been captured. He returned to the team just as she was promoted. Promoted after Adams death her friend and lover, how she missed him. Lucas had given his whole hearted support and in the months since his return they had developed a good working partnership.

Section D had been ripped apart in those months Adam and Ben's deaths Connie's betrayal and ultimate sacrifice. Lucas by rescuing Harry ensured that section D would survive. Harry was section D. He had shown great faith in her when he had promoted her.

She looked up at the sound of the tap on the door and Harry entered.

He glanced at the folder in her hands

"Has Lucas checked in yet?" he asked.

"Yes he is on his way back to the grid. With Dr Masters." She looked at Harry a question forming in her mind.

"What is it Ros I can see the cogs turning?" Harry asked.

"Did you know about Lucas' memory Harry before this week? Is it how he remembered the disused underground network? she asked.

"Yes Ros I did. It was one of the reasons I recruited him. He was a student at Cambridge, one of those students you read about, who enter Cambridge early Lucas was fifteen when he passed the entrance exam. He took up his place two weeks after his 16th birthday. He studied for double award in history and modern languages gaining a first in both. He then studied for his PhD in Modern languages. Even among the boffins at Cambridge he stood out. Probably because he didn't act or look like your average boffin." Harry smiled at the memory of the younger Lucas.

"I'm worried, so is Malcolm, he sat with Lucas after that memory flash he had the other day. Lucas said it was better to have a vision that was not Russia. How much is he locking away in himself? How much of what we see here is a front? When will the real Lucas North stand up? What will those eight years cost him before he does?"

"Who knows Ros? Lucas is a completely different person to the man who went to Russia; he was almost a stranger when he came back. I allowed him back on The Grid so soon because MI5 was all of his old life that remained." Harry looked at his section head "All we can do is hope he can handle it."

*******

Lucas shook her gently; she had fallen asleep an hour ago. She stirred stretched and sighed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We here already?" she asked yawning.

"Yeah we are. There's a waterproof in the back put in on it's raining heavily." The coat dwarfed her slight body covering her from head to knees. Lucas was pleased she would not be identifiable on CCTV cameras.

They walked to the main entrance and Lucas passed through the security checks.

"Thanks Mr North, Sir Harry is waiting for you both." The guard informed them.

Kate wondered as they past through the reception area who Sir Harry was and whether Mr North was his real name.

They entered the lift and she lowered the hood of her jacket. She shivered partly from the cold and partly from nerves.

"Don't worry Kate it will be alright."

The lift doors slide silently open and they entered section D.

"Welcome to The Grid Kate." Lucas held a door open for her.

What ever she had been expecting of MI5, this surpassed it. One wall was a bank of TV screens all tuned in to a different news channel, with people watching. Computers everywhere with people working away. Obviously the life of a spy was not all guns and car chases. Two desks were empty she studied then both and guessed that the one with no clutter was his.

A man in his early fifties approached, his hand extended, in welcome.

"Hello Dr Masters I am Harry Pearce Head of Counter Terrorism, thank you for coming."

Head of Counter terrorism, who'd have guessed, he looked more like a teacher. Kate wasn't about to let him of the hook.

"I was under the impression that I didn't have a choice. Your agent assures me he would have brought me anyway if I refused," She informed him tartly.

"Well I am glad you came voluntarily." He sighed, just what he need a smart mouthed female, as if Ros wasn't enough.

"Let me introduce you to section D. Malcolm Wynn Jones, our technician and data analyst." A man of a similar age to Sir Harry stood and shook her hand.

" Jo Portman, one of our field officers." The tiny blond at the desk in front of her smiled.

"Ros Meyers, section head." Kate flinched under the tall blonde's scrutiny. Kate's impression was that this woman was tough, do you have to be because this must be a man's world? Kate wondered.

Sir Harry turned towards the man at her side

"And of course Lucas who you have already met."

She turned her dark eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't lied about his name at all. Why had he let her believe he had?"

"Well shall we go through to the conference room and explain why you are here Dr Masters." Harry pushed open a door.

"Yeah I could do with some explanations," she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Conference Room Section D Thames House.

Kate looked around as she entered the conference room, like everything else she had seen it reeked of quality and expense. The large oval table that dominated the room, was made of polished mahogany, the deep red brown patina pleasing to both the soul and the eye. No dust marred its perfection, the beautiful grain of the wood lovingly polished. Twelve matching chairs encircled it and the various members of section D sat, in what she assumed were their normal places. Lucas pulled out a chair to the right of Harry and motioned her to take a seat.

A large flat screen media display unit took up one wall and a row of windows another. She wondered, as she took her seat, if they overlooked the river or if this room was on the other side of the building. A wall of glass opposite the windows allowed an uninterrupted view of the reception area of section D. The glass must be a two way mirror as she had not been able to see into this room from reception.

She glanced around her at the people she had just met, all seemed relaxed and at ease, while she felt intimidated, both by them and this room. That was as it should be, after all this was the secret service and they should have home court advantage. She had read somewhere that the Oval office in the White House was designed specifically with that in mind.

"Sir Harry, would you please explain why I am here?" She tried hard to disguise the fear in her voice.

"It's Harry; I dislike the Sir and never use it if I can avoid it. Lucas perhaps you would explain." Harry looked at the younger man.

"We need to know why you have an interest in biological weapons." Lucas was seated to her right and she turned slightly at his question.

"I don't have an interest in biological weapons. Why would you think I had?"

"When I came into your office, last November, you were working on a PowerPoint display about biological weapons. I saw it," he said quietly.

"That was for my interview at the Health Protection Agency," she paused as something occurred to her. "Hold on a moment you never entered my office, you just stood in the doorway. How could you possibly know what I was doing, you were there less than a minute?" she asked.

Lucas looked slightly embarrassed as he answered.

"I'm trained to notice things," he said simply.

"Yeah but even so you were by the door," she said.

"Lucas is one of the best at what he does. You were doing a PowerPoint about biological weapons. So you do know about them," Ros interrupted sharply.

"Well of course I do, I'm a microbiologist." She spoke to Ros as if she were being a little slow. "I wouldn't call myself an expert though. I asked for an explanation not to be interrogated. I am not answering any more questions without a lawyer present. If I am being held on suspicion of terrorist activity, you either arrest me, or let me go." She stood meaning to leave, daring one of them to stop her. Turning to walk to the door, she missed the silent exchange between Harry and Lucas.

"Kate please sit down," Lucas asked her.

She turned to face him.

"Why, will you stop me leaving Lucas if I don't? Do you think because I have no family I won't be missed, so you can do what you like? Do you get off on intimidating people? Well you should be happy. I am intimidated, I am fu**ing terrified. Of course you wouldn't have a clue about that, would you Lucas? Being held against your will, not knowing what you've done. Not knowing when or if you will be able to go home." She wasn't shouting, every word was delivered with deadly, icy calm.

Each word was like a slap. Lucas, could feel his control slipping. He gripped the table as the conference room disappeared, an image of a darkened room was all he could see. A stranger was shouting questions in Russian, at a man stripped naked and restrained by straps in a hard, upright chair. He didn't need to see the man's face to know that it was him. He knew this was just a memory and that if he concentrated he could block it. The problem was the image was so intense, so vivid that it was incredibly difficult to block it out. As he fought to do so he could only guess at what it would cost him.

He came round on the floor of the conference room, lying in the recovery position, Kate's hand resting gently on his carotid pulse. His eyes flickered open, the room came back into focus. He began to think how he could talk himself out of this situation. If Harry suspected how traumatised he was by his experiences in Russia he would remove him from The Grid. Lucas knew he couldn't function if he was not a part of this. God knows he had nothing else in his life but MI5.

"Back with us are you?" she asked.

He made to sit up but she held him firmly down.

"Just lie still for a minute. Did you hit your head?"

Since nothing hurt he assumed he hadn't.

"No, I'm fine. Please let me up," he muttered.

"As the only person here with any medical training I'll decided decide when you can sit up, not you," she told him firmly.

She checked him over thoroughly, assessing his conscious level using the Glasgow coma score.

"You're very jittery," she said, looking at the fine tremor in his hands. "When did you last eat?"

Seizing the opportunity he lied.

"Yesterday evening."

"Well that was sensible wasn't it!" she spoke as if scolding a teenager, sarcasm lacing every word. "I would say he is hypoglycaemic but without a blood sugar testing kit I cannot be certain. Can we get him some food and a glucose drink?" she asked.

"That would be Lucas aide instead of Lucozade would it?" Malcolm said dryly as he headed for the door.

She allowed him to get up slowly.

"I'm alright just a little light headed. I will be fine when I have eaten. Please can everybody stop fussing and can we get on with the matter in hand? " Lucas was trying to divert attention away from him. He really did not want to answer any questions, especially from Ros or Harry.

Malcolm reappeared with sandwiches and a bottle of Lucozade. Harry looked at Lucas, was he lying or not? With Lucas it was very difficult to tell. He glanced at Ros, who was also studying Lucas intently, she was obviously having the same thoughts.

"Mr Pearce, I meant what I said before. If you are not going to arrest me or allow me a lawyer, I wish to leave." Kate Masters interrupted his thoughts.

"We're not arresting you we want your help," Lucas said quietly, the colour returning to his pale cheeks.

Ros sighed, obviously he was not going to admit to anything other than a fainting episode, brought on by low blood sugars.

"I'll explain. You eat," Ros told him.

"We received a message two days ago, just one type written word 'Gruinard.' was on it."

"Was it tested for anthrax spores?" Kate asked, interrupting Ros.

"Yes it was, there were none," Jo confirmed.

"Why would you think that it had anthrax on it?" Ros asked.

"Gruinard is the place where we tested it during the Second World War. I assume that the message is meant to convey either some warning or threat of anthrax. It could have been intended as a direct attack on MI5. In the 1990's there was a spate of letters sent to congressmen in America with Anthrax spores on. I think five or six people died comma mainly postal workers and administration staff."

"So this is a warning against an anthrax attack? We need to figure out where," Ros stood up and started pacing.

"Why tell you what biological agent they are going to use?" Kate spoke again.  
"I mean that just gives you time to prepare against an attack."

"They are toying with us," Lucas said. "Feeding us a little useless information."

"So what we have to do is narrow down the biological agent?" Jo looked at Kate.

"Do you have any idea how many agents you're talking about? There are over twelve hundred recognised bacteria, viruses, fungi, and toxins." Kate looked around at each person in the room.

Lucas half smiled.

"Now you know why we need your help."

"No you don't. You need the help of an EXPERT in bioterrorism, not me. You should speak to one of the MOD's microbiologists," she told him bluntly.

"We can't do that Kate." There was something in the way he spoke.

"You suspect the MOD?" she looked first at Lucas then at the others.

"We suspect everybody, we have to. We don't know if this is a threat or a warning. Answer me this. Is there any biological weapons research going on in this country?"

"Well yes of course there is, otherwise we wouldn't know how to defend ourselves against a biological or chemical attack. However, under The Biological and Toxic Convention of 1972, the development, production and stockpiling of biological agents and toxins was banned except in amounts necessary for protective and peaceful research. This kind of research is heavily legislated and policed," she explained.

Lucas looked at her aware that her idealistic notion of the world didn't exist, nothing was black or white. The world was shades of grey and those shades were open to interpretation depending on which fence you sat. As the liberal press would say, one man's terrorist was another man's freedom fighter.

"I am being naïve aren't I?" She sighed "Why me Lucas, why choose me?"

"We needed a microbiologist, who was smart enough to be able to help but not a recognised expert in the field of biological weaponry. I remembered you were a microbiologist. You were a starting point but then I discovered that you are a mover, not a high flyer yet, but seen as having a lot of potential. In other words you fit the bill Kate. You were perfect."

There was a slight inflection in the way he said perfect. Not many would have picked it up but Ros Meyers did. Her eyes narrowed, there was more going on between Lucas and the good Doctor than he had let on. Ros realised that Dr Masters was questioning Lucas alone about why she was here. A virtual stranger would have been asking Harry, the man in charge of these questions, but she wasn't. They knew each other better than either was letting on. There was a tension about how they were interacting with each other, barely discernible, but it was there. Now why was that Ros wondered?

"How did you know I was a microbiologist? You thought I was a medical doctor when you asked me for help." Kate was still unable to understand.

"The mug on your desk, 'don't worry microbiologists like mould'. It was a long shot but one that paid off," Lucas told her.

"They must have trained you well Lucas, you appear to have missed nothing about my office in those sixty seconds." She turned to Harry.

"If I don't agree to help, what happens?"

"We place you in protective custody until this over," Harry explained.

"So either way I cannot go home today. What have my employers been told? What about my cat?" she asked.

"You have had a sudden family bereavement and had to go away. The cat has been placed in a local cattery, he's fine, which is more than can be said for our agent, aggressive little thing isn't it?" Jo answered with a smile, the younger woman sympathised at the resigned look on the doctors face. The speed with which MI5 worked was overwhelming.

Kate weighed up her options before speaking.

"I'm far from certain that I am the person you think I am but since I can't go home, I'm faced with Hobsons' choice, so I will give you any help I can." She looked at the relief in Lucas North's eyes. "Besides how many other microbiologists does Lucas know? I would love to say where do I sign the official secrets act but I have already signed it."

"Thank you Dr Masters we are indebted to you," Harry said.

"Can you please call me Kate? Dr Masters makes me sound like an expert and I can assure you I am not. What do you want me to do?"

Ros as section head took the lead.

"Well to begin with Kate, we need you to compile a brief overview of biological weapons, to include characteristics and suitability of the agents used, method of attack, countries and organisations with the capability to produce and coordinate such an attack. To bring the rest of us up to speed." She glanced at her watch. "I can give you two hours to come up with a report. Can you be ready by then?"

"Yes I guess so."

"No guessing Kate. Yes or no, can you be ready?" Ros demanded.

"Yes I can be ready." Kate realised that she was not going to receive an easy ride from this woman.

"Good. Jo show Kate to a desk and computer she can use. Then pull together a list of all non military or government labs working in biological research. Malcolm scan international channels, find out if the Americans, Russians or Chinese are reporting anything. Lucas find out what major events political and public could be targeted in this country in the next month." They stood to leave.

"Lucas, before you go can I have a word in private please." Ros stopped him as he walked out of the door. He might have guessed she was not going to let the fainting episode go unmentioned, sighing he closed the door and turned to face her.

"What's the deal with Dr Masters Lucas, and don't bother telling me nothing. I would know you were lying. You are obviously not the strangers you pretend to be." Ros lent leant on the table.

"Depends on your definition of strangers Ros," he replied as he went to sit back down.

Ros positioned herself in front of him, glad he had sat down. It was hard to intimidate some one someone of his height. Now at least she was the taller of them both.

"Don't try and be clever Lucas. If you don't explain your relationship with Dr Masters now, I will haul your ass in front of Harry and make sure you never work for MI5 again." Ros' voice was deceptively calm.

Lucas swore in Russian under his breath. He knew Ros didn't make idle threats.

"I have met her twice, the last time in December when she stitched my wound as I told you."

"And the first time?"

"Nine years ago. Her grandfather died, she had run away from everything. I kept an eye on her, we shared a meal, but not our names."

"Did you sleep with her?" Ros asked coldly.

"Begging your pardon Ros, that's none of your business," he answered.

"Everything you do is the department's business Lucas. Are you sleeping with her?" Ros' tone was hard and firm.

Lucas pushed forward in the chair forcing her to take a step back.

"Really, everything I do? Tell me Ros, where was the fu*king department when I was held for eight years in that Russian hell hole? Where was the department when they were sending electric shocks through my balls just to satisfy their perverted needs? Where was the concern about my sex life, when in that same Russian jail, some HIV infected inmate taunted me, telling me all the vile, twisted things he would do to me. Ask me how I avoided that Ros? Ask what I had to endure? Where was the department when I was tortured day after day? Forgive me Ros if my perception of what the department thinks is it's business, differs from yours. I was left to rot in there, after six months I gave up believing I would ever be free but in spite of that I never divulged a fu*king thing. Eight years of torture and isolation, where was the department then? I am finally released and five months later I am STILL having to prove my loyalty! If the department knew its business, it would know I would die before I compromised any member of MI5!" Lucas was beyond mad.

"Do you know how many times I have had sexual intercourse in the past eight years? Once. I bet the section head has had sex in the last 5 months, haven't you? Christ, even Gordon Brown is allowed to have it off occasionally! Shit you have got me so mad I am swearing, something I rarely do." He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I take it that's a yes then." Ros smiled briefly. She held up her hand to stop another torrent of words. "Lucas I cannot imagine how you survived, it's a miracle that you did, but as for not trusting you…" She shook her head, "Lucas, within days you had proven yourself above reproach. If you are still sleeping with her take care, I know what it is like to sleep with a colleague, things are never the same." Ros was thinking about Adam.

"I doubt I will be sleeping with her again. The rules have changed and you know me and rules. Besides I am sure, observant as you are, you will have noticed I am not exactly flavour of the month." He smiled ruefully, tiny crinkles appearing at the corner of his blue eyes.

Ros wondered if he realised how utterly charming he looked when he gave that half smile, somehow she doubted he did.

"Yeah she is good and mad at the moment, but you know what they say about make up sex?"

"No. What do they say about make up sex?" he asked.

"Best kind there is."

Lucas chuckled, Ros with her fiery temper would know. He walked to the door.

"Oh Lucas, one more thing. Collapse like that at work again and you will be on sick leave." Ros walked passed him leaving him in no doubt who was the boss.

Kate watched as Ros Meyers left the conference room, a smug, satisfied smile on her face. Lucas left a couple of seconds later, he was smiling as well. She wondered if something was going on between them. She glanced at Malcolm and Jo wondering if they suspected anything, but both were concentrating on the computer screens in front of them and paid no attention to Ros or Lucas. What business of hers was it anyway, he anyway? He could be shagging every female spy in MI5 and it would be none of her business. Except of course, despite being as mad as hell with him, she still wanted him, which meant that the green eyed monster had reared her ugly head. She had to stop this, it was pointless. She had known the rules, hell she'd made them, "no names and no questions about real life." Well the rules had just been blown out of the water, so she would have to settle for what they had already shared.

She managed to complete the report, just barely, in the time Ros had given her. Jo showed her where the files were and she printed off a copy for everybody. Once more she entered the conference room only this time she was one of the team not an outsider.

"Ok Kate I think it is sensible to start with you," Harry said.

She passed the files round and stood. She could speak better if she were moving.

"Biological warfare uses pathogens such as bacteria, viruses and fungi as biological weapons. They differ from using non living toxic products which are called chemical weapons. The main aims of such weapons are to kill, incapacitate or seriously impede an individual or huge sections of the population in cities or other places.

It is important to realise that this is not a new idea, civilisation has been using biological weapons for centuries.

As I said earlier the manufacture and stockpiling of such weapons has been illegal since 1972, when more than a hundred countries signed the Biological Weapons convention. The rationale of the agreement is to prevent the potential catastrophic loss of live a biological weapon could cause. Currently 162 states abide by the treaty. Those states are listed in the report I gave you. It is also important to note however that every year more and more countries develop the capability to create these weapons.

When selecting an agent as a potential biological weapon against humans, ideal characteristics are high infectivity, high potency, non-availability of vaccines and delivery as an aerosol. Most biological weapons are quickly produced and easily stored."

"Well that's bad news," Jo said.

"Not necessarily Jo. The primary difficulty with these weapons is not production it's delivery. The method of choice for a large scale attack is through the air and that would most likely involve delivering it in an aerosol cloud. Any change in the weather would make the behaviour of that cloud completely unpredictable. That's not the only problem. You have to get the particles in the right mixture. Too large and they would be filtered out by the respiratory system, too small and they would be inhaled and exhaled before they could infect," Kate explained.

Lucas sat watching her. It was impossible not to be impressed, like her lecture earlier she was coming across as confident and knowledgeable.

"Are there any other potential problems?" he asked.

"Well after delivery the big one is containment," she said.

"By containment you mean what exactly?" Ros glanced up from her copy of the report.

"Containing an agent is one of the most important reasons they haven't been widely used. The bacteria and viruses don't discriminate between an ally and an enemy. Then there is the so-called boomerang effect, the biological agent affecting those who released it."

"Ok so who is going to use this kind of weapon and how?" Harry threw the question out into the group but it was Kate who answered.

"I thought about that as well Harry. I doubt that you are looking at a military operation."

"Why?" he asked

Malcolm answered before she could.

"Presumably it has something to do with time, the time between the attack and its results."

"That's right Malcolm. Most military analysts would argue that the main problem with a biological weapon attack, is that it would take days to be effective, and therefore, unlike a nuclear or chemical attack, would not immediately stop an opposing force," Kate agreed.

Lucas looked at Kate.

"I suppose containment is also an issue for the military, you don't want to kill your own troops?"

"That's right. Large military forces wouldn't risk their troops. Terrorists on the other hand, wouldn't think twice about that consideration. This is why I think you are looking at a small operation and a small, but high impact target."

Kate sat down and poured a glass of water praying that she had done alright.

Ros looked up again from the report.

"After that display, it's what WE are looking at. You used 'you' to mean us, but you are one of us now. Welcome to the team Kate, that was an excellent job." Ros was impressed, Lucas had called it correctly, Kate was indeed impressive.

Lucas hid a smile at Kate's blushes, she was obviously not used to that level of praise.

"Lucas any potential targets?" Ros asked.

"Well the obvious political one is the Commonwealth Head of States summit at Windsor on the 22nd of April. There really is nothing else on the political calendar. Public events are just the usual sporting and music ones. Of course the X factor tour is going on. I could be persuade to end that assault on the eardrums by the use of a biological weapon."

"You are such a music snob Lucas and old as well," Jo told him.

"Ok everybody that's about all we can achieve tonight, let's let's go home and start again in the morning. Jo did you book a hotel room for Kate?" Harry asked.

"I did, at the Plaza On The River. You are registered as Sarah Hampshire. Your luggage has already been delivered to your suite." Jo held out a key card.

"Oh right thanks," Kate had given no thought to where she was staying.

"Lucas will take you there and we will see you again in the morning at eight thirty. Ros was right Kate, you did a great job with the report." Harry turned and left.

The hotel was not far from Thames House and her journey with Lucas was a short one.

He pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Try and get some rest. It must have been a tough day. This is my mobile number, if you need anything just call me."

"Lucas one final question, why didn't you correct me about your name?" she said before she got out of the car.

"I wondered when you would ask that, I expected you to at the café. Why didn't you?" he asked a question of his own.

"I assumed it would have fallen into the category can't answer. So I just didn't ask."

"Well I didn't correct you because I am pretty sure you wouldn't have believed me, also I wasn't sure how Harry was going to play things when we got to London. The guard calling me Mr North told me Harry was going to treat you as an ally," he explained.

She got out of the car. Before shutting the door she lent leant down and asked one final question.

"Why did you give me your real name, back in December?"

"I needed you to know that what we had shared meant something. I didn't want to be some nameless stranger. I felt you deserved that." His voice was soft almost breathy as if remembering that night in December.

"Thanks Lucas, you're not a bad guy after all. I'll see you tomorrow." She shut the door.

"Goodnight Kate," he whispered

He watched as she walked into the hotel and waited until the light went on in her hotel suite, four floors up and five windows in, just as Jo had said. After a couple of minutes he reluctantly drove away, back to his empty flat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Plaza on the River 22.00hrs

She could not settle, This was the fifth time she had paced about the room in the last twenty minutes. It was not that the suite was uncomfortable, far from it. It was far more generous than she needed, with ample cupboard space for her clothing, which had been delivered, just as Jo had said. Satellite television with over a hundred channels, yet nothing she wanted to watch. The bathroom was superb, with a roll top bath, separate walk in shower, piles of fluffy towels and a basket full of shower and bath products. She had spent half an hour under the warm spray trying to ease the tension in her body. Drying and then pampering her skin, before she cocooned herself in the soft towelling robe, which had been provided with the towels.

She realised that her tension stem from the almost surreal nature of the day. How in heavens heaven's name had she Kathryn Eleanor Masters got mixed up in this? How had she wound up in an impersonal hotel room under an assumed name? How had she, a simple Microbiologist, ended up assisting MI5? She laughed slightly hysterically, MI5 had treated her like an expert. What had Ros said, she was part of the team? How quick they were to judge and form opinions. How quick they were to trust. That had surprised her, she would have thought it would have been the opposite. She shivered slightly as she thought of the reasons she was here at all . Was somebody really planning to release a biological weapon in the UK? Section D seemed so calm about it. No, that wasn't the word she wanted. Focused, that was it. She had never seen such focus.

Room service had delivered a bottle of Ledaig single malt whisky, she had paid in cash not wanting MI5 to pick up the bill. She had poured herself a generous measure. Her Grandfather had always said that a glass of single malt was better than any sleeping pills.

Picking up the glass Kate moved across to the window, the thick shag piled carpet soft beneath her feet. She stood looking out across the river. The lights of the city shining like a thousand tiny gems. The famous landmarks lit up and illuminated against the night sky. The river remained busy with boats still travelling along it, even in the murky blackness. A pleasure boat with party goers enjoying the night, one of several that passed by as she watched.

She brought her glass to her lips and tasted the golden liquid. Like a great many of the Island Whiskies this one had a peaty taste. Her mind was drawn to another time she had drunk single malt whisky in a hotel, where she had not paid the bill. She looked out over the river to the illuminated city beyond, wondering, which if any, were the lights to his apartment.

Had he taken the time to eat this evening? She hoped so. His collapse earlier that day had shocked her. She had watched the colour drain from him and almost in slow motion slide to the floor. Her medical training had kicked in, the basics you just didn't forget. He had been so cold beneath her touch. Purple smudges beneath his closed eyes, brought into sharp relief by the chalky white pallor of his skin. She wondered if he had been ill, it would account for his weight loss. He was at least a stone lighter than he had been when she had first met him. He had come round quickly, embarrassed by the fuss. Once he had eaten he had seemed alright but occasionally she fancied she saw some haunted look appear in his expressive eyes.

The tension in her shoulders increased as she found herself considering that he had shared his evening meal with a girlfriend. She taunted herself with images of him sharing his home with somebody, maybe even with Ros. She groaned, what should it matter to her who he spent his evening with? The little voice in her mind taunted her, because she wanted him.

She picked up the small card with his number on, her fingers traced over the letters in his name, Lucas North. Even reading it sent a frisson of excitement down her spine. She had been shocked to discover he had not lied about his name. He had been right, back at the conference, she would never have believed that it was his real name. She sighed at the memory of his words in the car.

"I didn't want to be some nameless stranger."

He had spent his life being a nameless stranger. Why should it have mattered so much to him, that with her at least, he wasn't a nameless stranger? Had he given his real name for her benefit, or his?

She looked down at the card again. If she rang what would she say when he answered. Another awful thought popped into her mind, what would she do if a woman answered? What would she do if the woman was Ros? She could imagine stumbling and stammering in horrified embarrassment and then hanging up.

Call, he had said if she needed anything. The thing was she didn't need anything. Liar, the annoying voice in her head taunted, you need him. Yes, she did but she couldn't just call him up and announce that. She sipped at her whisky as she paced about the room thinking of a reason to make the call. It came to here her quite suddenly. It was a perfectly good reason to call. Hoping he would spend time chatting to her, she retrieved her mobile phone from her bag. She wouldn't want MI5 wondering why she had been on the hotel phone to Lucas for so long. She smiled, she was even starting to think like a spy.

Taking a gulp of whisky for courage she slowly began to dial his number.

Lucas North's flat 22.00hrs.

He didn't normally drink alone, which meant he hardly ever drank, but he had stopped at an Off Licence after dropping her off knowing he would not be able to sleep without some assistance. He undid the bottle of Ciroc Vodka and poured a glass. Leaving it on the side in the kitchen, he went through to the bathroom. He glanced at the shower, shivered and put the plug in the bath turning the taps on. He allowed the water to run slowly, pouring a cap full of muscle soak under the water and he watched as the bubbles form. Maybe a bath would help soak away the tension in his shoulders? His body was bone tired but his mind was buzzing and unsettled. Waiting for the bath to fill he slipped off his shoes and socks. Reaching for his shirt he pulled it over his head catching a glimpse of his body in the mirror. Still too thin despite his best efforts to eat more. The problem was, the endless running he did day and night, to escape his troubled visions and the emptiness of the apartment, burnt away all the calories than that he was consuming.

He was still getting used to the tattoos disappearing. Only the domes on his back remained, one for each year of his imprisonment. He had spent huge chunks of time in solitary confinement. Occasionally the guards would let him out for a week or two, allowing him to walk in the prison yard, feel the warm sun or biting cold depending on the time of year. Then cruelly they would snatch the privilege away, pushing him back into his darkened cell, laughing at his begging and pleading not to go back. Back to months spent alone in near darkness. It was during the spells out of solitary that he acquired the tattoos . So much part of the culture of prison life Russia. As Lucas had told Harry you had to fit in because if you didn't you were dead.

He was seeing a plastic surgeon privately to have them removed. He had been lucky, laser removal had developed while he had been a prisoner and the equipment his surgeon was using meant that there had been no visible scarring left. His surgeon also explained because these tattoos were not made with traditional inks they were responding very well to the laser. Soon they would be gone and at last he would not feel so dirty and unclean. Apart from Harry and his surgeon, Kate was the only person who had seen them. An image appeared in his mind of Kate gently tracing the tattoos with her lips. His fingers lightly touched his chest where the Blake image had been.

He walked bare foot back into the kitchen and picked up his glass. The kitchen was spotless, the dishes from his evening meal already in the dishwasher. Lucas hated clutter.

He wandered across to the window looking out across the city, his eyes moving to the area her hotel was in. Was she alright he wondered, today must have been a considerable ordeal. Sometimes, because this was how the officers of MI5 lived everyday, it was easy to forget how far from normal their lives were. Just this morning she would have sat down to breakfast, fed her cat, looked at the paper, all those normal everyday things people did, not considering that by the end of the day she would be in a strange, all be it luxurious, hotel suite under an assumed name. It must have been a lot to take in. He glanced at his phone, considering whether he should ring her.

He sipped his vodka. This was yet another thing that had changed in the eight years he was away. Once Vodka had been a harsh unrefined spirit. One that was not designed to be savoured on its own but to be knocked back in one go. Now though things had changed, Vodka had a new smarter image. This was the first grape based Vodka and had a sophisticated fruity flavour and was definitely one to be appreciated in an unhurried manner. He remember drinking Vodka with Kate, remembering how surprised he was that she drank single malt whisky. Remembering what that whisky tasted like on her lips.

He really should stop doing this to himself. He moved back to the bathroom, turned off the taps and tested the water. Far too hot. He would have to let it cool for a while before he got in.

He walked with languid grace back into his living room. Looking through his music collection he selected a disc and put into his music system. The sound of R.E.M filled the room. Lucas was only just catching up with music of the last nine years. More often than not he selected music he had listened to before his Russian days. A smile crossed his lips. He and Tom Quinn had watched R.E.M at Glastonbury in 1999. It had been a boozed filled, muddy weekend. Neither of them had been into drugs , but if they had been, there were plenty to be had. They had camped in a field with thousands of others, returning home exhausted dirty and good friends. Lucas sighed, Tom had left the service while he had been in prison. Scarred by too many horrific events to carry on. Harry hadn't known where he had gone, the service had given him a new identity. Lucas hoped he was happy where ever he was.

This was the thing that Lucas was struggling with the most, there was nobody left from the old days only Malcolm and Harry. Even his family were different. They were overwhelmed when he was released, after eight years they had believed him dead. He had gone home for a while but he had felt like a stranger, an outsider The problem was eight years was a long time to be away, things had happened to the family that Lucas was no part of. They had not understood his decision to remain with MI5. Although he tried to explain, they just did not comprehend it. So he had left, promising to stay in touch. He phoned weekly and this seemed to be enough. Enough he guessed for them to know he was alive and well.

His mind moved back to Kate. She was the only other one who was still around from his pre Russia days. All his other friends and his ex wife had moved on. All had families and mortgages, all except Kate who was still alone. That was the difference between them: she was alone, while he was lonely. He glanced at the phone wondering if he should ring.

He was still thinking about it when his mobile rang.

He picked it up, no caller ID. He answered speaking quietly.

"Hello."

"Hi it's Kate. I hope I am not disturbing you. You weren't sleeping?"

He smiled, the decision to speak to her out of his hands.

"No I wasn't. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to ask about going back on to The Grid tomorrow. I don't have a pass so I was thinking I wouldn't be let in."

"I'm sure Harry will have left a message with security about you, but if you like I could meet you in the morning. The hotel is walking distance from Thames House."

She sighed. Stupid, what had she expected him to say? That they should spend the night and then go in together?

"Thanks Lucas," she said quietly. What should she do now, hang up?

"Are you sure you're alright? Today must have been a little overwhelming at times."

She smiled, touched at the concern in his voice.

"That's an understatement. To tell you the truth I am finding it hard to unwind."

"Have you eaten, tried a bath or shower?" he asked.

"Yeah I ordered from room service, the food was excellent. I had a long shower afterwards."

Lucas' mouth went dry both at the image that came into his mind of her in the shower and his own fear of them. He pushed his fear aside and thought of how she would look with water sluicing over her honey tinged skin. The image caused his cock to stir slightly.

"I used the shower gel and lotion in the basket. Do they re stock do you think?" she asked.

Shit. If his cock had just stirred at the image of her in the shower, it was now rock hard at the thought of her hands on her own skin rubbing bubbles and lotion in.

He cleared his throat.

"Um yeah I am sure they do."

"Are you alright? You sound tired, I guess it's been a day for you as well? Did you have supper with your girlfriend?" She gave herself a mental slap, that was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop. "Sorry that's none of my business," she apologised.

"It's OK Kate. I don't have a girlfriend and as to your first question I am just a little tense." He glanced at his crotch, his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. Some parts more tense than others, he thought.

"Oh maybe you should try a shower," she said. A memory of a shower they shared eight years ago heated her skin. She brought her glass to her lips to sip at her whisky.

"Funny you should say that, I had just run a bath. I was about to get in when you called."

She choked on the whisky, the image that popped into her mind of him lowering himself into the water, causing her to cough and splutter.

"You OK?" he said, when she stopped coughing.

"Oh yeah my drink went down the wrong way. Don't let me stop you getting into the tub." The thought of talking to him while he lay in the bath was quite a turn on.

"What are you drinking Kate?"

"Whisky it's an island malt, it has a really earthy taste," she sipped again. "It lingers on the tongue."

Lucas groaned as his cock hardened further.

"You witch, tell me you know what you are doing."

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Don't feign innocence with me. I bet you are as turned on as I am. I bet your skin is burning through your clothes."

"I only have a bath robe on, if I get too warm I could just undo the tie," she whispered.

Lucas stood and headed back into the bathroom.

"I'm going to slip into the tub now Kate, what do you want to do while I am relieving my tense muscles?"

"I was thinking about a massage but the spa won't be open."

"Kate do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Go and fetch some of that body lotion. Oh and switch to hands free you're going to need them," he chuckled.

He stripped lowering his clothes over his jutting erection. Lowering himself into the water he waited for her to come back on line.

"Lucas?"

"I'm still here, is the lotion in a bottle or a sachet?" he asked.

"It's a bottle," she replied.

"You are going to need to remove that robe you are wearing and lie down on your bed." He listened as he heard her moving around the room.

"Ok. Can I ask you a question Lucas? Are you in the bath now?"

"Yes I am. I have one of those soft sponges, everything I tell you to do, I will do to myself with the sponge. Now pour some lotion in your hand and gently rub it into your arms from your shoulders to your fingers."

She closed her eyes and did as he asked pretending it was his hand on her skin.

"Kate move your hand to stroke your collar bone and neck," he whispered, moving the sponge over his skin. Imagining her hands on his body. "Tell me Kate what is happening to your nipples? I need to know."

She glanced at them.

"They're puckered."

"Do you want to touch them?"

She moaned.

"Oh yes."

She pooled a little lotion in her hand and begin to caress her breast and nipples, her breathing becoming more ragged.

"Lucas, I like it best when I drag my thumb across the nipple it feels like when you touch me," she moaned in pleasure.

He rubbed his own thumb across his hard nipple. It sent a pulse directly to his cock, causing a bead of moisture to appear.

"Kate is touching your nipples making you damp?"

"Yes and so is your sinful voice. Tell me Lucas is your cock hard and throbbing?" Two could play this game she thought.

"Yes in fact if I don't touch it I think I might die. Do you feel like that Kate?"

"Yes, but Lucas it's not something I've done a lot before and I have never made myself come," she whispered shyly.

"Oh God do you know how incredibly sexy that is," he muttered. "Please touch yourself for me. Start with slow strokes then teasing ones."

She moved to do as he asked, stroking herself. Her fingers settling in a circular rhythm over her clit, her centre growing more damp with every stroke. Her hips lifting as if straining to reach something just out of reach.

"Oh God Lucas I have never felt like this before," she whispered.

"Nor have I Kate."

He slowly explored the length of his cock, imagining as he had done before that it was her doing this. His thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. Stroking his balls until his hips began to thrust up wanting more.

"Kate I want to come but I want to hear you come at the same time. Place two fingers inside yourself imagine it's my cock." His hand moved round his penis and he worked up and down his straining shaft. "I am using my hand Kate, imagine I am thrusting into you."

Kate's fingers slid in and out of her tight vagina and she moved faster continuing to stroke her clit. She felt the tremors begin deep at her centre.

"Lucas ," she moaned. "I'm going to come." Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her as she flew over the edge into a shattering release.

Her cries of pleasure were driving him close to orgasm, God he wanted to come. He pumped his hand hard up and down stroking his balls which had tightened in readiness. His breathing was strained, his head thrown back, her name on his lips as he climaxed, his seed coating his hand.

After a few moments when his breathing had returned to normal and he had the energy to speak, he asked if she felt more relaxed.

"Any more relaxed and I would be a puddle." She was more than a little embarrassed. "Lucas I don't normally…"

He cut her off.

"Shh… Neither do I. It was wonderful and we're both consenting adults. I guess the rules just changed Kate, you are not a stranger any more. I haven't dated anybody since my wife…God I don't even know how to ask you," he paused.

"Yes Lucas I'd love to go out on a date," she told him. Funny how sometimes he seemed so comfortable and confident. Then at others really unsure and vulnerable.

"Let me get dry and I will call you back. I would just like to talk to you for a while. I'd come over but then neither of us would sleep," Lucas said.

They sat talking in there their respective beds watching the same soppy movie till until gone midnight. Reluctantly Lucas brought the evening to a close.

"Goodnight Kate, I will see you in the morning half past seven. I will buy you breakfast," he told her.

"Night Lucas."

Kate snuggled under the covers and nodded into a deep and restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The Berkeley Hotel Wilton Place SW1X 7RL 07.00hrs.

He didn't believe in economising, it was doubtful he would lose much sleep over the current financial climate. Money was relative, it was only really important when you had none. Once you had enough to keep yourself fed, clothed and warm, money was little more than a tool. To the very wealthy it was not money that was important, it was what it represented that was important. Power. Nobody understood this more than him.

Every single thing about this man spoke of immense power. His business empire branched out all over the globe, telecommunication, health care, transport, media and entertainment. To many, he lived his life in the full glare of the media, his face was as well known as the Queen's. His was the typical rags to riches success story. His humble beginnings allowed the public to identify with him. He smiled, he was one of the people. It was the greatest deception in the world. He was the dictionary definition of evil, probably the most immoral, malicious man to walk the earth. Lucifer was his guide, mentor and idol. He was a master manipulator, seemingly able to change any situation to his benefit.

The first time he had killed he was just fourteen. It had been the man the world would know as his father. He pretended the man was his father, but he knew he was the spawn of Satan. His biography on Wikipedia told the story of how robbers had entered his home and shot his father dead. The police had never considered him a suspect, after all he was found hidden in a wardrobe in a pool of piss, his hands over his head, his face tear stained. He told them how a masked man had entered their home and how his father had told him to hide. The public had an insatiable need for tragic real live stories, he was portrayed as being as much a victim as his father was. Why had he killed him? Power. Not power in the sense of being physically strong enough to kill. No power to determine if somebody should live or die.

He could have become a hit man or mercenary, but that wasn't where the power lay. He hadn't personally killed anybody for ten years, he had no need to soil his hands. He still determined who lived and who died. It was a power he used with ruthless efficiency.

The public, who believed they knew him so well, who thought of him as the benevolent entrepreneur, had no reason to doubt he was not as he was portrayed. Everybody loved and admired him, he didn't have an enemy in the world. That was the absolute truth. He didn't have enemies. People who crossed him, simply disappeared.

He was a fixer, his services were available to the highest bidder. His business ventures meant he had an excellent working knowledge of what was valuable to a person. He counted business tycoons, politicians, Kings and Queens as friends and confidants. A person would complain about something and he would find a solution. Sometimes what he was selling was only valuable to one specific person, other times it would be useful to any number of people and was available to the highest bidder. Most people would never realise the government were normally the highest bidder. Not that they sought out his services, no that was not how it worked. They never asked, often they didn't know they could. He just provided a solution, to a problem or something that was needed, so tempting that they couldn't refuse. They never knew who they were dealing with. Straw men were put in place to conduct the business. People, who were if necessary expendable. If any questions were asked the government would admit to nothing ,maintaining at all times plausible deniability. The straw men being left to carry the can. Governments the world over didn't know he was the man to whom they were indebted.

The latest problem had been around a while. This leader had been a thorn in the Commonwealth's side, his human rights record appalling. The trade embargo was not working, it was hurting the country not the man. The universal condemnation of the election tactics employed by mindless thugs hadn't changed anything.

In his role as the country's foremost business man he had been at No.10 for the launch of a commonwealth trade initiative. At the private lunch afterwards, when they were discussing solutions to the problem this man presented the Prime Minister had joked if only somebody would assassinate the man.

"After all," he continued. I can't keep refusing to shake his hand or stop the cricket team from touring."

The table erupted into laughter.

That was the moment. He would provide the solution and trial a new weapon all at the same time. He had joined in the smiles and laughter but nobody realised he was laughing for a completely different reason to everybody else.

He enjoyed staying at The Berkeley. It was unusual in so much as it provided the right combination of facilities and privacy, with celebrity custom. He enjoyed the fact that it was favoured by the more discerning of Hollywood stars, unlike The Savoy, The Ritz, or The Dorchester, where those 'Stars' who couldn't even brush their own teeth, or wash their own dicks, stayed with an entourage of fifty.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he shaved, supposing that some would wonder at the wisdom of holding this meeting in a top London Hotel. This was where crime writers always got it wrong. They would have had the meeting in some seedy hotel or motel, not considering that never in a million years would a man like him be seen dead in a place like that. He was expected to stay at a top London hotel, so he did, doing the expected, provided the anonymity he needed to organise the unexpected.

He reached for a towel and patted his face dry and regarded his reflection again. He knew, without vanity, that he was in good shape for fifty. His body toned from regular workouts; his face had a few lines but no sags. He was attractive to the opposite sex in the same way that George Clooney or Pierce Brosnan were. It was the image of urban sophistication they responded to. His wife in the main satisfied all his intimate needs, but occasionally, if he were abroad alone he would pick up a girl for sex. The media never got a hint of this, not only was he discreet but he used these woman like disposable razors, tossing them away when he was finished, their bodies never found. He placed the towel on the marble surround, leaving it for house keeping to clear up later.

Tying his navy silk robe as he walked, he moved into the dining room. This was his one absolutely non negotiable request of any hotel, a suite with a separate dinning area. He would not conduct any business in a room that doubled as his bedroom. The Berkeley's suites, while being of the highest quality, were all very individual. Some were sleekly modern, others more traditional and all had fine art on the walls and designer or antique furniture. He did not have a preference which suite he stayed in but this visit he was in the Wellington Conservatory Suite, as his family were joining him later. He guessed the style would be described, in any one of the hundreds of home magazines, as grand and opulent. What he like best was that the windows over looked Hyde Park, giving quite the most beautiful view. London had more green spaces than any other capital city. He stood for a while watching the capital wake and prepare for the day.

Room service came while he was contemplating the view, unobtrusively setting two places at the table for breakfast. He had told them yesterday he had a 7.30am breakfast meeting. A selection of fruit, cereal, toast as well as traditional English breakfast was left on the side board, along with fruit juice, tea and coffee. He glanced round as the young man finished and gave him a tip. He always tipped well, not because the hotel workers were paid a pittance, but because it was good for his image.

His preferred papers were on the table, the Financial Times, The Telegraph, The New York Times and The Washington Post. He liked to stay abreast of things on both sides of the Atlantic. He poured himself a coffee and sat down to wait for his business associate to arrive.

The man walked quickly along Knightsbridge. It was still quiet, a few runners were making their way to Hyde Park, but there was little else in the way of passers by. He had travelled on the tube, getting off at Hyde Park Corner. Wilton Place like other parts of Knightsbridge looked rich and affluent. It was a quiet and secluded place with the trees just coming into bud. The impressive Church of St Paul's was situated close to the hotel but he walked passed quickly, churches unnerved him, making his way round to the hotel's main entrance. A liveried doorman welcomed him to the Berkeley, holding the door open as he walked into the prestigious hotel.

Nobody paid him any attention as he walked across the lobby. In his tailored suit and briefcase he looked like what he was pretending to be, a business man visiting the hotel for a breakfast meeting. He paused at the reception desk to check what suite his business associate was in. He asked the pretty receptionist to announce his arrival, then he walked to the lift and made his way up to the Wellington suite. His quiet knock was answered immediately .

"Mr Sands so nice of you to be able to join me. Have you had breakfast?"

Sands shook his head.

"Please help yourself then, the coffee is very good. It is a Colombian variety."

Sands watched as the man , although he knew his name, who didn't? he never used it, helped himself to fruit and cereal. No cooked food, as this man careful with his weight. Sands smiled as he helped himself to a full English Breakfast, he would burn the calories off later. The Tycoon, as Sands thought of him, waited for him to sit down.

"So how are we progressing?"

"The trials have been excellent, all of the monkeys infected with the virus developed the disease within an hour. This is a real breakthrough, a biological weapon where the speed of the disease's progression is much quicker. It is suddenly a real alternative to a nuclear weapon."

"You are certain about the safety of the weapon while in transit? I don't want the weapon to be accidentally activated early." The Tycoon knew that any accidents would render the weapon useless, in terms of saleability.

"My men have had several dummy runs. The containers are secure."

"Good. Once the weapon has been demonstrated there should be no shortage of bidders. What about supply of the virus, how are our stocks looking?" The Tycoon needed to know he could meet the demand.

"The laboratory have enough quantities of the virus stored to infect the whole of London. It will also be easy enough to develop more should the demand be there," Sands replied.

"Excellent. What about the intended target, they do not suspect anything?"

" No he is far too arrogant to believe anybody can get close to him." Sands smiled, he could get close to anybody.

"The Commonwealth will be relieved to be rid of him, he has been an embarrassing nightmare for too many years. Publicly they will express horror at his death but privately they will be pleased. The other matter. Are we close to tying up the loose ends? You know how I hate loose ends."

"Yes MI5 have been sent a cryptic warning and another will arrive today. I suspect they will already be on full alert. They will be providing security for the summit, they tend to tell the home secretary as little as possible, makes the job easier. North is their best officer, he will be at the centre of their security arrangements. By the time the summit takes place they will believe the target is the Prime Minister. Lucas North will be at his side and infected with the virus. Then, as they say in James Bond, it will be goodbye Mr North." Sands smiled again.

"Well I hope you are more successful than Mr Bond's enemies. It is a pity he witnessed you assassinate that boy, I hate killing clever men, it seems such a waste. Is it not possible for him to be turned?" The Tycoon poured himself more coffee.

"Eight years in a Russian Prison, my contacts both here and in Russia tell me they never broke him. The man must be extraordinary. No he won't be turned," Sands replied.

"Oh well then needs must, I suppose."

"Who do you think will head up the bidding?" Sands asked.

"I imagine the government will. In 25 years through both Tory and Socialist governments, they have never failed to act in a completely immoral way, especially when they convince themselves it is the country's best interest. The Americans are the same."

Sands finished eating.

"You are not a patriot yourself are you sir?" he asked.

"I can sing God save the Queen as well as the next person and I love my Knighthood. My wish is for Britain to be great again and rule the world. As we did in Victoria's day. It won't happen though, so I do what I can to manipulate world politics and am satisfied with that."

"Better you than the Americans, Sir," Sands smiled.

"Yes quite, well shall we meet again in one week to finalise plans." The tycoon stood indicating he considered the meeting over.

"Same time and place?" Sands asked.

"No, I will be in Paris next week, meet me at the Georges V."

Sands left the hotel and quickly disappeared into the melee of people walking to work, just another anonymous face in the crowd.

The Tycoon watched him disappear through his window. The telephone rang, it was reception informing him of his family's arrival. The door to the suite opened and two young boys ran in.

"Dad!"

He gathered his sons close and kissed his wife.

She stood in front of the mirror studying her reflection, this was the third outfit she had tried on. Why had she not thought to ask what the dress code was for MI5? The three men had all been in suits, while both Ros and Jo had worn jeans yesterday, so she hoped it would be alright for her to wear them as well. She teamed them with a red blouse and short black jacket. She had butterflies the size of elephants in her stomach. She could not ever remember being this nervous. Giving herself a final check over she headed down to the hotel lobby to wait for Lucas.

He arrived punctually and she smiled ridiculously pleased he was on time, she hated poor time keeping. It was the height of bad manners and disrespectful to the people you were meeting. She was also relieved to see he too was wearing jeans today. Her tummy fluttered in anticipation as he crossed the foyer to meet her, she was so nervous. What should she say? How should she act? This was worse than the morning after the night before. Her mouth went dry, she was sure she would not be able to speak.

Lucas spotted her as soon as he entered the hotel. She had dressed casually obviously taking her lead from Ros and Jo, the jeans and blouse showing off her slim figure. She looked terribly nervous and unsure of herself, biting her lower lip as she stood waiting. He realised the moment that she saw him, as a blush stole across her cheeks, she was remembering last night. He realised it was up to him not to make her feel uncomfortable about what they had done. He raised his hand in greeting and moved towards her.

"Good morning. How are you? Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

"Morning, I'm ok a little nervous, not sure what to expect I guess and a little embarrassed about last night," she smiled.

"Well let's try this first." He bent and brushed a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for last night, please don't be embarrassed about something so wonderful," he continued. "As for today, I know a great place for breakfast and I will talk you through what to expect."

"What about the others, are you going to tell them about us?" she asked.

"Well not everything," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ros already knows, she questioned me about it yesterday. If she's half the section leader I think she is she will have informed Harry. I expect to be summoned when we arrive on The Grid. I will tell him what I told her, that even the Prime Minister gets to make love now and then. Don't worry we are a close team, we lost three colleagues recently, so I'm sure they will be Ok with it and if they're not, tough."

"Lost three colleagues, how?" she asked shocked.

"They died." He couldn't tell her any more than that.

She was horrified, three people from one team, how devastating must that have been, how much the British public didn't know.

"Hey come on don't be sad, we all know the risks but it's taught us to value the good things in life and you are one of the best." He reached for her hand.

She allowed him to take it as they walked out of the hotel, while she digested what he had said. It sounded as if he was not going to hide their relationship.

The café was just round the corner from Thames House. She smiled as once again the waitress flirted outrageously with him. She handed a box done up with a ribbon and then took their orders for breakfast.

"What's in the box?" she asked.

"Doughnuts, I am trying to gain some weight and so I buy cakes for the team," he explained.

She looked him over, he was certainly slim, but the grey crew neck shirt was moulded to an impressive set of chest and shoulder muscles. He certainly didn't look unhealthy.

"I noticed the weight loss, have you been ill?" she asked.

"Not recently but I was in a way, a while ago, it's just taking time for me to regain the weight," he replied.

She was puzzled by the odd answer, but a look came into his eyes, a warning that the subject was off limits. She turned the conversation to what sort of day she could expect on The Grid.

"Well it will probably seem boring and tedious, it's not all gun fights and car chases. A lot of it is surveillance and computers. We usually start with a meeting with Harry and then Ros dishes out the work," he told her.

"Malcolm said you had been an agent a while and Ros said you were the best at what you do. So why aren't you the section leader?" she asked.

"I was away from The Grid for a fair bit so I wasn't the best person for the job, Ros was."

She again got the impression there was more to this than he was saying.

"So my illusions about James Bond are about to be shattered then," she smiled.

"I told you before wrong department, that's six. They're based on the other side of the river. Come on we better be going, I hate being late."

Harry and Ros walked into Thames House together, they had also had a breakfast meeting.

"So are you going to speak to him Harry?" Ros asked.

"Of course I have to, he has to be warned of the dangers. However, I think this is what Lucas needs, the service doesn't forbid relationships. Lucas has, let's face it, been alone for too long. I was surprised how easily he accepted Elizaveta's new life. It sounds as if Kate is the reason for that. Do you think they spent the night together?" Harry asked.

"I know they didn't, I had her hotel watched," Ros said.

They entered The Grid. Malcolm, Jo, Lucas and Kate were already there. All were stood round Lucas' desk.

"Good morning people. Doughnuts must be good this morning," Harry said.

Lucas turned.

"Harry you need to see this." Lucas nodded at his computer.

The others parted to make room. Pinned to the computer screen was another note.

Remember Symra!

Jo reached for it, intending to pass it to Harry.

"Don't touch it. It may be contaminated. In fact we should move out and get a team in

to check for contamination," Kate said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thames House London

"No, I would say that it is perfectly safe to be in here." Lucas spoke confidently as he reached over and removed the note from the screen.

Kate looked at him as if he were mad.

"How can you be so sure?"

"They are playing with us . If they were going to infect us with something they would have done so with the first message," he said. "What happens if you report something like this?"

"CBRN would send in a containment team," Kate replied.

"Precisely, Thames House would be cordoned off. Parliament, which is just down the river would be evacuated. The area would be flooded with military personnel and scientists, they would all be in Biohazard suits. The whole area would look like a scene from a Hollywood epic on biological warfare. Within minutes the world's press would descend causing wide spread panic amongst the public and our would-be bioterrorists, would in all probability run to ground and we would never catch them. No we take the softly, softly approach."

"So what you're saying is you gamble with the public's lives." Kate was horrified.

"No that is not what I am saying. I am making an assumption based on years of experience. I believe the note is safe to handle, " Lucas explained.

"Kate. If the public knew all the threats to national security the country would be at a standstill," Ros told her.

"It's like the tag line for that movie thirteen days. 'You'll never believe how close we came.' " Kate became aware of them all looking at her. "What? You know the movie, the one about the Cuban missile crisis," she explained.

Harry spoke first.

"Yes that is a way of thinking how MI5 works."

Kate looked at Lucas wondering what she had said that was so wrong. The whole team wore the same haunted look.

Ros recovered first and went into section leader mode.

"Kate why don't you take this down to the lab and have it analysed, see if you can come up with anything." She took the note from Lucas and handed it to Kate. "Lucas try and find out what the word means. Malcolm, Jo, check the security cameras I want to know how this message got in here. Harry perhaps you and I should discuss how much we tell the home secretary?"

Kate watched as the team moved into motion like a well oiled machine. She couldn't help feeling that she had been sent off to the lab as a punishment, the problem was she didn't know what her crime was.

"Could somebody tell me where the lab is and I will disappear." She said making no attempt to keep the annoyance out of her voice. They had virtually kidnapped her giving her little option on helping them. She was acutely aware how much of a stranger she was to these people, who seem to have an almost telepathic understanding of one another. She knew she was being immature but she didn't like being on the outside.

"It's in the basement. You need to go to personnel first and pick up your ID. They are expecting you." It was Jo who spoke.

"Thank you," she replied shortly. "Personnel is where?"

"It's on the ground floor, it's sign posted from reception."

She headed towards the door and lifts.

"Kate," Lucas called after her, she didn't respond, she couldn't, she would have sounded like a spoilt brat. She need time work out how she could best work with them.

Lucas sighed and turned back towards his desk, as he did he caught Harry's eye, indicating Lucas should come into his office. Lucas followed him and shut the door.

"Is this where you string me up by the balls for being stupid enough to have sex, Harry?" he spoke quietly.

"I sense that is more than just sex, you have too much respect for women for it to be just sex. That's what worries me."

"Harry, I know Ros will have spoken to you. You know I spent two days with this woman without knowing her name, we weren't discussing the weather. So most people would say this is entirely about sex."

Harry smiled.

"Lucas neither you or I are most people. You care, because despite the illusions you can present when necessary, you are at your core, a very moral man. This thing with Kate will never just be sex."

"Christ! Am I that bloody pious?"

"You can take the son away from the minister father, but you cannot remove the minister father from the son," Harry remarked. " So how serious is this Lucas?"

Lucas knew better than to lie.

"I was with her when you called and sent me to Russia. She had lost her grandfather and I had lost Elizaveta. For a weekend we escaped the pain of loss and grief. Had I not been sent to Russia would I have seen her again? I doubt it, the rules were very different then."

"But I did send you to Russia Lucas, to an experience you will never forget and not for a good reason." Regret tinged Harry's words.

"She was with me everyday I was in that hell, she saved me, or her image did."

Harry was surprised.

"You thought I would think of Elizaveta and I did especially in the early days, but her image was replaced by this woman with her pixie haircut and sad brown eyes, she haunted me. I could not think of her name or how I knew her, yet I had memories of making love with her, so she had to be real. I was stunned when I saw her, after escaping Vladimir last December. She helped me, I never intend to sleep with her but she asked me to stay. I needed to be with her in reality not just my dreams. I knew though, I couldn't be with her and lie like I did with Elizaveta, so I left again."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"The rules have changed Harry she knows what I do and as you have pointed out I am very moral, well with that goes something else."

"What's that?"

"I'm an ordinary bloke, who just happens to have an extraordinary job and who has lived through a very extraordinary experience. I need the normality of a relationship where I can be the man deep at that core you mentioned. I need to be Lucas North the Minister's son. Is that so wrong?"

Harry sighed.

"No not wrong, just dangerous. You haven't told her much have you?"

"No, nothing. I wouldn't talk about five and Russia is something I want to forget," Lucas explained.

"Sometimes Lucas you have to remember in order to forget. Just be careful, I wouldn't want it known publicly, but you mean a lot to me."

Lucas looked at him in disbelief and laughed.

"Christ don't go all soft on me, I liked you better when I was worried you might string me up by my balls."

"I still might. Go and do some work."

They gathered late morning in the conference room. Kate waited until everybody had sat down before sitting down herself deliberately avoiding Lucas.

"Lucas perhaps you will begin. What is Symra?" Ros got the meeting underway.

"Symra was an ancient Phoenician city near the boarder of Lebanon and Syria. In 1325 BC, the Hittites of Anatolia, whose empire stretched from northern Turkey into Iraq and Syria and were famed for their lethal chariots and skill with horses, invaded the city. Records of the time speak of a mysterious plague developing wherever the Hittites conquered. Many scientists believe that it is no consequence, that at this time the first documented descriptions of the disease tularemia or rabbit fever are to be found. It is widely accepted that the Hittites deliberately brought infected sheep in to the places they invaded. The method of attack was simple. The Hittites would leave the sheep outside the targeted city. Locals would bring them in and either breed them or eat them, spreading the disease. Many noted scientist believe that it is evidence of one of the earliest forms of biological warfare."

Jo laughed

"Rabbit Fever, wow I am so scared," she said sarcastically.

"You should be, there is no known vaccine for Tularemia," Kate said. "It would be a good choice as a biological weapon as it his highly contagious.

"Is it the agent they are going to use?" Ros asked.

"My gut instinct tells me no because again why warn us?" Lucas replied.

"Yeah but if we have no vaccine anyway we could not stop it." Harry spoke for the first time.

"No, but with antibiotics we could reduce the mortality rate," Kate said.

"Right so we are agreed they are still playing with us. Malcolm, Jo, how did the note get attached to the computer?" Ros asked.

"Well security was not breached. Every person who came and went in the past 24hrs should have been here. There are no breaks in any of the security films," Malcolm confirmed.

"The only people who were in section D after we all left were the cleaners. Malcolm and I are interviewing them when they come on duty this afternoon," Jo added.

"OK, Kate did any biological agents show up on the note?" Ros asked.

"No it was negative to all bacteria, viruses and toxins," she confirmed.

"Ok thanks. Lets move on…"

She stopped as Kate interrupted.

"But you knew they would be Ros that's why you sent me down there. I somehow put my foot in it earlier and you wanted me out of the way. Well next time just ask. Actually they won't be a next time , three times today I have said things which have been inappropriate. Well I can't work like this, walking on egg shells all the time.

I didn't waste a whole morning though. There are two sets of prints one belong to Lucas and the other are unidentified. Probably belong to the person who stuck it to the computer. The paper was standard cellulose copy paper weight 80g/m2 probably brought at any high street stationers. The chemistry of the toner ink indicates the print was from a Lexmark laser printer and the type face is Arial.

The lab have detected no material fibres on the note, so who ever handled this did not wear cotton, wool or leather gloves. There was also no trace, of latex or the powder, commonly found inside latex gloves, on the paper. The lab did detect traces of Neoprene, a synthetic rubber, commonly used in latex free surgical gloves. Who ever sent this must have known that we would check for powder residue and chose the gloves on purpose or it's possible they have a Latex allergy."

She stood and pushed her papers together.

"Harry, I am going back to my hotel, you can send whoever it is you send to accompany me to the safe house whenever you're ready."

She walked out of the room and headed for the exit. Lucas made to follow but was stopped by Ros.

"No leave her Lucas . I want you to stay here and interview the cleaners with Malcolm. Jo how do you feel about a girl's afternoon with Kate, spilling some of the dirt we have on this lot?" Ros asked.

"Sounds good to me. If we get her really pissed she may tells us how good Lucas is in the sack. Don't look at me like that Ros I bet you want to know as well," Jo grinned.

"Jesus, does anybody not know about my sex life?" Lucas groaned.

"Well Flo in the canteen has been sick, so she doesn't but don't worry if she's back today I will fill her in on all the details," Malcolm joked.

Lucas shook his head in despair.

"Nobody said you could have a private life Lucas," Ros said. "OK Jo lets go and Lucas don't show up until at least six," she warned.

The Plaza On The River

Kate was throwing things into her suitcase when she was disturbed by the knock on the door.

"Christ you don't even give a girl change to pack…" she opened the door. "Oh it's you, I didn't expect you. Well I'm not packed." She walked back to her bed and continued throwing things .

"Oh wow look at this top can I try it on? Is it vintage?" Jo picked it up and held it against herself.

Seeing the puzzled look on Kate's face, Ros decided to take pity on her.

"Because we work as a small unit sometimes we are inclined to be a little clicky with each other. Every now and then we need to be told to take our heads out of backsides. Today was one such day and you did a great job of doing it."

"Well I feel so stupid all the time not knowing what I can or can't say," Kate said.

"Jo and I thought if we had a bit of girl's afternoon, blew away some myths about MI5 we might convince you to stay. How about it?" Ros asked.

Kate smiled, would she ever be able to say no to these people?

"Well if you fill me in a bit then yes I suppose I might be persuaded," she said.

"Alright now that's sorted can we order food and alcohol from room service? I am starved." Jo moved towards the phone as she spoke.

"Honestly Jo what will Kate think of us?" Ros asked.

"That you are more normal than you look . Jo if you are ordering alcohol can you order a decent red wine? Can I ask the first question?" Kate threw her case on the floor and curled up against the cushions on the bed.

Roz dropped her bag and sat on the sofa.

"Sure."

"Ok are you or have you ever slept with Lucas?" Kate asked.

Jo burst into laughter at Ros' face.

"I'm all ears Ros," she grinned.

Ros threw a pillow at Jo.

"No I am not and have not. Why, is that important?"

"Yes, because I am and I don't share," Kate replied.

"Details we want details." Jo flopped into the chair.

"Later maybe. So which of you is spilling the beans about MI5."

The chat was quite light hearted for most of the afternoon and several bottles of wine were consumed before Kate turned serious.

"Lucas said three team members had died recently that must have been tough. Were they killed in the line of duty or by natural causes?"

"They were killed on duty. Their names were Adam, Ben and Connie," Ros told her. "What I tell you cannot leave this room. Is that understood?"

Kate nodded.

"Adam was section leader. He died in a car bomb explosion last November." Ros continued.

"On Remembrance Sunday?" Kate whispered remembering the headlines.

"That's right. Ben was murdered as well a month ago and Connie died defusing a bomb about two days after that."

Kate watched as the women exchanged looks. Each giving the other silent looks of support.

"I'm sorry I know what it is like to lose somebody close," she said

"Yeah your Grandfather right?" Ros continued at her puzzled look. "Lucas told me."

"Yeah I never knew my parents they died when I was young. You must all miss your colleagues a lot?"

"Yeah it's been rough for us all, even Lucas," said Jo.

"Why 'even' Lucas?" Kate asked intrigued.

"Well Lucas had only just come back on The Grid and in matter of weeks three of the team had died. It was different for him," Jo explained.

"He said he was away. Am I allowed to know where or what he was doing?"

"He was in Russia but it's Lucas' , story to tell." Ros looked at her wondering if he ever would tell her.

"Talking of Lucas what's he like you know, in the sack." Jo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Honestly Jo!" Ros groaned.

"What! I told him I was going to ask," Jo said.

"What's he like as a man Jo?" Kate asked.

"Meticulous, kind, caring, funny, slightly dangerous and edgy at times."

"That's him as a lover as well," Kate answered.

"Is that it, no juicy details?" Jo sighed heavily.

"Jo that's enough teasing. Kate, Lucas is vulnerable right now. This power you have over him, please don't use it to hurt him," Ros said.

"Ros what are you talking about? I have no power over Lucas and I wouldn't hurt him." Kate looked at the older woman puzzled.

Roz smiled, she was certain that Lucas was half way in love with Kate. The way he had got so mad when she asked him if they were sleeping together, the glances he sent her way when nobody was looking. Not to mention the tender kiss she had witnessed at the hotel earlier this morning, when she had been there to collect the report from the agent she had watching the hotel. It was suddenly obvious she realised, that Kate had no idea Lucas was in love with her.

"How delightful, you don't know. Oh I am going to enjoy watching this." Ros looked like the cat who had the cream.

"I don't know what?" Kate asked.

"Oh no I am not saying. Well we should be going. If I didn't say it earlier, we need you Kate. So your ass had better be on The Grid tomorrow." Ros told her as she walked to the door.

"It will be and thanks Ros, " Kate smiled.

Lucas entered the lobby as Ros and Jo left the lift. He made his way towards them.

"Anything from the cleaners Lucas?" Jo asked.

"We found the man but he couldn't tell us much. Only that a woman approached him and asked him to pin the note on my computer. Paid him fifty quid to do it. I would guess the woman was paid as well. Harry wants us back at 8 am tomorrow. Security is on high alert. Is Kate alright?" Lucas asked his concern evident.

"She's fine Lucas," Ros replied.

"Bloody daft though as she told us she is sleeping with you. She said you were as boring in the sack as you are in the office. I told her she can do better." Jo reached up and gave him a hug as she spoke in a whisper. "Take care of her Lucas, I think she's a keeper." Lucas returned her hug. " Ros I will wait by the car." She sauntered off across the lobby.

"Hey Jo did she really say that? Lucas asked calling after her.

"Nah she said you were hung like a horse and had great stamina." She disappeared laughing, as Lucas became the object of many women's stares.

Roz shook her head in despair.

"Lord that girl's mouth will get her into trouble. Lucas I haven't told her anything about Russia it should come from you. Be careful I don't want to see you hurt."

"Bloody hell not you as well Ros. Don't you go soft on me."

"Fuck this up North and I will make mincemeat of your balls. Is that better?"  
Ros said.

"Yeah much. See you tomorrow Ros."

Lucas made his way up to Kate's room smiling at Jo's cheeky comments and Ros being a hard ass. A warm feeling washed over him, he suddenly felt part of the team. Now all he had to was make things right with Kate.

The knock on the door made her jump.

"Who forgot something then?" she said as she opened the door. Lucas stood there.

"I did. I forgot what it is like to be new and an outsider. I forgot to look after you. Can you forgive me? "

"Well I imagine I can, it will require a certain amount of grovelling on your part, followed by a decent meal…"

His lips finding hers brought her words to an end, as he kissed her deeply.

"Do your plans involve make up sex?" he asked.

"Make up sex?"

"Yeah Ros says it's the best kind of sex."

"Well in that case perhaps we should test the theory," she said, reaching for his top.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Plaza On The River

Lucas pushed the door closed with a firm shove, they certainly didn't need any witnesses. Kate pulled him into the room, her arms circling his waist. He stroked a long elegant finger along her cheek before he cupped her face in his hands, lowering his head to claim her mouth in soft tender kiss. Teasing and tasting, until on a moan of pleasure her mouth opened as he deepened the kiss, wanting more, his tongue sliding in and exploring. Her hands pulled his shirt free of his jeans and slid beneath the soft material to caress his back, her gentle touch causing his muscles to ripple in anticipation. Pulling her closer, his fingers playing with the short silky strands of her hair as he changed the angle of his kiss, his teeth scraping over her lips causing heat to spread down her body. Her tongue slid over his as she returned his kisses with equal passion.

Lucas' hands slid to her blouse caressing her through the thin material. It wasn't enough, he needed to feel her soft silky skin. His left hand pulled her shirt free of her jeans as his right hand moved beneath the hem. All the time they kissed endlessly taking it in turns to lead.

Kate pulled away slightly, tugging at Lucas' shirt.

"Please Lucas' I want to see you, touch you," she whispered.

Reluctantly he released his hold and allowed her to pull his shirt over his head. Kate's eyes widened in surprise, the tattoos had gone from his chest. She slowly walked around him, her fingers softly grazing his skin as she moved. The domes remained on his back but all the other marks that had blemished his skin had gone. She wondered why but now wasn't the time to ask. She stood behind him her arms looped around his waist. Her hands moved to stroke his toned abdomen while she showered kisses over his back. Her tongue traced the outline of the domes. Eight of them was that significant? She moved back round, her finger tracing the area where the image of Blake had been.

Lucas saw the unasked question in her eyes.

"Later," he whispered.

He slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, revealing tempting glances of white lace as he revealed more of her body. He wanted to go slow, to saviour every second. He slowly slid the blouse from her shoulder trailing a line of kisses along her collar bone and to the soft skin at her neck. His hands moved to her back and he pulled her close.

"Let's get more comfortable before we continue this," he whispered moving her towards the bed.

She watched as he kicked off shoes and slid his jeans down. The outline of his erection visible through the thin material of his boxer shorts. He was slim of that there was no doubt but he was toned, his muscles rippling as he moved. Realising that she was lingering behind she removed her own boots and jeans. When she went to remove her bra he stopped her, reaching behind to undo the clasp himself. Stroking his hand slowly down the soft skin of her side until he reached her matching lace panties he slowly pulled them down stroking the cheeks of her buttocks and he thighs. Her golden skin darker than his own.  
Once she was naked he removed his boxer shorts and lowered her to the bed.

"Lucas, are you on a deliberate go slow?" Kate murmured.

"Yes," he whispered just before he kissed her again.

His hands stroked and caressed her small breast cupping it his hand.

"I know they are tiny," she sighed.

"No small, delicate, perfect like you." His thumb moved across the pink tipped nipple.

She strained against him wanting more, but he would not be rushed stroking first one firm breast then the other, until he eventually took pity on her and gently took her nipple in his mouth, allowing his tongue to stroke her areola before giving in to her whispered demands and sucking gently on the taut peak.

Kate felt like she was on fire everywhere, his gentle sucking leaving her breathless. She grasped his head, her fingers tangling in his short dark hair, shorter than it had been in December. She writhed beneath him begging him for more. His gentle sucking became harder, faster his hands skimming her abdomen fanning the flames of passion. Heat pooled at her centre, her hips lifted pushing against him where she need his touch, telling where she needed his touch.

"Patience," Lucas whispered.

She trembled.

"Please Lucas I need….."

"You need what?" he asked as he stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"I need you to touch me."

He returned his mouth to her nipple sucking hard as his hand moved to the junction of her thighs. Her legs parted allowing him to touch her quivering centre. A single stroke over her clitoris sent her flying as she climaxed fast and hard.

God she was so responsive Lucas thought as he began to stroke her. She was hot and wet, so damn wet. His cock throbbed, he was desperate to be inside her but he wanted to have her mindless with need for him. He slid two fingers deep inside her tight core slowly moving in and then withdrawing inch by inch, teasing her by waiting for several seconds before slowly pushing back in. She begged him to go faster and when he continued in the same slow fashion she grabbed his hand and increased his pace. Thrusting her hips to meet his fingers

"Oh God, please Lucas make me come again." He gently circled her clitoris over and over until her orgasm consumed her .

His heart was pounding, it was unbelievable how turned on he was just watching her climax. She looked so damn sexy when she came totally abandoning herself to the moment. Her head thrown back, her eyes wide and dark a flush of passion on her skin.

He needed to taste her so he gently pulled her to the edge of the bed. Sliding to his knees he pushed her legs wide apart leaving her exposed and open. He stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh before gently brushing kisses on her delicate skin. Kate was certain he was trying to kill her. Her hips lifted silently begging him to touch her centre. Unable to resist anymore he place his tongue on her straining clit, slowly licking her secret place. Her legs moved to his shoulders as his tongue slowly slid into her vagina. She tasted like honey. Someone as sassy as her should have tasted sharp, but she didn't, she tasted like sweet thick honey.

"Lucas please I need you inside me I can't come again. Not like this," she begged.

"Yes you can Kate. I am going to make it happen, just let go I'll catch you. Watch me as I make you come." His quiet words stunned her she had never had been multi orgasmic with anybody else but him.

He slid his fingers inside her wet warmth, all the while sucking and licking her straining clit. His fingers stroking her vaginal walls. He knew when he had found her secret spot, she trembled and her breath came out in little pants. Her hips bucked against him. She climaxed again against his fingers crying out his name.

He waited until her breathing returned to normal before moving them both back up the bed. He stroked her cheek.

"Now I am going to bury myself deep inside you and I am going to watch you come apart again and then I am going to come inside you." His tone deep and seductive, his eyes dark with passion, caused a frisson of electricity to pass through her body.

Pausing only to sheath himself with a condom he pushed deep inside. His control shattered at being encased in her. She was so hot and tight pushing up to meet him, her muscles clamping down on him. He tried to go slow with long deep strokes but desire slammed through him. No longer able to hold back he thrust hard and fast desperate to bring her to release. He felt her orgasm start deep in her core.

"That's it sweetheart come for me."

He watched her as he said he would and then he thrust into her again and again her legs moving around his waist pulling him in closer, her hand stroking his back before grabbing his buttocks urging him on. He climaxed whispering her name over and over again.

They dozed for a while, content just to lie in each others arms. Kate's head lay nestled in his shoulder her hand making lazy circles on his abdomen. She felt his gentle kiss against her hair. She reached to pull the duvet over them both. Looking up, she spoke first.

"You should come with a health warning North, sex like that could kill a girl."

"I take it I'm forgiven then?"

"Yeah."

"How was your afternoon with Jo and Ros?" he asked.

"Good, it was good . They are good people. Ros tries to be a hard ass but I suspect she is quite vulnerable. I asked her if she had slept with you and she said no. Was she close to Adam?"

"She told you about Adam?" Lucas was surprised. Ros must really like Kate to have discussed Adam.

"Yeah, how come nobody knows that it was an intelligence officer who died?"

"We didn't want the press knowing an officer had died. It's complicated a lot of what we do the public must never know of."

"So was she close to him? Adam I mean." Kate repeated the question.

"I don't know for sure, I never saw them together but I was with Ros when he died. Her reaction struck me as being of a lover not just a colleague. For a day it destroyed her, then that outer shield she has was back in place."

"What about Jo? I sense she was fond of him as well."

"He was the section head. Jo and him were on an operation that turned nasty. Our working relationships are very different to most peoples, we see, hear and do things that most people couldn't begin to understand. We are beyond close to each other. I never saw them together either but I would say he was like an older brother."

"When you say you did not see them together is that because you were in Russia?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, he knew they had to talk of Russia but that didn't mean he wanted to.

"Yeah I was in Russia. Adam was killed two days after I came back."

"You told me that you were away for eight years. Were you in Russia all that time?"

"Yes," Lucas replied dully.

"Were you undercover or something?" Kate asked remembering he had said he could not come back.

"Yeah initially I was. I got a call from Harry on that Sunday morning I left you. I was in Russia by the evening."

"Only initially, what about the rest of the time?" she asked.

"The whole operation went tits up forty eight hours in. I was found out and arrested. I was a prisoner for eight years."

"Eight years," Kate whispered. Her arms tightened round him instinctively offering comfort and support. Hadn't she always suspected he had spent time in a Russian prison, from the moments she had seen the tattoos?

She lifted up and studied his face, the pain so evident in his exquisite blue eyes. She stroked his cheek. She had no idea what to say, how could anybody know what to say? She couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like taken away from everything that you knew and love. Her mind returned to her comments from yesterday .

"Of course you wouldn't have a clue about that, would you Lucas? Being held against your will, not knowing what you've done. Not knowing when or if you will be able to go home."

"Oh shit, Lucas I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, that's why you collapsed isn't it?"

"Hey you didn't know, no blaming yourself. I had a flashback to the prison that's why I passed out."

"How did it happen? How did the operation go tits up in the first place."

Lucas sighed, he could lie make up some clever story but he wanted to be honest with her. He had told Elizaveta too many lies.

"I was sold out by a double agent."

Her mind protested, this only happened in films and novels not real life. Spies and double agents, what kind of world had she been drawn into?

"Do you know who?"

"It was Connie." The pain of her betrayal was still raw.

"Connie who died defusing the bomb?" she whispered.

"Yes we found her out. It's funny because I knew her, or rather her reputation as an excellent officer before I went to Russia, she was a legend. I said as much to her when I returned. I should have realised when her response was 'the stuff of nightmares' that something was not right. After she was exposed as a traitor she cut a deal; she would help us locate and defuse a nuclear bomb and we would give her a new life and protection."

"A nuclear bomb!" Kate stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah you'll never believe how close we came."

"Lord no wonder you all looked at me so strangely."

"Anyway she realised that she would die disarming the bomb to prevent it going critical and seconds before she died she told me she was the one who had betrayed me."

"Lucas I don't know what to say, eight years in a Russian jail. I can't begin to imagine the hell it must have been or how you survived," said Kate sympathetically.

"Oh you know it wasn't so bad, some of these Russian prisons even have beds and cold showers. I think Billy Butlin gave them the blue print." As a joke it was feeble Lucas knew, but it had become second nature to laugh it off.

She reached over and touched his lips.

"Lucas you don't have to pretend with me. I am not Ros or Harry."

"Thank God," he half smiled. "I have an eidetic memory. I was able to retreat into my memories a lot of the time," Lucas explained." I would watch films, listen to music, and re- read my favourite novels all in my mind."

"A photographic memory how fascinating, that explains your recall of my office. That must make life interesting?"

"It is both a blessing and a burden," he replied cryptically.

"Did they torture you? Scrub that, stupid question of course they did. I am sorry Lucas tell me to shut up," she said.

"I sense you wanted to know about the tattoos?" Lucas looked at her.

She stroked his chest.

"I know that they are part of the culture and I am guessing the ones on your back represent the eight years you were imprisoned, but that is all."

"Yes, the trick to surviving prison is to fit in. In Russia you fit in or you die," Lucas explained. "So I chose to fit in. On the rare occasions I was not in solitary confinement I had these done. The prisoners use tattoos as a way of signalling both their contempt for the system and to indicate the criminal hierarchy. I also saw them done as punishment, men held down screaming while they were branded, almost like God marking Cain in the bible.

A prisoners initiation tattoo is usually done on the chest. I chose Blake's "Ancient of Days" I'm not sure why. Maybe because it depicts Urizen, who was the embodiment of law and conventional reason. The place I was trapped in was a place where the laws and reasoning were far from conventional. Or perhaps it was just because I liked the picture."

"How did they know the picture?" Kate asked.

"I drew it for them and they copied it. Tattoos done in a Russian prison have this distinct bluish colour the outline is blurred because of the lack of instruments to draw fine lines. The ink is created from burning the heel of a shoe and mixing the soot with urine." He watched her expression change to one of horror. "I know disgusting or what. It's injected into the skin using a sharpened guitar string attached to an electric shaver. I can't begin to explain the pain of having this done nor the risks, sitting in a filthy dirty cell. Using make do equipment. Many prisoners developed serious infections and quite a few died. I developed one myself. I nearly died, septicaemia," he explained. "I was in the hospital wing for months." He didn't add that he wished he had died.

"I hated them, when I returned home I felt so dirty and unclean. It didn't matter that unbelievably I had not picked up hepatitis or HIV, I stank. I'm not sure the stench of the prison will ever leave me. No matter how many times I scrub myself I never feel clean. The tattoos were such a visible reminder. I had to get rid of them. I am having them removed with Laser. Don't hate me I am having them done privately how bad is that. The only good thing is they seem to be responding well to the Laser."

Her heart bled for him, how many times had he scrubbed himself in those first days of freedom? What must it be like to feel so dirty?

"The problem though is in here," He touched his temple. "I still see them so vividly. I still feel the pain of having them done. I cannot erase them in here"

The pain in his voice almost killed her, she rested her head back on his chest digesting all he had said. He shivered, as if he were cold she reached beneath the covers finding his hand, her fingers linked with his in silent support.

"Maybe you need to replace them with a different image, can you do that? I don't know a lot about eidetic memories," she said.

"I can block some things. it's a bit like putting them in a folder like on a computer I guess. I then have to search to find the image in my brain. I have blocked a lot of what happened in Russia," Lucas explained.

"Ok so let's try something. Everywhere there was a tattoo I will give you another memory."

She moved slightly capturing his wrist, her fingers tracing the area where the tattoo had been. She replaced her fingers with her mouth. He watched as she slowly licked the area causing the pulse to beat erratically.

"Show me where the tattoos were Lucas. This laser treatment is very good I cannot see any scarring."

He pointed to his left arm where he had had the words "I don't hear nothing, I don't see nothing, I won't tell nothing to nobody" written. And he hadn't for eight long years he had never told them a thing. Even when he had felt so alone, betrayed and abandoned; he had remained loyal.

He had never thought of his arm as being an erogenous zone but the way she was kissing licking and nibbling his flesh was certainly turning him on. She moved to kiss his chest where the Blake Image "Ancient of Days" had been so prominent. Her lips grazed his nipples and he groaned in pleasure, as he felt his cock harden in anticipation. She kissed her way down his abdomen spending an age kissing his lower abdomen over where "Know Thy Self" had be written.

"Kate if you are planning to kiss the tattoos I have had removed from my back that might prove uncomfortable." He groaned as his erection became harder still.

She smiled as she moved lower her hand encircling his throbbing cock.

"Ah Kate, I never had a tattoo there," he gasped

"That's alright we'll just pretend."

She slowly stroked the length of his shaft moving slowly from it's tip to his balls. Again and again she repeated the motion. When a bead of fluid appeared she rubbed it slowly into the head of his cock while she gently stroked and squeezed his balls.

"Please Kate stopping teasing me," Lucas groaned.

"Tell me what you want Lucas." Her voice breathless, her core wet and ready for him.

"I want you to straddle me and slowly take me in your body. I want to watch you as we make love."

She pushed him on to his back and reached for a condom but before applying it, she took him into her mouth and worshipped him with her lips and tongue. She stopped only when he begged her to.

She sheathed his penis and then slowly lowered herself over him. She moved so slowly almost withdrawing completely before sliding back down. He had no idea how long she did this, time had no meaning, she was like a Goddess worshipping at an altar. Her hands roamed over his body, His hips moved impatiently, he wanted so much more.

"Kate ride me, ride me hard. Please I want to forget, just for tonight help me forget."

His hands moved to her hips as he showed her the pace he needed. She arched back taking more of him in. His no longer the only moans and gasps of pleasure. She looked magnificent with her back arched, her pert breasts thrust up, her skin luminous with passion. His hands were everywhere gliding and caressing her slender body. Then he reached down to where they were joined finding and stroking her sex until they both spiralled into release seconds apart.

Kate collapsed on to his chest and as their breathing slowed she moved to his side. His arms snaked round her.

"Please don't leave me, don't let go of me tonight," he pleaded.

"It's Ok Lucas I am not going anywhere," she replied simply.

She reached to turn the light off.

"Please leave the light on dim…" he looked away ashamed to speak any more. Ashamed to admit he was scared of the dark.

Kate adjusted the light to dim without asking questions. Although not yet nine o'clock, cradled in his arms, she watched as he slipped into a deep sleep. She realised they had barely touched the surface of his time in Russia, and was left to wonder how many demons still haunted this man.

Outside the hotel two men watched, neither aware of the others presence, as the light in the room went dim. They both concluded that Lucas North would not be returning home that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Plaza On The Thames. 03.00

He couldn't breathe, a band around his throat was being slowly tightened, cutting of his air supply. He gasped trying to take in air while he still could. In a moment he would lose consciousness, it was already beginning to go black. Like a dark, heavy fog it spread swallowing his mind, his last thought that he wasn't ready to die, not like this, not in chains, naked, having been tortured. He felt something warm and wet soak his thighs, urine, he had pissed himself. He had read somewhere that when a person dies they pissed themselves. Fuck, he thought, he could add humiliated to naked and in chains. No not how he would have chosen to die, he thought as the blackness claimed him.

The water was freezing that was his first thought. Christ didn't they have any hot water in heaven either? Voices in Russian reached his ears, laughing and joking about how he had pissed himself. Not in heaven still in Russia, he wasn't dead then.

A man's face came into view. It hovered above him.

"Are you ready to tell us about Operation Homeport, Mr North?"

Lucas kept his face neutral. They must have a mole high up if they knew about Homeport. Well they would learn no more from him. He remained silent. The man glanced at the guard and silently communicated something.

Lucas felt the leather collar at his neck tighten, they really were sadistic bastards. The pressure increased slowly inch by inch. He coughed and choked, his pupils dilated as his precious air supply was once again cut off. The man's voice insistent and repetitive.

"Homeport tell us about homeport."

Concentrate, Lucas ordered himself as the man repeated the question. An image appeared in his mind as he recalled one of his favourite movies Mr Smith Goes to Washington. James Stewart's lazy drawl drowning out the Russian's questions. It was hard work to do this but eventually in his mind at least he was no longer in the room.

A new sensation caused him to lose his focus and he crashed back into the room. It was as he began to lose consciousness once more, he felt a pressure building in his back passage, he tried to fight against his anus dilating, desperately he tried to clench his buttocks together but there was no halting his body function and he shit himself as he slipped into the abyss.

The freezing water cascaded over his face for a second time, the sudden shock rousing him once more from his semi conscious state. The room swam into focus, the figures of the guards wavering and wobbling for several minutes until his eyes began to see normally. The guard's laughter was ringing in his ears once more. One was rubbing something into his skin with a gloved hand, faeces! Oh God he thought as remembered he had shit himself. Nausea rose in his throat as the stench reached his tried swallowing it back down but the pain caused from the constricting leather collar made it almost impossible to swallow. Turning his head he retched and vomited, the vomit pooling on his shoulder, before dripping to the floor.

"Are you ready to talk Mr North?"

Not to you sadistic bastards Lucas thought. Never to you.

He felt the collar tighten again cutting off not just his airway but the blood supply to his head. Lucas knew better than most how pressure to the carotid artery could cause death. He wondered if they would kill him. He had been here for several months and had not yet told them anything. He wondered how he was drawing up the mental strength to defy them. How much longer could he hold out? How much more pain could he tolerate before they broke him as they surely must?

The leather bit into his neck as the guard tightened it further he felt dizzy and sick. His cock seemed to harden, was he going to piss himself again he wondered? How could he, his bladder must be empty surely? Lucas suddenly realised that his cock was not hard because he needed a piss but because he had a massive erection. Lucas knew that all these things happening to his body, the incontinence and the hard on, could happen at the time of death. Although he was not turned on his cock was harder than he had ever known it. He heard that men got pleasure playing games like this. How anybody could do this for fun was beyond him. His cock hurt it was so hard, he had never known pain like it.

His captor told the guard to maintain the pressure on his neck steady.

"That is some impressive hard on Mr North," he observed. He grabbed Lucas' prick. The pain intensified, if he could have Lucas would have begged him to stop.

"Perhaps I should send for Vladimir?" Vomit rose again in Lucas' throat. Vladmir was a ruthless sick bastard who got his kicks out of torturing fellow prisoners. He also had AIDS, Christ knows how many inmates he had infected.

The man's hand stroked the length of Lucas erection. A small bead of fluid seeped out.

"He would love your cock North." Lucas struggled, horrified that this bastard was touching him.

He nodded at the guard, who tightened the collar.

"Think about co-operating Mr North."

Pain exploded as the man kneaded Lucas in the nuts and then , he dropped to the floor unconscious once more.

He had no idea how long he was unconscious. He came round barely able to move. His throat raw, his neck bruised, his balls and cock throbbing, coated in semen. He must have come as he lost consciousness. He dragged himself to his dirty flea invested mattress and curled in a tight ball. Tears soaked his face as he silently screamed for Harry. He had given so much to the service. Harry had recruited him, trained him. Harry who had become a second father, showing him a side to himself he had never known existed. Where was he? Why had he left him here? The questions kept repeating themselves as Lucas lay silently begging to know why he had been abandoned.

"Harry!"

Lucas shot upright his breathing ragged, his body drenched in perspiration, his heart beat rapid. Kate's arms curved round him.

"Lucas are you ok?" she whispered.

Knowing he was about to puke Lucas didn't answer he just forced himself to move to the bathroom. Collapsing to the floor, head hung over the toilet bowel he vomited repeatedly until he had nothing left. Once he was sure he was not going to vomit again he struggled to his feet. Filling the sink with warm water he sponged his sweat soaked body. He looked in the mirror, the image staring back at him was not the tall sophisticated secret agent but the ravaged, dirty prisoner. He scrubbed and soaped his skin trying to wash away the image but to no avail. Taking several calming breaths Lucas forced himself to stop knowing what he was seeing wasn't real. He thought he had this image under control, obviously not, his feelings about Russia were more intense than ever.

This dream was a new one, he usually woke panicked unable to breath but with no sense of why. His memory of Russia was selective the deep traumas hidden away in his mind. The psychiatrist had said it wasn't because he could not remember, but because he chose not to. So why should he now have a dream of such startling clarity? He had remembered Sugarhorse because of the rain pouring on his face. It had forced a fleeting flashback. It was only at Harry's request that he forced himself to remember the details.

Dr Maitland, the psychiatrist Lucas had been ordered to see at his debriefing, had told him that he was certain he had recalled this incident because Harry had asked him to. His complex relationship with Harry was what had allowed him to open the folder he had created in his brain. It had occurred to Lucas that despite blaming Harry for being imprisoned for eight years, he still wanted to prove his loyalty to the man who was like a second father to him. Deep down he trusted Harry, knew he was not the reason he had spent eight years in that Russian hell hole. Some sixth or seventh sense had told him Harry was incapable of such duplicity. So he had, as he had so often in the past, done Harry's bidding. He had forced himself to remember.

None of which explained tonight's vision. Lucas didn't doubt for a single moment that this was an actual memory, not an ordinary dream. He had lived with the dual edged sword of his eidetic memory all his life so he recognised what was real and what wasn't.

He had first become aware of his special memory when he was two. He had been sat with his older brother Marcus drawing. His brother had drawn him a picture of their house. It was a child's image of a house. A square for the house, four windows and the door in the middle with a triangle roof. Lucas had been puzzled, his two year old mind realising that the drawing didn't look like their house at all. An argument had broken out and in the end Marcus had told him to draw the house if he thought he could do it better. Although rough and unsophisticated, Lucas' drawing had been undeniably their house and way beyond what the average two year old normally drew. Even the seven year old Marcus had realised this, running off with the drawing to show their mother.

She had been stunned and asked her son to draw other things. The detail the child showed was beyond normal. She began to realise that Lucas could do other things the average two year old couldn't but what really stunned her was when she handed him Marcus' school reading book and he had read it to her. He wasn't three until August, how could he be reading? Who was teaching him?

A barrage of tests had followed, as Lucas saw paediatricians, psychiatrists, and psychologists. He had hated them, those strangers, with their stupid tests and questions. He wanted to be outside playing on the swings at the park not sat drawing pictures and answering questions. The thing he hated the most was being different being 'special'. He was almost treated like a new toy, showed off to friends.

"Draw this Lucas, recite that poem Lucas"

He just wanted to be a little boy.

Marcus saved him in those early days treating him like an ordinary brother, alternately fighting and playing with him. Treating him as if he were normal. If things were too intense he would dragging him off to play football or cricket. They would play make believe games and climb trees and make dens. To Marcus, Lucas was just his little brother.

The worse time was when he realised that his 'special' memory could make him famous. He had been five when Samantha Williams had been knocked over and killed, they had gone to collect Marcus from school. The driver hadn't stopped and when the police arrived the scene was one of panicked distraught parents and frightened children. As so often happened, these traumatised people who had witnessed the accident were unable to give any meaningful kind of statements. Lucas was shaking, tearful, his mind replaying the scene over and over again. It was ten minutes after the police arrived he realised that they were asking questions about the accident. The variations in everybody's recollections puzzled him. Had nobody else seen what he had? Seeing his mother was trying to calm down some other parents, he had slipped away unnoticed. He had walked up to the policeman who had seemed in charge. At first he had not wanted to listen to the small boy but eventually he relented. Lucas' mum had approached thinking Lucas was missing, she had been relieved to see him with the policeman. One look at her son's intense blue eyes made her realise that Lucas had seen something important and she convinced the police officer to listen. Though shaking and tearful Lucas described in minute detail what had happened. Then he forced himself to freeze the vision in his brain, right at the moment of impact so he could read the number plate. The policeman, who had only agreed to listen to the boy to placate his mother, listened in growing disbelief at the information that this little boy was giving him. The man was arrested later that day.

Lucas became a celebrity for a week. The press and TV cameras came to school, they had spoken to his family, teacher and friends. They had tried to speak to him but he was quiet, withdrawn and sullen. He had hated every minute of it, but what he hated more were the nightmares.

Every night he replayed the accident in his mind, the images never dimming. It wasn't like watching on TV or looking at a picture, Lucas actually felt as if he were back there stood on the pavement outside school, watching Samantha die not once, but hundreds of times. He lay awake night after night too scared to close his eyes. Silently tears running down his cheeks, a frightened little boy, desperately trying to understand why he was different. When it became obvious that he was unable to sleep or eat his parents had taken him back to his psychologist. Lucas sat through more questions but the psychologist had no answers. He had no idea how Lucas could forget what he had seen. Eventually a month later Lucas worked it out for himself. The idea came to him as he watched the Doctor pull out his file, Lucas knew that when he had finished he would put the file away. Could he do that? Put the memory of Samantha in a file in his head. It took him a month but finally he did it. The memory did not go away he could recall it at anytime, but it no longer just occurred, now he controlled it.

Over the years he had found a way to use his 'gift' but had always remained in control of it until he'd returned from Russia. Why, he wondered was he not able to control things?

"Lucas are you ok? You have been in there an age." Kate's voice was soft and calm through the door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute, I just want to brush my teeth."

He undid the complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth

The mere thought of Kate brought a smile to his face. He had opened himself up to her more than anybody since he had been back in this country. He paused toothbrush in mouth, as it occurred to him that he had opened up more to her than he had to anybody in his entire life, even his parents and certainly Elizaveta. He had done so without really realising, almost relieved to be sharing his troubles with another person. Why her though? What was it about her that had made it easy to talk? Once he had started he had been unable to stop. He continued to brush his teeth pondering this thought.

Kate paced the hotel room, Lucas had been in the bathroom at least half an hour. She had listened helpless, as he vomited repeatedly, unable to go to him as he had locked the door. She had heard taps running and then silence. She had paced and worried wondering what had happened.

It wasn't his scream that had woken her, she had been awake before that. Lucas had gone rigid in his sleep his breath caught in his throat, his body slick with sweat. He had been gripped by a terrible nightmare from which she had been trying to wake him, when he had shot upright. At one stage he seemed to hold his breath for several minutes, while she desperately tried to wake him. Her relief when he shot up and screamed Harry's name had been short lived, when he had dashed off to the bathroom.

She glanced at the clock three am, how many nights was he awake at this hour? The lock on the bathroom door clicked open and Lucas walked out, one of the dark blue hotel bath towels round his waist. He looked slightly pale small purple smudges under his eyes indicating how tired he was. His eyes, the windows to his soul Kate thought, a stormy grey blue, reflecting his inner turmoil.

She went to the fridge and poured him a glass of American Dry Ginger.

She smiled at the question in his eyes.

"Ginger it's helpful if you are feeling nauseated. Sip it slowly."

Lucas took a sip.

"Aren't you going to give me the third degree?" he asked quietly.

"No, I think you are still trying to work out what happened in your own mind, however know this Lucas, when you need to talk I'm here," she said.

Placing the glass down he pulled her towards him, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"You are very tense, what do you normally do following a vision?" Kate asked.

"Run, I normally run."

He crossed to the window and looked out over the river.

"I know the embankment like the back of my hand, I have run along it so many times since I returned to this country," he explained.

His eyes were drawn to a fleeting flash of light. A match being struck and discarded. Lucas watched, waiting for the person to move on but they didn't. He scanned the area in front of the hotel all was in darkness. He turned and picked up his mobile and hit the speed dial button for Ros Meyers.

She answered promptly.

"This had better be bloody important Lucas," she grumbled.

"Have you got somebody watching the hotel?" Lucas asked.

Ros sighed. Would he be mad when she confirmed she had?

"Yeah I do."

"Well he's either an idiot, asleep or dead," Lucas told her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he has either just lit a match and given his position away, so he is an idiot. Or it's not our man I can see watching the hotel. In which case our man is asleep on the job because he has not spotted him or he has seen him and is now dead. Contact him, find out which? If he is not at the front of the hotel over to the right concealed by some shrubs, we have company." Lucas hung up, turning he glanced at Kate's frightened face.

He pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"Hey it's alright I'm here," he reassured her.

Kate looked up at him, where had the troubled vulnerable, man gone? In the space of a second he had been replaced by a calmly efficient agent, who talked about somebody possibly being dead as though he was discussing the weather. The turmoil in his eyes replaced by a keen intensity, a man in control and in charge.

His phone vibrated.

"Ros."

"It's not our man, our man hadn't seen him, but he is on him now. It's a good job I'm miles away or he would be minus his balls."

Lucas winced. He had no doubt she meant that.

"What do you want to do Lucas?" Ros asked.

"Stay put tonight. He hasn't moved I think he must be on surveillance detail. If we move now he will know he has been rumbled. Tell your man we need photo's. Lets ID him," Lucas hung up.

Lucas moved back to the window, hidden behind the half drawn curtain, he waited. Five minutes had passed when he saw a slight movement in the shadow opposite where the man watching them was. The MI5 agent had this other man in his sight now. Lucas remained where he was making sure the young agent had not been seen. The man watching the hotel stayed where he was. Lucas turned away from the window wondering who the man was watching, him or Kate?

Kate had sunk to the bed her legs trembling, struggling to take in what was happening. She wasn't stupid she realised that this was what espionage was like, she knew that it wasn't comfortable and cosy, after all she was in a room with a man who had admitted that he had killed for his country. It was just knowing something because you are told it happens and knowing because you are involved, were two totally different concepts. Was it really just two days ago that she was an anonymous microbiologist working for the health agency?

Lucas came and sat by her side. He placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Her head naturally resting against his shoulder. He felt her tremble, nervous reaction he guessed.

" A lot to get your head round now you're in the middle of things?" Lucas guessed.

"Yeah, it just occurred to me that I'm scared Lucas," she whispered.

"That's a relief, I am glad I'm not alone in being scared. Kate the day this job stops scaring me is the day I die or quit. Being scared is what gives us our edge, lose your edge and you're on borrowed time. Being scared is not a weakness. Acknowledging our fears and confronting them defines who we are. You made a decision to come this far and now you will make a decision whether you stay and continue. There is no right or wrong decision, there is only your decision. The rules have changed again, we were dealing with pieces of paper but the threat has moved on, we are now dealing with a person. That makes it seems more real," he told her.

"What happens now?" Kate asked.

"Well, our agent will watch him tonight. Follow him if he moves away. In the morning we will leave separately so I can see who he is watching," Lucas explained.

"Oh you mean he could be watching me," Kate realised.

"Yeah, it's unlikely but we have to check it out." Seeing her worried look he continued trying to reassure her. "Don't worry an agent will accompany you to work. I promise you will be ok." He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. "Now we should get some more sleep," he said.

"I'm not sure I will be able to sleep, too wired at the moment," Kate said.

"What do you want to do then?"

"You need to ask." Kate said as she reached for his towel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Plaza On The River 08.30

She watched Lucas check the gun, before securing it to his belt in the small of his back. It had been delivered with breakfast; coffee, toast, cereal and a Magnum 44, although she was pretty certain it wasn't a Magnum 44. Hell even Dirty Harry hadn't carried a Magnum 44. This was altogether more real. Small, compact, a cold steel grey. It shocked her how fascinated she was by the weapon and the confident way Lucas handled it. His long tapered fingers curling around it getting a feel for the weight of the weapon. Then clipping on the magazine and securing it not at his shoulder but in his back.

Questions, she had hundreds of questions, and no time to ask them, so she contented herself with just one.

"Why wear it in your back, not at the shoulder?"

Lucas looked over at her. He was amazed that the gun hadn't completely freaked her out, although he had seen her recoil when she had flipped open the paper and seen it lying there with the breakfast order. He had picked it and the magazines that had been delivered with it, up and placed them on the bed, while they ate. He had watched as her eyes had repeatedly been drawn to it, expecting a hundred questions but she had asked none. He had felt her close scrutiny as he carried out the safety checks and clipped the gun to his belt. It was only now that she asked a question.

"It's more practical. Firstly it's better concealed in my back, secondly it's easier to draw." He had the gun out and drawn before she could blink. She watched as he calmly put it back. "Thirdly it's not easy for somebody to take my weapon. I have both hands free and unrestricted to block any attempt to disarm me, a shoulder holster would restrict my movements. Also, try and remove it." He raise his arms up and she made to pull it from the belt, but she couldn't undo the clip, it appeared stuck. "It can only be removed in a certain way," he told her. He pulled his peacoat on concealing the weapon beneath it.

Kate's hands moved to his waist and fingered the other gadgets on the belt.

"I thought you said you didn't need any fancy gimmicks like Mr Bond," she said.

"I don't. No pens that are cameras, or knifes in the heels of my shoes and my watch is a standard citizens quartz eco power, gift from my parents. And you already know that I don't drive an Aston Martin. I don't need Mr Bond's equipment. My own is more than satisfactory."

Her hand slid down across his thigh, resting on his crotch.

"So it is Mr North, so it is."

Lucas laughed, she really was priceless and unexpected. She should be scared out of her wits and he had no doubts she was, but she was able to work with her fear. He wondered if she realised that she had the makings of an excellent agent. He kissed her briefly before he left her room.

Lucas brought himself a coffee and looked for a seat in the terrace café. It gave him an excellent few of the front of the hotel. A phone call from Ros had already let him know where the man who had been watching the hotel, now was. He was stood against the wall reading the paper. Lucas weaved in among the tables and took a seat in the window. The man's posture had altered very slightly when Lucas moved into view. So the man recognised him at least, the question was, did he know Kate as well? Time would tell, he took a sip of his coffee as he waited. He watched as Kate crossed the lobby, the agent Ros had sent following her out to the front of the hotel. Lucas was surprised that he had to resist following and making sure she was safe himself. Stupid the agent was a good one, he just had to trust him to do his job, but he couldn't help worrying. He slowly flicked his eyes to the man against the wall, watching him closely to gage his reaction to Kate.

Kate schooled herself not to look for Lucas as she walked across the lobby. Did people know, she wondered, how scared she was? How her legs were shaking and her heart was hammering? As nobody seemed to be paying any mind to her, she guessed not. Would she even know when the agent who was escorting her to Thames House, started to follow her? Somehow she doubted it. She walked out of the hotel and set of on the short journey to Thames House.

The man leaning against the wall didn't move as she passed in front of him. She was close enough to touch but the man had not so much as flickered. Lucas watched wondering if he was going to start to follow her. The minutes ticked by and the man just stayed still. Lucas pulled out his phone.

"Harry, he's still watching the hotel. I'll head back to my flat, if I'm his surveillance target that's what he will be expecting me to do. I still think we should do nothing at this stage, just try and ID him."

"Ok Lucas whatever you think."

He lingered a while longer finishing his coffee, before standing and walking out of the hotel. He headed over towards the river looking down towards the London Eye before turning and walking towards his flat. It was busy along the embankment, even this early. He crossed the river at Vauxhall Bridge but not before glancing at MI6 headquarters. Smiling as he remembered Kate saying he had better equipment than James Bond.

As he expected the man followed him, he certainly wasn't military or secret service trained, he wasn't good enough. Even if Lucas had not been MI5, he would have known he was being followed. So that left police or private eye. Lucas went over in his mind why the police might be tailing him, the only person he could think who would have him tailed was Dolby. From what Ros had said Dolby was far from certain about Lucas' loyalties. Lucas knew him from his pre Russia days and for the life of him he could not understand how he had been promoted, given that the man was an ignorant fool. He might still suspect Lucas' loyalty but somehow Lucas doubted that was what this was about. His first gut instinct had been that this was connected to the biological weapons threat. In all his years as an agent and in prison he had learned to trust his instincts.

So that left a private eye. Lucas reasoned that he was being watched, just to monitor his movements but why him and nobody else in section D? Maybe he had been sited in a divorce case. Lucas smiled, if that was what this was about section D would have a field day. Of course the fact that his social life was non existent until Kate, kind of blew that theory out of the water. Which left him back with the question, was this about the threats? If it was, then it was personal, so they would have to look into any possible connections.

Lucas turned into the road where his flat was located. His wandering thoughts and slow pace, to enable the man following him to keep up, had meant he had taken longer to walk than he usually would have. His flat was in a 1930's block, he was lucky really, MI5 had rented it out for him while he was away in Russia. His 150,000 pound investment was now worth 800,000 pounds, which anyway you looked at it was ludicrous. When he had first come back MI5 had rented him a flat, still unsure of his loyalty they had wanted him watched. He could smile now at the fluffy old dear with her welcome gift of macaroons, who was reporting directly back to Harry. It was different at the time though he hated the thought that Harry didn't trust him. Once he had been given official clearance they told him he still owned this flat so he moved back.

The man halted on the corner as Lucas pushed open the door and climbed the communal stairs. Once inside he contacted Harry.

"I'm back at my flat, he is not very good at this, I could have lost him with ease or confronted him about following me. He's on the corner watching my front door at the moment," Lucas told him.

" Does that mean you won't be in today?" Harry asked.

"Harry really! And you trained me. The people in 1A have a garden flat, I will leave through their back door." Lucas told him.

"You have a key?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I was being neighbourly, offered to feed the cat while they were on holiday and they left the key with me," Lucas said. "Well, as I told them, convenient if they ever got locked out. Also if I want to leave undetected I can," Lucas paused. "I should apologise to those poor blokes you had watching me in the early days, the times they stood out in the cold watching an empty flat." Lucas disconnected the call, that will have ruffled Harry's feathers, he thought smiling.

Harry stood looking at his phone. Lucas had always liked to put one over on him, he had a problem with the minor rules and in the old days had often bent them to see how far he could go. He could imagine the satisfaction that Lucas would have got giving his minders the slip. He smiled pleased that a small part of the old Lucas still remained.

He glanced out of his window, across the communication area of the grid. Kate was perched on Malcolm's desk, her foot swinging gently two and fro as she listened to something he was saying. Her face broke into a sunny smile, Malcolm must be being his usual charming self. He was impressed at how easily she had slipped into the team, of course it helped that she had a natural aptitude and ability for the work. The team would not have accepted her if she had been a fool, but she had shown herself able to think outside the box and that had impressed them. Her refusal to be cowered by them had scored points with them as well, especially with Ros. His section head didn't trust easily, yet she had returned from the girls afternoon full of praise for the young women. Harry sighed. This made the questions he had to ask all the more difficult.

He stuck his head out of his office.

"Kate, could I have a word please?" he asked.

A look of surprise passed fleetingly over her face as she hopped of Malcolm's desk.

Harry shut the door and gestured for her to take a seat.

"I thought you might like to know that Lucas is on his way in, the man followed him to his flat and Lucas has now given him the slip," Harry explained.

Kate exhaled slowly. Was it so obvious that she was worried about Lucas?

"Thanks Harry, obviously I need to work on my poker face, was I that obvious?" she asked.

"Not at all, I'm trained to see things. You are actually very good at concealing things, which is why this conversation is going to be awkward."

Kate looked puzzled, what on earth was Harry going to ask her?

"You spent the night with Lucas, I assume you weren't just sleeping?" Harry looked at her.

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Harry, as I'm sure Ros reported back to you yesterday afternoon, I think you know the answer to that question. What do you really want to know? How many times we had intercourse and in what positions?"

"You're right, I'm aware that you and Lucas are lovers, I just wondered if that was why you were both awake at three am? Or if there was some other reason?"

Kate looked at Harry. He was fishing for information about Lucas, why?

"We made love several times during the night." Kate answered carefully.

"So that's why you were awake at three in the morning?" Harry asked again.

Kate blushed embarrassed, this was like getting the third degree from a parent.

"Well I wasn't clock watching but I would say that it is highly probable that we were having sex around that time," Kate replied. She was careful not to lie. She and Lucas had made love around that time but it was after the call to Ros.

Harry realised that Kate had guessed that he was after information about how Lucas was away from the grid. Her careful answers were her way of protecting him. He changed track.

"So this liaison with Lucas it's just casual sex, what's the term you young people use? Fuck buddies. You drop into each others lives occasionally for a mutually agreeable screw when the urge takes you. Lucas doesn't want emotional intimacy, just sexual gratification from a safe partner, well that's understandable after eight years abstinence." Harry's face recoiled from the hard smack Kate whipped across his face.

"How dare you!" she stood leaning over the desk her face inches from Harry. "How dare you speak to me like that. I can understand how you might assume that about me, you don't know me! But Lucas you do know."

She moved away, knowing she might strike him again. How could he say such things? He had taken the most beautiful experience of her life and made it grubby and dirty. Her mind slipped back to the final time Lucas and her had made love. How he had worshipped her body with kisses and caresses, how he had murmured words of love and desire as he had joined their bodies together before bringing them both to the most shattering climax she had ever experienced. How dare Harry reduce that to nothing more than a screw.

She turned to face him her eyes blazing with anger.

"How dare you think of Lucas in that way, a man who has dedicated his entire adult life to you." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes you Harry! Don't look so surprised. Eight years in a Russian cell , suffering Christ knows what, and all for you Harry."

"Don't you mean his country?" Harry asked.

"No I don't Harry. It's not his country's, his family's or Elizaveta's name he wakes screaming in agony, it's yours. Perhaps I should tell him what a bag of bollocks all the loyalty crap is? Perhaps I should tell him what you really think of him? That he's just a shallow bastard willing to fuck any tart in a skirt. How can you not trust him? How can you not see what kind of man he is?" By the time she reached the last question her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Harry knows exactly what kind of a man I am, Kate. He more than anybody else in the world knows what kind of man I am." Lucas stood in the door way. "His entire conversation in here has been about you not me. Give me one reason not to beat the shit out of you Harry before you have my resignation?"

"Oh Lucas that's easy, answer me truthfully. In my shoes would you not have done the same thing? I need to know if the demons you fight to control are going to jeopardise this team? I won't risk them. Kate was being very evasive, I had to know why you were awake in the middle of the night. So I changed track, " Harry explained.

"And me naïve fool that I am fell into your trap. This really is a grubby little service isn't. I am sorry Lucas I hope you know I wouldn't willingly have told him anything."

She walked from the room and headed straight for the toilets. Lucas watched as Ros followed her.

"You really are a bastard Harry. Why not just ask me myself?"

"Because you would have lied and you are better at lying than Kate is. Don't you think I know what I created Lucas?"

"Yeah, a copy of you. But that's all I am Harry, a copy and a copy as you know is never as good as the original."

"No Lucas you are not a copy, you're an original and way better than me. I could not have done what you did. I would have killed myself and I wonder why you didn't. Christ Lucas, you wake screaming my name. Is that true?" Harry asked.

"As of last night yes. The vision I had was so vivid, so intense, don't ask me to talk about it. I can't, not yet." Lucas forced the image that flashed into his brain back in its file.

"Can you do your job Lucas?" Harry asked.

"Yes I can Harry, I have to, it's all I have."

"Lucas you are a fool, there's a young women who loves you very much, crying in the toilet, as we speak. So cut the crap about what you don't have and open your eyes to what you do have."

"Harry that's bullshit she barely knows me."

"She's known you for nine years," Harry said tiredly. "Now are you resigning or working?"

*********

Ros glanced at her watch, she had let Kate cry for ten minutes. She tapped on the door.

"Ok Kate time for self pity is over, out you come."

"Go away Ros."

"Nope can't do that, there's a queue for the loos and it's seen as a sign of weakness if an agent pisses themselves. So either you come out or I break the door down. Jo and I like you, but not enough to pee our jeans."

The door flew open.

"You call using me and my relationship with Lucas liking me! Shit Ros how do you all treat your enemies? How soon after you left my room were you reporting back to Harry? What did you tell him? She's in love with him, Harry. She'll spy on him, Harry. That's liking me! Well fuck you Ros and fuck Harry."

"If you love Lucas I don't think he would approve of a threesome, it's his Methodist upbringing you see, it's not allowed."

"Oh shit, did I just tell you I love him?"

Ros nodded.

"Yup but it's ok because he loves you as well."

"Ros when I need you to make declarations of love on my behalf I will ask."

Both women jumped at the sound of Lucas' voice.

"Well if you got the fuck on with it I wouldn't have to. I am telling you, playing dating agency and agony aunt were not in my job description. So please for the sake of peace, prosperity, my sanity and Jo's bladder, tell each other that you love one another. And another thing North put a bell on it or stop sneaking up on people." Ros moved to the door. "Also I would suggest that the ladies toilet is not the most romantic setting to declare undying love… I should be paid for this advice . Meeting in twenty minutes. Be there."

"It pains me to say it but Ros is right, the toilet isn't the right place for this conversation," Lucas said. He reached for some paper towels and gently wiped away her tears. "But she is also right when she says that I love you, I have done for nine years."

"Snap, I love you too, have done for nine years," Kate whispered.

How could a kiss be different just because she had said I love you? Kate thought, it shouldn't be but it was. The passion and intensity were like nothing she had experienced ever before.

Jo's blond head appeared around the door.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but Harry has received another note.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Section D Thames House. 10.00hrs

Spencer Perceval

Lucas and Kate walked in to the conference room as Harry held up the note.

"Any ideas people as to what this may mean?"

Lucas waited momentarily, to see if anybody else answered Harry's question. When nobody did, he spoke up.

"Harry our threat just got worse, they have given you a target you can't ignore"

"Why Lucas, who is he?" Harry asked.

"Spencer Perceval, British Prime Minster 1809 to 1812. Difficult period in history, we were fighting the peninsular war and George III was going mad. I am sure he was a reasonable PM but he is remembered, not for his time in office but for his death."

"How did he die?" Ros asked.

"He is the only British Prime Minister to be assassinated. We just received a threat to the PM's life," Lucas explained.

Harry looked at Lucas keenly.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that this could have some other meaning?"

"Well I could Google the name to see if we come up with anything else, but it's unlikely that they want us to think anything else."

"How was Perceval killed ?" Ros asked.

"He was shot through the heart. In the House of Commons I believe," Lucas said.

"Do you know who killed him?"

"I think it was somebody called Bellingham but I don't know much about him."

"That's it you have blown your A+ you big swot," Jo commented dryly. "Do we take this to SO15 Harry?"

"I will have to bring them into the loop. I'm going to speak to Sir James Mayhew now and bring him up to date. Ros carry on. We need to figure out what is going on. The PM and Home Secretary are going to want answers and as of yet I have none to offer."

Kate looked round at the others as the door closed behind Harry.

"Sorry, I know that you probably all know why Harry is informing that man whoever is and who SO15 are, but I don't, could somebody give me a two minute fill in, so I am not out of the proverbial loop?" she asked.

"SO15 or Counter Terrorism Command are a division of the Metropolitan Police , they were formed in 2006 by joining Special Branch and the Anti Terrorist Branch. They provide personal protection to amongst others, the PM. We work closely with them, especially towards the end of an operation, as we are not able to arrest suspects but they are. Sir James Mayhew is the officer in charge of the PM's personal security," Malcolm explained. "See, you're not the only geek here Lucas," he smiled.

"How do we know this is a genuine threat against the PM? Could they not just be toying with us, as you felt they were with the other warnings?" Kate asked.

"They almost certainly are toying with us but protocol dictates that we inform SO15 of any direct threat to the PM," Ros explained.

"Hold on, let me get this right. You don't inform the public of any threats to homeland security, but you do inform the PM if he is threatened?"

"That about sums it up. In the greater scheme of things the PM is more important that the public. I know I struggled with that concept as well," Jo told her.

"No wonder you're not very popular."

"Well I am not running for Prom Queen, so I don't care about being popular," Ros said. "Can we move on, please?"

"Sorry Ros." Kate looked at Jo and winked, Ros might talk tough but she was ok really.

"Jo find out if the PM's seriously pissed anybody off recently," Ros asked the younger woman.

"You mean besides the 60 million effected by the credit crunch. Or the Tory MP's in the smear campaign that was planned. Or all the people who are against the War on Terror. Thanks Ros does needle haystack mean anything to you?" Jo grumbled.

"I'm sure you're up to the task. Lucas, ID the guy who followed you and double check that this name…" she pointed at the note, "has no other meaning. Kate I really need something on this threat. I want you and Malcolm to get your heads together and come up with something. Even if it's a just a place to start. I have to go and brief Dolby."

"Ros count to ten silently," Lucas said.

"What?"

"Before you talk to Dolby remember to count ten we…" he looked round at the others. "We don't want your smart mouth to get you into trouble with the Director General."

"Me, a smart mouth? You lot just don't appreciate my caustic wit."

"Who's Dolby?" Kate asked when Ros had left.

"Pompous ass who happens to be the Director General," Jo said before leaving the conference room.

Malcolm followed Jo out telling Kate he would meet her over at his desk.

Lucas moved to her side.

"Still overwhelming ?" he asked.

"No not as much as it was." She brushed a kiss on his lips. "I best get to work."

"Yeah me as well. Kate lets go out tonight."

"Yeah that sounds great. You decide where."

Thames House 1pm.

"Ros can I have a word in private?"

Lucas had been waiting for Ros to return and although she looked like she would be grateful for some time to calm down from her meeting with Dolby, he couldn't afford her that luxury.

He followed her into her the conference room.

"Tough meeting?"

"Yeah Dolby is a misogynist prick. I don't know what was worse for him, not being informed about the threats two days ago or the fact that I, a mere woman, delivered the news. How he became the D.G. is beyond me?" Ros sank to her seat.

"Brown Nosing Ros, he's a yes man. It's certainly not because he has any talent for espionage. Christ in the old days he couldn't have spotted a spy if one had bitten him on the bum and from what I have seen since I have been back, that's no different now. Is he pissed with Harry for not inviting him to speak with Sir James?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah spitting nails. So what do you have for me?"

"The man following me is a private eye name of Henry James, it's a small business mainly dealing with divorces and small time computer fraud. He has got an office in Clapham."

"Right well we need to get into his office and bug it," Ros said

"Already on it, Malcolm is paying him a visit."

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah he looked a little peaky, I thought it was time he remembered what the sun was like," Lucas told her. "Before your time Ros I know, but once upon a time Malcolm used to venture out quite frequently."

"Ok I'll run with it. What else?"

"I did a search on the name Spencer Perceval, as expected I didn't come up with any other plausible reason for this name to have been sent to us. However the assassin's name on the other did turn up something interesting. His name was John Bellingham. Prior to killing Perceval he had been held as a prisoner. Would you like to hazard a guess where?"

"No idea?"

" Russia. He was imprisoned for four years. Latterly in St Petersburg. On his return to this country he made several attempts to obtained compensation from the government, all of which were refused. In 1812 he tried again and was told by the home office to take any measures he saw fit and proper to resolve the issue. Bellingham's idea about how to resolve things was to kill the PM," Lucas paused.

"This interests you because of the Russian connection?"

"I don't believe in coincidences Ros. I think this is part of the warning. A private eye is following me, just me, no other member of the team. We then receive another note and there is a direct link to somebody having been imprisoned in Russia. I beginning to feel that this is personal to me, I may just be being paranoid but my instincts say I am not. I think we need to look into the cases I have worked on since I returned see if we can establish any kind of link."

"Ok Lucas. Good work."

"Thanks Ros. Don't let Dolby get to you." He was about to leave but Ros halted him with a question.

"Do you resent me being section head Lucas?" she asked.

"No not at all, why?"

"I just wondered as you were up for section head before your imprisonment," Ros answered.

"That's a long time ago Ros. You deserve the job, you're good at it."

"What despite being a woman?"

"Have I ever led you to believe I think less of you because you are a woman?" Lucas asked.

"No Lucas, ignore me. The run in with Dolby effected me more than I thought. The dickhead implied I was sleeping my way to the top."

Lucas' face split into a grin.

"With Harry? I told you he was crap at his job. That he thinks you would sleep with Harry confirms it. You know what you should have told him?"

"No what?" Ros asked intrigued.

"You should have told him you were glad that you weren't just sleeping your way to the middle. Honest Ros you are the best section head I have worked for."

"Yeah and pink pigs fly. Get out of here North." Ros stared at the door for several minutes after Lucas had left, ridiculously pleased that he thought her the best section leader he had ever worked with.

****************

The shops and businesses in Falcons Way looked sad and tired, many were boarded up a sad reflection of the times. The economy of the country was in free fall and nowhere was that more evident than in small local high streets. Malcolm had no doubt this scene was replicated all over the country. Young people hanging around in groups devoid of ideas or places to go. They looked bored and disinterested with life. Malcolm could never understand why young people hung out in front of the local SPAR or Bargain Booze, it wasn't as if they looked like they were having a great time. If asked why they were there, they would answer sullenly that they had nothing else to do.

Henry James' office was above a small mobile phone shop, that didn't look as if it had sold a mobile phone since the day it had opened. A small door to the left of the shop, opened on to a narrow flight of stairs which led to the office above. The door was locked so Malcolm buzzed.

" 'Enry James … office… 'ave you an appointment?" The voice broke up over the dodgy intercom.

"Sidney Harvey, I have a 2pm appointment to see Mr James."

Malcolm heard the click of the door being unlocked and pushed it open. The reception area was small and dingy. The stained thread bare carpet had seen may years of wear and tear. The furniture was neither antique or quality, it was just old. A basic computer, phone and cheap answer phone were on the desk. A battered steel grey filing cabinet and photocopier were behind the desk between two doors that led of from the reception area which was empty, either the receptionist was at lunch or there was not the work to employ somebody full time. One of the doors was ajar through which Malcolm could see a small kitchen. The other door opened as Malcolm was appraising his surroundings and a balding fifty year old man entered.

"Mr 'Arvey, 'Enry James, do you want come through?"

Mr James' office was as sad and depressing as the building that housed it. The windows that overlooked the road were coated with years of dirt and grime, the furniture was as old as the stuff in the reception area.

"Please 'ave a seat. Can I ask how you came to 'ere of me? The reason I ask is you look a bit posh to be in my neck of the woods."

"Yellow pages. I liked your name." Malcolm looked around. "It's more upmarket than you are."

"Me Name?"

" Yes Henry James, famous 19th century novelist, wrote one of my mother's favourite books 'The Wings Of A Dove' perhaps you have heard of it?"

"No can't say I 'ave. Would you like a cup of tea while we chat? I was out tailing somebody all night I was catching 40 winks when you rang so I've not 'ad me lunch "

"That would be lovely I don't suppose you have Earl Grey do you?" Malcolm asked.

"You'll be lucky if it's anything better than Sainsbury's value basics." Henry James laughed.

"Well I'm sure that it will be an experience at any rate. I don't suppose it's loose leaf is it?"

"Well only if the tea bag splits."

Malcolm could hardly believe his luck, he used the time to place the listen devices and to tap the phone.

"So what can I do for you Mr 'Arvey?" Henry James asked as he handed Malcolm a mug of tea.

"Well it's the usual story, one I'm sure you have heard countless time. I would liked you to follow my wife. I suspect she is having an affair." Malcolm handed an envelope across the desk. Inside was a picture of a young woman who worked for an escort agency, Lucas had hired her that morning.

Henry James looked down at the picture of the stunning woman and then at Malcolm.

"I know what you are thinking, how does this sad middle aged bastard, with a face like a sack of spuds, get a woman like her? I am no fool she married me because I have loads of money. Now I don't mind her spending my money if she is my wife but I will not let her spend it, if she has some other bloke. So how exactly are you going to get the information I require?"

Henry James explained that he would follow the girl for a couple of weeks and compile a report which he would pass on at the end of the surveillance.

"Can you start straight away?"

"Well probably not for a couple of weeks. I am on a big case at the moment and that is taking up a lot of me time. I'm due to finish it next week though so I could start week after next."

"Well that sounds acceptable how much do you charge? Malcolm asked.

"Sixty pounds an hour."

With the arrangements made Malcolm left the office and headed back to Thames House.

*******************

Thames House 18.30

Kate tapped tentatively on Harry's office door, she needed to speak to him before the final meeting of the day.

"Kate what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"I need to talk to you about this morning Harry. I am not going to apologise for striking you, I would do it again. You made me feel dirty and unclean."

"I know I did and I apologise for my methods but I have to see the bigger picture," Harry explained.

"I realise that but I won't spy on Lucas."

"I know that Kate. Please be careful Lucas remains vulnerable. He has always felt things more acutely than most. I am not sure repressing his memories is a good thing for Lucas."

"He needs to know you trust him Harry. He needs to know that whatever he remembers about Russia he will not be blamed in anyway, if he has compromised himself while being tortured."

"Do you think that is what has happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry but whatever it is I suspect it has had a profound effect on Lucas," Kate said.

"Ok I won't push you on this Kate what Lucas needs is to be trusted and you are probably the one person able to give him that unconditionally," Harry told her.

"Thanks Harry, I will tell Lucas that I will only divulge anything to you that I feel could put his colleagues, or country at risk."

Harry nodded and they left his office to join the others in the conference room.

Once everybody was seated Ros started the meeting . They discussed Lucas' thoughts that the person behind the threats was in some way connected to him. Then Malcolm explained the surveillance he had set up Henry James, office.

"It's interesting about the big case he is on, that has to be Lucas. I think your stalker will be with you a while longer but he doesn't strike me as being behind this kind of threat. I think he is just keeping tabs on you Lucas," Malcolm explained.

"Jo anything that the PM has done that would cause this kind of reaction?"

"Well there is a lot of resentment about the way the police handled the G20 protests but that is more aimed at the police and Home Secretary. So no I think for somebody to deliberately target the PM they would have to be slightly unbalanced."

Ok thanks. Kate do you have anything that may give us a starting point."

"These are just random thoughts but from a scientific point of view if you were going to design a biological weapon then you would look for something that had no known cure and was highly contagious. A lot of the potential biological agents simply have too many variables or we have developed vaccines so they are not really suitable as weapons. However there is a field of microbiology that has really shown staggering growth and development in the last five years. Genetic engineering. Scientists the world over have been altering the DNA of all kinds of bacteria and viruses."

"This is important to us how?"

"Ok lets take smallpox as an example. Smallpox used to be a killer until Edward Jenner developed a vaccine for it. So successful was the vaccine that Smallpox was declared eradicated worldwide by the World Health Organisation and routine vaccination was abandoned in the early 1970s. Small samples of the virus are still kept. So what if a scientist works to develop a variant of the virus? You then have a known killer which has been altered to make vaccines ineffective."

"Yeah but a lot of older people would not be effected having already been vaccinated," Jo said

"That cannot be guaranteed and in any case even if the armed forces were not the target they would be brought in to contain it. What age group are we talking about here? The young, the population would be devastated."

"So what do you suggest Kate?"

"I think we should look at specific scientists working in bacterial or virological engineering see if anything strange or suspicious shows up."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I am hoping when I see it, I recognise it," Kate admitted.

"Ok thank you everybody. Let's all go home and get a life."

Lucas stopped Kate in reception.

"I'm not leaving with you in case Henry James is outside. Wear these when I pick you up. Is there any kind of food you don't like?"

Kate looked in the bag and smiled.

"Oh role play Mr North that sounds fun. I will eat anything. What time?" Kate asked.

"Is eight thirty too early?"

"No it's fine, see you then."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Plaza on the River 19.15.

Underwear was important, it gave the wearer a hidden confidence. Kate was studying her options. Plain cottons, fancy lace, and seductive silk. She always felt that choice of underwear depended on where she wanted the evening to end. Her skin heated slightly at the thought of precisely where she wanted her evening to end. She fingered a red lace thong, suspender, and matching bra. They had been a Christmas gift from a girlfriend, who told her she needed a man in her life and if she felt sexy she would look sexy. Her friend had meant well but this had been just after her second encounter with Lucas and at that point she only wanted one man, and he was not available. So the underwear had remained in it's tissue lined box.

She did have the man now though. The question was did she have the confidence to wear such sexy underwear? She had never considered her body sexy, she was slender not curvy, her hips boyishly slim and her small boobs, were downright disappointing. Maybe, she held the lace up, the underwear would enhance what she had. What would Lucas say when he saw it? She allowed the lace to brush the delicate skin of her breast and watched as her nipple hardened in anticipation. The thought of knowing the sexy lace would be caressing her skin out of sight was a wicked delight. The lace against her nipples and the thong moving along her slit caused her body to heat further. She had never realised how sensitive her body was until Lucas had shown her. Her other sexual encounters had been major disappointments.

She glanced in the mirror, noticing she was so aroused he nipples were small hard nubs and she felt the heat and dampness at her centre. She had to satisfy this need otherwise she would jump Lucas' bones the moment he arrived. Did she dare? She had never been keen on masturbation and until the other night with Lucas had never made herself come. Heat pooled at the junction of her legs as she thought about that evening. She moved to lie on her bed her hand stroking and caressing her breast, what had Lucas told her? They were small and perfect. Her hands moved down and she caressed herself. Long leisurely strokes from her hooded clit to her puckered anus. Her hips slowly rocking. She circled her clit as she remembered Lucas doing and remembered his tongue lapping her folds. Opening her eyes she realised that her bed was opposite the mirror. The sight of her damp feminine core more erotic than she would ever have believed. Her clit no longer hidden she gently squeezed thinking of how Lucas had sucked it, all the while she watched herself get wetter, her vagina gaping and straining to be touched. She slipped one then two fingers into herself and watched as she brought herself to a shattering climax. Why had she never been able to do this to herself before she wondered? Lucas, he had shown her body was not inadequate

She slipped into the underwear and smiled, it did indeed enhance things. Was that really her cleavage? It wasn't a bra it was a miracle of engineering. She reached for the bag that Lucas had given her. Withdrawing the wig, her fingers running slowly through the long golden hair she realised this was not some cheap product. She smiled at the thought that he cared enough to want to protect her. Covering her own hair with the small stocking cap she carefully put the wig on loving how it felt against her shoulders she decided to leave it loose. Looking in the mirror once she had finished dressing, a stranger stared back at her. Her dress, a red V necked cocktail dress, was displaying more than a hint of cleavage. Her legs seemed endless, encased in silk stockings and killer 4 inch Jasper Conran shoes. The whole image in the mirror screamed sex. She squirted perfume at her wrists, and ears. She was dazzling, exciting and excited, now all she needed was her man.

Lucas North's Flat 19.15

Lucas smoothed the sheet over his bed, the fragrance of his washing liquid teasing his nose. The plain Irish linen cool to touch, it's neutral colour calm and soothing. He placed the pillows back on the bed and pulled the clean duvet into place. Lucas glanced round the room, it was pleasant in a masculine sort of way, very neat and tidy. He realised he was making assumptions by changing his bed linen but he hoped that Kate would return home with him. He wanted to wake with her at his side, in his bed, in his home. Her admission that she loved him overwhelmed him, he wanted to hold her constantly, so great was his fear that she would disappear.

He pulled his shirt over his head, sliding his trousers and boxers off, he wandered naked through to the bathroom. He shaved, as the bath water ran, his eyes drifting to the shower. One day he would have to confront his fears, he shivered slightly as he thought of the shower. One day but not today. He wanted the evening to be perfect and thinking of this fear would spoil his evening. Concentrating he placed the memory back in it's file.

He slid into the water and went over the day in his mind. From the conversation with Harry, through telling Kate he loved her, to her saucy comment at the end of the day. His thoughts had been of protection and she was talking of role play. His cock stirred as thoughts of sexy games with Kate entered his mind. She was an intriguing mixture; beguiling innocence and hot temptress. He had been stunned to realise the time she had gifted him oral sex was the first time she had done such a thing. Lucas groaned, as he remembered how her hot mouth had made him come. How she had licked his shaft and stroked his balls as he had climaxed, his seed pooling on his abdomen. It had been the first time for him as well, he had never come through oral sex. The woman that he had been with had always stopped short of that. He had tried to stop her, warning her he was about to come, wanting to give her the choice. Her sexy words "So come" sending him over the edge. He had hopes that she might do it again, maybe tonight.

His cock had hardened at his erotic thoughts quivering as it lay flat against his abdomen, it was almost begging to be touched. He soaped his hand and slowly began to stroke his shaft, remembering the feel of her mouth around his cock. Remembering how she had brushed the slit, pushing her tongue against it, licking at his pre come before taking him fully in his mouth. Lucas reached down and stroked his balls as he increased his hand movement. His mind recreating the pressure of her mouth and the teasing of her tongue. Moving up on to his knees he discovered he could see himself in the mirror, his hips thrusting as he pleasured himself his cock engorged and deep purple. He had masturbated before, hell he had been in prison eight years , but the intensity of what he was feeling this time was new. He cried out that he was coming as he spilled his seed in a climax that seemed to last for eternity. Rinsing the semen from his hand he wondered why she had this effect upon him. He had never masturbated prior to a date before but just thinking about her had made him hot and hard.

Drying quickly he returned to his bedroom. How strange it was that this was the first date they had been on. They had shared so much intimacy that Lucas found himself nervous about the evening. He sprayed himself with deodorant and pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs which fitted snugly to his muscled thighs and buttocks. Lucas knew, without losing his inherent modesty, that his body was a perfect clothes horse. He would have been a fool not to realise. Clothes were his one vanity and his long, lean yet muscled frame was perfect for showing off the designer clothes he favoured. He pulled on a pair of black dress trousers and his new Hugo Boss shirt. It was different from the norm for him, being a deep purple shot through with stripes. The cut of the shirt emphasised the breadth of his shoulders and clung to his muscled chest and arms. It felt comfortable and looked good.

Glancing out of the window he noted Henry James watching his flat he wondered momentarily what the man's brief was and who was employing him. He rebuked himself slightly tonight was about pleasure not work. Grabbing his jacket and keys he left his flat and headed off to Kate's hotel. He was aware of Henry James following him, knowing if he was to switch off from work this evening he would have to lose the private investigator. Lucas decided that they would get a taxi from Kate's hotel to the restaurant.

Kate wished she could relive the moment she opened her hotel room door, over and over again. Not just to drink in the glorious sight of Lucas booted and suited, and it was a glorious sight; she wanted to capture the power she felt at the look of love, desire and naked lust he gave her. Lucas' breath seemed caught in his throat, oh and his eyes, those pools of blue, darkened by desire devoured her, causing her skin to burn under his intense gaze. She was giddy with the power of being a woman, not just any woman, but a woman who was loved and desired.

Lucas felt as though he had swallowed his tongue. Who was this woman, this goddess? He knew he was staring, devouring her with his eyes, but he couldn't help himself, Christ he was amazed he was still standing. Her dress which clung to every curve displayed her soft pert breasts in away that should be illegal. Her legs seemed endless in silk and heels. He groaned as an image of those silk clad legs and heels wrapped around him while he thrust wildly into her appeared in his mind.

He reached over and wound his finger in the shoulder length honey blonde hair.

"You wore it," he whispered pulling her forward and giving in to the need to kiss her.

"You told me to," she answered when he lifted his head.

"I wanted to protect your identity, but I hadn't realised just how different you would look, just how hot," Lucas confessed.

"I know, I feel so god damn sexy." Kate looked at Lucas and moistened her lips. "And so powerful, you want me so much don't you Lucas?"

The power of speech seemingly having deserted him, all Lucas could do was nod.

Kate ran a finger over his lips.

"Well my gorgeous spy, if you are a good boy and wine me and dine me, I may just let you have your wicked way with me later," Kate smiled wickedly. "Just let me grab my bag."

He watched as she slipped into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She then went to the dressing table and removed two small scraps of ice blue lace. She placed both the underwear and toothbrush in her bag before picking up her wrap as she headed to the door.

"I am not expecting to be coming back tonight," she told him.

Lucas could only stare after her in amazement as he watched her saunter towards the lift, hips swaying seductively. She was simply stunning, a goddess. His goddess.

Eyes followed them as they walked across the hotel lobby.

"I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman," Kate said. "I'm not used to attracting this much attention."

"You are a hundred times more stunning than Julia Roberts but she does have a great line in that scene," Lucas told her.

"She does?"

He raised her fingers to his lips

"Yeah, In case I forget to tell you I had a really great time tonight."

The concierge ordered them a taxi and Lucas watched amused as Henry James saw them leave the hotel.

"I hope you don't mind but I have booked us into a traditional English restaurant." he told her.

"No that's fine by me why should I mind?" she smiled at him.

"Dining out has become such an international experience people rarely go for English food. I guess I am still reminding myself of how good English food is."

"English food is very underrated, I mean look what we gave the world, fish and chips."

"Funny it was the first thing I asked for when I got back, fish and chips, I was gutted that they weren't served in newspaper."

The taxi pulled up in Leicester Square.

"Oh wow it's ages since I have been to the cinema here I love it. It's so nice that it has remained a proper cinema and has not been turned into a multiplex," Kate said as she stepped out from the taxi.

"I didn't know what a multiplex was they were only just taking off when I was in Russia. We will have to go, I love the movies."

Lucas led her into the Hampshire where he had made reservations for dinner.

"Would Sir and Madam care to enjoy a cocktail before their meal."

"Would you?" Lucas asked.

"I like my alcohol neat and undisguised but we can do if you like."

"No that's fine cocktails are a bit of girl thing." A waiter showed them to a secluded table, neither realised that they were being watched intently.

"I don't know about cocktails being a girl thing, Mr Bond drinks them."

"Well Mr Bond is a big girl's blouse."

"What about Nick Charles from The Thin Man he showed the world the rhythm to shake a Martini to."

"A waltz. You like Nick and Nora Charles?"

They chatted companionably over their first course, discussing movies and sipping the excellent wine. The waiter cleared their plates and they were making firm plans to book tickets to see Wolverine at the weekend. Kate was just explaining how Hugh Jackman's member had ended on the cutting room floor when a voice interrupted her.

"Hello Lucas."

Kate stopped talking at the sound of the voice. A man in his early forties accompanied by a woman stood by the table. The resemblance to Lucas was obvious, this man had to be family. Kate could feel Lucas' tension across the table.

"Hello Marcus, what brings you South?" Lucas shook the man's hand.

"You remember Helen my wife?"

"Of course how are you?"

"I'm well Lucas, thank you," the woman answered.

"It's Helen's birthday I brought her down to London as a surprise. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Marcus glanced at Kate.

"Yeah sorry, Kate this is my brother Marcus and his wife Helen. Marcus, Helen, this is my girlfriend Dr Kate Masters."

Kate's heart flipped, had Lucas just referred to her as his girlfriend?

"We saw you come in. I couldn't not speak. You look well Lucas, better than the last time I saw you," Marcus told him.

"Yeah well I have gained a little weight, moved back into my flat," Lucas explained.

The conversation lapsed almost as soon as it started.

"So Helen is it a special birthday?" Kate asked to break the silence.

"Yes I'm forty we came down to go to the theatre and shop. Marcus' parents are looking after our children"

"Oh what show did you see?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Oh really? I loved that film. Johnny Castle was my first crush." Kate laughed

"Yeah coz nobody puts Baby in the Corner," Helen agreed.

The girls continued talking.

"Kate seems lovely, how long have you known her?" Marcus asked.

"Would you believe nine years," Lucas said.

"So you knew her before Russia obviously."

"Yeah, we met again just before Christmas." Lucas glanced at Kate who was looking at pictures of his niece and nephew.

"Helen was disappointed that you can't make her party," Marcus said.

"Marcus honestly! Lucas ignore him, I understand you're busy." Helen was embarrassed.

"Did mum tell you I couldn't come?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she did," Marcus nodded.

"Is it this Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"I may be able to make it after all, if you leave me the details again. I have mislaid the invite."

"Could you? You as well Kate if you're free." Helen looked delighted.

They discussed the arrangements for the party and then the waiter appeared with the main course.

"We won't keep you from your food. Hopefully see you Saturday," Marcus said.

"They seem very nice. How come you changed your mind about going to the party?" Kate asked.

"I didn't change my mind. My mother never told me about it," Lucas sighed.

"Why?" Kate asked shocked.

"My family have really struggled coming to terms with my imprisonment my mum finds seeing me difficult," he said. "We came to an agreement that I would ring weekly they seemed happy. I thought Marcus knew about this but obviously not," Lucas said.

He could see Kate didn't really understand so he explained how his parents hadn't known what he did for a living.

"The first they knew was when Tom Quinn a fellow agent told them I had been arrested in Moscow. The shock was enormous and then they were not allowed to tell anybody where I was. When I came back they could not understand why I still wanted to work for the government. We argued a lot, this way seemed better.

"But you miss them?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I do, especially Marcus, we were close as children."

"Tell me about little Lucas," Kate asked.

They chatted about their childhood sharing memories, playfully arguing over music and TV programmes. The food was delicious, Kate was astounded at how much he ate and the enormous pleasure he appeared to get out of eating. By the time coffee was served they had moved on to musicals

"So you like musicals then?" he asked.

"Love them. I can tell by your tone that you don't?"

"No as child I could never understand how all the cast knew the words and I spent ages looking for the orchestra. Give me Shakespeare any day."

"I love Shakespeare we'll have to visit the Globe my treat," she told him.

"So long as its not A Midsummer Nights Dream," he told her. "I'm not into fairies."

"I don't mind that one but I prefer the history plays," she said.

Lucas glanced at his watch.

"Would you like to go to a club or something?"

"Does the or something involve you being naked?" Kate asked.

"Do you want it to?"

"Yeah. It's been a lovely evening. But I wanted you before you arrived to take me out." She blushed

Lucas watched her blush her innocence completely beguiling him.

"Oh God you are so sweet and so sinful woman."

"Why do you say that?" she said blushing even more.

"Well, you confess that you want me and blush as you say it. I was hot for you as well." His fingers traced a lazy pattern up her arms.

Decision made they went directly to Lucas' flat.

Lucas watched as she wandered about. It was unbelievably clean with no clutter. Books, CDS and DVDs were neatly arranged on shelves. Two large chocolate coloured leather sofas faced each other and a large flat screen TV was positioned on the wall.

She turned as Lucas handed her a night cap.

"Single malt"

They sat sipping their drinks.

"Do you like my flat?"

"It's lovely, are you always this tidy?"

"Yeah it's an old habit."

She put her glass down.

"I like your habits." She kissed him slowly seductively. "Is you're bedroom as tidy as in here?"

Lucas led her through to his room.

"Did you and Elizaveta ever…?"

"Elizaveta has never been here Kate. You're the only woman I have brought here."

"Well in that case as you have wined and dined me and have been a good boy, you get your reward. She slipped the zip of her dress down and watched as his eyes took in the sexy red lace underwear.

He moved closer

"What happened to all that practical white underwear you usually wear?" he whispered.

"I am being different tonight. It made me so hot just thinking about you seeing me like this, I mas…" Her face coloured the same shade as her underwear

"Kate that's what I mean by sweet and sinful. Will you show me what you did?" He bent to kiss her deeply, his hand running down her soft back and over the naked cheeks of her buttocks. A thong. His finger slowly traced the thin band of material. God she was so wet. He removed her bra and laid her on the bed.

"Show me what you did." He watched as Kate hands moved to her breast. How her nipples puckered under her touch. Smiling he removed his clothes and stretched along side her.

"Did you touch yourself here Kate?" His finger touching her damp panties.

She slid them down and slowly began to stroke herself, her mews and cries filling the room.

"I pleasured myself as well," he slowly stroked his cock, "I was thinking of you when I came," he told her.

She moaned at his words pushing her hips upwards sliding her fingers into her damp quivering passage.

"Help me Lucas," she whispered.

"How?"

"Lick me."

He lowered his head and slowly licked her straining bud all the while stroking his cock. Her hand movements became faster and as she neared her peak he gently sucked on her clit and watched as she brought herself to release.

She opened her eyes and watched him stroke himself.

Once she was able to speak she asked a question.

"So you thought of me. What was I doing?"

"You were kissing my cock. Nobody has ever made me come like that, just you Kate."

She kissed her way down his body.

"Really nobody? Would you like me to do it again?"

Lucas groaned as her tongue slid along his shaft.

"Oh yes Kate I would love that."

He watched under lowered lids as her tongue teased him, the long blonde wig tickling his abdomen.

He lifted his hips begging her to taking him in her mouth. She slowly built the pressure up sucking his rigid length while stroking his balls. He was getting close now. She slowly released him from her mouth.

"Show me Lucas, show me how you make yourself come."

His hand moved to his wet shaft and he began to pump its rigid length.

"Oh God, I'm so close," he groaned.

Kate reached down and took him in her mouth once more increasing the pressure and stroking his balls

"Kate, I'm coming"

She allowed his cock to slip from her mouth and placed her hand around his shaft as he thrust up, his seed covering her hand and his stomach.

She used his bathroom first, cleaning her hands and brushing her teeth. He followed her through to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He returned to the bedroom as Kate was leaning over releasing her suspenders one foot balanced on the dressing table stool.

Lucas felt his cock harden immediately at the sight of her rounded bottom and lace topped stockings. He came up behind her, his hands roaming over breasts while his erection rubbed against her soft cheeks.

"Don't take them off yet," he whispered as he kissed her neck. Laying her on the bed face down he kissed his way down her back, over her pert buttocks, his fingers stroking her wet centre. He slowly pushed in two fingers. She lifted herself on to her knees, bucking and rocking against his hand. He took her almost all the way over the peak before removing his fingers, leaving her hot and wanting more. Taking a second to don his protection before lifting her slightly, he pushed inside her hot wet centre his shaft thrusting slowly. His hands gripped gently at her waist.

"Not slowly Lucas, faster, harder please."

"Wanton woman," He whispered as he increased the tempo.

As her breathing became ragged, she cried and begged for release. He reached round and massaged her clit.

"Oh God Lucas I am coming, I can't stop it."

"Well don't, just let go," he whispered.

He felt her muscles contract against his cock, as she reached her peak and he followed as his own orgasm hit him.

They collapsed on the bed. Lucas pulled her into his arms the blonde hair of the wig over his chest.

"So tell me, do blondes have more fun?" he asked.

"With you any woman would have more fun," she told him.

He watched as she slipped into sleep before getting out of bed and lowering the lights to dim. He glanced out of the window, no sign of Henry James, he must have given up for the night. He checked the flat was locked up for the night and returned to bed, curling himself against Kate's warmth.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Lucas North's Flat.

Lucas woke suddenly, hurtling out of his dream at what seemed like the speed of sound. He bolted upright, his body was trembling, his heart was hammering, and his breathing was wild and reckless. The walls of his flat felt oppressively close and were moving closer. Panic was setting in, threatening to over power him, causing him to lose control of any rational thought. His desperate attempt to force more air into his lungs was causing his arms to feel heavy and his hands to tingle, as pins and needles set in. The pressure on his chest was crushing, heavy and relentless. He had to get out and prove to himself that he was no longer trapped against his will, a prisoner in a jail where the walls were solid, no bars and no chinks of light.

He moved from his bed, his legs trembling so badly, it was a miracle he didn't fall. A voice was calling to him and a hand reached out touching him as he rose from the bed. Ignoring the voice, he pushed the hand away sharply not wanting to be distracted from his mission. He had to escape before the walls consumed him. Lucas glanced around, his eyes wild and fearful, they were getting closer he must not delay. He pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and a hooded light sweat shirt and forcing his feet into a pair of well used trainers, he ran from his flat as if the hounds from hell were after him.

Kate jumped out of bed and moved to the window. She watched as Lucas almost fell through the door on to the street, such was his haste to get out of the building. He grabbed the railing at the front to prevent himself from falling. Should she go down to him? He had not registered her presence in his flat and had pulled sharply from her touch, so she reasoned that any intervention on her behalf would not be welcomed. She continued to watch as Lucas stood breathing heavily gradually calming down enough to do some basic stretches before running off into the dark.

Kate glanced at the clock 3.30 am. What should she do now? She shivered, the flat was chilly as the heating was not on at this early hour. Pulling open one of the drawers from the tall pine chest in the room, Kate found a t shirt. Putting it over her head she was pleased to see it skimmed her thighs, it worked as a nightshirt.

She wandered through into the kitchen. Like elsewhere in the flat it, was immaculately clean and tidy. She opened cupboards and found everything arranged with military precision. No clutter, trinkets or clues to the man who owned the flat. Her tea made she moved back into the sitting room. She moved to the book shelves wondering if its contents would give any clues to Lucas. Five minutes later she had to conclude that his tastes were eclectic, the books being varied in subject, style and contents. It was also obvious that he liked to be in control. Everything in his life was so organised and the books were no different; works of non fiction by subject and fiction by author. Had this always been the case she wondered or was it something he had developed as a way of dealing with being in Russia. Her eyes were drawn to a section devoted to personal accounts of being held captive. What had Lucas gained from reading these books? Had he found shared common ground? So many questions surrounded this man. Loving him was not going to be easy but then her grandfather had often said that the best things in life were seldom easy. Sighing, she selected 'A Tale of Two Cities' from the shelf and settled down to wait for him to return.

He ran until his body screamed at him to stop. He slowed his pace gradually and stretched so that his muscles would not seize up. Leaning against the railing he looked out over the river Thames, his constant companion on his long lonely runs. Glancing around he registered his surroundings, the majestic Tower Bridge and Tower of London on the opposite side. Lucas smiled at the irony, he ran to escape his visions of a prison and ended up outside of one of the most famous prisons in the world. A psychologist would probably say that no matter how far he ran he would never out run his demons. He knew he had to face them but half the time he had no idea what woke him. They were not visions just feelings of terror. Lucas sighed, where did one even begin to start to address something so intangible? His active mind pondered the questioned for a while. It had to begin with trust, not just from others but he himself had to learn trust again. What had he said to Harry when he returned from Russia and begged to be allowed to work?

"Home isn't where you live. It's where people understand you. If I don't have trust from MI-5, from you, then I'll never really be home. I'll just be back in England."

He still had trouble believing he was trusted at work. Everyday it seemed that his motives were questioned. He certainly could not trust them, believing them capable of turning their back on him again, whenever it suited them.

His parents and family were unable to help when he had so desperately needed them. Bogged down with their own complex feelings about his whole imprisonment, he had not wished to burden them further, and so had drawn away, not trusting them to be able to cope with all he had been through. Locking his memories of his home and them in their files.

Which led him to the vision of two nights ago. It had been so clear, so vivid. Why had that happened? What had been different? Kate . Her name jumped into his mind as the answer to his question. He had spoken to her about Russia more openly than any other person and she had not recoiled in shock or offered words or looks of pity. Maybe she was the key to unlocking his mind. Christ what must she think of him this morning? Stretching again several times he set of crossing the bridge and running back towards his home, back towards Kate.

He had been gone nearly an hour, was this usual for him? How she wished she knew. Kate hated feeling so helpless. She had given up trying to read and was now pacing from window to window, looking for his long rangy frame to reappear in the street below. It was a little after 4.30 that he appeared. She sagged with relief, watching as he stopped once more and stretched his muscles.

She moved to the bathroom and turned on the taps adding a liberal amount of muscle soak. For some reason Lucas seemed to prefer baths to showers. At the sound of the front door she pushed her head round the corner of the bathroom door.

"I'm running you a bath, I thought you might need a soak after your run," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He brushed her lips and touched her cheek softly. "There are things I need to share with you, if you will let me."

She looked at him and touched his cheek as he had done hers.

"Hop in the tub I will bring you a cuppa and then we will talk if you need to."

When she returned Lucas was immersed in the water his head resting against the back of the bath.

"Do you want a towel for your head?" she asked.

"Will you join me? I have to hold you to get through what I need to share," Lucas asked.

"I have to tell you something first, then if you still want to share things with me, I will get in the tub."

Lucas tensed wondering what she was going to say.

"I told Harry that I wouldn't spy on you Lucas…" she paused at the pained expression in his eyes. "Not that he asked me to, I told him after the interrogation he gave me yesterday. I did tell him however, that if in my opinion anything happened to you that put either yourself or the team in danger I would tell him. I think if you are honest with yourself you would do the same."

He looked at her, at the trust in her soft brown eyes and took a leap of faith.

"Thank you for your honesty and you are right I would do the same. You should get in while the water is warm."

She pulled his t shirt over her head and slid in front of him relaxing back against his chest. Several minutes passed as they sipped their tea

"You ok?" she asked.

His arms tightened around her.

"I am now. I am just thinking where to start," he told her.

"It doesn't matter where, it doesn't even have to make sense." She reassured him.

"I don't know how to begin," he whispered.

"How about I ask you a question then and we will see if you can answer it?"

"Ok," he answered hesitantly.

"This control you seem to have over everything does that stem from prison?" she asked.

"Yeah it does, I was always neat and tidy but not as obsessive as I am now. In prison I was stripped of every ounce of control. From what I remember, I had no control over anything for eight years. Can you imagine what that is like? Not even to be able to decide to have a drink of water," he asked.

"I can't imagine Lucas. I can understand why you need the control. What about the cleanliness. I'm a microbiologist and I don't keep my home as sterile as you do, what is that about?"

"They kept me in a place with no sanitation, no hot water or toilet facilities. I had to piss and crap in the corner. I cannot stand to live in dirty a environment?"

"Later I will try and help you with that. I understand the antibacterial products now though. Are you ok with the questions shall I continue?"

"Yeah it's ok."

"How did your dream last night differ from tonight's?"

"How do you know it did?" Lucas asked surprised she had realised this.

"Your reaction was different."

"Tonight's dream was the usual one. Last night was very specific. It is only the third time I have recalled something so specific."

"Can you discuss it? Would it help if you did?" Kate looked back up into his face.

Lucas gripped her hand and closed his eyes.

"They wanted information about a secret satellite programme. I refused to answer. They had a collar round my neck and I was strangled…" Lucas' voice was a monotone devoid of all emotion.

The tears slowly began to trickle down Kate's cheeks as she listened to him explain what they had done. Tortured, they had tortured him. What Lucas was describing was inhumane, barbaric; surely there were international laws to stop these things, what about the fucking Geneva Convention?

Lucas suddenly became agitated.

"I couldn't stop him he grabbed my prick. I couldn't control myself…I'm a dirty fucking bastard, I have to cleanse myself."

Lucas grabbed a brush from a basket on the vanity . He pushed Kate away from him and begin scrubbing furiously at his skin. Kate turned, Lucas almost certainly in his mind was not here in the bathroom with her. She tried to grab the brush but couldn't and no amount of pleading could stop him. His skin was becoming raw, she had to put an end to this before he broke it.

The smack across his face and her firm call of Lucas made him drop the brush. He collapsed back against the bath sobbing violently. Kate climbed out quickly drying and slipping the t shirt back on.

"Lucas you can't stay in there you will get a chill," Kate spoke quietly.

"I have to I'm so dirty." His words were broken by his sobbing.

"No Lucas you're not. Look at me Lucas." Kate grabbed his hands . "Focus on me, and stand up." Lucas looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Just focus on you?" he whispered as he stood.

She dried him, as if he were a child, patting the soft towel on his red raw skin. Then taking him by the hand she led him back to bed. He broke down again, as he relived the memory over and over again. Kate tried soothing words and massaging his shoulders nothing seemed to reach him.

"Lucas I am telling you to put it away, find its file," she begged.

Lucas sat up and began thumping the pillow in frustration.

"Enough!" He shouted "I control you, not the other way round."

The pillow flew across the room.

Kate got up unable to stand it any more, she moved to the phone her intention to call the paramedics.

Lucas watched as she picked up the phone. He walked over to her and grabbed her round the waist.

"Please Kate don't call Harry, don't tell him, the image is getting less sharp it will recede soon and I will control it not the other way round. If you tell Harry you think I'm a risk he will have no choice but to remove me from The Grid. Without MI5 I am nothing. I will only be half a person, I need to work," Lucas sobbed.

Kate removed her hand from the receiver.

"I wasn't going to ring Harry, I was going to ring for medical help," she told him. "But you should tell Harry what happens when you recall these images."

"Harry knows. I told you I had only recalled three things vividly, well one of them was at Harry's request. I told him what it had done to me remembering," Lucas explained.

"I hope it was fucking worth it Lucas. Putting yourself back there, did it help anybody? Did Harry sit with you while you remembered?"

"No he didn't Kate. As to if it helped, yeah it did. We learnt about the organisation that were going to detonate a nuclear bomb and prevented it happening." He looked at her tear stained face. "I'm so sorry, I will understand if you want to leave. I have no right to ask you to be a part of this."

Kate sniffed and smiled tremulously through her tears

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily North, I'm in it for the long haul. Now you look shattered, two paracetamol I think and sleep for a couple of hours."

"I don't have a headache Kate."

"No but I do. Lie down I will back in a minute."

Lucas was asleep when she returned. She glanced at the clock 5.30, she would look like death at work. Yawning she slipped under the covers, in his sleep Lucas moved to hold her and she curled into his embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Thames House .

Lucas entered The Grid alone carrying the usual bakery treats. Malcolm was at his desk looking at images of Henry James' office. He turned as Lucas put the box of cakes down by the coffee machine.

"I was wondering if you would have time to call at the bakery this morning," Malcolm sighed. "Actually I was hoping you wouldn't call, I have no self control." He reached into the bag for a sugary doughnut.

"Neither do I," Lucas smiled taking a cake and coffee over to his desk.

"Yes but I am fast turning into the doughnut I am eating and you remain like a Roman God," Malcolm complained.

"Please Malcolm it is far too early for me to cope with images of Lucas in a toga. He is also neither Roman or dead." Ros grabbed a cake and perched on Lucas' desk. "Still have your shadow I see?"

"Yeah he was outside my flat this morning when we got up." Ros' eyebrows lifted slightly but she made no comment. "He watched me say a very public goodbye to my blonde girlfriend before she hopped into a taxi."

"So Kate has not come in with you?" Ros observed.

"Well if she had shown up in what she wore last night Malcolm would have a heart attack. Do you mind if I have a quick word with Harry before you go in Ros?" Lucas asked.

"Be my guest."

Harry looked up as Lucas entered his office.

"Do you have five minutes Harry?"

"Of course."

"I want to be honest with you Harry, which is why I am telling you I forced myself to remember and analyse the vision I had two nights ago," Lucas told him.

"How bad was it?" Harry put his pen down and leant back in his chair.

"What the vision or forcing myself to remember?"

"Lets start with forcing yourself to remember." Harry studied Lucas' face but it was inscrutable as ever.

"It was bad Harry. I was pretty out of it for a couple of hours. Kate was with me and I think I worked through it quicker than I would have had I been on my own. Kate was fantastic, so non judgemental but that doesn't mean that she should have to witness this," Lucas paused. "I told her I would understand if she wanted to leave but she says she won't leave me."

"Of course not she loves you. So what do you want to do?"

"I believe that she is the key Harry, the answer to unlocking all my Russian memories. However I am not stupid, this isn't something she should have to face alone. Hypothetically if I request counselling for both of us will you remove me from The Grid?"

"What I said yesterday stands. I will only remove you from The Grid if I think you are a danger. Why do you feel that Kate needs a counsellor?" Harry asked.

"Just so she knows what to expect and to let her know there is support for her. If what she witnessed last night is anything to go on I have a lot of baggage. I can say it now Harry, I have Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome."

"Well acknowledgement is the first step to recovery. How many flash backs have you had Lucas and can you pinpoint a trigger for them?"

"Three, the first one was when I recalled being interrogated about Sugarhorse, the rain on my face triggered a fleeting flashback. It was at your request that I forced myself to remember the details. The second was when Kate accused me of not knowing what being a captive was like. I was tied to a chair electrodes positioned on my body. If I gave the wrong answer I was given an electric shock. The third time was two nights ago and was the most detailed vision."

"Can you tell me about the last vision Lucas?"

"Yeah, I control it now not the other way round, that's not to say that it does not affect me it's just I can control it."

Harry listened as Lucas talked him through the vision. He wasn't easily shocked or disturbed but the level of depravity in the acts Lucas was describing shocked him to his core. Of course he was aware that torture happened and despite government denial some of the tactics the secret service in the UK used were certainly pushing the boundaries of acceptable behaviour, but nothing like this. Harry had no idea how Lucas could still function as he did.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine…" Harry took a few calming breaths. "Don't ask me not to be shocked Lucas, I would be an inhuman bastard not to be shocked. I sent you there, Lucas I have to live with that!"

"You were not responsible for my capture Connie was, I don't blame you Harry," Lucas said quietly.

"Well quite…Have you any ideas or thoughts on what might be triggering the memories?"

"I think I have to have a deep emotional bond with the person asking me to remember. Kate, whose image kept me sane during those nine years and you Harry, my mentor. You've been like a father figure, in many ways you know me better than my father. I want to trust you again Harry as I did pre Russia but is hard when I am not sure you trust me."

"Lucas I do trust you. My reservations come from how you and the team cope if you break down while working. Give me one reason why I should not place you on sick leave?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about dealing with Russia and it occurred to me that it has to begin with trust. I have to start trusting you Harry, so I'm trusting you to make the right call. This current case, it's personal you need me and my memory to work out the connection. It may just save The Prime Minster's life."

Harry studied Lucas closely. Unsurprisingly he had changed out of all recognition. Gone was the confident exuberant man whose infectious sense of fun sometimes had to be curbed. In his place was a harder, serious Lucas with an undercurrent of anger and resentment not just aimed at his Russian prison masters but with MI5 as well. The confidence had not diminished however. Lucas was the most exceptional agent Harry had worked with, and that was the problem despite his protests Lucas could survive without MI5; Harry wondered if he could stand the loss of yet another agent, not to mention how much poorer section D would be without him.

"Well you better get back to work and be available for the PM at 10am he wants to see the other person threatened," Harry told him.

Lucas smiled in relief and stood to leave, Harry's words stopped him at the door.

"Lucas you say you wanted to trust me, well whether you realise it or not, today you did and I thank you. Book that counselling."

Kate was late, the phone call from Gina had delayed her far longer than expected. Her friend was worried about her but once she had explained about the family bereavement she calmed down. Of course dropping in about the good looking man she had met at the funeral had helped, Gina was easily side tracked. She had hung up thirty minutes later thinking how good a liar she had become.

The day was bright and sunny, Kate was certain there was nowhere better than England in the springtime. She walked quickly along the embankment towards Thames House. She spotted Henry James but without the blonde wig he showed no sign of recognising her. He was talking to a woman. Kate paused it didn't seem like a chance meeting, they were discussing something in earnest. Kate walked passed them, but was unable to hear what they were saying. Using her phone she pretended to take a shot of the London Eye, which was further down on the opposite bank. In reality she was taking two or three shots of Henry James and the woman he was with. Once done she watched as the woman walked away, before moving into Thames House.

"You're late," Ros commented.

"Yeah I got delayed by a friend wanting to know where I was. I thought it best to spend some time calming her down," Kate answered.

"What did you tell her?" Ros looked worried.

"Don't worry Ros, I'm not a fool, I told her it was a family bereavement. That was the cover Jo gave my work."

"Ok, well carry on with what you were doing yesterday." Ros smiled to herself at least Kate thought on her feet.

"Ros there is one thing. Harry James…"

"Yeah I know he is still tailing Lucas," Ros interrupted.

"No that's not what I was going to say. He was meeting with somebody, a woman down by the embankment. It didn't look like a chance meeting. I took a couple of shots of them in case it was important." She handed Ros her phone.

Ros glanced at the phone and then reached for her own. Kate winced as she laid into the poor person on the other end.

"When I ask you to tail somebody you do not slink off for a pee… Well I suggest next time you put a knot in it!" Ros disconnected the call. "Jo see if you can ID this woman." She handed the phone to the young blonde, who like Kate had winced at her harsh words. "Kate well done."

"That's what I like about you Ros you may be a ball breaker but you give credit where its due," Malcolm told her. "Come on Kate to work before she finds something to complain about."

*************

The Prime Minister was impressed with the young officer opposite him. He disliked people who fidgeted and faffed about in his presence, Mr North had been calm and confident in his assessment of the situation.

"I must say Prime Minister sir, I am relieved that you are taking this in your stride," Lucas commented.

"Mr North I have been a target since I accepted office, it is a risk that goes with the job. To be truthful at the moment I think I am more in danger of being stabbed in the back by a member of my own cabinet," he joked. "What concerns me is the biological weapon aspect."

"Our expert is working on that at the moment. Her best guess at this time is that this is likely to be the work of a small group. It is unclear what biological agent, she thinks it may be a genetically modified existing agent," Lucas explained.

"And the link to yourself Mr North what of that?"

Dolby, who had insisted on being present, answered before Lucas could.

"It's a weak link and in my opinion not a very viable one, Mr North has only recently returned to The Grid so it is unlikely that it will be related to him."

"Never the less there is a link. I am concerned that you are being targeted Mr North," The Prime Minister said.

" As you said yourself sir some jobs come with risks. Sir Richard is correct the link is weak and could be nothing more than coincidence. However we are checking it out. The fact that I have only recently returned from eight years in Russia…" Lucas paused. He didn't add that he had been in prison, he didn't have to. "It means that the number of cases that I have worked on is less than normal and consequently easier to check up on."

"Sir Harry do you still believe that this attack may have something to do with The Commonwealth Heads of State Conference?"

"That is something we are not ruling out sir."

"In which case I will have to inform Her Majesty. Can you be available at short notice Sir Richard? She will have questions."

"Of course Prime Minister."

"Well gentlemen I must leave you. It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr North." The Prime Minister extended his hand.

"Thank you sir it has been a pleasure for me as well."

Lucas followed Harry and Dolby out.

"I don't want you spending too much time checking this supposed threat to yourself Lucas," Dolby said and walked off.

Lucas called Dolby a particularly graphic name under his breath.

Harry smiled.

"Lucas do not forget you are not the only person here fluent in Russian."

"Sorry Harry but the man is an idiot. I am just waiting for him to arrest me as a suspect. After all Bellingham had been a Russian prisoner and he assassinated Percival, so I must be a copycat killer."

"Don't joke like that it is exactly the kind of thing he would say. Come on let's get back to work."

It was late afternoon and Kate had read the news report on her screen several times. It was an obituary and there was nothing unusual about it but it was nagging at her. She glanced across at Lucas for the third time in as many minutes wondering whether to bother him with this or not.

"Are you going to keep giving him those long lingering looks everyday?" Jo asked causing Kate to blush.

"They are work related," Kate smiled at Jo's sceptical look. "Honest!"

" He won't bite you know. Well only if you ask him." Jo laughed at Kate's blush. "Seriously, if you think you have found something no matter how inconsequential then ask his advice. I always find him helpful and approachable. Less intimidating than Ros," Jo told her handing her a bottle of water. "Also don't forget to eat and drink I have not seen you move since you arrived."

"Thanks Jo, he seems so immersed in what he is doing I wasn't sure whether to interrupt." She uncapped the bottle and drank some of the water.

"He will be fine. He is not in the zone he is just reading."

"The Zone?"

"Yeah, it's what Malcolm calls it. It's to do with his eidetic memory, if he is trying to recall something he goes into a zone in his mind where he blocks everything else out."

Fascinating, Kate wondered how much more intriguing this man could get.

"Kate you're staring again." Jo teased.

"Sorry, how can you tell he is not in the zone?"

"Posture and he is wearing his watch, he usually takes it off. His hands as well they are normally palm down on the desk. He has beautiful hands, long, sculptured and expressive. Have you noticed they are seldom still when he is talking?" Jo glanced at Kate's face and laughed. "Ok I'll stop drooling over his hands now I know he is with you. Honestly whatever it is just ask him." Jo went back to her desk.

Kate walked over to his desk and he glanced up when she stopped by his side. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Problem?" he asked giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Not sure. Dr Matthew Ross was a senior virologist for a company called Welchem, he was killed last week, the victim of a hit and run. The reason I am twitchy is this company has been doing some significant genetic engineering research into viruses. It is all on their web site. I am wondering if he stumbled onto something he shouldn't," she sighed. "I am being totally stupid this 'spy game' has gone to my head. I am seeing coincidences everywhere."

"As I told the PM earlier I would rather check things out. I am not a believer in coincidences," Lucas told her. "Meeting time, we can discuss it with the team."

They all listened to what Kate had to say without comment until she had finished.

"What do you think we need to do Kate?" Harry asked.

Kate was taken aback, she had not been expecting Harry to ask her opinion.

"Well I would like to have a look at the laboratory, to see their records and what Dr Ross was working on."

"How can we access the records?" Ros asked.

"Well at the risk of sounding like I am in a spy movie, we could present ourselves as government inspectors; all laboratories have to follow good practice guidelines and are liable to be spot checked at anytime. If you can get me in there I will know what to look for. Can you do that or is just Hollywood where that happens?"

Lucas smiled.

"Yeah we can do that. Where is Welchem based?"

"Leeds."

"Ok, why don't Kate and I head up there on Monday? I think we should look at the police report and speak to his family maybe they know something." Lucas looked at Harry.

"Ok Lucas arrange IDs. Kate, I want you to do exactly as Lucas says Ok? When will you leave, early Monday?" Harry asked.

"We will be in Cumbria at the weekend, my brother's wife is having a party, we can leave from there," Lucas explained noticing the look of surprise in Harry's face. "Jo can you E mail the police report to me once we have it?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Harry the woman with Henry James is an actress, I am guessing she is being paid by somebody. I will go and see her, see if I can find out who is behind his following Lucas."

"Ok well have a good weekend everybody and Lucas keep in touch," Ros said.

"Lucas give my regards to your parents, I spent several days with them when you were first captured and I was their liaison officer while you were in Russia," Malcolm said as they were leaving.

"Really? I had no idea Malcolm. Of course I will say hello from you," Lucas said.

"Well we'd better buy a gift if we are going to the party," Kate said. "I don't suppose you know what she would like?"

"As I have met her three times not a clue." He placed an arm around her waist. "I am hoping you can be persuaded to help me with that, shopping is not something I enjoy," Lucas told her smiling.

"I will require payment if I am to be your personal shopper," Kate told him.

"Really? Well how about I offer to do this?" Lucas whispered in her ear. " And this?" he whispered again.

Kate felt herself blushing at his x-rated suggestions.

"But first this." The lift doors opened and he backed her against the far wall kissing her deeply.

"I don't know about you Ros but I think I'll take the stairs," Malcolm said as the lift doors shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Lucas North's Family Home Keswick.

The house was still and quiet, all except for the noise of the grandfather clock. The simple repetitive ticking should have been comforting. It's metronomic rhythm a calm and peaceful addition to the traditional English home. It shouldn't irritate her but of course it did; its constant ticking and deep chimes, as it struck the hour and the half, a slow reminder of how long he had been gone. The stillness, apart from the clock ticking a reflection of how early it was. Too early to be sat drinking tea in the farm house kitchen.

Kate had heard him fighting his demons in his sleep, even though they were not sharing a bed in his parent's home. She wondered if anybody else had heard. If they had it seemed they were able to return to sleep, while she had lain awake until the clock had driven her mad and she had come down and made a cup of tea. She glanced about at the dim kitchen, like the rest of the house it was lived in and comfortable, a home. A huge pine table, the kind a family should congregate round, sat in the middle of the large flagstone floor. Rustic pine units with granite work surfaces were fitted to the walls. A Belfast sink and range although new, maintained the original Victorian feel of the place. Elsewhere in the house original features had been lovingly restored. Kate sighed, the sad thing was just how uncomfortable Lucas appeared here; a place that should have been a haven.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as the clock struck five o'clock, reminding her once again how little sleep she had that night. The party had not finished until gone midnight. Judging by the number of people who had attended Marcus and Helen had a lot of friends. Kate had watched at first amused and then astonished at the stir caused by Lucas' entrance. Whispers followed them as they made their way towards Marcus and Helen. It was obvious that neither of them had really expected Lucas to show up at the party and equally obvious how delighted they both were that he had decided to attend. Marcus grabbed him in a bear hug and tears formed in Helen's eyes. They had both been surprised by Kate's short brown hair but accepted Kate's explanation that she wore the wig as bet with a friend. Lucas' parents though had reacted very differently to their son, their hellos cautious and guarded; the conversation stilted and awkward more like strangers than family.

The evening had been a bizarre combination of whispered speculation amongst the guests, fun and enjoyment with Marcus and Helen, and sheer discomfort with his parents. Kate had actually been amazed when Philip and Lucy North insisted that they stayed at their home. Which is how she found herself sitting at the table drinking tea in a house that looked like a home, but one where the son was little more than a stranger.

The ticking of the clock was interrupted by footsteps on the stairs, somebody else in the house was stirring.

"Lucas not back yet?" Philip North asked.

Kate glanced up at him.

"No. I didn't realise that anybody else knew he was up. Please excuse my being cheeky but I made a pot of tea."

"Tea, the British answer to all that ails us, but its soothing properties are nothing more than a myth," Philip commented.

"No, I guess that it just gives us something to do with our hands while we wait," Kate replied.

"I have drank countless cups of tea in the middle of the night Miss Masters."

"Please call me Kate, it seems a little formal to call me Miss Masters, especially when we share a common love."

"A common love?" Philip North looked at her.

"Lucas, is that not who we are both awake and worrying over?" Kate asked.

"How much do you know about Lucas ?"

"I know he works for MI5 and that he was a prisoner in Russia for eight years," Kate said.

"You know that," Philip North struggled to keep the resentment out of his voice. "That is more than his mother and I knew until he was captured. He didn't trust us to know what his job was, so the shock at his imprisonment was enormous. We were not allowed to discuss his disappearance with anybody. Mr Wynn the liaison officer they sent was kind but he could tell us nothing. To all intents and purposes Lucas was dead to us for eight years. Then suddenly with no words of warning he returned; not the son we had lost and grieved for but a stranger in every way.

"That first two weeks when he came home, he hardly slept and when he did it was on the floor. I would hear him tormented by his nightmares, he would wake and run just like tonight. He couldn't talk to us, eight years had passed, circumstances had made us all so different. We were no longer a family, it was like four strangers sitting round this table, nobody knew what to say. Then Lucas dropped the bomb shell that he was returning to MI5 to work as he always had, as a Senior Case Officer. It was incomprehensible to us that he wanted to return after all that had happened. We argued about it, Lucas thought it he would be better if he stayed away seeing how his decision had hurt us so much.

"I have woken every night Kate, since he returned to London and wondered if his dreams still troubled him. Tonight I had my answer. My son is hurting and me a Minister does not know how to reach him." Philip North looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Mr North…"

"Please call me Philip, as you said it seems so silly to be so formal."

"Philip, sometimes we over complicate things trying to rationalise our actions. Subconsciously always questioning ourselves, worrying are we saying and doing the right things. Often too frightened to do anything for fear of the consequences so we end up doing nothing at all. Maybe all you need to do to reach Lucas, is to take his hand," Kate said.

"We are so scared that we are going to lose him again. Neither his mother or I can face that again. If only he would come home and get a normal job."

Kate closed her eyes tiredly, why were families so foolish? When would people learn that children have to find their own way?

"I can tell you wish to say something about that Kate?"

"I am a guest in your home Philip it is not my place…"

"Ah Kate so you say nothing fearing the consequences if you do?"

"Touché," Kate said with a laugh. "Very well I don't wish to be critical, but it seems that you would ask Lucas to be less than he is. If Lucas turned his back on MI5 and returned here you still would not have your son. He would be a shell of that man and as much a stranger to you as he is now but worse, he would grow to resent you for asking him to give up something that is as essential to him as breathing."

"It is that important to him?"

"Yes it is that important to him. He was in that prison for eight years. You're not naïve I am certain you know what that means. Despite all he must have suffered it seems he remained loyal to his country and so to his family."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How long is he usually gone?"

"Well I have only stayed with him all night twice. He was disturbed for about two hours so I imagine he will be back soon. I would have a cup of tea if I were you it helps to pass the time if nothing else."

They sat talking and drinking tea as the clock ticked on, it had just struck the half hour when Lucas pushed open the kitchen door.

He stopped abruptly at the sight of his Dad sat talking to Kate. Christ he hadn't realised he had woken anybody up. He wasn't sure he could deal with the inevitable questions. Exhaustion crept over him as it always did following his dreams, all he craved was a warm bed and sleep. He staggered slightly, his legs heavy after the punishing workout.

Philip North moved to his son's side .

"Come on lad let's get you back to bed," he said offering his arm for support.

Kate followed them up the stairs and opened Lucas' bedroom door. She pulled back the covers and watched as Philip North got his son back into bed. Lucas' eyes shut the moment his head hit the pillow. Philip reached to switch off the lamp but Kate stopped him, explaining he needed to leave the light on. Lucas' voice stopped them as they made to leave the room. It was little more than a whisper.

"Dad will you stay… please?"

Philip looked at Kate remembering what she had said before turning back to his son. He pulled up the chair and took his son's hand.

Kate pulled the door closed leaving father and son alone. Turning to return to her room she saw Lucy North leaning against the wall a little further along the hall.

"He used to ask his Dad to stay when he was troubled by his memories when he was little." Tears slowly slipped down Lucy North's cheeks. "We thought we had lost him and he was there inside all the time."

"It's a beginning Mrs North," Kate said.

"It's Lucy dear, and you are right we have a second chance to help him. You look as tired as Lucas, why don't you return to bed? Lucas will be alright with his father and if he wakes asking for you, you have my word I will wake you. She wiped her tears.

***********

The sun was streaming in through the window when she was woken by the soft touch of his lips on hers. He deepened the kisses as her eyes fluttered open, and her mouth parted allowing his tongue to join the tender assault on her mouth. Wordlessly he stood and removed his boxer shorts and t- shirt and slid in beside her, resuming his wondrous kisses his hands caressing her through the cotton of her nightdress. Eager to feel his hands against her skin she pulled away and slipped the nightdress over her head. Taking a moment he placed the condom over his erection before he resumed his kisses parting her legs with his knees. He slowly pushed into her welcoming body, his thrusts as long, slow and deep as his kisses. In some part of her mind she recognised that this loving was different from any they had shared before, beautiful in its simplicity; no long teasing foreplay, no heated words just two people joined in the most intimate way. How long he kept up the slow steady rhythm she had no idea, time lost all meaning, all she was aware of was him.

He raised himself up on his arms thrusting faster, her legs circled his waist pulling him closer. The slight change in their position caused his shaft to rub against her G spot, pleasure erupted as she surged towards her climax the walls of her vagina convulsing around him, her hands at his hips pulling him closer, causing his own climax to sweep over him. He slowed his thrusts down and then withdrew from her, pulling her into his arms.

"Good morning, have I told you how much I love you?" he murmured.

She smiled.

"Yeah I think you mentioned it, I love you as well." She pressed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for such a beautiful wake up call."

They lay in a beautiful tranquil, post love making haze, fingers tracing lazy patterns over each other's skin, quiet words interspersed with soft butterfly kisses.

"You spoke to your parents then?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I did."

"And how was it?"

"Difficult initially, humiliating too but then easier and ultimately cleansing. I still have the wound but I don't feel as if it is festering anymore. For the first time I even think it might even heal. We are not how we were before but that was never going to happen, we are all different but I think we can learn to like who we have become."

"I'm glad Lucas, where are they now?"

"Church, it's Sunday busiest day of the week for Dad."

Kate blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It just occurred to me I have made love to the minister's son while he is in Church preaching about good and evil."

"Yeah you naughty woman how sinful is that?" Lucas' smiled in wicked delight.

"Seriously they put us in separate rooms!"

"Yeah which makes sneaking in here to make love all the more exciting," he teased.

"Stop it," she told him.

"Oh no Kate, I have no intention of stopping, in fact I am going to do it again," he told her.

The rest of the day was better than anybody could have imagined. Lucas and his father went to the pub while Lucy and Kate made lunch. They had sat round the kitchen table instead of the dining room its comfortable surroundings less formal. Conversation had flowed fairly easily and certainly wasn't stilted. Kate and Lucas cleared away the dishes before they went for a walk around Derwent water. Kate began to realise one of the reasons Lucas' was so good at what he did was no matter his surroundings he never seemed out of place. Here he was as much apart of his surroundings as the hills and mountains that surrounded the lake. He had even reverted to his local accent.

"The next time we come I will take you up Skiddaw." Lucas pointed at a mountain beyond the lake. "But... you need proper boots."

"I'm glad there is going to be a next time Lucas,'" she told him quietly.

"So I am, I didn't realise how much I missed them."

Much to his parent's delight and surprise Lucas told them he would like to attend the evening service with them. Kate looked across at Lucas as he sat in church wondering if this had helped him in Russia, his faith. She supposed it must have.

That night when the house was in darkness and all that could be heard was the Grandfather clock in the hall, Lucas sneaked into her room once more.

"Lucas what are you doing?"

"This," he said cupping her breast and kissing her deeply. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Never," she replied.

They made love exploring each other's bodies leisurely and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was when the clock struck 6am that Lucas realised he had not been woken by a nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Welchem Pharmaceutical Company Leeds.

Lucas brought the car to a halt in front of the security barrier at the entrance to Welchem Pharmaceutical Ltd. At the touch of the button the window slid open, as a uniformed security guard approached.

"Good morning Sir, have you an appointment?"

"No, my name is Dr Robert Clayton and this Dr Sarah Hampshire we're inspectors from The Department Of Health here to carry out a spot check Good Laboratory Practice Inspection." Lucas handed over identification and authorisation.

"One moment Sir while I inform the chief executive of your arrival."

The man disappeared into the booth alongside the barrier to make the call. Lucas and Kate took the time to look at the building in front of them. It was on an industrial estate on the outskirts of Leeds. One of those glass and metal units that seemed to be springing up everywhere, on the outskirts of every town and city in the United Kingdom. Judging by the size of the car park and the number of cars in it Welchem Pharmaceutical was doing quite well. Flags fluttered in the breeze outside the main entrance and the catchy slogan under the main name plate "Welchem Your Health Safe In Our Hands" stood out in deep blue letters on a silver background.

"Dr Clayton that all seems in order, if you would like to report to the main reception somebody will take you to the laboratories."

Lucas thanked him and pulled into the car park.

"Impressive looking place," he commented.

"Yeah but it should be, the pharmaceutical industry is a big money spinner. They have annual profits of 30 million and that is small change in this industry," Kate told him.

They found a space in a quiet part of the car park to the side of the main entrance.

"You happy with everything Ms Hampshire?" Lucas asked.

"That's Dr Hampshire and yes I am, are you Dr Clayton?" she replied her voice quiet but firm.

He nodded and smiled so long as she remembered their aliases everything would be Ok.

They had spent two hours Sunday afternoon holed up in his parents summer house going over how they would play this morning's inspection. Kate's experience meant that Lucas was going to have to let her take the lead in the inspection, this went totally against his training but he had little choice. They had studied the company's prospectus particularly in relation to its work in virology. Kate had told him she hoped she would know if something was amiss. This whole operation was a long shot but at present they had little else to go on.

Lucas watched as she took a deep breath steadying her nerves he guessed. He stroked her cheek and leaned across to kiss her softly.

"You'll be fine," he told her.

They walked the short distance across the car park to the main entrance. The reception area was as expansive as it was impressive, the décor sleek, modern, minimal and expensive; the importance of first impressions was obviously not lost within the company. An efficient receptionist provided them with visitors passes and as they were finishing signing in, a man in his early forties approached them.

"Dr Darren Simpson, I'm the laboratory manager at Welchem. If you would like to follow me I will show you up to the labs."

"Thank you, I'm Dr Hampshire and this is Dr Clayton." Kate held out her hand. Dr Simpson shook hands with her and Lucas before leading them across the reception area. A glass fronted lift took them up the three floors to the research and development floor where the labs were located.

Dr Simpson's office was close to the lift and he took them there first. His secretary had provided tea and coffee and he settled the inspectors with a drink and company prospectus before they began to discuss Welchem's work.

"I understand that one of the most important research programmes that the company are involved in, is antibiotic therapy," Kate commented.

"Yes Dr Hampshire, a lot of companies have pulled out of looking for new classifications of antibiotics. After all in the last forty years there have been only two new classifications of antibiotics discovered, hardly profitable."

"So why is this company heavily involved in something that is not profitable?" Lucas asked.

"Less competition, and we are not looking for a new antibiotic as such. We are looking at ways to stop bacteria communicating with each other and so stop them attacking the host. It is the key to finding a solution to the bacterial resistant strains we are seeing. Think how much money would come our way if we can find a cure to MRSA and that as you know is just one of many antibiotic resistant bacteria. The Department of Health would not be complaining, how much do hospital acquired infections cost the NHS every year?"

"One billion pounds a year and rising," Kate said. "So a lot of your research involves modifying bacteria so that they are unable to communicate. What about the use of viruses to kill off bacteria, are you looking at that as well?"

"Yes we are looking at ways to introduce a virus that would kill the bacteria without harming the host."

"So you are modifying both bacteria and viruses here in your labs," Lucas commented. "Your last inspection results were excellent, it is good that the company takes lab safety so seriously."

"Well when dealing with the kind of natural born killers we are, we would be stupid not to. So I am sure that this inspection will be as satisfactory. I have lab coats for you and certain areas will require you to fully suit up in personal protective clothing."

"Well let's get started shall we?" Kate suggested.

The morning flew by, the labs were extensive and obviously well run. Kate could see little that would give The Department of Health any cause for concern with regards good practice. She carried out the inspection thoroughly moving among the employees with practised ease, including Lucas so it looked like they were a team. This was her environment, she was comfortable and confident. Records were accurately maintained, storage of everything met with the COSHE guidelines. Nothing she could see would require reporting to RIDDOR or CBERN, yet something niggled at Kate but she just could not put her finger on what it was.

The final area they visited was the class four area and this required full protective clothing. Lucas and Kate went into the male and female changing areas to get suited up. Lucas looked around, lockers ran the length of the wall, a quick scan of the names yielded nothing. If Dr Ross ever had a locker it had been emptied and renamed, no trace of him seemed to remain.

Kate had to smile when Lucas came out of the changing area even in protective clothing complete with a gas mask and goggles he looked fit. The single colour of the suit emphasised his height and the goggles drew attention to those piercing blue eyes as they were all of his face that were visible.

They passed through the air lock into the laboratory and spent time checking everything was up to standard. Kate would have been staggered if it had not been. She moved to the last fridge where the frozen samples were stored. All were correctly stored and labelled. She paused looking at the samples and labels. Why were so many samples labelled in the same way?

"Dr Simpson what are these samples and why are there so many of them?" she asked.

"They are Rhinovirus, it is part of an on going research programme involving the common cold."

"Finding a cure for the common cold is surely not profitable to your industry?" Lucas commented.

"We are not looking for a cure, we are seeing if this virus would attack a specific bacteria."

"Oh right, interesting," Lucas said. "Makes you wish you were back in the research field instead of working as a government inspector doesn't it Sarah?" he glanced at Kate.

"Yeah it does especially in facilities as impressive as these," she agreed.

"If that is all then we can leave through the air lock again and you will need to shower before leaving the changing rooms," Dr Simpson told them.

They passed through the air lock and shed the protective suits before entering their respective shower areas. Dr Simpson stepped into one of the cubicles and Lucas heard the shower start up. Taking a deep breath he stripped off his underwear and went into another cubicle. His skin became clammy and his heart was beating erratically. He had to do this. He switched on the shower but avoided its spray. An image of himself strapped to a table appeared, he forced it aside and brought an image of Kate into his mind. Focusing on it completely he stepped beneath the spray being careful not to allow water on his face. The cubical came with antibacterial soap and he scrubbed himself clean. He finished up quickly, knowing that he would not be able to hold the image of Kate for long, and stepped out of the shower before he lost control.

Kate noticed Lucas' pallor the moment he came out of the changing room and she was sure Dr Simpson did as well.

"Migraine?" she asked. Deliberately giving a plausible reason for Lucas' deathly colour.

"Yeah a killer one," Lucas answered, grateful for her speedy intervention.

"We best make a move, Dr Simpson thank you for your assistance today. You will receive a formal copy of the inspection but I can tell you it was fine you have nothing to worry about."

Kate waited until they were back at the car before she spoke.

"Another vision?" she asked sympathetically.

"No not really, it was the shower. Now is not the time, I will explain later. I need some food, I use a lot of energy controlling memories that are painful, my sugars will be low." He lent against the car.

"Give me the keys I'll drive," Kate told him.

Lucas got in the car and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew Kate was whispering his name and shaking him gently. The pub she had stopped at was quiet only a couple of other people were at the bar. They ordered food and sat down.

"Did anything strike you as suspicious at the lab Kate?" Lucas asked when the food had been served and they were alone.

"Those samples stored in the level four fridges. There is no way they are Rhinovirus, they would not be stored in that lab and the quantity is all wrong. Whatever is in them is more dangerous than the common cold, why store them there otherwise?" Kate had asked herself that question several times since leaving the lab

"Is it plausible to use the common cold virus to kill off other bacteria?" Lucas asked

"Certainly research is being done into the use of viruses against certain bacteria. However I have not heard of Rhinovirus being used. I would need to do an internet search. Something else is niggling me about the records but I cannot put my finger on it."

"Don't push it I am sure it will come to you. All the male employees working in the level four lab have a locker in the changing room. There was none with Dr Ross' name on, so either he didn't work in that lab or they emptied his locker and reallocated it quickly. It's like he never existed," Lucas told her.

Kate lowered her fork.

"I could kiss you. That's it. There was no trace of him anywhere and there should have been."

"Maybe they are too upset about his death or maybe he wasn't liked so they cleared his office and locker quickly so people were not reminded of him."

"I guess that could be true but what about the lab records, stock orders, maintenance checks? As a senior virologist he would have had to sign his name to those records. It was nowhere on them, that was what was bugging me about the records his name was not on them and it should have been."

"You think he suspected something was going on and it got him killed?" Lucas asked.

"Well something is very suspicious about why he has been wiped of the earth," Kate said.

Lucas thought for a moment.

"What would you do if you suspect something like a serious biohazard?" he asked.

"I would take my findings to somebody with clout at The Health Protection agency," Kate said.

"So you would make copies of your findings?"

"Well I would have to have evidence wouldn't I? You can't just make allegations."

"So where are his copies? Have they been destroyed? It's a long shot again but suppose he took them away from the lab and suppose they have not been found. Where would he hide them? We need to visit his wife but first the police." Lucas told Kate.

The Home of the Late Dr Matthew Ross.

The house was the type Lucas had expected. A modern detached executive home; four bedrooms with an ensuite the essential requirements, built on an estate full of similar houses. The type that young successful people aspire to own close to transport links and good schools. The front garden was low maintenance and therefore tidy.

The woman who answered the door was obviously still stunned and numb with grief, she was thirty according to her profile but seemed much older. Her face was drawn and her eyes bloodshot from crying. She was tall but seemed shrunken as if standing straight was too painful.

Lucas introduced himself as Inspector Wellard and Kate as Sergeant Holly they both showed her ID.

"Why do you need to talk me again is there any news on the person who did this." Louisa asked.

Lucas led her to the sofa and sat her down.

"It is possible that this is just simply a tragic Road Traffic Accident, however as part of our investigation we have uncovered some information and we believe your husband may have discovered something within his work that put him in danger and that is what we are investigating."

"What might he have discovered?"

"I can't discuss that without compromising the investigation. I'm sorry." Lucas held the young widows hand. "Did your husband bring his work home at all use a PC here to do work?"

"Sometimes but the lab took his PC after his death," she said quietly.

"Did he have an office here?" Kate asked.

Louisa nodded.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please."

The office was at the back of the house. A large antique mahogany desk dwarfed the room.

"The man from the lab collected everything to do with work."

"It's a beautiful desk, is it a family heirloom?" Lucas asked.

"It belonged to his father. It is far too big for the room really."

"May I look inside it?"

Louisa nodded.

Lucas worked his way through the drawers methodically but found nothing. Kate sighed this had been nothing more than a wild goose chase.

"My father has a desk like this," Lucas said. "It has hidden surprises, you just have to know how to reveal them." He pulled out the small centre drawer and ran his hand along the back of the draw space. He found what he was looking for in seconds, a small catch sprang open revealing a small hidden compartment inside. Lucas slid his hand in and withdrew a memory stick, which had been hidden in the secret compartment. "Bingo I think," Lucas said with a smile.

"What is that?" Louisa said.

"I hope it's information about what he discovered at the lab."

They returned to the living room and Lucas retrieved his laptop from the car and plugged the memory stick in. Kate studied the data for a second or two.

"It is some sort of research programme I will need time to study it but we may have won the jackpot," she told Lucas.

Lucas turned to Louisa Ross.

"I need to have you moved to safe custody . You should pack a bag for a couple of weeks."

"Safe custody you think somebody killed Matthew?…"

"Mrs Ross I have not been entirely honest with you. I don't work for CID I am an officer with MI5. The material on that memory stick could well be a threat to national security and yes I think it cost your husband his life. I'm sorry but it is not safe for you here."

She broke down then collapsing against Lucas as her tears overwhelmed her. He let her cry for a little while but then gently moved her away and repeated his request that she pack. Realising that he was serious she went upstairs.

Lucas picked up his phone.

"Ros? We need a safe house for Mrs Ross, we have found something that could be important but Kate needs time to analyse the information. We will head back to the grid once we know Mrs Ross is safe Ok?"

They were on the way back to London by early evening. Kate was no longer surprised how fast MI5 worked to contain things. She also had not been surprised at the sensitivity Lucas had shown the scientist's widow. He really was quite a man.

The car came to a halt at a set of traffic lights. Lucas glanced across at her.

"You look tired Kate, why not try and catch some sleep on the way home?" he suggested.

"Oh and you are not tired?"

"Sure I am a little but this was your first MI5 op and so you must be more tired than me," he smiled. " You were like a real pro today, I have seen agents with years of experience not be as good as you were."

Kate blushed.

"Come on no false modesty," he chided as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Is this how you reward all junior case officers Mr North?" Kate asked.

"I have never kissed another officer purely for pleasure Dr Masters."

"Glad to hear it Mr North."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Henry James' office.

Henry James rubbed his hand across his eyes wearily, he wondered if he was getting too old for this job. He was no fool, he realised that he was not the best private investigator in the world; hell he wasn't even sure that he was the best in Peckham. He worked to the best of his ability with the resources available to him. He knew divorce cases; they were his bread and butter, they enabled him to make his living, which is why he knew something was wrong with this case, it didn't smell right.

He wasn't sure when or why he suspected that things were not as they seemed but too many things did not add up. The woman he was dealing with was strangely emotionless about her husband's infidelity. She seemed more concerned about what he was doing during his working hours. When he had shown her the photographic evidence of the blonde girlfriend, with proof that they had spent more than one night together, there had been no signs of shock or distress; in point of fact that had been no signs of even the mildest surprise.

Her pre occupation with his working life was not that of a women who suspected her husband of sleeping with a work colleague. The detailed report that she wanted about his whereabouts during office hours, suggested something else. What, he wasn't sure?

The flat that the man went back to was obviously somewhere the wife never went. Not unusual in itself, plenty of people had small pads in the city for work. This wasn't like that, it was in a good area, prices were high and flats in demand even in the economic recession. He had gained entry to the flat below and if the layout was the same it was a decent size; a home not some place you crashed Monday to Friday.

His curiosity had been peaked so he had begun to investigate things from a different angle. The land registry had the property owned by a person called Lucas North not Steve Williams the man who he was following. The flat had been owned by Mr North for ten years. He could find no tenancy records so he had no idea how long Steve Williams had been living in the flat. Steve Williams was far too common a name to search without more details about the man. He had carried out a search for Lucas North who it turned out was a civil servant just like Steve Williams; maybe that was how Steve Williams was renting the flat. It was possible that they were colleagues.

Steve Williams had not shown up at work today or if he had he had slipped in without Henry seeing him. Henry did not think that was possible. So he had gone to the flat and using the meter reading ruse he had knocked at the door. Gaining no reply he had been about to leave when a neighbour appeared.

"You looking for Lucas mate? He went away for the weekend. I don't think he's back, I haven't heard him moving about."

A more astute investigator would perhaps have seen this revelation coming. He had glanced at his watch and headed back to his office to meet with his client. She carried out the usual questions and Henry told her that 'Steve' had gone away for the weekend. She thanked him, paid her money and left. Watching the direction she disappeared in he gave her a two minute head start and then he had begun to follow her. She had headed into the Queens Road railway station where she had met a man and exchanged the latest report for an envelope, which undoubtedly contained cash. She hadn't stayed more than a minute and from the station she had gone to an acting agency.

Henry had waited in a café opposite and when she had left he went into the agency on the pretext of wanting to hire an actress for an advert. He'd described the kind of girl he was looking for and ten minutes later had left knowing the woman's name.

He went over to the battered filing cabinet and poured him self two fingers of cheap scotch. What had he landed in, he wondered? Who was Lucas North? Henry James considered these questions as he sipped his drink. It wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion that Lucas North was no mere civil servant or computer analyst as he had been told. The fact that he worked at Thames House made him think it was a possibility the man worked for MI5 as an agent.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. Glancing at his watch he wondered who would be calling this late at night.

***************

Thames House Tuesday 07.00hrs

Malcolm glanced at the people who had been on night duty as he made his way to The Grid, relieved it wasn't him staggering home to bed. He detested the occasions he had to remain at his station overnight, his internal body clock never able to make the adjustment to night work. He supposed that out in the field it might be different but just sitting and staring at a computer all night was a killer. He had only stayed at his station by choice on one occasion, the night Adam had died. Despite Connie's pleading he had not gone home, knowing that even if he had, sleep would have evaded him.

The Grid was empty, nobody else was in yet. Malcolm loved this time in the morning it was rare for anybody to be at work. He had a routine for this part of the day knowing that later events could throw routine at the window.

He set the coffee machine going so that when the others arrived the hot stimulating brew was ready to kick start their morning. Ros in particular needed caffeine to make her human. His mind drifted to the section head. It hadn't been easy for Ros to take over after Adam's death and Malcolm often found himself wondering how she thought she was doing. Despite outward appearances Malcolm suspected that she was not as confident as she wanted people to believe. Like them all, a product of her upbringing. Ros was expected to be a success, her Military father had demanded it.

Malcolm sat down at his station amazed as he always was at the small frisson of excitement and anticipation he always felt when he logged on. Malcolm's love and understanding of the IT world should have made him a contemporary of Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Tim Berners Lee but his love and loyalty for his country meant that he had channelled his talents in another direction. The casual observer would never guess that Malcolm knew his twitter from his facebook that he bought and sold on EBay and that he was more than a little addicted to youtube. This time in the morning was when he logged on and checked those sites; it was amazing what people talked about and it sometimes paid dividends as it had when the young lad had sold the laser gun on line.

Malcolm spent an hour of guilty pleasure smiling at the comments left online. It was easy to see how some youngsters were taken in by perverts on the internet. You never really knew who you were chatting to. Malcolm had long since come to the conclusion that while the internet was one of man's greatest inventions it was also one of his most dangerous as well.

Reluctantly he logged off from youtube. He had time to check the surveillance cameras in Henry James' office before the others arrived. He was doubtful they would show anything however, the person they were dealing with was way too clever to actually go to Henry James' office in person. Malcolm switched the program on. He registered the blood first; a huge pool of it on the desk and a smaller one on the floor where it had dripped before time had caused the blood to clot. Malcolm shuddered and closed his eyes. Murder was seldom clean and tidy. Although the man was slumped forward in the blood on the desk, it was obviously Henry James.

Malcolm sighed, poor sod he certainly didn't deserve that kind of exit. Having worked for MI5 for more years than he cared to remember, Malcolm knew that sentiment could not be allowed to colour judgement. His first priority was to remove the surveillance cameras. He made a quick telephone call he ordered the removal of the surveillance equipment reminding the technician too suit up so as not to contaminate the crime scene. Satisfied that this was being dealt with he then ran the tape back from where he had last looked at it; steeling himself to watch Henry James' last moments.

***************

"The shot was fired from the doorway. If you notice Henry James had heard footsteps on the stairs, he was looking directly at his murderer when the shot was fired." Malcolm indicated Henry James' line of vision.

Section D had gathered once more in the conference room while Malcolm briefed them on the latest developments.

"Certainly a professional hit," Harry commented.

"Yeah the man didn't enter the office until he had killed Mr James. Single shot between the eyes. Who ever did this is an excellent marks man."

"Do you mean military, police or security services Malcolm?" Lucas asked

"Impossible to tell but I would hazard a guess that who ever did this has killed in a similar way many times before. I have enhanced the shot of the gun as it was fired. As you can see it is a Walther P99."

"Standard issue for the military, police or security services. Lucas if the bloke was taller you would be suspect numero uno," Jo said.

"Thank God I'm tall then. I was worried for a moment," Lucas replied drolly.

He felt Kate tense at the light hearted banter. He glanced at her concerned, this could not be easy for her. He guessed she didn't think much of his and Jo's flippancy.

"He looks as if he is police military or security service trained. His stance and hold on the gun are similar to how I was taught," Lucas said. "Definitely a pro."

"Well certainly he went to the office to kill James and remove any evidence. If we watch the tape from when Henry returns to his office we can see that he makes notes in two files. Our assassin removes both the files and wipes the hard drive of both computers in the office."

"What do you think he was doing before making his notes? He seemed to sit with that whisky as if contemplating something for a long while," Kate asked.

"That's anybody's guess," Harry said quietly. "Mine would be he stumbled into something he shouldn't."

"Any news on the woman yet Jo?" Ros looked at the young woman.

"Her name is Sally Kerr; I got a contact number for her agents. I spoke to them on Friday before I left. I have a meeting with her this afternoon; apparently she was away all weekend."

"Ok good. Have the Met. released any details of Mr James' murder yet?" Ros asked.

"No a statement is due to be made at mid-day," Malcolm replied. "As of yet they are unaware of fives involvement in all this. Do we keep it that way?"

They all looked at Harry.

"Yes at this moment we cannot tell them much and I would rather keep our killer in the dark about what we know. Lucas, Kate, I understand that you require some time to analyse the information you found out at Welchem. Briefing this afternoon please."

***************

Kate was struggling to concentrate; her mind seemed unable to block the image of Henry James being murdered. She felt like a sleazy voyeur watching something that was so depraved. She was also having trouble reconciling herself to some of the decisions that the team made regarding information. It was morally wrong, not to mention almost certainly illegal not to turn the tape over to the police. MI5 seemed to walk a very narrow line when it came to national security.

She glanced at Lucas, from his posture she could tell he was in 'the Zone' as Jo put it. She had to admit she was a little disappointed in him. The flippancy that both he and Jo had shown towards Henry James' death had surprised her. Was it wrong of her to see this as disrespectful? Death and murder were surely no laughing matter.

Sighing she stood and stretched. She was getting nowhere with analysing the data they had retrieved manly because she was not reading it, she was merely looking at it. She moved over to the coffee machine and poured a cup. She stood for a few minutes looking at the television screen which was tuned into the rolling news coverage provided by the BBC. She was just wondering who had come up with the stupid idea of this kind of news coverage which they repeated same story for hours when the breaking news graphic flashed across the screen. Reports were coming in of a second murder in the capital. They crossed from the studio to a reporter who was interviewing a distressed member of the public. It was the name the girl said that stopped Kate walking away in disgust at the intrusive nature of the journalist.

"Her name is Sally Kerr she was me flat mate. It's not right that this could happen." The girl spoke through her sobs.

"Jo, Malcolm you need to see this." Kate called them over.

They stood in silence watching the report. The girl had apparently been strangled in her own home.

"It is way too much to suppose this is a coincidence. I am going to patch into The Met and see if I can find out any more details." Malcolm turned to walk back to his station.

"Well that's my afternoon down the swanny, I hope Ros doesn't give me even more paperwork to do," Jo grimaced.

It was the whining that made Kate snap. What was with these people?

"What the fuck is wrong with you all, two people have been butchered and you think it is appropriate to make jokes or moan at the inconvenience. I need some air let me know when you can speak about this with a little respect for the dead." She slammed the cup down and shoving past the surprised Jo, headed to the lifts.

The smashing of the cup jolted Lucas back to the present. It took him a moment to bring everything back into focus and he was only aware of Kate storming off, not what had caused the reaction.

"Jo what's up?"

"I have pissed her off for not taking death seriously enough. It looks like Sally Kerr's been murdered as well."

Cursing under his breath Lucas made to follow Kate. He had cocked up big time; he should have debriefed her after Malcolm had shown them the tape. He had known it had upset her.

Lucas stepped out into the bright sunshine and scanned the area. It was at times like this he was glad he was tall. He spotted her down on the embankment looking out across the Thames. Stopping just to grab a bottle of water from a vendor down by the river he then made his way over to her.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Go away Lucas, I am pissed off with you as well as Jo."

Lucas handed her the water.

"I'll be over there if you want to talk." He pointed to a bench a few feet away.

She stood looking out over the river. Arrogant bastard thinking she was just going to go over there and talk to him. Well he could just stew on it. Anger burned through her; causing hot tears to burn her eyes. Why was she so emotional about these people? It wasn't like she knew them. In her time as a medical doctor she had seen a similar kind of humour around the dead and dying. A lump was forming in her throat and she sipped the cool water to try and force it away. She cast a glance in his direction and sighed. Why the hell did he have to look so worried? She walked slowly towards him.

"Don't look at me like that and make me feel guilty for worrying you," she said as she sat down.

"Sorry. It's not that we don't care you know."

"I know that! I worked in the medical profession, I know how inappropriate humour is used to cover up feelings; I just didn't expect it from you. I guess I realised that you are a little bit human after all."

"You only just realised, after seeing me run from my daemons?"

"Yeah but that just makes you endearing, laughing and joking with Jo as you watch someone being murdered was just sickening. The knight slipped from his white charger."

Lucas winced.

"Sorry do you think he can climb back up?"

"I am sure you'll manage it. What annoys me more is the way you play with peoples lives. You are not connected to these people but you fuck with their lives anyway. What gives you the right to withhold evidence, who made you all above the law?"

"Kate I wish I could live in your black and white world but I can't and neither can the others. We have to see the shades of grey that the public either can't or don't want to see. That means making choices that are abhorrent. Today it was watching a man get murdered and discussing it as if it were an episode of Big Brother. Tomorrow it may mean killing somebody."

"What like killing Henry James?" Kate asked, knowing what the reply would be.

"I could have made that shot but I would have chosen not to. I only kill if I or somebody I am protecting is under attack."

"I just ask myself who are you accountable to if it all goes wrong?"

"You, the public. But Kate it seldom goes wrong. The country would come to a standstill if we didn't work like this. Look what happens when we tighten security at airports, it's chaos."

"How do you do it though and not go mad?"

"Everybody is different. Me I have a place I go to. I am completely alone there. I use the time to grieve and mourn and then I come back."

Kate looked at him carefully. Although she wanted to know where this place was she knew she would never ask him to tell her. Even if their relationship stood the test of time she would allow him that space.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." She took his hand and gave it a small squeeze before walking back inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Georges V Paris.

The Eurostar pulled into the Gard de Nord at 10.56am. There had been no delays, he had travelled in the comfort of first class and had enjoyed an excellent breakfast. Arriving at St Pancreas Station at seven am he had brought a paper to read during the journey. There had been no mention of the double murder and he would be long out of the country before there was. He passed through customs with the practised ease of an international traveller; with the greater links with the European Union travelling in Europe was far easier and in his opinion more relaxed.

Sands came out through the main entrance of the station and thought, not for the first time, that some of the finest architecture around the world could be found at Railway stations. The huge Norman styled arches in the façade of the front entrance could easily grace a cathedral. He had more than an hour until his meeting and having been cooped up on the train for more than two hours he decided to walk to the hotel. Paris was a lovely city and the walk would give him an appetite.

He had much to report including the need to silence Henry James and the dumb bitch Sally Kerr. Henry James had been sharper than he had given him credit for. He had been surprised when he saw James following the Kerr woman. The report he had removed from the office after he had killed James had indicated that the investigator had worked out that the man he was following was an MI5 agent. He smiled; it amused him that the public always thought of them as agents it sounded more glamorous than field officer.

It had been a satisfactory hit; quick and clean, no witnesses. Henry James had not even been able to cry out in death it had been that fast. Unfortunately for him London had a high serious crime rate and his murder would just become one of many unsolved crimes.

He supposed that he should feel some remorse at Sally Kerr's death but he didn't. Once Henry James had to be silenced she became a liability, a loose end and like all loose ends she was snapped off. Killing her had been easy; he had enjoyed the game. Chatting her up in the pub, sending out the signals that he would not mind getting in her panties. The cheap tart had been gagging for it. He wouldn't have minded fucking her but he wasn't stupid enough to leave anything for the forensic boys. Instead he had come up behind her and had whispered in her ear how he would fuck her and make her come. She had moaned in anticipation; then he had strangled her. His erection had been enormous when she died. He had quickly returned to his car and jerked off to ease the tension but once would not be enough; he had smiled knowing that masturbation that night would be amazing. It always was when he had killed a woman.

His cock stiffed at his thoughts; not an unpleasant feeling but not one he could deal with at that moment. His mind returned to the meeting he was heading to. No doubt he would face a grilling about the minor problems over the weekend. He would be pleased about the killing though. His boss, if it were possible, enjoyed killing more than he did.

***********

He insisted on the best and just as he did in London, New York, Tokyo or wherever he happened to be in the world his hotel fit the criteria. Paris was no different. The George V was opulent, ostentatious and unmistakably French; a pre revolutionary France. It might have been built in 1928 by an American but the décor would not have been out of place in The Palace of Versailles. Guests half expected Marie Antoinette to join them for lunch.

The pool was empty as it often was in that hour before lunch was served. He was pleased; he enjoyed the majestic solitude of the place and the space to take in some serious exercise. He swam his usual sixty lengths and then floated his body relaxing after the intensity of the exercise. The illusion of Versailles was very prominent here with the stunning trompe l'oeil gardens covering one wall. Were it not for the meeting he would have headed for the spa. It was one of the best in Paris and he usually had at least one massage while staying at the George V.

His mind soon returned to business. He was lunching with the Prime Minister on Thursday ahead of next week's Commonwealth Heads of State conference. He expected to be able tell if the PM was worried about the conference. MI5 had almost certainly informed the PM of the threats. It amused him to think that he was the one person who knew who the target was. He wondered what the PM would do if he suggested a solution to the Commonwealth's problem. He sighed, nothing, which is why he acted alone providing what the PM could not ask for.

He pulled himself from the water his body toned and lightly tanned. He enjoyed looking good and worked hard to maintain it. The newspapers referred to him as a lucky son of a bitch, wealthy and handsome with a beautiful wife and children. It was a comment that always made him smile; luck didn't enter in to it, everything in his life was planned to the smallest detail. He took nothing for granted; not his business, himself or his family. His wife was no plain Jane with little breeding. She was the daughter of a family that could trace its roots back to Henry the Eighth, debutante of her year with refined English rose looks, chosen specifically for her genes. The plan had worked well, his children were stunning to look at and already showing signs of being highly intelligent. He would accept nothing less.

A young woman entered the pool area as he was about to leave, her seductive gaze taking in his long lean body. If he invited her he was certain she would make a more than suitable sexual partner but he had an image to maintain; the devoted family man. He certainly would not risk a liaison with a woman like that and put his whole life style at risk. No any woman he slept with was dead the day after with no means of tracing them back to him. Besides his wife was here with him and even after fifteen years of marriage she was still an excellent screw.

He showered and dressed and headed for the marble courtyard. The day was pleasantly warm so they would lunch outside. He left word at reception where he was and settled back to enjoy an aperitif before his guest arrived.

Michael Sands entered La Galerie, noticing a piano, which would later provide melodic background music for people relaxing with afternoon tea but now there were just the very quiet murmurs of the idle rich as they decided what to order from the fabulous menu. Reception had told him that his business associate was waiting for him in the marble courtyard; it seemed they were dining alfresco. He passed through the elegant French doors into the warm midday sunshine. There were only a few people dining outside and Sands spotted his boss immediately. The table he had chosen was well positioned to see the whole courtyard. Sands was pleased about this, where possible he sat with his back to the wall, with a good view of all the entrances and exits.

"Michael good of you to join me. I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of Chateau Chantegrieve Graves 'Curee Caroline'; it would be sacrilege to drink anything other than French wine in Paris." He smiled as he spoke but Sands didn't trust the smile. A sudden chill swept over him as he took in the feral grin.

"Thank you," he said accepting a glass of wine.

"I am surprised that we are meeting out here in a public dining area. Are you not worried about being recognised dining with a stranger?"

"How many times do I have explain, men look suspicious when they do something out of character. What you have to ask yourself is do I have business luncheons in Paris often? The answer is yes I do and the vast majority are held in public restaurants. If I start dining in my suite it looks suspicious and the hotel staff would pass this information on to local journalists. Out here I have nothing to hide." the Tycoon made it seem so straight forward.

Sands glanced around the courtyard as he sat down.

"I seriously doubt there are any agents out here. Enjoy your wine."

Sands settled back and sipped the golden liquid, it was an excellent vintage. He smiled for the first time. The food and wine served at these luncheons were always excellent. He might be a renegade MI6 officer but he still appreciated the fine things in life.

"So Mr Sands I am assuming that as Mr James is dead that you encountered a problem which you have dealt with." The Tycoon spoke quietly even though no other diners were close enough to hear.

"He figured out that he was following a man called Lucas North. I figured it was better to silence him before he began to piece together anything else."

"The woman, will she be a problem?"

"Have TF1 also reported the death of a young woman in London today?" Sands asked.

"Yes they have."

"Then she is not a problem." Sands smiled.

"You enjoyed killing her?" The tycoon noted the gleam in Sands' eyes.

"I gained a certain satisfaction from it, yes" Sands admitted.

The Tycoon studied Sands. Yes, he thought, I bet you did get satisfaction from it. He knew the type. Sands was the kind of man who would get off on the power of murder.

"I suppose you have ensured that they cannot be traced to each other or to you?"

Sands was insulted and it showed in his face. He was about to speak but the tycoon cut him off.

"Don't Mr Sands. If you were as good as you think you are this situation would not have occurred. You appear to have contained the situation which is as I would expect from a man with your experience." He paused momentarily so Sands remembered who was the boss. "Do you have anything else to report?"

Privately Sands thought the man opposite an egotistical bastard but he knew better than to say anything. Instead he kept his tone neutral.

"Lucas North slipped off Henry James' radar over the weekend. It turns out it was nothing to be concerned about. Lucas attended a family birthday at the weekend. It seems he has a new girlfriend and she went with him. They returned to London yesterday evening. It seems Harry Pearce is allowing his Field Officers a private life," Sands told him. "I have somebody looking into who the girlfriend is."

"Very well keep me informed of any developments. Now the next note, is that ready to be delivered?"

"Yeah it will be left on Harry Pearce's desk tonight"

"Good."

"May I ask why you are leaving the notes?" Sands said.

"Because I can. It's like a cat playing with a mouse before he kills it. The kill is only half the fun."

"I never thought of you as taking risks," Sands said.

"Looks are deceptive Sands. I have always taken risks, life would be boring otherwise, I just manage them better than most." He smiled that feral grin again.

"Word to the wise, don't underestimate Harry Pearce and Lucas North," Sands told him.

"Thank you for the warning. It is of course completely unnecessary. I never underestimate anybody. This is my game I set the rules and other people play by them. Shall we order lunch before we go over the plans for the day?"

Unsure why he was even asked, as the Tycoon always dictated the agenda at the meetings they had, he nevertheless nodded that this would be ok. The food he knew would be exceptional, the man sat opposite would accept nothing less. He was nearing the end of his main course, pan-fried Atlantic bass served with creamy leeks and shredded bacon that had almost melted on the tongue, when the conversation returned to the plans for the biological weapons attack. Sands would have liked to savour the dining experience a little longer but obviously the Tycoon was ready to return to business.

"So tell me Michael, how are the plans to infiltrate the emergency services coming along?" he asked.

"They are well in hand. We have been listening in to all emergency calls for two weeks. My men and I fully briefed in the paramedics' role. They will be first on the scene." Sands answer was full of confidence.

"The cylinders?"

"They have been contaminated and are ready for use. The operatives know the intended targets they will focus on them entirely."

"Good, the attack is still scheduled for three pm?"

"Yes it is that time when the delegates will be getting weary." Sands answered. He had been at many political summits and the late afternoon slot was always sleep inducing

"MI5, do you believe that they have taken the bait over the intended target?"

"It would seem so. My source tells me that Harry Pearce and Lucas North had a hastily arranged meeting with the PM. Although he was not privy to the discussion it makes sense that it was to discuss the attack."

"So they are walking into our carefully laid trap. Excellent."

"Now when the weapon has been activated you will leave the country immediately. Five million pounds will be deposited in the Swiss bank account. We will not meet again for three months." The tycoon rattled his orders off.

"I already have my ticket," Sands informed him.

"As I am a guest speaker at the conference I will be unable to leave the country immediately, however I shall be leaving for my private island retreat with the family at the end of the week. This trip has been arranged for several months. So the press will think nothing of it."

"The sale of the weapon, have you determined how you will proceed with that?" Sands asked.

"That is all in hand I have a team in place already. I just have to sit back and count the cash." The Tycoon smiled. "Now Michael do you have time to sample some cheese before you leave?"

* * *

He returned to London on the 16.13 train from Paris. He was back in England, travelling across Kent towards the capital when he received a text message informing him that Louisa Ross had disappeared from her home. The neighbours said that she had gone to stay with family. The hairs on Sands neck rose as he considered this information. He looked at his watch, nothing he could do about this now but tomorrow he would head up to Leeds.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 19.00hrs Thames House London.

Harry walked out of his office pausing in surprise as he saw both Kate and Lucas immersed in work. It wasn't often he felt guilty but he did now. He had been far from diplomatic in his comments to them earlier during the afternoon meeting. He had wanted a full report on the information they had retrieved from Dr Ross' home and he had not been impressed when they informed him that they would need yet more time due to the amount and complexity of the data they were analysing.

His frustration had boiled over and he had informed them in no uncertain terms that the excuses they were giving weren't good enough. He wanted answers not excuses. He had told then to stop making cow eyes at each other and do some bloody work and come up with some answers.

He sighed.

"Don't you two have homes to go to? I know I was like a bear with a sore head earlier but I really don't expect you to work all night."

"Kate feels she is finally making some headway with the data, she doesn't want to quit yet," Lucas explained.

"OK but don't stay all night that's an order," Harry said, before he headed off to the lifts.

They worked in companionable silence for a time, with Lucas playing the unusual role of second fiddle. She had asked him to find as much information as he could about a drug he couldn't pronounce or spell. He glanced across at her, his eyes drawn to the way her nose crinkled while she was deep in thought and at the tip of her tongue, which was just visible. Every so often she would jot down a note or two and the tongue would creep out further and run along her lips as she wrote. He was tempted to go over and take that lovely mouth in a kiss. He shook his head and told himself to concentrate but his thoughts kept returning to her.

He looked at his watch realising it had been hours since they had stopped for a break. Telling her he would be back in a few minutes he disappeared to the canteen to get then both some food. True to his word he had returned quickly. Judging by her unchanged position she had barely registered that he had been gone. He smiled and took the food into the conference room. He poured two cups of coffee and then moved back to her side.

"Time for a break," he said. "You must be seeing double."

"Yeah a little I guess." She reached up to massage her shoulders before she stood up.

"Come with me, I think you need food."

He opened the conference room door.

"I didn't want you eating at your desk, and I don't want you discussing the headway you are making until we have finished eating," he explained.

She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You are so thoughtful."

"Hey don't get carried away it's only a jacket potato and salad."

"It could be beans on toast for all I care I'm starving."

They sat at the end of the table chatting as they ate.

"Shall we go to the Odeon tomorrow? I'd like to catch the new Star Trek film I love cheesy Sci Fi films," Kate asked.

Lucas smiled wistfully. How many times in Russia did he long for this kind of normality? How many times had he thought he would never have it?

Kate caught the strange look in his eyes.

"Hey you ok? We don't have to go the pictures."

"No I'd like that. I was just thinking how often I dreamt about this kind of normality in Russia; I gave up believing I would ever have it."

She moved to stroke his cheek and winced as pain sliced through her shoulder.

"Sore?"

"Yeah too much time sat at a computer," she said reaching up to rub it.

"Turn round I will work the kinks out for you."

Kate turned her chair so that he could reach her shoulders. She sat astride it facing the back, leaning slightly forward. He began to gently massage the tight muscles. He was good, his long fingers kneading, stroking, gliding and pulling the muscles attempting to make them loose, relaxed and free from tension.

"Kate can you slide your shirt off your shoulders? This would work better if I worked directly on your skin," he asked her quietly, his mouth close to her earlobe.

She slowly undid three buttons on her blouse and slid the cotton material from her shoulders. His hands on her bra straps made her tense slightly as he pushed them off her shoulders as well. His hands began to move in a gliding circular movement the palm of his hand constantly in contact with her skin. They were neither soft nor work worn; just hard, firm and masculine. He changed his movement slightly as he used his finger tips and thumbs to work out the knots. His fingers slid along her collar bone. She swallowed rapidly as heat spread down her body. His body was close to hers and she could smell his cologne, something subtle and masculine.

"You feeling more relaxed and less sore?" he whispered, his lips brushing the soft skin at her neck.

She smiled relaxed and on edge at the same time, how was that possible?

She murmured yes and relaxed back against his chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and slowly undid the remaining buttons his hands moving to caress her toned but soft abdomen moving up to cup her breasts, his thumbs flicking over her nipples through the lacy material. His lips traced a line down her neck.

He pulled away and walked over to the door turned the lock and flicked a switch to draw the blinds.

"I don't want the cleaners coming in," he said pulling her up from the chair.

The first kiss was hot and demanding. Kate reached up grabbing at Lucas' shirt desperate to touch and taste his skin. They stood kissing, fumbling with clothing until they were both naked from the waist up. Needing more Lucas lifting her off her feet carried her towards the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her core to rest against his rigid shaft.

Lucas lowered her to the table and pushed her back so she was laying against the cool mahogany. He pushed her skirt up so it bunched at her waist, his hands moving to her lace panties. He stroked her once through the material before he slid them off. Lifting her feet so they rested on the table edge, he wondered if she realised how exposed she was? He touched her gently spreading her dampness throughout her core. While his one hand explored her nether region the other caressed her supple body. He kissed and tasted anywhere he could reach as he stroked her towards her first peak. As she slowly fell he sank to his knees, his mouth exploring her thighs moving closer to her centre. The first sensual stroke had her putting her legs around his shoulders. His tongue circling her clit was driving her wild, her cries and mews of pleasure sweeter than any symphony. His tongue delved deep into her vagina stroking in and out mimicking the act of intercourse. His hands slipped under her buttocks so he could lift her hips and hold her closer. His tongue returned to teasing her straining nub until she came.

"Please Lucas no more teasing I need you inside me."

"I don't have any protection with me I didn't plan this." he whispered leaning over her. He kissed her slowly his lips moist from her juices. Did she like the taste he wondered?

"Lucas I have an implant and no infections; you told me you were clear too. I trust you, please make love to me."

Lucas groaned. What a fantasy to be able to push his rigid length into her and spill his seed deep within her core. His hands shook as he unzipped his jeans and slipped them down. She pulled forward so she could explore his silken length, his moans telling her how much he was enjoying her ministrations.

Lucas knew he could not take much more and he wanted to be sheathed deep inside her when he came. He pushed her gently back and slowly inch by inch buried himself deep within her. She moved her legs so they were tightly wrapped around his waist. He held still for a little while, his hands exploring her body while he enjoyed the sensation of his uncovered shaft against her walls. She was rocking against him; slight little movements so his shaft nudged against her nub but his hands held gently at her hips preventing the movement she wanted.

He smiled at her frustration.

"Bastard," she groaned. "Stop teasing. I want you now. I want you to feel me milk your shaft. I want to watch you as you empty yourself deep inside me. I think you want it as well. Can you imagine my muscles tightening against your shaft?" She tightened her muscles slightly, his cock quivered deep inside her. "Tell me Lucas, do you want to feel my juices spreading over your shaft as you move within me? You're the first man who has made love to me with no sheath. It feels so good; smoother, fuller. Tell me what you feel?" she smiled wickedly at him.

Lord she was turning him on and the minx knew it.

"Hot, you feel hot" he whispered. "And tight, the ridges in your walls feel as though they were made to stimulate every inch of my cock. And wet, so wet." He began to move slowly at first determined to experience every new sensation.

"Oh Lucas it feels so smooth like hot silk. It is as if you're gliding, Oh God it is so tight yet in the most wonderful way."

Lucas knew why that was, he was certain his cock had never been so full before. He reached between them to caress her nub, eager to feel her climax against his rigid flesh. The tremors from her muscles and her cries of pleasure almost sent him over the edge but he held back and watched her come. He felt her juices soak into his erection. He pulled her forward and still buried deep inside her he moved them to a chair.

"Take me Kate, I'm yours now and always. Make me come. "

She moved then hard and fast riding him as if she were at a rodeo. It was a wild and untamed coupling. They kissed deeply and their hands became entwined in each others hair. Kate watched as Lucas came, his head thrown back, the cords in his neck tense, his hands tight in her hair. Calling out her name as the warmth of his seed coated her walls. This act finally bringing her to completion once more.

Lucas took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

"I keeping thinking it can't get better but with you it does. You are amazing," he told her.

"Why don't we carry this on at home? I won't be able to work any more tonight," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Lucas agreed.

*************

They were dressed and Lucas had unlocked and opened the door when he heard the noise. Motioning her to be quiet, he watched as the person slipped into Harry's office an envelope in their hand. Lucas waited until the man headed back towards the lift then moving swiftly he came up silently behind him. Before the man could even struggle Lucas had him restrained on the floor.

"You should know," he said quietly. "At this point I could kill you in at least twenty different ways not one of which requires a weapon. So it would be stupid to move unless I say so or not to answer my questions. Do you understand?"

The man nodded his head a fraction.

Lucas released his hold and made the man sit in a chair. He was about fifty attempting to hide a bald patch with a Bobby Charlton comb over. Sweat had broken out on his brow and above his lip. Lucas could see he was terrified.

"Who are you?" Lucas stood in front of the man. He knew he was big and intimidating. That's what he was aiming for. Fear might keep this man alive.

"Fred Davies."

"You work here?"

"Yeah catering department."

"How did you get up here then?"

"The bloke who asked me to put the note on that desk, he had the code."

Lucas' face remained impassive but inside his mind had gone into overdrive.

"How much did he pay you?"

"He said he would give me fifty quid."

"When and where is he going to pay you?"

"Ten PM down by Lambeth Bridge."

Lucas thought for a moment.

"Ok if you do exactly as I say you will walk away alive, if you don't he will kill you. You have to go out and collect your money and then return to work. I am assuming you're night staff?"

Fred Davies nodded.

"You are to do nothing that will make me have to kill that man. I need him alive do you understand?" Lucas watched as the man swallowed hard.

He nodded.

"I understand," he whispered.

"Kate watch this man, if he even so much as moves, kill him." Lucas turned and winked at her.

She moved in front of the man and stood nonchalantly watching him, wondering what the hell she was going to do if he moved.

Lucas moved past his desk to a locker. He entered a code and the door swung open. He removed a black polo neck jumper, black knit cap, black trainers and his gun.

Kate watched him change. Was it only 30 minutes ago that she had been plastered against that naked chest having sex. Surreal didn't begin to cover what she was feeling.

Having secured the gun Lucas moved back to Kate and the man, Fred.

"Kate once we have left, contact Ros and get her back here. I'm off to follow our man," he told her.

Kate wanted to beg him not to go but she knew that was impossible. She had to let him do his job."

"Ok be careful."

She watched as they walked out of the door and waited until the lift hit the ground floor, then she contacted Ros.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

10.15 pm Thames House London.

Ros discreetly scanned the area at the front of Thames House as she made her way towards the main entrance. She knew that she would only see Lucas if he wanted to be seen. For a big man he blended into the background and disappeared with ease. The whole area seemed to be deserted, certainly there was nobody down by the bridge. Satisfied that the area was clear she headed inside and up to The Grid. She didn't hang around once she was through the security check, she needed to get up there to Kate. Ros had no idea how the young woman had reacted and she needed to establish if Lucas had in any way been compromised.

Kate sat at the computer. After she had contacted Ros she had begun to pace moving from one side of The Grid to the other imagining all sorts of terrible things happening to Lucas. She had wanted to follow and had got as far as the lift before common sense had intervened; she realised he would be in more danger if she were seen. Needing something to do with her hands she rinsed the coffee pot and set the machine up for a fresh brew. Somehow she sensed it was going to be a long night. Unfortunately making coffee only took a few minutes. At a loss as to what to do next she had returned to her desk and sank into the chair. She had to do something constructive she realised or she would go mad.

"Think you fool, what will Ros do when she gets here?" Kate asked herself. Talking out loud seemed to calm her down. "Question me and I had better be ready," she answered herself.

She turned to the keyboard and began rapidly typing; writing down every thing she remembered Lucas doing and saying to the man Fred Davies. She tried to put the events in chronological order and soon became pleased that she was using a computer because she wasn't recalling things in a chronological order and she had to keep moving her place on the page. She was printing the typed sheet off when the swish of the electronic doors announced Ros' arrival.

"Ok Kate I need to know exactly what happened and what the hell you were still doing here," Ros said without preamble.

Kate glanced at the type written sheet in her hands suddenly glad that she had written down what she remembered.

"Do you want me to just talk Ros or are you going to interrogate me?"

Ros took a deep breath.

"Sorry just talk if there's anything I want clarifying I'll ask."

Kate sank back down on her chair. Glancing occasionally at the sheet in front of her she started going through the evening's events.

"Hold on a minute." Ros interrupted her almost immediately. "The envelope the man left, where is it?"

"It's on Harry's desk exactly where he left it. I thought it best not to disturb it."

"Ok carry on."

Kate had explained how Lucas had restrained the man and then questioned him before Ros interrupted her again.

"This man. Fred Davies, told Lucas that he was given the internal security code by the man who gave him the envelope?"

"Yes."

"Bollocks!" Ros reached in her jeans for her mobile. "Harry we have a major alert level five security breach." Ros listened to his reply. "Ok Harry, see you in 15 minutes then. I'll contact Malcolm and Jo." She broke off the call and immediately contacted the other two officers.

"Sorry Kate, please carry on with what you were telling me," Ros said.

"There's not a lot else. Lucas changed into all black gear and took his gun. I don't think he intends to shoot the man, just follow him. He told Fred Davies not to do anything that would mean he would have to kill the guy."

"And what were you and Lucas still doing here?"

"We had been working on the data we got from Dr Ross' memory stick."

"What were you doing in the conference room?" Ros asked.

"We had just finished supper. Lucas insisted I took a break," Kate answered as levelly as she could.

"This was not something Lucas planned, he hadn't received some tip off?"

"I don't think so," Kate said.

"Why didn't you eat at the desk? Was it so Lucas could hide?" Ros asked.

"I told you we were eating, he said I needed a break."

"Did Lucas leave The Grid at all during the evening?"

"Yes to get the food. He was gone five or ten minutes," Kate answered.

"Long enough for Lucas to set this up." Ros walked into the conference room.

"Set what up?" Kate demanded.

"We have a level five security breach. Lucas is missing. It is possible he cooked this up. He would normally eat at his desk, there has to be a reason he didn't. I am guessing he either did not want to be seen or the whole thing was a charade. You wouldn't know if you were being conned," Ros said looking round her.

Kate was inches shorter than Ros Meyers but she didn't let that stop her venting her anger. She moved with inches of the woman.

"You still don't trust him. How you fucking ever became section head is beyond me. You can't read your own team? Lucas would never betray MI5. You and Harry think you know him but you don't and you never will because you don't trust him. You are right though Ros he didn't want to be seen. He brought me in here and we had sex, mind blowing sex on that mahogany table!"

"Well I hope you wiped it cleaned afterwards it's antique you know'" Jo said as she walked in through the door.

"I just hope they didn't scratch it. Can you imagine explaining the bill for French Polishing it?" Malcolm followed her in.

Kate flushed scarlet and turned away in embarrassment.

"I won't apologise. I don't trust anybody it's what keeps me alive." Ros said.

"I pity you then Ros because one day you may have to trust Lucas and if you can't it might cost you your life. So I suggest you start trusting him now." Kate walked out of the conference room. She poured a coffee and sat back down at her computer wishing desperately she had some ibuprofen for the headache she had developed.

Ros appeared at her side and dropped two tablets on the desk.

"Anybody I trust either betrays me or dies but if you believe in Lucas that much… I'll try. You need come into the conference room."

Ros walked away before Kate could reply.

Harry appeared and went straight into the conference room not even acknowledging her; Kate followed and closed the door behind her. She listened as Ros explained the evening's events.

"Did Lucas take any communication with him?"

"From what Kate observed no. He obviously realised that there had been a major communication breach and would not risk being traced. Lucas is off the map, all we can do is wait for him to get in touch with us." Ros said.

* * *

Lucas had watched the man give Davies his money. He'd been stood in the shadow of the bridge so Lucas had been unable to get a good look at his face. Fred Davies must have been terrified but he was working hard not to show it. Lucas had his gun drawn ready to fire if the man tried to kill Davies; he didn't want to as the man could be a source of information and they had so little to go on, but he wouldn't hesitate in shooting if Davies' life was in danger. Davies had said he always had a cigarette when he went out and should he stop for one this time? Lucas thought he'd better because the chances were that the man knew his normal movements. The exchange done, the man remained where he was as Davies disappeared back towards Thames House. He watched as Davies smoked his cigarette before he went back to work. Satisfied that everything was as it should be the man headed across Lambeth Bridge.

Lucas lowered his weapon, secured the safety and returned it to the small of his back. He cursed, at this time of the night pedestrians on the bridge were few; if the man looked back he would spot Lucas easily and if he recognised him the game would be up before it began. He had been hoping he would go along the embankment. Lucas waited; the man was halfway across when he looked around to check if he was being followed. He stood against the bridge wall looking at Thames House. Lucas moved back into the shadows and waited. Certain he wasn't being followed the man moved on. Lucas moved quickly heading over the bridge after the man; he never got closer than fifty yards. The man didn't look around any more he just moved quickly, clearly anxious to get somewhere.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when the man crossed a road and disappeared into a small pub. Lucas waited two minutes before following him in, entering with another customer. This was a risk he knew but one he had to take. It was possible that on a Tuesday night the place would be quiet and that he would be spotted immediately but luck was with him there was some sort of darts match nearing its conclusion and so the place was reasonably full. The man he had been following was at the bar being served. Once he paid for his drink he joined another man at a table by the far wall. Lucas walked to the far side of the bar, keeping the men in his eye line. He had ordered a pint of Speckled Hen. He opted to stay at the bar, his position was unobtrusive, as it was up in the corner on the opposite side of the pub to the main door and not in the direction of the toilet. The view of the pub from here was good. It was also the most convenient from his point of view. If he sat at a table it limited his options if there was trouble; especially if he needed to reach for his weapon. It also gave him a decent view of the two men. He frowned as he watch despite speaking in English at the bar the greeting the man exchanged was not English.

Lucas North loved languages; a natural linguist he didn't just speak a language he absorbed it. He loved the history and culture in every individual language he spoke; how they had been created and developed. He was fascinated by the rhythm in differing languages, the varying speeds and tempos with which they were spoken. He realised the importance of the slang and colloquialisms used in different parts of the world. He studied the way in which people spoke, their accents and pronunciations. He knew the importance of culture and customs in language and his total understanding of all this enabled him to blend in as a native when it was necessary.

MI5 had recruited him because of his linguistic skills. When he left university he was fluent in several European languages and Japanese, since then he had learned several more. One of the few things he remembered doing during his isolation in Russia was making himself think in a different language everyday, for like any skill without constant practice you became rusty.

It was strange that despite working for MI5 for seventeen years he had one language skill they were unaware of and tonight he was glad he did. He had developed it as an off shoot of being a people watcher. It involved a different skill to speaking a foreign language. He had lost track of the amount of times it had been invaluable. The last time had been when the safe house where they held Connie James had been targeted by a Russian hit squad. They were leaving the building because Connie had told them she had disclosed the location of every safe house in London. Lucas had led them out of the building. The scene on the street had seemed normal; people walking or hanging about and there had been a young woman with a pram. Lucas had been scanning the area watching people carefully when he had seen one young man talking, but not in English, in Russian. His warning to Harry had allowed them extra seconds to escape and Lucas to kill the agent. Lucas was a highly gifted speech reader. He preferred this term to lip reading as it involved much more than merely reading a person's lips. A gifted speech reader interpreted speech not just by the words that were being spoken but by facial movement, body language and the way words were grouped together. To rely entirely on lip movement was not enough as many phonetic sounds look the same on the lips. It was difficult and required great concentration few people outside the deaf community became really proficient. The skills and concentration required appealed to Lucas and he taught himself to speech read all the languages he was fluent in.

Lucas watched as the man he had followed took a long pull on his larger. Some seed of recognition stirred in Lucas' subconscious mind he had seen this man before; the question was where? Lucas watched as the man started to speak. It took Lucas a couple of seconds to work out what language it was; again luck was with Lucas the man was speaking in Arabic, a language Lucas was fluent in. The man was certainly not Middle Eastern his bone structure and build were altogether wrong he was almost certainly European.

The two men exchanged pleasantries.

"Any problems?"

"No I showed him my ID, He saw MI and didn't check further for the number 5. I told him to deliver the envelope, said it was a birthday card."

"Good he will be pleased."

"Is he back in the country?"

"Yes, he has another job for us. Seems Mrs Ross has left home he wants us to head up to Leeds find out where she went."

"Great just what I need, a visit to the industrial waste land of the north. The next note, we still to deliver that on Friday?"

"Yeah,"

"Do we have a go date for this op yet?"

"No M.S. is playing it all close to his chest. The orders to speak in Arabic in public, the cat and mouse game with the letters, not knowing who we are working for or who the hit is yet, make me think this thing is big and my guess is we will move within the next couple of weeks."

"You ready for another?" The man Lucas had followed asked as he tapped the glass on the table. "And a game of pool?"

Lucas smiled as the men started their game; they had made a big mistake, the light above the table illuminating them brightly. He waited until they were absorbed in the game guessing that each would be too competitive to be paying attention to others in the pub and casually took a couple of photos with his mobile.

He remained where he was, drinking a second pint and talking to another customer about England's chances in the Ashes and how Capello had revived the football team's fortunes. He watched the two men until he was certain that they were not going to discuss their instructions further. He finished the last of his beer said goodbye to the man who he had been chatting with, left the pub and then headed back to Thames House.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

11pm London.

The streets were quiet, only a few people passed him by and none paid him any attention, to them he was just another person heading home after an evening out. As he walked Lucas went over what he had learned in the past hour; no clear details but a lot of information. He was keen to get back to The Grid so that they could begin to piece together what they had learned. He assumed the others had opened the note and he wondered what it had said, were the notes clues or red herrings? What of the man who was organising their delivery and who did he work for? The thought that he recognised one of the men still lingered but he knew better than to push himself to remember; that was not how his memory worked. The recall, if it came at all, would be like a newsflash; sudden, sharp and unexpected.

His thoughts turned briefly to Kate. He smiled as he remembered the look that had appeared in her eyes when he had told her to kill Fred Davies; a look that said 'and just how the hell would I do that' but she had stood there in front of the terrified man looking for all the world like she would do exactly that. She would have contacted Ros by now and he could only hope she had used her mobile. Security had been breached and Lucas had no idea how deep the breach went. Her own mobile would be less of a risk than any of the telephones on The Grid but would she realise that? Lucas cursed, he really should have told her to use her own phone. She was quick and resourceful so it was possible she would have realised the implications of somebody having those codes. If she had used her own phone it would mean that whoever was behind all this would still be thinking MI5 knew nothing, it was important it remained that way. The security codes for everything would have to be reprogrammed. Obviously Lucas realised the importance of this happening, however it had to happen in a way that did not imply there had been a security breach. Lucas began to think and plan. He could not remember it happening before but he knew if any power at Thames House meant that they switched to the emergency generators then security codes would have to be automatically reconfigured, it was standard practice. He changed direction and picked up his pace, time was of the essence.

The electricity sub station was a small inconsequential brick building, one of thousands that were found all over the country. People walked past them everyday paying no attention to them or what they were for; reading the warning signs and for the most steering clear. Lucas was in the building within seconds. He glanced around, a huge part of the Millbank area was about to find out what happened when a substation was knocked out.

11 pm Thames House

The envelope was in the centre of Harry's desk, exactly as the others had been, the plain white envelope stark against the cherry coloured wood of Harry's desk. Jo did not know why she was so nervous about picking it up; it was no different to the others. There is no danger, she told herself they are just playing with us. Taking a deep breath she picked it up by the corner and carried it back to the conference room.

Harry took the envelope from her and withdrew the single sheet of paper from it. Just like the other notes typed in the middle were two typed words.

ARNOLD SMITH

Harry passed the note around.

"Mean anything to anybody?" he asked.

Nobody answered. Smith was such a common name, this Arnold Smith could be anybody.

"Ok we will leave that for the moment. The security breach is more important," Harry continued.

"Malcolm how long before the security codes can be reconfigured?"

"It will probably take about twenty four hours at least." Malcolm's mind went over the logistical nightmare of rebooting all the systems.

"When we have finished here get Head of Security out of bed and here to see me. Ros we need see if we can locate the leak. I want you and Jo to go over the CCTV tapes with a microscope and see if anything crops up. Kate where…" The building was suddenly plunged into darkness.

Kate remained rigid in her seat, willing herself not to scream out in fright. She could hear the others moving around. Somebody, she couldn't make out who went to the curtained windows and looked out.

"There are lights on in the distance over the river but not in this immediate vicinity, it looks like a power cut. The emergency lighting will come on in a minute" Ros informed them. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the lights flickered on, not brightly but dim casting dark shadows round the room.

The quiet in the conference room was disturbed by a mobile ringing. The next thing Kate heard was Harry answering so it must have been his.

"Lucas, where are you?"

Kate waited, relief washing over her as Lucas obviously said something to Harry.

"Ok we are in the conference room. The place is in darkness seems to be a power cut Ah you know about it do you? I see." Harry disconnected the call.

"Lucas is on his way back he seems to know about the power cut says the police think it must have been vandals, a small unmanned electricity substation is on fire," Harry explained smiling.

Jo smiled at spoke to the group at large, a broad smile on her face.

"It's funny that Lucas should be by the sub station isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah amazing that it just happened to be the one that if taken out would cause a blackout at Thames House," Malcolm said dryly.

"Is this another Lucas conspiracy theory?" Kate asked tiredly.

"Between you and me I doubt its coincidence," said Malcolm in a stage whisper.

"Are you implying Malcolm that I am the vandal? That I would deliberately destroy an electricity sub station?" Lucas asked stepping into the darkened room. "You will never prove it. Kate will tell you I took nothing with me other than my gun."

"Shit can you at least make a noise or something?" said Jo almost falling of her chair.

"Sorry Jo," Lucas apologised.

"So Lucas, why knock out the substation?" Harry asked.

"I assumed you were going to inform security of the breach. This way things will have to be reconfigured without us having to show our hand. Security will be called in and it will not be traced to section D. Codes will be changed without alerting our man that we're on to him."

"And are we on to him?" Harry asked.

"We know more than we did two hours ago." Lucas smiled.

He sat down next to Kate, she felt his hand entwine in hers as he began to explain what he had learned.

The table remained silent for a few moments when he had finished speaking as they were all taking a minute to digest what they had been told and slot it in with what they already knew.

Ros spoke first.

"Jo get on to Leeds CID and make sure that they move Mrs Ross to her mother's with adequate protection. When these two men get to Yorkshire I want them to find her at her mother's. Then get yourself up there and observe them." Jo stood and quietly left them to it.

"Malcolm as soon as things are back online tomorrow, run those photos through the database. Lucas said he has a feeling he knows one of the men." She paused for a moment.

"I will see if I can figure out who Arnold Smith is. Lucas I want a detailed run down of every event the PM is attending in the next month. If this attack is going to kick off in the next month I want to try and second guess where. Kate you get back to work on those files, we need to know what virus we are dealing with." She glanced at her watch. "Obviously until everything is back up and running we can do nothing so I suggest we all go home and get some sleep."

They all stood to go but were stopped by Harry's voice.

"Lucas I will deal with the PM's office. I want you to go through the files of the cases you have worked on since returning. See if you can shed any light on who the MS those men were referring to is? I still think you are a potential target."

"Fine if that's what you want Harry," Lucas said.

Holding the door open he let Kate leave the room first. She shivered; glad in a way that Lucas was not holding her hand. She didn't want him to know how Harry's words scared her. She'd forgotten that Lucas might be the target and she had not liked being reminded of that fact.

* * *

Lucas North's flat

Pain sliced through him; greater pain than Dean must have felt when the bullet hit his forehead. His death must have been instantaneous with no time to feel anything. Lucas had moved to catch the boy before he fell, head turning wildly to pinpoint where the shot had been fired from.

From the moment he had met Dean Mitchell, Lucas had liked the lad. He might have been bristling with teenage attitude but behind the cocky, gobby front was a decent kid who not only adored his mum but was protective of her as well. He'd been smart in a streetwise way that Lucas had realised the education system hadn't channelled. No matter, Lucas had sensed that Dean was savvy enough to make his way in the world, which made his final actions so senseless.

Lucas had looked down at the boy whose sharp keen gaze was now blind and unseeing. Why did you run? he asked silently. We would have kept you safe. Lucas had lowered him to the floor as the elevator had moved down the image of his mother trapped behind the barrier of the door unable to reach her son was destined to haunt his dreams.

Lucas sat bolt upright, his body chilled and drenched with sweat. He glanced to his side but his bed was empty. As the question of where Kate was formed in his mind, the answer appeared in the doorway. She was wearing his shirt, as if she had grabbed the first thing she could lay her hands on, and was carrying a towel.

She handed it to him as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Russia again?" she asked.

"No not this time, Saint Pancreas. I'm sorry I'm ruining your sleep." He took the towel and rubbed his body dry.

"I am assuming your dream was not about a train being late, do you want to talk about it?" Kate took the towel and lobbed it into the linen basket in the corner of the room.

"Do you remember asking me if it was easy to kill somebody?" Lucas said reaching for her hand.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember my answer?" His thumb was tracing a lazy circle on the palm of her hand.

"Yeah you said the mechanics of killing were easy because of your training; that it was later in the middle of the night it was hard." Kate replied.

"Yeah and that goes for any death you witness. At the time you don the protection of professionalism, hiding behind it almost and do what is expected of you, but later during the night when you are alone with your thoughts you can't hide."

"I know that's why I don't practice medicine," she told him.

"I have seen death; faced it down the barrel of gun, killed with my bare hands and watched hopelessly as others die in front of me unable to do anything to stop it. What does it take to be indifferent to it? Why in God's name am I not?"

"I can only speak from my experience as a doctor. I don't think anybody who has any basic values or morals becomes indifferent, surely that is what sets you aside from the scum that you seek to imprison? To a degree you can control your emotions but your sense of what is right and wrong means that you can never be indifferent. Tell me do you really wish to be indifferent?"

"No not really, but the burden of my memory is that the images do not fade with time, they are there constantly. I live with their ghosts and the energy I use to control them is at times exhausting. Sometimes I long for a normal memory," Lucas sighed. "I am sorry, I am being pathetic, plenty of people have painful memories."

"Yeah they do but not like yours. I have seen how you react, they are not just painful memories and that's a medical opinion, I am not just being nice. Who died again tonight?" Kate asked.

"His name was Dean, he was just a kid 15 or 16 years old that's all. He was cocky, brash, had an attitude and chip on his shoulder but I really liked him. It was all bravado it was just him and his mum and he really cared about her, you know." Lucas blue eyes were filled with regret.

Kate moved so she could curl up against him sensing that it might help if he had somebody to hold. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her so her head rested on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest.

"What happened?" Kate whispered.

"He witnessed a murder and stole something from the scene of the crime. Christ that sounds terrible doesn't it? It wasn't, he just wanted to make some money and stumbled into something way bigger than he could imagine. He didn't really realise what he had or what he had seen but he was smart, he was working it out. His mother was kidnapped but we got her back safely. Stupidly we thought we had covered our tracks but we were not taking any chances. We arranged a new life for them in Spain. He flipped when we told him, accused me of lying. I didn't realise how much he had looked up to me. He ran, I think he was scared, it was a huge change. I tried to stop him. He was shot, these people second guessed us on everything. It was a professional hit and he died in my arms. I promised his mother Sarah I would keep him safe and I didn't. Her screams were what woke me tonight. We didn't even catch his killer. He was just a kid never even had a chance to enjoy life."

"Oh Lucas I'm so sorry. Did you even know who was responsible?"

"Yeah I saw him, the smug bastard smiled and just put the gun he used in a bag and disappeared…" Kate felt Lucas go tense she glanced up and realised he was gripped by another vision. He seemed to be holding his breath. A minute passed but it seemed longer. She was thinking he would need CPR if this continued when he exhaled slowly.

"Michael Sands," he whispered.

"Who is Michael Sands?" Kate asked.

"The man who killed Dean and unless I am much mistaken he is the MS the man I followed was talking about. You know I said I thought I knew him. Well I do not his name or anything but I have seen him before. Dean tried to sell what he stole online. Malcolm saw it advertised and I went to buy it from the kid except I wasn't the only one who wanted it. Some other men also turned up at the house carrying guns, it was obvious they were not going to pay for anything. I got Dean and Sarah out as we were leaving and one of the men smashed the glass in the front door. It was the same man that I followed tonight. Michael Sands and the men working for him are all rogue MI6 agents."

"That must be why you remembered Dean. Your subconscious leading you to the image of that man. Does this Sands know you can identify him? Is that why you are the target?" Kate asked frightened.

"He must do but it doesn't make sense that I am the target. He could just take me out, he is a skilled marksman. No need for this ruse," Lucas said.

Kate shuddered. He was being so matter a fact about it all.

"It's Ok to be scared Kate, I've told you that before." He kissed the top of her head. "Honestly though I am sure that I am not the target, it is just not logical."

"I wish I could believe you, but this man shot a teenager dead. I waited 9 years for you I don't want to lose you now."

"If I have any say in the matter you won't. Come on we have work today."

"Lucas it's five o'clock in the morning, what work do we have to do?"

"Well you have to make the tea and I have to contact Harry." He gave her a pat on the bum as he got up. "Milk no sugar remember."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Yorkshire 8am**

Jo's eyes were scratchy and dry; she had been awake too long. A yawn escaped before she could stop it, the result of a combination of boredom and tiredness. It was a life time ago that she had been drawn to working for MI5; to think that she had believed that it would be all designer clothes, Aston Martins and non stop adventure. Reality was different, most of the work was boring and mundane with hours spent cramped in small places watching and waiting for something to happen, fighting boredom and the need to sleep as hour after hour slipped by.

When they recruited you they didn't mention the monotony of surveillance. They didn't mention a lot of things. They mentioned the pride in serving your country, the travel, how interesting it was to work with other law enforcement agencies. What they didn't tell you was how seedy and dirty the job could be, how if you were not careful it ate away at your soul. Was it because she was a woman she felt like that? Ros said it was harder for female agents, Jo had been aware that Ros meant that female agents were expected to use their sex to obtain information. For her though it had been much worse; captured on an op she had been violently raped by Boscard and still carried the scars of that mission. It was strange but it had been men who had helped her recover. First Adam, she sighed as she thought what a good friend he had been; dropping everything when she had called night or day. Being at her side through those endless early days listening to her rant and rave. He had been too young to die and too good as well. Thinking of Adam her thoughts naturally moved to Wes, it was his birthday soon, what did young boys like these days she wondered? Harry kept in touch with the lad as well; she must ask if he planned a birthday visit.

She sighed again and scanned the road. The other man who had helped her was Lucas. He had realised that she had not dealt with killing Boscard and had told Harry she needed help. They had shared a drink and she had asked him to explain how he had known that she was not coping when the others hadn't seen it. He had smiled that enigmatic smile and said the others hadn't seen the places they had. The pain she had seen in his eyes had remained for a long time, Lucas had not been dealing with his demons either. That changed with the arrival of Kate, the desolate look in the depths of his eyes had changed over the past week. She smiled was it only week since Kate had arrived at MI5? She seemed to have been a part of the team forever. The difference in Lucas since her arrival was profound, he seemed less troubled.

A slight sound behind her made Jo turn around, Mrs Ball the owner of the house was entering with a tray. She had been so excited when Jo had explained that she was from the RSPB and that a rare Lesser Yellowlegs had been spotted on the pond in the centre of the common that her house bordered. As this was the furthest north the bird had ever been sighted the RSPB wanted photographic evidence. Mrs Ball had been only too delighted to allow the young woman to set up a camera in the front bedroom so that she could get the photographic evidence she needed.

"I though you might like some tea and breakfast dear, as you were up so early."

Jo smiled.

"That is really kind of you," she said, as she took the tray.

"Any sight of the bird yet?"

"No not yet Mrs Bell. You have to patient to be an ornithologist." And a field officer Jo thought as she spoke.

"Ah well you can stay as long as you like my dear. Now drink your tea while it's hot."

It was mid morning before Jo saw any movement outside number 32. An npower works fan pulled up and two men got out and headed up the drive. Jo moved to her camera and took several shots. The door opened and after a moments hesitation while she checked their ID, a grey haired older lady let them in.

Jo placed an ear piece in her ear and listened to the conversation. One of the men was telling her that next door had a carbon dioxide leak and that they were checking other houses in the row as they were all built around the same time.

While the men were inside Jo passed a message on to another agent to get ready to follow the men when they left. The inspection took about ten minutes and Jo took several more shots as they left the house. They sat in the van for a while and Jo could make out one of the men using a mobile phone before it pulled off. A dark nondescript saloon car followed.

Satisfied that the men were being trailed, Jo plugged the camera into her laptop, she downloaded the photographs and sent them to London with a request to Malcolm. An hour later she received an email with an attached file. She opened in and smiled, Malcolm was a wonder. She opened the door and called Mrs Ball to show her the photo of the Lesser Yellowlegs. Promising her a copy of the picture she packed up her equipment and headed off to meet up with the other agent who was with her.

**Thames House 11am**

Malcolm handed the photographs to Lucas.

"These are the men you followed. Jo says they have left Mrs Ross' mother's home. She has them under surveillance it looks as if they are catching the train back south," he told the younger man.

"They are them, do we have any names yet?"

"No I'm waiting for six to get back to me as you think Michael Sands may be behind this." Lucas had explained his theory to Malcolm when he had arrived on The Grid. "They may be former agents," Malcolm continued.

"True, let hope we get a name or two before Ros and Harry arrive back from the meeting with the PM's office."

"Let's hope." Malcolm walked back to his desk.

Lucas glanced across at Kate her face a study in concentration again. He knew she was scared but like the real trooper she was she was not showing it. She had been working solidly without a break for four hours. He went to the coffee machine and poured her a coffee and selected a brownie from the cake box.

"Here you need to take a break." He put the coffee and cake on her desk and then perched on the edge next to her. "How's it going, better than last night?"

A slight blush tinged her cheeks at the thought of last night she doubted anything could be better than last night. Giving herself a mental slap because that was not what he was talking about so she had better get her mind back on the job.

"Yeah actually I think I have made a significant discovery but there is a long way to go." The swish of the automatic door had her turning. Harry and Ros walked across the reception area.

"Conference room everybody let's see where we are." Harry pushed open the door.

Once everyone was settled Ros kicked off by explaining what they had learned about the PM's schedule.

"He is tied up all next week with the Commonwealth Head of States Conference. Then he is off on a secret visit to Afghanistan to meet with senior British commanders over there. On his return he has a meeting with the head of the UN, Ban Ki Moon, to discuss more United Nation involvement in Afghanistan. Other than that it is routine business of government. Lucas why do you think the MS they mentioned is Michael Sands?"

"When Dean and I went to retrieve the rucksack from where he had dumped it, we were set upon by four men and that," Lucas pointed to one of the men in the photograph, "is one of them. It is too big a thing to be a coincidence."

"Supposing you are right and it is Michael Sands. Why target you? I saw him as well. I actually had a conversation with him," Ros asked.

"If I didn't know better Ros I would say you were jealous," Lucas joked. "Seriously though I had wondered that but then it occurred to me that you never saw him shoot Dean and I did."

"That's true, well if it is Sands he is working for somebody else. He is usually the brawn in ops not the brains."

"If I remember correctly he was working for the foreign office last time. Do we think they are involved this time?" Malcolm asked.

"Sorry did you say he was working for the foreign office? Our foreign office?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he was, they were having problems with a French negotiator."

"Good God that's unbelievable. Our own government doing something that illegal." Kate shook her head.

Lucas glanced at her concerned; the black and white world she lived in was being violated.

"To answer your question Malcolm I don't think he is working for the government, after all the threats are being made against the PM," Harry said.

"Harry I have more information on the potential target as it maybe that it is not just the PM. Arnold Smith the name in the last message." Lucas paused and looked around the table.

"Ok who is he Lucas?" Ros asked.

"He was a Canadian diplomat, the first ever Secretary General of the Commonwealth he served in that position from 1965 to 1975. He was an educated man having been a Rhodes Scholar at Oxford. Deeply committed to the Commonwealth he is best remembered as having a clear vision on what the fundamental principles of the Commonwealth should be and thay were developed in The Singapore Declaration. Those being democracy, human rights and good governance. He believed that history would show that the Commonwealth was one of Britain's greatest gifts to humanity. As he died in 1994 he is not our target. The other previous Secretaries are all still alive. The current holder of the office is Kamelesh Sharma; he will of course be at the Heads of Government Meeting that Ros has already mentioned, which is being held at Gleneagles next week. I think we have to assume he is a potential target."

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. Yet another potential target.

"Jesus how many of these notes if any are red herrings? Ok Ros I want a full itinerary for the Windsor Castle meeting next week and I need you to speak to head of security there it has now become the number one location for the attack."

"Harry," Kate interrupted him hesitantly. "I think we have to consider that the first note is not a red herring."

"Well I didn't think it was, it was warning of a biological threat," Harry said.

"Yeah but we assumed it wasn't the one in the clue, Anthrax, because there is a vaccine for it."

"Right which is why we said they wouldn't use it."

Kate looked at him.

"Well they're going to," she said

"What is the point of that?" Ros asked. "If we have an effective vaccine it must be common knowledge."

"Oh it is common knowledge there is a vaccine. They have modified the bacteria. This is what has been confusing me, Dr Ross was a virologist I think he must have stumbled on this by accident he wouldn't have been doing research on a bacteria. His notes are disjointed not how a scientist makes formal notes but from what I can understand so far they have genetically modified the bacteria. The vaccine is going to be useless."

"Is this new strain just immune to the known vaccine or is it more virulent as well?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure, I have still got several pages of data to work through. However if you are modifying something it is generally to make it stronger or more effective. The thing is though Harry we need a sample of this bacteria, it is the only way we can begin to develop a new vaccine."

"Ok back to work Kate. Lucas I want a plan on how we get into that lab and steal a sample of the vaccine. Malcolm, Lucas is going to need to know all the security at the lab, get on to it please. I will inform Dolby about the developments. Thank you everybody." Harry stood and walked to his office.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

****

Thames House 3 pm.

It was justified Malcolm told himself, in any case he was not breaking the law merely bending it a little. He smiled; if he was Pinocchio his nose would have hit the computer screen for telling such an outrageous lie. Hacking into a pharmaceutical company's security system was most definitely against the law, which brought him back to his original thought that it was justified; after all this company was flouting every international agreement on the manufacture and storage of biological weapons.

It had been terrifyingly easy to access the system. Malcolm was not modest, he didn't see the point, like the others in Section D he had been selected because he could offer something that was above average, in his case his IT skills. The trick was to make sure that nobody could trace you were there, or if they did, for them to believe that you had a right to be. Welchem's security was provided by a large national company, one that Malcolm was familiar with, which was a help as he had a fair idea of what surveillance and security measures they used. Once he had gained access Malcolm began to study the data on the security system. He quickly surmised that Welchem's site security was excellent. Couldn't just be a Yale lock for a change he thought as he looked at a plan of the Welchem complex. The next question was how to get Lucas in and out undetected. He was looking at staff profiles when the man in question approached his desk.

"I take it you are in?" he said as he pulled up a seat.

"What makes you think that? I only started at 2.45 pm," Malcolm said not glancing up.

"Well I gave you 15 minutes and that was five minutes more that I'm guessing you needed. Before I was taken prisoner I used to think you were a good computer analysis expert. Since I have been back I have come to realise that you are far better than good, you are brilliant. I remember that first week I was back, the way you entered that Russian submarines submarine's main frame and crippled it. I don't know how you access these systems without leaving a trace but I do know it's the work of a genius. You could if you wanted start WW3; bloody frightening as well, it's reassuring that you are one of the good guys."

"Ok don't gush I hate fuss. Let's get to work."

Lucas smiled, Malcolm was so British. He wanted no praise or reward for his work. Lucas guessed that seeing an operation through to a successful conclusion was reward enough.

"Ok Malcolm I'll stop gushing. What have we got?"

**********

The notes seemed muddled as if they had been made in a hurry. Possibly afraid of being found out ,Dr Ross had written in some kind of made up short hand. Certainly they were not the clear, concise, analytical notes of a scientist. Kate sighed, she was studying what appeared to be timings but timings for what she had no idea. She stood and headed to the water cooler hoping that a short break would help.

As she crossed the office to where the water bottle was located, she glanced over at Malcolm and Lucas. They were both oblivious to the others on The Grid both immersed in something Malcolm had brought up on his computer. She assumed it was something to do with security at Welchem. They were both in their element. She had not been part of the team for long but she recognised there was a strong bond between the two men.

"They work well together," Ros observed from behind her.

I was just thinking the same thing. I guess it's a love of technical things." Kate handed the older woman a glass of water.

"Yeah that and Malcolm is the only one of us from Lucas' pre Russia days, the only link apart from Harry to the past. I think he trusts Malcolm more than the rest of us."

"I didn't realise it was a completely new team Lucas returned to, I wouldn't have realised if you had not said; you all compliment each other so well," Kate said.

"Ah well that's Harry's doing. He seems to know about the balance of a team. When we lose someone he has a knack of finding the ideal replacement." Ros looked keenly at the younger woman but the hidden meaning in her words seemed to pass over her head. The clever scientist had no idea that Harry was thinking of recruiting her as a permanent member of section D. "How goes it with the report Kate, making anymore headway?"

Kate sighed.

"It's all so jumbled, I have just found a whole group of timings but I have no idea what context they are written in or what they relate to. It is like a really complex jigsaw and piecing it together is a slow process," she explained.

She threw the paper cup in the bin and headed back to her desk and was soon concentrating on Dr Ross' notes. The only thing that the timings seemed to be connected to was the word Rhesus. What had negative or positive blood groups got to do with these times? She studied the figures unable to find any link whatsoever. She wondered if it could be something to do with blood clotting and the clotting cascade but that did not make sense, Anthrax was not a haemorrhagic disorder and the Rhesus factor had nothing to do with coagulation. She read on hoping that the answer might be further on in the notes. Dr Ross appeared to become quite agitated repeating what he had written. Disease progress was written a couple of times and the word Rhesus appeared again. Then quite chillingly he had written "100% mortality". Kate rubbed her eyes, a 100% mortality in what she wondered. Her eyes glanced at the page again and the word Rhesus. She hadn't noticed before but after Rhesus there was a letter M which made no sense medically. Other letters were associated with Rhesus negative patients, like Anti D, but not M. What did that M stand for? Was it related to the 100% mortality figure? What had they used to come up with that figure? Some kind of animal? It was then she realised the connection to Rhesus, it had to be monkeys. She really should have seen the connection immediately but there was no point beating herself up over it. Kate returned to the notes to try and work out what the timings meant.

It was five pm when Harry called them altogether again. Kate had her notes ready having anticipated they would be called together once more; sick to her stomach at the discovery she had made she followed the others into the conference room.

"Ok everybody, Jo has followed our two would be gas men back to London. They are holed up in a hotel over in Lambeth, she is staying there in case our friend Sands appears." Harry started the meeting without preamble. "Ros what is the situation at Gleneagles?"

"Usual security measures for this kind of conference. They are used to international delegations arriving. I have a meeting with the head of security tomorrow, I want to see the set up for myself. As for the itinerary it is all pretty standard stuff nothing to too contentious." She hand handed them a copy of the week's events.

Lucas scanned the document.

"It would seem the most contentious issue is the motion to consider Zimbabwe's readmission to the Commonwealth," he commented.

"Yes President Mugabe is due to give evidence to support his country's readmission. His human rights record is appalling however he needs the Commonwealth to readmit his country as the economy is in a terrible state and his people are starving because of trade sanctions," Ros explained. "Political sources believe they will be allowed back if certain conditions are met," she continued.

"The PM is in attendance everyday, what about her Majesty?" Harry asked.

"She will be opening the conference on Monday and is hosting two dinners during the week and then she closes the conference on Friday."

"What time are you heading to Scotland?"

"I am catching the six am train," Ros replied.

Harry nodded and turned to Malcolm.

"Security at Welchem, how are we doing with that?"

"The company has excellent high specification security, which is to be expected in a company with a huge annual profit. The security is provided by a firm I am familiar with. The car park has a guarded entrance but to be honest that is just for show and the parameter fence is patrolled by armed guards with dogs. The building entrances are on key pad locks. The labs themselves are accessed by fingerprint analysis and recognition. Looking at the staff security profiles there are varying degrees of security clearance which include access being restrict to certain working hours. There is wide spread CCTV throughout the building that is streamed to an onsite surveillance booth which is manned at all times by security staff."

"Very thorough. Lucas where are you with the plan to steal the virus?" Harry asked.

"Malcolm is going to set me up as an employee and feed my security details and fingerprints on to the main frame of the security programme. We have studied the staff shift patterns and the best time to access will be Friday evening. I will return the lab on the pretext of collecting some work I have left behind. We are assuming that the night time security guards will not be familiar with staff and not recognise that I am not a regular employee. Malcolm will override the CCTV cameras to allow me to slip into the lab and remove a sample of the virus and then return here to The Grid."

Kate had just swallowed a mouthful of coffee when Lucas finished speaking and she ended up choking on it.

"Kate are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Can I ask a question Harry?" she asked.

"Yes of course."

"Lucas have you ever stolen a live bacteria before?"

"No but I have stolen other things."

"So can you identify the correct sample, remove and handle it safely?"

"Kate do you have a problem with Lucas doing this?" Ros asked.

"I do," Kate answered honestly.

"Kate this is my job…"

"I know that, but you are not the person for it. You have no idea what you are dealing with, what it looks like, how to handle, remove, or store it. Then would you bring it back here to The Grid? The Anthrax strains we know about have a 97% mortality rate. Do you have any idea what accidental contamination would do to central London? The plan to enter the lab is a good one I am sure, but you need somebody who is used to handling bio hazardous substances to take the sample. You need to transport it in a special specially designed container and it has to go directly to a level four laboratory."

"Who do you suggest steals it?" Lucas asked, knowing what she would say.

Kate took a deep breath.

"Me."

"No absolutely not. Harry she's a civilian, she does not work for MI5." Lucas' voice was deceptively calm but his eyes were blazing, he would not allow Kate to take such a risk. "She can spend tomorrow training me. Ros back me up on this."

"Harry you know Lucas may have a point…"

Before the section head could continue Kate spoke again.

"Sorry Ros I know I'm interrupting, but Harry that will not work. Whoever does this has to be confident and secure in the procedures for working with live bacteria, you cannot teach that in one day. I work for the Health Protection Agency I know what I am doing."

"Lucas is right Kate, you are not an agent, I can't ask you to do this," Harry said.

"Harry from where I am sitting you don't have a choice. I have discovered a lot more about what we are dealing with. This strain of this bacterium is a genetically modified variant of the Vollum strain. This is the strain used in the war on the Gruinard Island. Even before it was modified it was incredibly virulent but this modification has altered the speed at which the disease progresses. According to Dr Ross' notes there was a hundred percent mortality rate in the Rhesus Monkeys infected with the disease within five hours."

"Jesus Christ," Malcolm said.

"That's not all, according to Dr Ross they have trialled this on humans. From what I can work out ten Polish migrant workers were infected they all died within five hours. I have no idea where the bodies are but they are a time bomb if they have not been incinerated and the ashes stored securely. Harry you have nobody else qualified to do this." Kate looked at the shocked faces around the table. "If Lucas and Malcolm can get me in there I can obtain the sample. Then you need to take the sample back to the Health Protection Agency labs at Porton Down for analysis."

"Harry." Lucas stood up "I would like to speak to you alone now please."

Kate wanted to say that anything they had to discuss could be discussed in front of her, but the look Lucas gave her made her keep quiet.

Harry sighed, sometimes he hated being the boss.

"Alright Lucas let's go to my office. Ros you come too."

Lucas spoke the moment they entered the office.

"Harry to ask Kate to do this is madness. She has no training in work of this nature."

"But she is the only person who is privy to the threats who also knows how to handle the virus. If we bring somebody else in with the scientific know how then we will be involving another a department, specifically the health protection agency. They will insist that we close the lab and seize any of the bacteria on the premises, thus tipping our hand." Harry sat behind his desk.

"We are certain that we still want to play this softly, softly?" Ros asked. "I mean if we show our hand then the terrorists are unlikely to carry out the threat."

"Yes there is that but they would still have the virus and we would be no closer to identifying them, " Harry said.

"Harry that still doesn't mean that you should use an untrained civilian to break into a secure lab," Lucas repeated.

"Lucas I want you to be honest, would this be an issue if this was any other scientist?" Ros asked.

Lucas hesitated a fraction too long.

"Thought not, you are emotionally involved here. Kate is willing to take the risk and her credentials are impeccable. Harry it is your call but I suspect that you already think that Kate would make a good agent, so do I."

"But she is not an agent," Lucas said dully, aware he was losing the battle.

Harry had some sympathy with the man in front of him.

"I know Lucas but Kate is right, we have no other choice but her. I want you and Malcolm to get her in and out undetected, leave the rest up to her. Once you have the bacteria let me know and I will arrange for a lab to be made available."

Harry stood, the conversation at an end.

"I want it on the record that I am opposed to this. I know I'm emotionally involved but that would be irrelevant if she had been through basic training." Lucas was furious.

"Ok Lucas your objection is noted," Harry told him.

Lucas turned and left slamming the door hard behind him.

"Should I go after him Harry?" Ros asked.

"No let him cool down in his own time," Harry said.

**Lucas North's Flat. 9pm**.

Kate wondered how much longer Lucas was going to give her the silent treatment for. They had hardly spoken since returning from The Grid. The conversation over the evening meal they had shared had been strained and tense and now he was pretending to watch the news; his eyes fixed on the screen but they were unfocused and unseeing, lost in his troubled thoughts.

"Lucas talk to me, I can tell you are unhappy about this."

"Unhappy why should I be? The boss says you are the best person for the job," he said grumpily.

"Is that what this is about? Harry choosing me. My being the better person for the job?" Kate asked.

"I could have done this, now I have to worry about you and the bacteria. Harry is wrong this is not a job for amateurs." Lucas' eyes flashed in anger.

"Are Jo, Ros, and Malcolm amateurs, do you behave like this when they are given jobs you think you should do?" Kate asked her temper as short as Lucas' was.

"They are not amateurs they are trained agents. You are not." Lucas didn't shout but his voice was cold as steel.

"No I am not but I am a trained microbiologist used to handling potentially dangerous substances."

"I wish I had never brought you here!" Lucas did shout this time.

"Regretting it all ready?" Kate said hurt by his words.

"Yes I am. I wish I had never remembered you."

Kate felt like she had been slapped. She stood and walked towards the door.

"I will get out of your way then," she said quietly. "When this is over you won't see me again."

She shut the door and ran down the stairs and was almost out on the street when Lucas caught up with her.

"Please come back I didn't mean it," he grabbed her arm.

"No Lucas let me go, I want to go home but I can't so I am going back to my hotel." She struggled to get free.

"No I won't let you," he said pushing the front door shut and trapping her against it.

"You won't let me!" she struggled harder. "Let me go!"

"Damn it Kate I was scared alright, still am, if anything were to happen to you I'm not sure how I would carry on. I'm so scared. Don't leave I need you!" He leant down and kissed her frantically.

Kate relaxed, he wasn't the only one who was scared. If she were truthful she would say she was bloody terrified.

"I'm scared as well Lucas but I trust you to keep me safe. We're a team."

Murmuring how much she needed him, she returned Lucas' kiss hungrily, her hands sliding under his shirt. Groaning in frustration Lucas carried her up the single flight of stairs barely making it back into the privacy of the flat to continue their love making. Fear made their love making fast and desperate, they never made it pass the hallway. As Lucas lifted her skirt and tore the thin barrier of her silk panties, Kate unzipped his jeans and freed his straining erection. She stroked his silken length, as he explored her, his finger teasing her straining nub. Pushing her against the wall in his hallway, he thrust himself deep within her, a hard fast coupling driving them both mad with desire before they came together.

"I can't believe I have taken you in the hallway, like some hormonal teenager who cannot keep his dick in his trousers. I ripped your clothes."

"Yeah you did, will you do it again? Can I rip yours next time?" Kate whispered.

Lucas stared at her stunned.

Kate laughed.

"Lucas it was wonderful and so sexy seeing you out of control. Make love to me again."

He groaned growing hard at her words. She was an amazing woman.

"Ok but let's go to the bedroom it's more comfy."

."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Friday 12.30pm M1 to Leeds.

No wonder the government was so overspent; it seemed to Kate that MI5 had an endless supply of new cars at their disposal. This was the third they had used in the space of a week. As she and Lucas had approached it she had joked that you could have any colour you liked as long as it was black. Lucas had smiled and said that was ok with him as he had it on good authority that he looked good in black.

This was a sleek model, the type a company executive would drive. Kate was sure that some advertiser would claim it was the drive of your life. When she had questioned the need for all these new cars Lucas explained that by using different cars the suspects were easier to follow; field officers did not want to be easily identified. In the real law enforcement world the police did not drive around in classic cars like Morse, Bergerac or Linley no matter how glamorous those cars were.

Despite her complaints about the unnecessary expense of the car, now they were on the road she was glad of the luxury it afforded. The journey up the M1 was boring and monotonous but at least they were travelling in a car whose engine purred quietly, settled in seats more comfortable than a leather suite and soothed by music from a music system that was better than the one she had at home.

Lucas had elected to drive once again; some might have seen this as a macho sexist act but Kate realised that it was born out of a need to keep his mind occupied. In the short time she had known him Kate had never seen Lucas sit still and simply relax; his need to be busy and occupied as important to him as his obsession with cleanliness in dealing with the trauma he had endured during his incarceration in Russia. On the rare occasion she had seen him at a loose end he had appeared edgy and fidgety, worried that once again his demons would catch up with him. The medic in her could only hope that when he resumed his counselling that he would come to realise that if he was ever to move on from his ordeal he would have to confront all his memories and not try to run from them.

He was quiet even by his standards and Kate suspected that the reason for this was his deep concern for her safety. His confession of two days ago had surprised her. It had not occurred to her until that moment that he should be as scared for her as she was for him. Glancing across at him she noted how tense he was; his face may have been an inscrutable mask but his body was stiffly rigid, his grip on the steering wheel becoming tighter the further along the M1 they travelled. His knuckles were now as white as ivory.

A sign for the services just past Huddersfield gave her the opportunity to insist on a break.

"Lucas we should stop at the services for a while. We have made excellent time and we don't want to arrive too early in Leeds and besides I need to stretch my legs," she said.

Lucas glanced at his watch, it was approaching lunch time. Kate was right they had several hours to wait until she was due to enter Welchem. He signalled that he was leaving the motorway and followed the signs for the car parking areas at the service station.

"Tell me," he said, as he brought the car to a halt. "Are you going to slug me in the gut this time?" He smiled remembering the last time they had stopped at a service station.

"It was effective you won't forget our anniversary again will you?" Kate said, returning the smile as she remembered too.

They strolled hand in hand across the grassed picnic area, looking for the entire world like any young couple who were breaking their journey, dodging running children and scampering dogs, who were eagerly stretching their legs after being cooped up in cars for hours on end.

The restaurant area was busy with people coming and going in a steady stream obviously heeding the warnings on the road side that tiredness kills either that or they were bursting for a pee. Having purchased two coffees and two baguettes, Lucas scanned the seating area for a vacant table. It was not lost on Kate that he chose a table with an uninterrupted view of the whole seating area; Lucas never took chances and disliked surprises.

The general noise and hubbub in the restaurant meant they were able to talk quietly about the evening's operation without being overheard; going over everything Kate had been taught in the last two days. She had found it fascinating to see how Malcolm had created an employee profile for her. Lucas had insisted on a disguise, so once again her short brown hair was covered with a wig; this time a sleek black bob. Lucas had taken the disguise further, with bright blue contact lenses and designer glass frames making her unrecognisable. Malcolm had taken her to a room that had been rigged out as a replica of the office she was supposed to use at Welchem. He had then filmed her for forty minutes working at the computer, explaining that he would override the CCTV images with the film while she was in the lab stealing the bacteria.

"When we get to Leeds the first thing we have to do is collect the car you will be using to go to the lab," Lucas told her.

"I just bet it won't be a swish new model like you get," she said.

"No," he agreed "It's a Ford Ka more suitable for a young scientist. The number plate has already been entered on to your profile on Welchem's security system.

"You think of everything."

"We like to be one step ahead. It is one of the first things they will check when you stop at the security barrier," he told her. "I will be in constant radio contact with you until you enter the level four lab but will only have you on visual as she walk to the office along the corridors. Once Malcolm overrides the CCTV cameras in the office and laboratory those will be the images I see; exactly the same as the security guards." Lucas remained far from happy about allowing Kate to do this while he was a mile and half down the road observing from a motel room.

Sensing his unease, Kate reached across the table for his hand.

"I'm sure I will be fine. I have every faith in you and Malcolm," she told him.

Lucas nodded briefly.

"Timing is everything. You have forty minutes so you must neither work too fast or too slow," he said.

"Yes Lucas I know. When we filmed the fake office scene Malcolm explained."

"Make sure that you leave time to decontaminate properly, no short cuts."

"Lucas I'm a scientist, I won't."

"Remember be natural around the guards, chat to them."

"Yes Lucas."

"Remember your new identity."

"Gemma Saunders, I know Lucas."

"Don't look for the CCTV cameras, as an employee you would be oblivious to them."

"Lucas stop it! You are making me more nervous."

"Sorry," he smiled ruefully turning away quickly so that she could not see the concern in his eyes.

Kate wasn't fooled though.

"I'll be fine Lucas," she whispered. "You'll keep me safe."

Lucas turned back to face her.

"I hope so," he replied as he gently touched her cheek.

***************

It was Kate's turn to subside into silence, the closer to seven o'clock it got. They had collected her car and spent the afternoon setting up the surveillance system, talking at length with Malcolm. At four thirty she had gone for a shower and to don her disguise. The contact lenses had surprised her, having never worn them before she had expected them to be uncomfortable but she barely knew they were there. Once ready she had returned to the room and sat on the bed. That had been twenty minutes ago and Lucas observed that she had not spoken once in that time.

"You Ok?" he asked concerned.

"It's the waiting you know. I just wish I could go and get this over with."

"I know, but we have to wait," he explained pulling her into his arms, his fingers playing with a strand of black hair. "Will I be sleeping with a raven haired temptress tonight?" he asked.

Kate smiled at his attempt to distract her.

"Maybe if you're good, but you could kiss her now if you wanted to."

Lucas bent his head, his lips softly grazing hers in the merest whisper of a touch. He was unrushed and unhurried just gently exploring her mouth; these were not kisses designed to fan the flames of passion more to sooth and reassure. Kate sank into his embrace; so solid and strong. She could feel his heart beating; reassuringly it's rhythm was slow and steady, her own she was certain was beating in some wild tympanic rhythm.

Lucas moved them so that they could stretch out on the bed and to provide some noise and distraction he switched the TV on selecting some old film to watch. Kate's head rested comfortably against his chest and he gradually felt her relax as the tension slipped from her body.

At quarter past seven they reluctantly got up.

"You know Mr North you are slipping, I'm sure Mr Bond would not have spent the last hour and half watching a film."

Lucas smiled.

"Reminded me later to deal with your obsession with Mr Bond."

She smiled and picked up a large pilot styled brief case.

"Ok Mr North I will. Time I was on my way now though."

He kissed her hard before reluctantly letting her go.

The journey to Welchem took less than ten minutes; throughout the short time she could hear Lucas' reassuring tones in her ear as he asked about the traffic and roads. All too soon the Welchem building came into sight. Kate felt slightly nauseated and she noticed her heart beat increase as she pulled up at the security barrier. Taking a deep breath she remind herself to be natural.  
"Hi," she said as she handed her ID to the young guard. "I thought I had saved a file I need for some work I am doing at the weekend on my memory stick, only to discover that it has not saved it, bloody typical I hate computers sometimes don't you?"

The young guard agreed with a smile and disappeared into the cabin to check her ID. He was only gone a few minutes but to Kate it seemed much longer. Her mouth had gone dry and she could feel a trickle of perspiration at her neck. Her heart was hammering in her chest, it seemed so loud that she was sure the whole of Leeds must have heard it. She licked her lips in an effort to moisten them. Was it taking longer than normal to check her security details? What had Lucas said she should do if there was a problem? The guard reappeared, was everything alright? She couldn't tell from his face.

"That's all fine Miss Saunders. How long do you think you will be?"

"Less than an hour. I am meeting a friend for a drink at nine," she told him.

"Kate it may be a test, tell him you are Dr. Saunders," Lucas said in her ear.

"By the way," she told the guard with a wink. "It's Dr. Saunders, some senior folk around here get a little huffy about the title."

The young guard smiled and winked back before waving her through.

She parked the car and would have liked to gather her thoughts but she knew she had to move on. Timing as Lucas had reminded her was everything.

As she walked towards the entrance she spoke to Lucas.

"I've parked the car and am heading for the main entrance. By the way how long does it take not to feel a complete idiot looking as if I am talking to myself?"

"Oh five or six years at least, some field agents always feel stupid," Lucas told her.

"Great," she sighed.

"Kate the main entrance is secured with a card swipe lock, you need to slide your ID card through it. Once inside the building I will track you on CCTV."

Kate's apprehension level rose again as she approached the door. Her hand trembled slightly causing her to fumble with the card. Mentally telling herself to calm down she swiped it down again and pushed the door open. She braced herself for the shrill sound of an alarm but hearing none she let out a sigh of relief she walked into the entrance lobby. She had made it through the second security check.

"Ok Kate." Lucas' voice cut into her thoughts. "I have you on CCTV which means the guards can see you as well. Head over to the lifts and go up to level four and remember ignore the cameras."

Lucas watched as Kate followed his instructions before turning to the other computer screen where Malcolm was visible in London.

"Malcolm everything seems to be alright and on schedule. Once Kate is in her office you can override the CCTV images."

Kate had now reached the door to what was supposed to be her office.

"Ok Kate this a coded lock the number is 3670. Go in and sit down just as you did at yesterday's filming. Wait sixty seconds while Malcolm overrides the images."

He waited as Kate entered the code, still no alarms. She approached the desk and sat down at the computer.

"Ok Malcolm we are green for go."

"Thanks Lucas," the older man said. "I am overriding the images now. The Kate you can see on CCTV now is a recording as are the images in the lab."

"Kate forty minutes and counting down. I no longer have you on visual. Do you still wish to have radio silence for this phase of the operation?" Lucas asked.

"Yes please. I need to concentrate."

"Ok thirty nine minutes then Kate. Good luck."

"Thanks Lucas."

Lucas sat in silence as Kate had requested. He looked at his watch 7.52 pm and sighed, this was going to be the longest forty minutes of his life.

He had spent a long time analysing his feelings over the past few days. The panic and fear that had swept over him every time he had thought of this moment had not just been because of who she was or what she meant to him. She was not an agent and had no training for this kind of operation and for Lucas this had been an unacceptable risk. He had argued long and hard with Harry about his decision but in the end he had still been overruled. All he had been able to do was prepare her for the operation to the best of his ability in the short time available.

"Lucas we are now ten minutes in." Malcolm's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Thank you Malcolm I do have a watch you know." Lucas' tone was abrupt and edgy.

"Ah now you know what the Apollo wives felt like."

"Sorry Malcolm you have lost me now?"

"When the Lunar command module orbited the far side of the moon radio contact was lost; both for NASA and the wives it was agony just listening to static and silence until the astronaut's came back into radio range."

Lucas shook his head.

"Malcolm that does not help."

"Sorry Lucas I'm sure she will be fine, anyway you can do no more so stop wasting energy worrying."

"Easier said than done Malcolm."

"Lucas you have to get a handle on this or you will put yourself at risk."

"Yeah I know mate." Lucas admitted wearily

"Make yourself some coffee that's an order, you still have twenty eight minutes to wait."

As Lucas' nerves and tension were in the assent, Kate's were decreasing. She was about to enter her domain; an environment that she was both comfortable and competent in.

She had waited as Lucas had told her to before leaving the office. She had to trust that all was going to plan with the cameras. She had made her way to the level four laboratory area and now stood in front of the doors. This area was entered by fingerprint recognition only. Taking a deep breath she placed her finger on the scanning pad. The doors swished open. Malcolm was indeed a genius.

She moved quickly to the changing rooms she had used before and stripped off before putting on the personal protective equipment, remembering to remove the wig so it would not get wet when she showered after being in the lab.

Once inside she moved with practiced ease among the work benches to the fridge where she believed the Anthrax bacteria was stored. There was no guarantee that this was the stockpile but she had been highly suspicious when they had inspected this area and this was all she had to go on.

The trembling in her hands and legs had long since past, her movements were the assured ones of the professional she was. She removed a phial from the fridge and went across to a bench with a high powered microscope. Using a syringe and needle she withdrew a small amount of the solution and placed it on a glass slide. She positioned it under the microscope and adjusted the lens bringing the image into focus. A smile of relief crossed her face. What she was viewing was certainly not the common cold virus as they had been told. It was the Anthrax bacteria.

She glanced at the clock, twenty minutes left. She still had to take some samples and leave the area. She had brought several Petri dishes with her. Lucas had warned her that she could remove no phials of solution as this would alert the terrorists. Using the syringe she dropped a small amount of the solution on to several culture dishes and using a swab spread it across the surface before she sealed the lids and secured the dishes in the transport container she had in her case.

She replaced the solution she had used with saline and returned it to the fridge before disposing of the swab, needle, syringe and slide in the correct disposal container. Certain that the lab was as she found it she glanced at the clock once more, 8.20pm ten minutes left. She quickly left the lab and headed for the showers.

Lucas' eyes were drawn to his watch again, two minutes left. He paced up and down waiting for Kate's voice in his ear. He could see Malcolm was clock watching as well. The older man had been correct, the waiting was agony.

"Lucas." Kate's voice startled him. "Operation complete I am back at the desk."

"Ok Kate plug in your memory stick and in sixty seconds remove it. You will then be back on Live CCTV."

Lucas watched as she followed his instructions and left the building; only when she told him she was through the security barrier did he realise he had been holding his breath.

"That's great Kate. See you in ten minutes."

He moved to the window to watch for her return. What he did not expect were her next words.

"Lucas we have a problem. I am being followed."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

****

Welchem lab

The perimeter fence guard approached the hut by the security barrier. He tied the German Shepherd guard dog outside before going to speak to the guard on the gate.

"Hey Steve that red Ford Ka that's parked over there, whose is it?"

"One of the scientists called Dr Saunders, why?"

"It's probably nothing but I am sure it was parked outside the travel lodge, you know the one down by our place, all afternoon."

"Well it all checks out security wise, she's collecting some work. Anyway looks like she's finished, that's her heading back to her car."

Both the young guards watched her as she crossed the car park to where her car was

"Do you get many scientists coming back at night?"

"Occasionally but not that often. If you are that twitched Mike, why don't you follow her see where she goes? I will watch Zeus for you." He nodded towards the dog.

Kate had been smiling at how smoothly the operation had gone; she was almost to the end of the small road Welchem was on when she realised she was being followed.

"Lucas we have a problem. I'm being followed." Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as she heard Lucas swear softly.

"Ok Kate firstly take a deep breath and stay calm. I'm with you and I am going to help you. Where exactly are you?"

"About half a mile from the motel." Kate was amazed at how calm she sounded.

"Right don't pull in here, drive past and stop at the next garage or shop you come to. You will be safe if there are people around you." Lucas forced his tone to be calm.

"There is a Tesco Direct a couple of miles past the motel I will pull in there."

Lucas waited in silence until Kate spoke again, thinking of a plan he had to get to her.

"There's a small car park at the front," her voice broke into his thoughts.

"That's good. Go into the shop and either buy something or use the cash machine. The person following you will either stay in his car or follow you into the shop. If he follows you into the shop make sure you stay near other customers. I need you to give me a description of him and the car he is driving."

"OK , what do I do if he tries to grab me?" Despite her best efforts Kate couldn't stop her voice from faltering slightly.

"Kate listen to me you're doing great. I don't believe that he will try anything but if he does make as much noise as you possibly can. By causing a scene he will in all probability run away." Lucas hoped he sounded calmer than he felt. The thought of somebody grabbing Kate did not bear contemplating.

"Ok, I'm pulling in now; I'll park as close to the entrance as I can."

"Yes that's a good idea. When you walk across the car park try and keep any other cars or obstacles between the person following you and yourself." Lucas hoped Kate wouldn't ask why; he didn't want to explain that it was so she did not present him with an easy target if he had a gun.

She brought the car to a stop in a parking bay near the entrance. Before she got out of the car she took a calming breath; she didn't want the man to see her fear. As she got out of the car she wondered if her legs looked as unsteady as they felt. She briefly glanced around the car park and then headed into the shop, noting the man did not attempt to follow her.

Deciding the best thing she could do was to pretend she had stopped for some cash she walked towards the cash machine, which was on the far wall of the shop. She was the only customer using the machine and so she had checked the balance before making the withdrawal. Even with the time wasting at the cash point it only took a couple of minutes; needing a few more minutes to compose herself she walked once round the shop and picked up a carton of milk and then went to the check out to pay. While she was waiting she risked a glance out of the window. The man following her had parked his car so that he had good view of the shop but this also meant she had a good view of him. He was young, late teens early twenties at the most. The check out girl asking her for £1.20 reminded her it was not a good idea to stare. She paid and then reluctantly left the shop.

Once back in her car she brushed her hair and reapplied her lipstick, not that she needed to but messing about made it easier to cover up talking to Lucas.

"Lucas he's wearing a Welchem security guard's uniform but he is not the man on the gate, He is about the same age though, around twenty I would guess. The car he is driving is a Fiat I'm not sure what model but it is a small hatchback. The number plate is B for baby, one three five, N for nanny, R for robot and T for tiger. What do you want me to do? I can't stay sat here."

Lucas smiled at the way she had spelt the number plate out. The words did not match international radio code but they had been effective and it had shown him Kate was thinking calmly.

"Ok you are doing really well. You need to remain calm like you are now. Ideally you should go to the address we gave you on your employee profile but it is probably occupied." Lucas paused, thinking for a moment.

"Lucas," Kate said remembering something. "I told the guard I was meeting a friend for a drink at nine o'clock. I could make for a pub."

"Excellent. Do you remember the pub where we stopped for lunch the other day?"

"Yes."

"Good make your way there and I will join you. By the way have I told you how amazing you are?"

She laughed.

"No, but don't be fooled I'm not nearly as brave as I'm sounding. To tell the truth I'm bricking myself really. Lucas please hurry."

"It's alright Kate I'm on my way."

Lucas returned to the computer.

"Malcolm, Kate's been followed from Welchem. He is a young male Caucasian early twenties. Driving a Fiat, number plate Bravo one three five November Romeo Tango. Run a check and find out who we are dealing with and what threat level he is. I cannot think of anything that when wrong at the lab but see if you can come up with anything. Kate is heading for a pub. She told the security guard on the gate that she was meeting a friend so I am going to meet her. Standby to make her address available if we need it."

"Ok I will get right on to it and will phone your mobile when I have some information."

Lucas quickly packed up the equipment at the motel; although his instinct was to get to Kate as soon as possible he had to make the equipment and room secure. He worked competently and ten minutes later he was on the road.

Kate had done exactly as Lucas instructed driving directly to the pub. Like a lot of women she was not all that comfortable walking into a pub alone and not meeting anybody inside. She would normally feel nervous and self conscious but tonight she was glad to be walking in even though she was a stranger because it meant she was no longer alone and as Lucas had said there was safety in numbers.

She had just paid for her drink and sat down when the young man walked in. Her hand trembled slightly betraying how scared she was. Her instinct was to get up and run, to put as much distance between herself and the man as possible but she knew she had to stay put if they were to salvage the operation. Scared did not remotely sum up what she was feeling, terrified was a much better word. She was terrified on more than one level; primarily for her own safety but also because she couldn't rid herself of the thought that she had in some way jeopardised the whole operation. She had let Lucas down, he had been right all along, an amateur could not be trusted to do a professional's job. The security guard had brought himself a coke and was watching her closely. Kate wondered if it showed on her face how terrified she was of him.

Lucas spotted her the moment he walked in the pub. Relief washed over him, she was alright. He moved quickly across the pub desperate to hold her, a smile of delight on his face.

"Gemma love sorry I'm late."

Kate returned his smile hoping she did not show her surprise at Lucas' deep Yorkshire accent.

"So you should be you big lug what kept you?"

"Work what else."

Lucas pulled her into an elaborate bear hug and then kissed her soundly.

"Are you ok?" he whispered against her ear.

"I am now you are here," Kate replied. She longed to sink into his embrace and just hold on but she realised that would be inappropriate so she sat back down and drained her glass.

"You can make up for it by getting me another drink," she smiled up at him. "It's a house red."

The bar was busy so Lucas had to wait to be served. He took the opportunity to check out the guard. He was obviously a novice at surveillance, if he had some experience he would have made it less obvious he was in a uniform. All it would have taken was for the jumper to be removed. He wasn't being very discreet in his observation of Kate either. Yet despite all this Lucas was actually quite impressed, the young lad had obviously seen something suspicious and had acted upon it.

Lucas placed his order and while he waited for the barman to bring his drinks he watched the young man make a call on his mobile. His view was restricted so Lucas was unable to understand everything that was being said. He could make out that the guard was explaining he was in the pub, but who to and why, were questions Lucas wanted answers for.

He paid for his drinks and keeping his back to the guard he returned to Kate and placed the drinks on the table.

"There you go." Lucas bent as if to kiss Kate again but just whispered in her ear.

"Malcolm is running an ID check on our young guard. Once we know who he is we should be able to work out what he is on to and how he fits in to the threat."

Lucas sat down at Kate's side and started chatting about the weekend. Now he was close to her Kate began to relax, she followed his lead just talking about the weekend and general news. Kate realised it was important that they just appeared like an ordinary couple out for a drink.

They had been talking for about quarter of an hour when Lucas received the text from Malcolm. The guard was called Mike Williams. He had been employed as a dog handler at Welchem for a little over three months. His address was just down the road from the travel lodge that Kate and Lucas had stayed in that afternoon. Malcolm like Lucas could see no problems with the operation at the lab and his best guess was that the young guard had recognised Kate's car from the motel.

Lucas acknowledged the text and turning slightly so his face was not visible to the guard he briefly explained the plan of action. He finished his beer and then Kate pointed out the security guard at the bar. Lucas looked at him as if seeing him for the first time a scowl darkening his features. Standing, he walked towards the young man. The young guard recognising the threat that Lucas posed moved away from the bar but instead of leaving the pub he went into the men's toilets. Lucas smiled, the young guard had just made a big mistake, by going into the toilet he was trapped in a confined space. Lucas waited a moment before following him into the toilet. The young guard was stood at one of the urinals having a pee.

"First rule of surveillance Mike, don't get caught with your fly down and your cock out," Lucas said quietly.

The young man jumped at the use of his name, his hands fumbling at his crotch.

"Don't worry Mike you have the option to keep your balls." Lucas' voice although quiet was decidedly menacing and the smile he flashed was almost feral.

The door opened and another customer made to enter but Lucas' voice stopped him.

"Turn around and piss off for ten minutes, the bogs are out of order." The man looked at the tall stranger and decided to back off.

Lucas moved a single pace towards the young guard.

"My girlfriend Gemma says you have been watching her like some pervert all night but as stunning as she is I don't think it's her looks or bust size that interest you. Am I right Mike?"

Lucas could see that the young man was shaking but he maintained his silence.

"Mike word to the wise, now would be a good time to co operate if you want to have the keeping your balls option." Lucas moved another pace nearer. "It was the car wasn't it? You saw it at the motel?"

The young guard was shit scared, the man in front of him was much taller than him. He glanced at the door behind the tall stranger.

Lucas smiled the feral grin again.

"Second rule of surveillance, never allow your exit to be blocked."

"Yeah ok I saw it at the motel and then up at the lab I thought it seemed odd." Mike's voice shook as he spoke.

"Well done Mike that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Mike shook his head.

"You're a bright bloke Mike I could use somebody like you." Lucas reached into his jacket and Mike closed his eyes fearing the worse. When nothing happened he cautiously opened them again.

"I'm Detective Chief Inspector Pete Wellings Metropolitan Police." He handed over the warrant card he had removed from his jacket. "The woman you were following is Detective Sergeant Saunders. We are working on an undercover operation and one of Welchem's employees is a suspect."

The young guard handed the warrant card back his eyes blazing with excitement and curiosity.

"Who else did you tell about your suspicions?" Lucas asked.

"Just Steve down at the guard gate, he suggested I followed her."

"Right as I said you're bright and observant. I'm sure that you can see that we don't want this operation to go tits up. Over a thousand man hours have been spent on this operation and three police forces are involved. So I am asking for your help Mike."

Mike felt that Christmas had come early.

"What do you want me to do?"

Lucas smiled warmly, not the feral grin he used earlier but one of welcome.

"Good man. I want you to go back to Welchem, tell Steve you found Dr Saunders shagging some married business man and that is why the car was at the motel."

"Ok I can do that."

Lucas handed the young man a business card.

"If you see anything else suspicious at the lab, don't speak to anybody just contact me on that number. You can leave a message and I will call you back. Alright?"

"Yeah of course," Mike said, his mind reeling.

"Lucas extended his arm and shook the younger man's hand.

"Thanks mate. You'd best get back to the lab and remember tell nobody about us."

Mike nodded that he understood.

Lucas went to the toilet and washed his hands carefully; crisis averted.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

**11pm M1 southbound.**

Did he realise, Kate wondered, that she was pretending to be asleep? She had shut her eyes and turned her head away almost as soon as they pulled on to the M1; an old trick she had used when she had disappointed her Grandfather. She knew she was delaying the inevitable, she would have to face him and the others, debriefing couldn't be avoided. She didn't care about the others or what they thought; she only cared about what he thought. She would give anything to avoid looking in his eyes. The expressive icy blue mirrors to his thoughts would surely not hide his disappointment. Not would he be able to keep the censure out of his voice. She remembered how he had spoken to Fred Davies, the icy calm, she dreaded him using that tone on her.

Why had she not listened to him? He had been completely against her taking part in this evening's operation. Kate cringed as she remembered how she had insisted that she was the best person for the job. What had she been thinking? As Lucas had said she was a civilian not an agent and not qualified for the job. He had been proved right; she had in some way compromised MI5 and the operation. She shuddered to think what the repercussions could have been. Of course she knew the answer to her question; she had been trying to protect Lucas and as a consequence had been oblivious to the bigger picture.

As they moved smoothly south in the warmth and comfort of the car, Kate began to plan how she could make amends. The only skill she had was her knowledge of biochemistry. The obvious thing was to get started right away on coming up with a vaccine for this new strain of Anthrax. Kate allowed her mind to focus on the challenge ahead.

The motorway was considerably quieter travelling at this time of night. Traffic was light and what there was appeared to be mainly commercial. With no major delays they should be back in London by just after midnight.

Lucas glanced across at Kate. She appeared to be asleep; she had been since they joined the motorway. Lucas frowned, three small creases appearing on his brow, above his nose and between his eyes, as he thought. Was she relaxed in sleep or was she troubled by the events of this evening; the interior of the car was so dim that it was impossible to tell. It was unusual for Kate to sleep in the car. In the past week he had made several long distance journeys with her and she had generally been quite talkative. It was probably delayed reaction he reasoned; she had been through a stressful operation with all the nervous tension that entailed and was probably exhausted.

Lucas sighed; he would have liked to have spoken to her about how the op had gone. She had reacted like a real pro throughout the evening but especially when she had realised that she was being followed; keeping a clear head and not panicking. He wasn't stupid though it must have been a frightening experience especially as she was a civilian who was not used to being followed.

He glanced across at her again unsure whether he should wake her or let her continue to sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by the call he had been expecting from Harry.

"Hi Harry… Yes traffic is light we should be in the capital just after midnight."

Lucas glanced at Kate.

"No she's asleep at the moment. I think everything has caught up with her."

He listened carefully to Harry's response.

"Yeah Malcolm is pretty spot on with his evaluation of Kate's performance tonight. Where do you want us to head for?"

Lucas' eyes widened in surprised at Harry's answer.

"May I ask why there and not Porton Down?"

"So we still do not trust anybody in central government. I didn't realise that they had that kind of facility in this country. Do you have directions?"Lucas put a new destination postcode into the car's sat nav.

"And they are expecting us tonight? It's just I don't fancy hanging on to this bacteria any longer than is necessary."

Lucas smiled.

"Is that the best code name you can come up with? Oh I'm to blame Malcolm for it. Once we have delivered the samples Kate and I will need to get some shut eye can you book us a room at the Grand please? Why there, well let's just say it holds fond memories for us both."

Kate lay still trying to work out from the one sided conversation what was happening and where they were going. It certainly was not to the Health Protection Agency labs at Porton Down. Lucas had mentioned the Grand that was down in Brighton. Who had level four lab facilities down on the south coast? It was obvious that Lucas intended to deliver the sample and then get some sleep. Well she didn't, she intended to get to work straight away. She shouldn't have been surprised that Harry had asked Lucas about how she had been during the op. She was also curious about Malcolm's evaluation of her performance. Whatever it had been Lucas had seemed to agree with it.

She wasn't asleep Lucas realised; he had noted a change in her breathing when he was speaking to Harry. He was curious as to why she would pretend to be but for now he would respect her obvious need for time and space.

**US Military Laboratory outskirts of Brighton.**

Lucas brought the car to a halt at the security barrier.

"Kate we're here," he said as he undid the window.

Kate sat up wondering where here was.

An armed soldier accompanied by a German Shepherd approached the car.

"Do you have identification sir?"

To Kate's surprise the accent was American.

"And a password sir?"

"Ovis Aries," Lucas answered.

"Thank you sir, if you and the lady would just step out of the vehicle."

"It's Ok Kate this is standard procedure." They stepped out of the car as another guard approached with a dog, this time it was a spaniel. While the first guard searched Kate and Lucas for weapons the spaniel and its handler checked out the car.

Once the search procedure was over they were allowed to enter the facility.

"Why are we at an American military base?"

"Harry is not happy to trust our government at this point. Sands has worked for the foreign office before. Harry won't risk using British Government controlled labs in case Sands is working for the foreign office again. So he has called in a favour from a friend."

"And the password, what is the relevance of Ovis Aries?"

"None except that we do all follow Harry like a herd of sheep. I think it was Malcolm trying to be funny."

They were met at the door by a woman in her late thirties who surprisingly had an English accent.

"Hello you must be Lucas and Kate, Harry told me to expect you. My name is Naomi."

There was the slightest of pauses when she said her name and in that instance Lucas knew who the woman before him really was.

"How do you do, you are an old friend of Harry's I believe."

"Well yes we do go back a while. Tell me is he well? It is an age since I saw him and to be honest I was surprised to receive his call."

"So you should be, according to your file you are dead. Maybe Lazarus would be a better code name although I understand Naomi."

"Harry said you were smart, I wanted to see how smart."

"Harry would tell you once a minister's son always a minister son. Hence my knowledge of the biblical references. How are you Ruth?"

"I am good Lucas but you look done in as does Kate. I think we best get your samples stored and then you to can get some sleep."

Kate followed them both a million questions racing through her mind. Who was this woman? And what was her relationship to Lucas?

"Kate this is Dr Miles Tyler, if you give him the samples he will store them correctly and then you and Lucas can go and get some sleep."

"I don't think so. I will store the samples and then I need a work station so that I can begin my work."

"Kate you are not starting working on this until later in the morning," Lucas told her.

"Surely I don't have to tell you that time is of the essence here."

"I realise that but you are tired and emotional and you must know that that is when mistakes can happen."

"I'm fine Lucas let me do my job."

"No you're not fine Kate and I won't let you risk either yourself or anybody else by making a mistake that was entirely preventable. Now please hand the samples over. We will return at nine tomorrow."

Kate wanted to cry. Lucas really did not trust her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Grand Hotel 1.30am

Lucas stood outside the door; the noise of the shower could be heard clearly. His hand hovered over the handle as he debated with himself about going in. He had called her name twice but she either hadn't heard or was choosing to ignore him. Something was terribly wrong; Kate had sat ramrod straight in the car on the journey to the hotel, not speaking at all. He had hoped she would have the same fond memories of the place as he did but for all the reaction she showed it could have been some seedy motel.

She had excused herself the moment that they had entered the room saying she wanted a shower; that was forty-five minutes ago and still the shower was running. He had removed his clothes all except his dark boxer shorts and sat on the bed to wait, but he had been unable to sit still and had started to pace. Lucas couldn't imagine what she was doing in there all this time but his concern was growing with each passing minute.

The problem was the shower. Why did she have to be in the shower? Even this side of the door the noise was making him uneasy. He moved to the night stand where the two drinks he had ordered as a night cap stood. He had wanted to toast to her success on the op but she had not emerged.

He picked up the glass and swirled the contents a couple of times, focusing on the patterns it made in the glass before taking a sip. Dutch courage he told himself as the fiery liquid hit his gullet. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

The door opened soundlessly and he called her name softly before entering the small room. The noise of the shower was much louder in here; he could hear it hitting the shower tray, a rhythmic, repetitive drumming, so loud and intense that he almost backed out of the room again. Shivering slightly he approached the shower stall, its opaque frosted glass and the steam from the shower spray making it difficult to see in. He had expected Kate to be standing but there was no silhouette of her, just a dark shadow in the corner.

Taking another deep breath he pulled open the door. Steamy, humid heat hit him as it poured out of the open door. His eyes immediately focused on the pulsating jets of water that poured out of the power shower. A wave of nausea swept over him and a sudden chill passed over his body. An image flashed into his mind, a shower starkly bleak and utilitarian. Focus he repeated to himself, focus on Kate. He forced the image aside. Lucas knew he had to reach in and switch off the shower. As the water connected with the skin on his arm soaking the dark hairs, his mind jolted back. The tiles were dingy white, the grouting dirty and cold as ice. His breathing increased as adrenaline surged through his body. Focus he chanted, Kate needs you. He forced the image aside and quickly rotated the dial.

Silence is golden was Lucas' first thought once the shower had stopped and he had got his breathing under control, but then he realised that the room wasn't silent. Kate was crouched in the corner of the shower stall, quietly sobbing.

"Kate! Baby, are you hurt?"

She didn't respond swamped by her own misery. Deeply worried Lucas lowered himself to her side and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again.

She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry I screwed up," she whispered.

"Screwed up? Why would you think you screwed up?" Lucas was totally confused.

"He followed me. I must have done something wrong? I failed, like I failed to get all A stars in my exams, like I failed at being a doctor. I lost your respect."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Kate, no, you've got it wrong. Come on let's get you out of here and dry."

Kate looked into Lucas' deep blue eyes, no longer icy blue but much darker. She thought she would see disdain in them but what she saw was concern and maybe she dared to hope love.

She took his hand and he pulled her up, gently kissing her forehead before wrapping her in a huge, soft bath sheet.

Lucas sat her down on the bed and gave her the glass of whisky he had ordered for her. Kneeling in front of her he said, "I ordered the drinks to toast your success."

Kate took a sip of the liquid. Its familiar taste and the warmth in it created felt comforting and soothing.

"How could I not respect you? I love you and I couldn't love anybody I don't respect."

"Oh, Lucas, I'm sorry." Kate kissed him, the taste of the whisky on her lips bringing back memories of a night long ago.

Much as he wanted to relive those memories Lucas was worried about how Kate was feeling about the op.

"I really think we need to talk about tonight," he told her.

"Later, I need you to make love to me. I feel numb, shock I guess. Help me feel again, Lucas. Make love to me please."

"Sweetheart, we should talk first…," his words were cut off by her mouth claiming his again. The kiss was deep and raw, as if all the emotion she was feeling was pouring out like a dam that was breeched.

"Talk later." She undid the towel and lay back on the bed. "Love me first."

Lucas groaned; in the soft light she looked like a golden goddess. Beads of moisture from the shower clung to her skin, begging to be touched. His fingers traced a pattern in the droplets of water that lay against the flare of her hips and then he lowered his lips, softly kissing and gently licking the moisture from her skin. While his mouth was concentrating on her right hip, his fingers were drawing gentle circles on her abdomen as if drawing a map for his lips to follow. A single drop of water nestled in her umbilicus and like a butterfly sipping nectar from a flower Lucas' lips sipped the moisture away. Her skin smelt like an exotic fragrance, tasted sweeter than honey and more sinful than the most expensive chocolate. His lips continued their journey to her left hip; light tender kisses and gentle nibbles tasting her golden skin.

Kate's fingers tangled in his thick raven black glossy hair. Her hips shifting slowly under his ministrations. She longed for him to touch her damp core but his hands were moving upwards skimming her ribs and stroking the underside of her breast. It was impossible not to sigh with pleasure when his lips as gentle as the caress of a breeze traced the edge of her breast.

Smiling at her sighs of pleasure he gently brushed his nose against her nipple as if her were giving a traditional Inuit kiss. She moaned with pleasure as her nipple hardened at the gentle touch. He pushed her arms above her head and his hands caressed her gently curving breast as he gently continued to tease and stimulate her puckered nipple.

Her hands roamed across his shoulders and back, the firm muscles rippling at her touch. His pale skin a marked contrast against her golden tones. Her hips rocked against him silently begging for him to join them together.

Lucas felt her hips move seductively against him causing his already rigid shaft to swell even further. His hips moved in time with hers, the hard length of his manhood rubbing her skin through the soft cotton of his boxer shorts. Her pebble-hard pink nipples were begging to be kissed. His tongue circled the puckered areola before he gently drew the pink tip into his mouth. Her cries and mews of pleasure filled his ears as he suckled. The ambrosia of the ancient Greek Gods could not have tasted sweeter Lucas thought as he tasted first one and then the other nipple. His lips moved slowly up the sweep of her neck, his touch soft and gentle against her satin smooth skin.

Kate was flushed with desire and pleasure; she wanted to leave a trail of kisses on his skin but it was impossible for her to reach him with her mouth. Now he had kissed his way up her body she moved her hands down so she could at least touch more of his hard smooth back. Her hand slid beneath the waistband of his boxer short stroking his buttocks and urging him silently to join them together.

His mouth explored hers softly and gently at first, but then deeper as his desire for her became uncontrollable. Lucas pulled away briefly and removed his shorts and then lowered himself back to the bed where he continued to kiss her, his hands holding hers above her head.

"Keep them there," he whispered.

Slowly, as if he had never touched her before, his hands and lips moved back down her body burning a heated trail towards her warm moist core. Pleasure washed over her as waves on golden sands and her legs parted as he feathered kisses just above the dark curls at her entrance. Her hands moved from above her head clutching and tangling in the sheets at the first touch of his lips on her sensitive nub. Tension coiled tightly within her as he led her towards some impossibly high peak. Need intensified with every brush of his lips. She ached and trembled, her back arching, lifting her hips towards him and then in flash of blinding light and cries of pleasure she came.

Her skin was moist once more but now so was his and damp flesh slid together as he slowly moved back up her body. He raised himself up on his strong forearms, his intense blue gaze finding her own as he slowly joined them together. Kate's hands released the sheet that she had grabbed and she traced a finger down his check and across his lips before she kissed him, her tongue mimicking the slow thrusting of his hips.

Pleasure burned through him, every nerve ending in his body seemed centred where they were joined. His muscles trembled in anticipation as he slowly moved them near completion. Kate's hands raked across his back and down towards his buttocks. Grasping them firmly she pulled him closer and her legs snaked around his waist pulling him deeper inside.

Lucas was almost beyond the point of no return but he wanted to see her peak again. He lowered himself slightly so he could take her taut rosebud nipple in his mouth once more. Sucking her gently in the same rhythm as he was thrusting. He felt her centre quiver as pleasure built for her once more and then he caught her as she fell, as her orgasm claimed her. He slowed his thrusts while she slowly drifted back down and took her mouth in the softest, gentlest of kisses.

Kate opened her eyes as he began to thrust into her again, quicker, more intense this time. She ached and burned for this man. She felt his control slipping and murmured words of pleasure escaped his lips. Greedy to experience his orgasm with him she reached up to meet his thrusts taking each other higher until they both fell together.

Limp, loose, languid and sated they lay together in a comfortable post love-making haze but little by little the world seeped back in.

"Kate, I love you, that goes without saying, so please don't think that affects or has any bearing on what I am going to say."

Lucas felt her tense slightly in his arms.

"Tonight on the op, you were amazing; you carried out your part to the letter. I had no idea you felt you had failed. I still don't understand why you think you did?"

"He followed me. I thought I had done something to tip him off."

"No, Kate, he recognised your car from the motel. If anybody is to blame it's Malcolm and I for not realising that a member of staff lived so close to that motel." He kissed her head softly.

"Oh so it wasn't my fault?"

"No it wasn't."

"But you would not let me do the job at the lab."

"That was because you were tired and emotional. I need you focused and alert; allowing you five or six hours rest was the most important thing. Ok?"

Kate nodded feeling foolish.

"Thanks, Lucas."

She waited knowing he would not let her words in the shower go unquestioned.

"You said you failed at other things; who did you fail, Kate?" The question was asked softly, his arms tightened around her before she answered, as if shielding her from some unknown pain.

"My Grandfather. I loved him dearly; he raised me when my parents died and he loved me."

"If he loved you, Kate, he would not have made you feel as if you failed at anything."

"You have to understand, he was a brilliant, brilliant man, a noted cardiac surgeon, truly gifted. He wanted his son to go into medicine but my Dad wasn't interested apparently. I suppose I thought I owed him something for bringing me up so I allowed his dreams for me to become mine. He wanted me to go Oxford as he had done, but I only got 2 A's and 2 B's in my A levels. He was so disappointed and then angry when I wouldn't re-sit. I already had a place at Bristol and that's where I studied."

"Kate, you cannot live somebody else's dream."

"No I realised that. Just before he became sick I told him I wanted to train to be a microbiologist, that I couldn't cope with losing patients. He was disappointed about that as well. So I agreed to carry on for a further year. I gave up two months after he died."

"Do you regret that decision?"

"No, not for myself. I just wish he could have seen how much happier I was and how much more successful."

"Kate, you know it's pointless wishing for what we can't have. I suspect you are a brilliant microbiologist but on tonight's evidence you would also make an excellent agent. You should prepare yourself for Harry offering you a job."

She turned her head towards him.

"Really!"

"Yes, really, now we should get some sleep." He kissed her one last time and she settled into his warm embrace.

******************

Lucas wasn't sure how long he slept; he woke suddenly, only aware of the marrow deep cold he felt and the voice. The voice was Russian; it was shouting at him. Lucas felt himself recoil from a sharp slap across his face. The man ordered him into the shower.

Lucas moved slowly, his muscles painful and sore from the abuse he had suffered, his eyes unaccustomed to the bright light after months in solitary. The shower area was a stark utilitarian room, tiled from floor to ceiling with tiles which were probably once white. Now though they were grey, the grouting between them even dirtier still. The floor was concrete. Like everywhere else in the prison it was freezing cold.

The guard ordered him to strip, Lucas could only hope that he would be given clean new clothes to wear once he had showered, the ones he was removing were little more than rags. The guard threw a small hard piece of soap at him, it hit him firmly in the chest where the Blake image had been tattooed the last time he had left solitary. Lucas waited until the man gave him the order to shower, he knew better than to move until he was told he could, he had felt the butt of a gun rammed into his ribs or whipped across his head too many times.

The order came and Lucas switched on the shower. The water was lukewarm at best but an improvement on the freezing water he remembered from the last shower he had taken. How many months had past since then, four at least? Keeping track of time in this place was nearly impossible. The small hard piece of soap was pathetically inadequate for the job; try as he might Lucas could barely make any lather from it. He dipped his head under the spray allowing the water to fall over his lank dark hair. He rubbed the bar of soap against his scalp in an attempt to clean it.

The door of the shower room opened and a fresh blast of frigid air entered the room. Two men entered and glanced at the guard who nodded silently and left the room passing another man on his way out. Lucas tensed alert to the danger he was now in. The two men moved towards him and slammed him face first into the wall of the shower. Despite his weakened state he struggled against the hold they had on him. They pushed him hard against the freezing cold tiles.

The third man moved behind him; unlike the other two men who wore underpants he was as naked as Lucas was. He didn't need to see the man's face to know who his attacker was: Vladimir Sarkov. The goons who had him pinned to the wall were his hired thugs.  
He felt the man's breath against his ear as he spoke slowly in Russian.

"I've waited for a long time for this moment, Lucas. It is Lucas, isn't it?"

When he didn't answer one of the men holding him hit him in his right kidney.

"Answer Mr Sarkov."

Lucas nodded briefly.

"That's better, Lucas. I am sure you understand that this will be less traumatic if you co-operate." He stroked Lucas' cheek. Lucas felt bile rise up his throat and swallowed it back.

"He has made me wait, I mean Kachimov in case you were wondering who I meant. You must be special, Lucas; he normally allows me my pleasures but not with you. I wonder why that is?" He touched Lucas' face again.

"I have imagined the two of you together. I imagine him fucking you Lucas, is that what he does?"

Lucas shook his head violently.

The man's lips hovered on Lucas's neck.

"Liar, I know he touched your cock, the guards watched you come."

Lucas tried to struggle again but the men held him fast.

"I have jerked off many times in my cell imagining that, Lucas." Sarkov's hand ran down Lucas back.

He moved slowly away.

"Turn him round. I have waited too long to see his cock."

Lucas struggled but the men's grip on his arms remained tight as they forced him to turn around; the water from the shower cascading down his body

Sarkov's eyes dilated in pleasure at his first sight of Lucas' cock.

He reached over and trailed a finger along its flaccid length.

Lucas wasn't sure how he stopped himself from throwing up.

"I want to savour and enjoy you Lucas. To do that I am going to need to take the edge off; if I fuck you now it will be all over in a matter of seconds. So I'm going to masturbate and spill my seed on you first." His hand moved to his already erect penis. "You will watch Lucas. Or my men will blind you."

Lucas forced himself to watch; a plan was formulating in his mind.

Sarkov was talking as he masturbated, explaining all the things he was going to do to Lucas. The words seemed to turn him on and his breath was coming out rapidly. Lucas realised that Sarkov was vulnerable now but didn't seem to realise it; his men were vulnerable too as they both watched him pleasure himself.

If he was going to avoid being raped he had to act now. He conjured up the memory of the pixie and making love to her and he felt his cock harden. He moaned low in his throat and whispered the word please in Russian.

Sarkov paused.

"Please what, Lucas?"

"Please let me wank, you are making me so fucking hot. If you touch me it will be over in seconds, no pleasure for you. I want to fuck you for hours not minutes."

Sarkov looked at Lucas' rigid shaft and nodded to the men to release his hands.

Lucas circled his cock and moved it up his shaft. He watched as Sarkov moaned and resumed milking his own shaft, pre-cum seeping from the slit on its head. Lucas waited until Sarkov was about to come; he had moved closer intent on spilling his seed on Lucas. As the Russian's orgasm started Lucas brought his knee up hard into his groin. Sarkov collapsed howling in pain. At the same time he brought his arm up against the windpipe of one of the men who had held him, fracturing it; the man was dead before he hit the floor.

Sarkov's other goon had dropped to the floor where Sarkov had collapsed. Lucas reached down and sharply twisted the man's neck. Realising his men were dead Sarkov tried to crawl away. Lucas grabbed him by the hair and forced his head backwards. He knew he had to end this here and now. If he did nobody would touch him again.

"Say your prayers, Vladimir." The man's neck snapped like a stalk on a dandelion.

With the three men dead Lucas crawled to the corner of the shower and waited to be found.

***************

Kate woke with a start. She glanced at the clock wondering what had woken her so suddenly. The bed was empty and she could hear the shower running. Lucas must have got up early. She turned on her side intending to grab 15 more minutes shut eye when she realised what had woken her.

The shower! Lucas would not use the shower. She slipped out of bed and pushed open the door of the en-suite. She could just make out Lucas' figure behind the frosted glass. Suddenly and without warning the shower door flew open and before she could blink Lucas had pinned her to wall, his hand against her throat.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Grand Hotel 5.30am

The first thing that Kate registered, in her shocked mind, was that his eyes seemed dead. She shivered, fear engulfing her. Lucas' eyes were normally so full of emotion, to see them staring blankly ahead, scared her more than his hand at her throat. His face was still, unmoving, like a cold mask. He almost didn't look human. That was it she thought, he looked like a wax model in Madam Tussaud's. What had happened to cause this reaction? His eyes were fixed on her face, but it was as though they were looking right through her at the wall behind her head and not at her. He resembled an android from some science fiction film, human until you looked into the eyes and realised that there was no soul, just a machine.

The words made her flinch, coming unexpectedly as they did. His voice was harsh, cold, devoid of any emotion. She had no idea what he was saying; the language he was speaking was not one she recognised. It sounded eastern European and with Lucas' history it was probably Russian. She could make out what was probably a name, Kachimov. The tone made it sound as if he were making demands. He paused briefly as if waiting for her to say something. When she remained silent he repeated the words again and the pressure increased slightly at her neck as he gripped her throat.

Lucas' size had never intimidated her before. She had always felt safe and secure when near him, but now it occurred to her just how dangerous he really was. The pressure at her throat and his other hand against her shoulder pushed her back against the wall. The tiles were cold and damp with condensation, the wetness soaking through her nightdress.

It's not me he is hurting she repeated to herself he doesn't know it's me. She repeated the words again; as if seeking reassurance. What was she supposed to do she wondered? The phrase sounded like a question, so she nodded hoping that agreeing with what he was saying would be enough. She felt his hand slacken on her throat as he released his hold. He grabbed her, roughly swinging her round so he could push her back out of the door. His fingers digging into the tops of her arms. The force of the push caused her to stumble and fall to the floor landing hard on her bottom, with the sound of Lucas' harsh guttural laughter in her ears.

Kate scrambled backwards, moving away from him. The carpet was rough on the cheeks of her bottom as she slid backwards. The hotel room wasn't very big and she only managed to move as far as the opposite wall. Lucas stood watching her movement, yet not really seeing her; all the time he was laughing a bitter, harsh, hollow sound. From her position on the floor he towered threateningly over her. The fact that he was naked and damp from the shower made him seem more intimidating,.

Kate realised that she had to find herself some kind of weapon to defend herself from any attack Lucas might make. To her left was her overnight bag and she slowly slipped her hand inside it; pushing her hand through the clothes her fingers curled around the can of deodorant at the bottom of the bag.

Lucas was speaking again, when she didn't respond he reached down and grabbed her right arm pulling her up on to her feet. His hand struck her hard across the cheek. She was supposed to aim for his face, but in her panic the deodorant spray hit him on his naked chest. She closed her eyes, but kept on spraying, feeling certain that at any moment he would really hurt her. Fear finally won out and she began to tremble violently as silent tears squeezed their way out from beneath her lowered lids.

Lucas felt as he had been slapped by something icy cold on his chest. The image of the shower and the guard blurred and faded away. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and focus; he was in the hotel room. Kate was pressed against the wall in front of him, a can of deodorant in her hand, her eyes tightly closed. He noticed how deathly pale she was, her normally golden toned skin like pale alabaster. He moved to touch her, but then saw the marks on her neck and arms, the trail of tears on her cheeks and the tell tale red mark where she had been slapped; somebody had tried to hurt her. It hit him almost immediately, as the realisation dawned on him he felt pain like he had never known in his life; he had tried to hurt her.

When the expected further blows didn't come, Kate slowly opened her eyes. Lucas had moved slightly away from her. She raised her eyes and met his and realised at once that he was back in the present. The horror in his eyes as he looked at her was plain to see. Every emotion he was feeling was written in those fathomless blue depths. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him she understood but before she could he stepped away even further.

"Lucas…"

"Don't make excuses for me Kate."

He returned to the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes, pausing only to pick up his phone he moved to the door.

"I'll get Ruth to pick you up," he said as he opened the door.

"Don't go, talk to me…"

He cut her words off.

"I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. I know it wasn't me you were seeing."

"That doesn't mean I can ignore what I did…," he paused, pain, grief and shame threatening to overwhelm him. "I am so sorry." He undid the door and walked away leaving her alone.

Kate stood staring at the spot where he had been standing willing him to return. It was at least five minutes before she realised he wasn't going to. She slid down the wall tears coursing down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and allowed them to flow unchecked.

The knocking on the hotel room door some fifty minutes later broke into her sobbing. Kate jumped up, her first thought that it was Lucas, but then she heard a voice calling her name; a female's voice. She opened the door to find the woman from the American military base stood there.

"Where's Lucas?"

"He's safe, he's with a friend." Ruth glanced at the bruising beginning to appear on Kate's skin. "We'd best get a doctor to check you over."

"I don't need a doctor I need Lucas."

"He tried to kill you Kate."

"No he didn't…"

"I know he didn't know it was you, but he would have killed you anyway. Don't you understand?"

"Yes of course I do. Don't patronise me. I am not a fool, but whoever he thought I was he wasn't trying to kill them; threaten and scare them yes, but kill them no." Kate stopped speaking thinking hard about what she needed to do.

"Harry, I need to see Harry," she said.

"Harry's busy at the moment. What is that noise?" Ruth glanced around.

"It's the shower. Busy? His best agent needs him and he's…" Kate stopped.

Ruth looked at her pointedly and then went to turn off the shower.

"Harry's the friend Lucas is with?" Kate said.

Ruth said nothing she didn't have to.

"Kate get dressed I have to take you to Thames House. Once they are happy you are alright Harry needs you to get to work on the bacteria."

"Is that where Lucas is, will I get to see him?"

"I honestly don't know Kate," Ruth said sympathetically.

***************

Thames House London 08.30hrs

Harry looked at Lucas through the two way mirror of the counselling suite. He was sat in a low arm chair curled forward, his chin resting in his hands, his eyes closed, lost to the world deep in his own thoughts. Somehow Harry thought he seemed smaller, shrunken down by the burden of shame and guilt. Lucas' early morning call had woken him from a light sleep. His rest that night had been fitful at best and he had only been asleep an hour when Lucas called. His sleep was always disturbed when he was in contact with Ruth, his thoughts plagued by what might have been, what he had never allowed. He pushed his feelings aside, as he always did and concentrated on the problem at hand.

Lucas' normally pale skin had turned a strange shade of grey/ green, dark circles had appeared under his eyes and his jaw was shadowed by a day old beard. Obviously a shave had not been a priority that morning. Lines fanned out from his eyes and across his brows. His whole face was a study in pain and remorse and whatever he was thinking was troubling him greatly.

Harry turned as the door opened. Ros entered and came to stand by his side. She stared at Lucas through the glass.

"Shit he looks terrible, has he said anything?

"Not since he phoned me."

"What a bloody mess," Ros sighed.

"Mm yes, but it could have been worse. He could have killed her."

"The psychiatrist has arrived shall I show him in?" Ros asked.

"Him? Lucas saw a woman when he returned from Russia. Why not her?"

"Well to be honest Harry I thought as he had attacked Kate that a man might be more appropriate. I can send for Dr Wallace if you prefer?"

"No that's fine. Ros I need you to continue the investigation into The Gruinard Project. It's important that we maintain our focus. Once Kate has seen the psychiatrist I need her to start working on those bacteria, if she is able to. If not she will have to be replaced. Have Malcolm check out some alternative scientists just in case. Catch up with Jo, see if there has been any activity at the hotel."

"Ok Harry. Have you heard how Kate is? Who is bringing her in?"

"She is ok a little bruised. As for who is bringing her in, it is a face from the grave Ros… Ruth Evershead."

"Ruth, but she's dead." Ros was shocked and confused

"No we faked it." Harry smile was slightly bitter. "You know how good we are at faking it. She has been working with the US military over here, on secondment you could say."

"Harry…"

"Ros I don't have time to explain, go up and prepare the others. I told Ruth to report to you when she arrives. I have to be with Lucas."

Ros looked at the man and for the first time she felt a fraction of the responsibility he felt for everybody on his team.

"Harry you're not to blame for this."

"Aren't I? I sent him there, I allowed Connie access to what he was doing and she betrayed him. I couldn't secure his release and when he secured his own release I allowed him to stay on The Grid instead of insisting on more help. I think I have more than a little responsibility for what has happened."

"Harry…" Ros tried to speak but once again Harry stopped her.

"Ros just go I need to help Lucas now."

**************

The pain in his head was more intense than anything he had ever known. He had closed his eyes against the glare of the artificial lighting. His mind was in turmoil; a million scrambled images flicked constantly through his mind. Eight years of memories suddenly let loose. The images and sounds so bright and loud that he wished he had a remote control so he could just switch them off.

Lucas opened his eyes and forced himself to see beyond the images into the room he was waiting in. Harry had shown him in here. When he had woken Harry early, all he had managed to croak out over the phone was that he had attacked Kate while gripped by a vision, that she was ok and that he had asked Ruth to go to her. Harry had picked him up and taken him to Thames House to this room. The older man had realised that he either couldn't or didn't want to talk.

Nothing had been left to chance in the room. The walls were a soft green design to soothe and provide serenity. Comfortable chairs surrounded a small coffee table all very non-threatening and non-confrontational. A coffee machine was switched on and a pot of coffee had brewed so the whole room smelled like his parents kitchen at home. Another ploy to make the people who used this room feel comfortable. The problem was the door was locked; it was a prison, a comfortable room no doubt, but a prison none the less.

The door of the room pushed open and Harry entered with a stranger.

"Lucas this is Matthew Roberts, he is a psychiatrist, do you feel up to talking to him?"

Lucas shrugged. He wasn't sure he was up to anything, the visions in his head were so overpowering he was finding it almost impossible to concentrate.

"Matthew do you want some coffee?" The psychiatrist said that would be great and took a seat to the side of Lucas.

Harry poured three cups of coffee and took a seat himself.

"Lucas? Is it ok if I call you Lucas?" the psychiatrist asked.

Lucas shrugged again.

Harry was puzzled Lucas was normally so articulate, to see him reduced to shrugs and gestures were completely out of character.

The psychiatrist tried to get Lucas to talk but for ten minutes he just sat shrugging.

"Lucas why did you ring me after you attacked Kate?"

Lucas turned to Harry.

"Kate," he whispered. "Is she ok?"

Harry had hit on the key to getting Lucas to answer.

Matthew Roberts answered.

"She is alright Lucas, a little shook up but she is ok. Is Kate important Lucas?"

"Yes I love her. She's everything. Where is she?"

"How long have you loved her?"

"Seems like forever but 9 years."

Matthew turned to Harry confused.

"Lucas met Kate just before he was imprisoned in Russia. They met again when he was released."

"She was with me everyday I was in Lubyanka prison, she's the reason I survived," Lucas whispered.

"If you love her Lucas why did you attack her?" Matthew asked.

"I didn't hurt her! It wasn't her it was one of the guards, Nicolai. He found me in the shower with the dead men. I threatened him, told him to tell the others what would happen if anybody tried to touch me again. I told him to tell Kachimov. Do you understand I thought Kate was Nicolai?"

"Lucas, what men were dead?" Matthew asked.

"Vladimir and his two thugs."

"How did they die Lucas?" Harry asked.

"I killed them Harry. I murdered them. I broke their necks. It took me little more than five minutes."

Lucas reached for the coffee, his hand trembling badly as he picked it up.

"You've killed before Lucas, why do you say you murdered these men?" It was the psychiatrist who asked the question.

"I have only killed when I have had to as part of an op. These men I just killed."

"Lucas three men in a shower all dead. I wasn't born yesterday. Did they rape you?" Matthew asked, his voice as quiet as Lucas'

Lucas felt a wave of nausea sweep over him, his skin started to become clammy and the trembling became much more pronounced.

Harry reacted first and pushed a wastepaper bin in front of Lucas just as he began to vomit. Both men watched helplessly as Lucas heaved and retched. It isn't pleasant watching somebody vomit. Perhaps a woman would have been more comfort, but neither Harry nor Matthew knew quite what to do so they just watched and waited. It was several minutes before Lucas stopped heaving and when he had he collapsed back against the chair, his head pounding.

"Harry I think he needs hospitalizing," Matthew said, concerned that Lucas was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"Please Harry no hospital…" It was almost a plea. "They tried to rape me but I killed them before they could."

It was as if the floodgates had opened. Lucas lay back in the chair and explained to the two men about what had happened in the shower. How remembering this had unlocked all his Russian memories. How his brain was going wild. At times as he talked he became agitated and anxious but the mention of Kate's name seemed to calm him. He repeatedly asked if she was safe and well

"Is she here Harry? Did Ruth bring her here? Has she seen anybody?

"Lucas, Kate is alright she is being looked after."

"Yes but where is she?"

A sharp knock on the door before it opened interrupted them. Ros entered smiling apologetically.

"Sorry Harry but Dolby is going mad upstairs, he is demanding to see you."

"That's ok Ros I think we could all do with a break. Lucas could you mange some soup? You should eat something."

Lucas nodded, knowing he had to try and eat. Harry and Matthew left the room. Ros touched Lucas' hand and asked if there was anything else he wanted. He shook his head.

"They won't tell me where she is Ros" he whispered, as she turned to go.

"She is close by Lucas." Ros glanced at the mirror and smiled gently before squeezing his hand and leaving.

Lucas turned his head towards the mirror. Did Ros mean Kate was in the observation room now? He moved to the glass and stared at it intently. Kate was there just the other side of the glass he was certain of it and if she was she could hear him. He saw his image in the glass and concentrating hard replaced it with Kate, reaching out he touched her cheek.

"I am so sorry, it wasn't you Kate, I was hurting a guard in the prison. I would never hurt you. I remember it all now. God it was so terrible Kate what they did to me, how they treated me, but you helped me. Without you I would have died. I'll get help I promise. I just need to know you forgive me. I just need to know you love me."

Lucas rested his head against the glass, silent tears leaking from beneath his closed eyes.

On the other side of the glass Kate stood helpless, her face resting against the glass, as if it were nestling on Lucas' chest. She needed to touch him and tell him she understood but above all she needed to tell him she loved him. She closed her eyes and prayed she would get the chance.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty.

**Thames House London 10.30hrs**

Kate was so focused on Lucas and his suffering that she was not aware of the door to the observation room being opened. Ruth paused for a moment unsure of what to say. Kate and Lucas were strangers to her; any words of comfort that she offered might well seem contrived and superficial. She sighed, love, why didn't they tell you it could be so painful and make you so bloody miserable?

She cleared her throat before she touched Kate's arm not wanting to startle her too much.

"Being in love isn't supposed to be shit is it?" she said quietly.

Kate lifted her head away from the glass and looked at Ruth.

"No it's not."

"I guess if we could choose who we fall in love with maybe it wouldn't be, but I am not sure we really get a choice."

"Don't we?"

"I don't think so; otherwise women wouldn't fall for men who are either complete bastards that treat them like dirt or have more baggage than the lost property room at Heathrow airport. We would all be in love with a Mills and Boon hero; you know the type who never let you down and are totally infallible."

Kate smiled weakly.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. I certainly never planned to fall in love with a spy."

"No but you are not the first and you won't be the last to make that mistake."

Kate looked at Ruth, something in the way she spoke made her suspect that Ruth spoke from experience.

"I hate to do this Kate, but if Harry finds you in here Ros and I will be toast."

"You already are both toast." Harry spoke from the doorway. "I specifically said that she was to have no contact with Lucas."

"No actually Harry you said she was not to speak to Lucas and she hasn't." Ruth turned.

"Don't nit pick Ruth you know what I meant. She doesn't need to be distracted by this and I don't want her to be in danger."

"What danger? Harry she's the other side of a two way mirror."

"Yes and now she has seen how screwed up Lucas is. The one thing I wanted to avoid. I don't need her to collapse as well."

"Harry not everybody…"

"For fuck sake shut up both of you. Jesus! I am actually here. She this, she that. I'm not a child! Two things Harry. Firstly don't presume that you can tell me what to do, you do not employ me. If I want to see Lucas I will. Secondly I am not about to fall apart; if you had bothered to speak to me you would know that." Kate had never been so angry.

Harry looked at her.

"Have you finished?"

"No I bloody well haven't. For your information Harry I am not some poor little woman that you have to hide things from. I am probably more aware than anybody just how screwed up Lucas is. I have been with him when he has woken unable to breathe because he remembered those bastards were torturing him. I have paced his home waiting for him to return after he left in the middle of the night as if he were being chased by the hounds from hell. I'm the one who has watched him scrub his skin until it bleeds because he feels so dirty. And in case you don't remember I'm the one whose throat he grabbed. So guess what Harry I know how fucked, up he is you do not have to hide it from me."

"That's right Kate he attacked you! So surely you must realise I cannot allow you to be in danger. "

"Harry I am not an idiot."

"Then stop acting like one. Think with your brains not your hormones."

"That comment is beneath you Harry." Ruth looked at him disappointed.

"Yeah Ruth it is," Kate agreed. "Hear this Harry and then judge if I am using my brain. If the psychiatrist thinks that it is appropriate then I would like to speak to Lucas. From what he said, believing me to be in here," Kate glanced around the room, "he needs to know that I have not abandoned him. If the psychiatrist says that he thinks that my being with Lucas places either him or me in danger then I will accept that judgement but you must allow me to send him a message. When that is done I will return to Brighton and get to work on finding a vaccine. Despite what you think I am very aware of the threat the bacteria poses. Then if I am allowed to I will visit Lucas tonight. Do you have any problems with what I am proposing Harry?"

Harry was seldom speechless but Kate had rendered him so today.

"I'll take your silence as agreement and will wait on The Grid while you speak with the psychiatrist." She turned to look at Lucas, who had returned to sit in the chair, before leaving the room.

Ruth stood observing Harry and smiled.

"I see nothing changes, you still have no idea how to handle women."

****************

Lucas moved slowly back to the chair, his head still pounding. Total fatigue and exhaustion were creeping over him. The physical effort he was exerting to control the millions of images that were hurtling through his head, could not be maintained. He knew he was not far from a total physical collapse and at all costs he had to avoid that. If he didn't he could kiss goodbye to his MI5 career. Sleep, he longed to close his eyes and fall into a deep dreamless sleep. A sleep not plagued with nightmares where he was woken by dawn's new light rested and refreshed.

How long had it been since he had slept soundly? In more than nine years he could only remember one occasion when he had slept undisturbed throughout the night; that was the night following Helen's party when he had snuck into Kate's room. He had slept then, cocooned in her warmth. Kate, all his thoughts seemed to lead to her; her presence so integral to all that had happened over the last nine years. He trembled at the thought that he had destroyed her love. What if he never saw her again? How would he survive without seeing her serious brown eyes, or hearing her laughter or smelling her strawberry scented skin when she left the bathroom?

A frown creased his brow as he thought of her skin and the marks he had left there. How had he not known it was Kate? He would lay down his life before he willingly hurt her. God what a mess it was, only her presence of mind to use the deodorant had stopped the attack from getting worse. He doubted that they would let her see him even if she wanted to.

He heard the door unlock but did not open his eyes, certain that it was Harry and the psychiatrist returning from the short break they had taken. He lay unmoving waiting for them to speak. His mind seemed to be playing tricks on him as he could smell a subtle strawberry fragrance not unlike Kate's shower gel.

"Lucas are you asleep?"

Although the words were spoken softly so as not to alarm him, he still jumped at the sound.

"Kate?" he whispered, not daring to believe that she was actually there.

"Yeah it's me."

His eyes opened slowly and then simply stared, drinking in the sight of her, eventually resting on the bruising at her throat. Shame swept over him.

"Kate I'm so sorry. I didn't…" his voice broke.

She touched his lips.

"Shush I know you didn't you big ninny."

"They tried to rape me, infect me with Aids. I thought you were the guard who helped them."

Tears filled her eyes. Harry had explained what lay behind Lucas attacking her, but hearing about it from Lucas himself was heartbreaking.

"Lucas it's ok I understand and they can't hurt you anymore."

He reached up and gently captured her hand bringing it to his lips pressing hot kisses on the back of it. Then releasing it worried that his touch might scare her. Realising what he was thinking Kate took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"It's ok to touch me Lucas. In fact I think I should probably tell you that it's compulsory to touch me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," he whispered fighting back tears.

"If how you look is a reflection of how you feel, you must feel like shit but from what Matthew here tells me," Lucas' eyes followed Kate's glance as he realised they were not alone, "you have hit rock bottom. The only way is up now Lucas and we will make that journey together, Ok?" She reached over and smoothed his hair back from his forehead. "I have to go back to Brighton for a while to do some work this afternoon but when I've finished I am coming back to be with you."

If he hadn't felt so terrible Lucas would have smiled at the irony of the situation. Him who had always put MI5 first before his personal life now had to take a back seat while MI5 claimed Kate first. He couldn't smile about it though, he was still too scared that she wouldn't return.

He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Promise? Because I need you." Lucas realised he was practically begging but that couldn't be helped as he had to be certain she would come back.

"I promise. Now besides me Lucas can you tell us what else you want?"

"Sleep I want to sleep. My head feels like it's going to explode; the images and sounds, I can't control them much longer."

"Will you let them give you a sedative Lucas?"

"Would I have to go into hospital? I don't want to go into hospital. Not with all those people." His voice shook as he thought of having to face umpteen strangers.

"We thought you could go home Lucas and we would get a nurse from an agency to stay at the flat with you. Would you agree to that?" Matthew spoke for the first time.

"Will you stay with me tonight, as well as the nurse?" Lucas asked Kate.

"You know North when you are feeling better I'm going to tease you about inviting me to a threesome." She touched his cheek. "I promised I would come back and I will."

Lucas smiled weakly.

"I don't think I have the energy for a threesome."

"Is there anything else you want before I go?" Kate asked.

"Yeah ask Harry to contact Marcus. I need to see him. When we were kids he helped me so many times with my memory just by being my brother and I need him to explain to Mum and Dad. He'll know the best way to tell them about this."

Kate sighed, emotionally drained.

"I'll get Harry to contact him." She stood up to go bending over before she did to brush a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you this evening."

**US Military Base. Nr Brighton 13.00hrs**

Ruth had introduced her to the security staff explaining to them that she was involved in a research project between the USAA and the Health Protection Agency looking at a potential new anthrax vaccine that did not have any of the suspected side effects of the one currently in use.

"This is my extension number Kate, anything you need let me know ok?"

"Thanks Ruth. By the way will you let me know when L…"

The older woman smiled as she interrupted.

"Harry says he will tell me when Lucas is home, I'll let you know when he does. Lucas is lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have each other."

Ruth watched as she disappeared into the office adjoining the lab. That's the difference, she thought between you and me Kate, you and Lucas have each other. I never really had Harry. Sighing she headed back to her own office.

Kate sat at the computer. She would have loved to log on to the Health Protection Agencies research site but if she did that she would have to let them know what she was doing and this op was still softly, softly. Ruth had been surprised that she did not want to check the samples she had brought with her straight away, but as Kate explained the samples were not going anywhere. Before she looked at them she wanted to refresh her memory about regular anthrax so that she could see how this new and more virulent strain differed.

She spent a couple of hours studying and making notes. Initially it wasn't easy as her mind kept wandering to Lucas. Relief had washed over her when Ruth told her that Harry had rung to say Lucas was settled in his flat and that a nurse and agent were with him and he was resting. Once she knew he was home she had been able to work more freely.

Later that afternoon Kate had left the office and headed into the laboratory. Being a Saturday the place was pretty quiet and she found that she could work undisturbed.

Kate adjusted the microscope lens and brought the slide into focus. The image that she was viewing caused her to gasp and swear under her breath. The multiplication rate of these bacteria was far quicker than would be anticipated for anthrax bacteria. The question was how much quicker? Dr Ross had documented that the Polish workers infected with the disease had all died within five hours of being contaminated. What she needed was to compare the rate of multiplication of this strain of the bacteria with a non modified strain of anthrax. She returned to look at the bacteria under the microscope making detail notes of how the spores differed from non modified anthrax.

Glancing at the clock she realised it was gone five. There were things she needed to discuss with Ruth before she left so she cleared away what she was working on decontaminating the area and correctly storing the samples before she changed out of the PPE she was wearing and headed for the shower.

Ruth was in her office. She smiled when Kate's head appeared round her door.

"Made any headway at all?"

"Yes and no. The speed at which this bacterium appears to multiply is quite terrifying. What I need is for some ordinary anthrax samples so I can compare the rate of multiplication. I also would like some of the current vaccine that the military are using. I need to check if it is any good against this strain. At the moment I am working on the assumption it isn't I would like some proof. Also I want to see what effect Ciprofloxacin has on the disease process. Can you organise that for me tomorrow?"

"Ok I will speak to Harry and he can organise it. You ready to head home? You look shattered."

"Yeah, well it's been one of those days."

"Come on I will drive you home."

*********

She sat in the car looking up at the long elegant widows of his flat debating what she should say. After she had dropped Kate off she had headed to an off licence and had picked up a decent South African red wine. That had been twenty minutes ago but she still hadn't made the call. Deciding not to call she got out of the car and made her way to the front door of the building. Luck was with her as somebody was leaving as she approached and he held the door open so she did not have to buzz him.

He answered the door promptly. Ruth was amused at the surprised look on his face, he certainly was not expecting her.

"Ruth!"

"Harry, I thought as I am in town tonight we could share a bottle of wine and each other's company."

"Ruth…"

"It's just a bottle of wine Harry. You're alone, I'm alone and you're not bad company," she smiled as she spoke.

Harry sighed, she was far too young for him but he had missed her. Despite his better judgement he found himself inviting her in.

**Lucas North's Flat 23.00hrs.**

Kate stood in the doorway of Lucas' bedroom her hair slightly damp from the shower. The bruising on her arms, throat and across her cheek now a livid purple. Marcus and Helen had been horrified when they had seen what Lucas had done. It had been difficult trying to make them understand that Lucas hadn't even realised it was her.

Marcus and Helen had arrived about an hour before she had returned but Lucas had already been sedated so they had not been able to speak to him. They had all spent the evening sat in his room talking quietly.

Lucas had seemed restless but the nurse Harry had engaged didn't seem concerned. At ten he had given him a further injection explaining that Dr Roberts wanted him to get a decent night's rest.

Realising that Lucas would not wake until morning Marcus and Helen had decided to go to bed. Kate had shown them the guest room and then taken a quick shower while the nurse made Lucas comfortable. The nurse had been very dubious about allowing Kate to sleep with Lucas but she had been adamant.

"But Dr Roberts…" he began, when Kate had told him where she was sleeping.

"Is not here I am. It's fine. I have made the sofa bed up for you I'll call if I need anything alright."

Realising he was not going to win the young nurse had finished making Lucas comfortable and then said goodnight leaving Kate at the door to the bedroom.

She moved slowly forward her heart beating a little fast her limbs trembling slightly. It was difficult not to be a little scared but, she thought, if I don't do this now I never will.

The sheets were cool and the scent of the fabric conditioner comforting. She slipped in behind Lucas and snuggled up close to him. The warmth and familiarity of his body calmed her nerves. He remained restless, fidgeting and murmuring in his sleep. It was about twelve when Kate decided that she was not going to get much sleep. She was about to reach for a book from the night stand when Lucas turned over and pulled her to his arms so that her head rested on his chest. He shuddered deeply and then became still as a deep sleep claimed him while he held Kate close. She smiled softly and pressed a light kiss against his jaw and then she too slipped into sleep.

.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lucas North's flat 05.00hrs

Lucas stirred slightly, vaguely aware of something warm against his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, squinting against the pale early morning sunlight that filtered in through the voile curtains at the window. It was the sun's caress that was warming his skin. A pleasant weight lay nestled against his shoulder and an arm was resting across his chest. Lucas lowered his eyes and sighed; Kate she had kept her promise and returned. He buried his head against her soft hair, breathing in her fragrance, gently caressing her back, barely daring to believe she was real.

He lay for several moments simply enjoying the early morning peace and serenity and glanced around his bedroom really appreciating it for the first time. He had never thought of the flat as being home, but yesterday when it had looked like he would be hospitalised and he had been terrified of being among strangers all he wanted was to return to the comfortable familiarity of the flat, to rest in his own room and bed. He smiled slightly as he remembered how Kate had asked what he wanted besides her. It seemed he had got what he wanted, sleep.

The way his head felt, however, told him it was a drug induced sleep. It ached mildly, felt oddly woolly and heavy as if he had had a few drinks the night before. His mouth was as dry as sandpaper and had a foul taste in it. He turned his head to look at the clock and was not altogether surprised when the room spun round and his vision became slightly unfocused.

The pressure on his lower abdomen told him he had been a sleep a good while as he needed a pee. He sighed reluctant to leave the warmth and security of Kate's arms but his normal bodily functions would not be denied and if he didn't move he would pee in the bed.

He moved Kate's arm from his chest and struggled to sit up. The task made difficult because his limbs were leaden. So difficult were they to move he almost had to physically pick them up and place them where he wanted them. Swearing quietly under his breath he rolled to the side of the bed and allowed his legs to drop over the side before sitting up. The mild dizziness he felt lying down became intense the moment he sat up and before he could stop himself he pitched forward on to his hands and knees on the floor beside the bed.

The movement of the bed as Lucas fell forward caused Kate to jerk awake suddenly.

"Lucas my god, are you ok?" she asked, as slipped out of bed and dropped to his side.

"Just really dizzy and in desperate need of a pee. Can you help me up?"

Placing an arm around his waist for support she steadied Lucas as he used the chest of drawers to stand up against. Taking very small steps they made their way to the bathroom. As they headed through the door Kate felt Lucas tense at the sight of the shower. She waited until he moved forward not wanting to push him.

"I nearly had it taken out when I moved back here," Lucas said suddenly.

Kate looked at him.

"Why didn't you then?" she asked surprised.

"My fear seemed so irrational, I told myself that I had to conquer it and taking the shower out was giving in," he explained.

He turned and stood in front of the toilet.

"Can you manage?" she asked.

Lucas nodded his face reddening at the thought of Kate helping him pee.

"I'll wait outside then," she said.

Kate leant back against the wall of the hallway and yawned. Her shoulders were a little stiff from Lucas pulling her about yesterday but other than that physically she was none the worse for wear, but emotionally she was drained. She hadn't looked in a mirror yet but she suspected that she would have to do a good job with the make up to cover up how tired she actually was.

She could hear Lucas brushing his teeth. Once he was settled back in bed she'd make a cup of tea, she really couldn't function without her morning cuppa. She wondered how Lucas felt this morning; it was difficult to tell as he had been so focused on staying upright, that she hadn't had chance to observe how he was. She sighed, his problem wasn't going to disappear overnight; it would probably be months before he felt well again. It occurred to her that he would be off The Grid during that time and she wondered how Lucas would cope being away from MI5. The bathroom door opening interrupted her thoughts and Lucas came out.

"Feel better?"

"Semi human almost."

"Let's get you back to bed then." Kate slipped her arm around Lucas' waist.

"I thought Harry organised a nurse?"

"He did, he's asleep in the lounge on the sofa bed."

Lucas seemed puzzled.

"I thought he would have to stay in here with me?" he said, as Kate helped him back into bed.

"I told him to go and get some sleep. I am going to make a cup of tea would you like anything?"

"Some juice would be great. I'm so thirsty," Lucas said still puzzled.

When Kate left the room he lay back against the pillow with his eyes closed, questions about her actions running through his mind. He was quite certain that neither Harry nor Dr Roberts had intended Kate to spend the night alone in his room; they would never have sanctioned it. Lucas sighed and he couldn't blame them, not after he had attacked Kate. The bruises were not as deeply purple today but it would be several days before they faded from sight. Out of sight but not out of mind; Lucas knew he would never forget them and he doubted Kate would either.

His eyes opened as she walked back in the bedroom. She was wearing one of his t-shirts. It skimmed her thighs and swamped her petite frame.

Following his gaze she smiled.

"I know I'm stealing from you again. I must move my clothes here from the hotel. All this coming and going to the hotel to get changed is silly." She slipped back beneath the covers as she spoke.

Lucas tensed almost scared to be near her; deeply concerned that he might hurt her again. He had been so relieved to wake in her arms that morning that he had ignored the threat he posed to her, but now he was awake and the sedation was wearing off he could see the marks on her skin where he had hurt her and that threat was brought into sharp relief.

Kate sensing his unease turned to look at him. Her dark brown eyes silently questioning him long before she spoke.

"What's wrong Lucas? You've been tense ever since you realised the nurse slept in the other room."

"He should not have left you alone with me. It's not safe. I doubt the flashbacks are a thing of the past; I could hurt you again and the next time you might not be so lucky."

Kate sighed trying not to be hurt by his words. Words that sounded as if he were about to send her away again.

"He didn't want to leave, I made him. I guess I had to prove something."

Lucas thought for a moment.

"What that you could trust me? You shouldn't Kate; when gripped by a flashback I am not aware of anybody or anything. I could kill you before you could call for help."

"No that's not it. It wasn't about trusting you, it was about trusting myself."  
It was obvious that Lucas didn't understand; his brow crinkled as he tried to comprehend what she meant.

"I had to trust my love for you. I was scared last night when I sent the nurse away, but it had to be done. I had to trust that my love was strong enough to overcome my fear. I stood at the door for ten minutes or more thinking about how you attacked me. I realised that you didn't know it was me and that made it more scary. But worse I was scared that I was the cause of the flashback and that the moment I touched you I would send you back there. For every step I took towards you I felt like taking two back. But do you know what?"

Lucas shook his head.

"The moment I got into bed and slipped my arm around you, all my doubts about being with you vanished. Oh I was still scared, still am truth be told, but curled up against you and I was surrounded by your warmth, your fragrance, your strength and I knew I had come home."

Lucas stared at her his ice blue eyes burning with emotion.

"What's more I think you came home as well. When I climbed into bed you were restless and fidgety but a short while later you turned and pulled me close and then you quietened and slept. Face it Lucas we need each other."

"You make it sound simple but I am so scared that I will hurt you again," he whispered.

"Yes you might, but you know what? I would rather risk that than the slow agony of not being with you. Not being able to hear your voice or see your shy smile. I won't believe that I should never touch you again Lucas. If you send me away they have won. Just like they would have won if I had allowed myself to be scared to stay alone with you so I trusted that my love was strong enough to deal with what happened and I will go on trusting my love."

He put his glass down and pulled her into his arms.

"You really are amazing."

"Ok if I am so amazing how come we have been awake for half an hour already and I have yet to receive a kiss, you're slacking. Mr Bond wouldn't have a woman in his bed and make them wait for a kiss."

Lucas smiled.

"No but then Mr Bond doesn't kiss like me. I may be slow but I'm worth the wait."

"You certainly are Mr North, you certainly are," Kate whispered before his mouth claimed hers.

They didn't make love both just content to kiss touch and hold. Physical intimacy would come later. Now they both needed to talk.

"How's your head today?" Kate asked as she sipped her tea.

"Fuzzy from the sedative but the sounds and images are quieter, less frantic."

"That's good isn't it, that they are less frantic?"

"Yes I guess. It may be the effects of the sedatives. I think I need to put them in order. If I can find the first one then maybe the others will fall into place. At the moment it is like they are all fighting to be seen and heard."

"Don't push it I'm sure it will come."

"Yeah I know it's just that I'm not very patient'"

"Well spend today catching up with Marcus."

"Marcus, is he here?"

"Yeah you asked for him. Helen and him have been here since yesterday."

"I asked for him and he came?"

"Of course I did. I made a promise to myself over thirty years ago that I would look out for my annoying little brother, nothing's changed Lucas."

Marcus stood in the doorway.

"I heard voices so I came to see if you want a cup of tea but I see you have already got one."

Kate smiled.

"I'm glad you are up I need to have a shower, Ruth is picking me up at seven thirty, you two can catch up while I get ready."

"I'll have tea Marcus if you are making one," Lucas told him.

"Ok I will be back in a moment."

"Are you going to Brighton Kate?" Lucas asked when Marcus disappeared.

"Yeah I am, you know I have to go don't you?" she said.

"Yeah I know but I don't have to like it do I?"

She kissed him softly before getting up.

"Don't worry I'll be Ok."

She headed off to the bathroom leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

Lucas North's Flat 10.00hrs.

Lucas sighed, his home was full of strangers. He knew it was necessary but they were violating his space. The young field officer was sat at the dining room table reading a paper; a stark reminder of the threat he posed to those trying to help him.

The nurse, Paul was talking to the psychiatrist. Lucas frowned at the memory of him helping him wash and dress like some helpless invalid. He had wanted to refuse the assistance but his hands were too shaky, as much from the sedation as anything, to hold a razor and he had to admit he did feel better for having a shave. Once washed and dressed Paul had given him a drink and a tablet. He couldn't explain how much he had wanted to refuse the medication. It seemed to Lucas that this was the ultimate weakness; by taking the pills he was admitting he could no longer function. He had been going to refuse to take them but it occurred to him that if he was not compliant with all his treatment then they would be forced to admit him to hospital which was the one thing he didn't want.

That didn't mean that he intended to take them unquestioningly and he was now waiting for the psychiatrist, who had arrived 15 minutes ago, to finish getting his update from Paul so he could ask about the role of medication in his treatment plan.

While he was waiting his eyes fell on the other two strangers. He had invited them here to his home; one of them he had known all his life, yet they had become strangers. Marcus and Helen had come the moment they had been contacted. The ties of blood were indeed strong and Lucas was pathetically grateful to his brother. Marcus' words this morning had brought back childhood memories of him being the annoying little brother. They had been close as children and Lucas realised that the revelation that he worked for MI5 had hurt Marcus who had been unable to understand why Lucas had opted to keep his job a secret from his family. But they had an opportunity now to build on the foundations that had been laid at Helen's party and rebuild their friendship.

The psychiatrist finished talking to Paul and turned to Lucas.

"Lucas, how do you feel this morning?" Matthew Roberts asked.

Lucas sighed it looked as if he was going to have to talk in room full of people

so much for privacy.

"Lucas?" Matthew was waiting for a reply.

"Can Phil wait in the hall?" Lucas glanced at the young field officer, "I feel uncomfortable talking in front of strangers."

Matthew nodded that it was ok to leave them. Once he had gone Lucas answered the question.

"Shaky and vulnerable and in away disassociated with the present time."

"How do you mean?"

"It's like I am watching this on TV, that it's not happening to me. I not sure but I think the sedation may have something to do with that," Lucas said quietly.

"Possibly it has but yesterday you needed to sleep, you understand that don't you Lucas?" Matthew looked at Lucas intently knowing that unless this young man trusted him, he would not be able to help him.

"Yeah I understand that, but to be honest I am not sure about the medication. A bunch of pills won't eradicate my memories."

"The medication is a very minor part of a wider treatment programme. Do you understand how it works and how it is used in conjunction with other therapies?"

"No I don't know anything about them. It's the word though, antidepressants, just thinking about that makes me feel so useless."

"Ok so let's give them a new name. How about Selective Serotonin Reuptake inhibitors or SSRI's."

Lucas smiled briefly.

"That's a bit of a mouthful."

"True how about 5 hydroxytryptamine or as its known 5 HT."

Lucas shook his head.

"You doctors just can't give anything a simple name can you? Ok let's call them SSRI's. Why do I need them?"

"Sir Harry warned me that you would be direct. Serotonin is a chemical produced in the brain, it is a neuro transmitter; in other words it helps pass on messages. It helps control among other things mood, appetite, sleep and memory. Research has shown that depression can occur as a result of low serotonin levels and that increasing levels can help patients with depression. Try thinking about them like iron tablets, you are just replacing something that you have too little of in your body." Matthew watched as Lucas thought about what he was saying.

"Ok but you said they were just a part of a wider treatment plan."

"Yeah they are. I want you to have a two week course of sleeping tablets to help you get into a sleep pattern. You admitted yesterday that in nine years you had only had one complete nights sleep. A short course of Zopiclone should help you. I also want to try exposure therapy. You had until yesterday suppressed your memories I want you to reface them. Starting today."

Matthew turned to Marcus and Helen.

"You have to leave. At this point not only can this can be distressing to witness, also what Lucas reveals may well be classified"

Marcus saw the fleeting look of panic in Lucas' eyes.

"If Lucas wants us here we will stay. We can sign the bloody official secrets act if we have to." Marcus looked at his brother.

"Thank you," Lucas said simply. He turned to the psychiatrist. "I can't do this without him."

Matthew Roberts looked resigned.

"Ok Lucas whatever you say. I want you to lie out on the sofa and get comfortable. I am going to ask you find your first memory of being a prisoner in Russia but remember you are safe now they can't hurt you it is just a memory. Ok?" Matthew asked.

Lucas nodded and lay outstretched on the sofa, his eyes closed.

"Ok Lucas, what is the last thing you remember before Russia?"

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Running away, I remember running away."

"What were you running from?"

"My divorce. I went to the coast, booked into a hotel."

"What did you do there?"

"I met Kate; she was running as well, from her grandfather's death. We spent the weekend together; just two strangers who were hurt helping each other."

"Were you intimate with each other?"

Lucas coloured.

"Yes."

"Yet you left, why?"

"Harry called, told me I had to leave."

Matthew already knew this, having already spoken to Harry about Lucas going to Russia. He had a plan to stimulate Lucas' memory. He quietly pressed his hand to a small tape recorder that he had taken out of his pocket. Harry's voice filled the room.

"Romanov is on the move you need to be there to seal the deal. Your travel arrangements are made, your flight is at 10pm. I will meet you at the Albert at 2pm."

Lucas felt as if the room was falling away, he tried desperately to cling to it but the image rushing into his brain was too intense.

He was alone in a deserted street. It was dark, the moon obscured by clouds. He was pleased about this it made the job of melting into the shadows easy. There were three or four cars parked. All of them were old and battered Ladas. Was there a worse car made, Lucas wondered. It looked like a child's crayon drawing of a car would.

His mind wandered to the weekend he had just spent and he smiled. The woman had been amazing and not just in bed. She was thoughtful intelligent and funny. He could have spent hours discussing things with her even now he could hear her voice so soft and mesmerizing. He could have drowned in her soulful eyes a thousand times. He smiled he would never be able to smell strawberries again without thinking of her golden skin which thanks to her shower gel smelt of the summer fruit. He sighed annoyed with himself for not asking her name.

Footsteps approached quite close. If he had been concentrating he might have reacted quicker but there was no time to avoid the sharp jab in his neck. He fought to remain conscious to see who his attacker was but the drug was powerful and quick acting. Distorted faces appeared in front of his eyes, mere inches away from his face. Like the twisted images in funfair mirrors they danced about him, speaking like a record played on the wrong speed too slow and laborious. They made no effort to stop him staggering about like some Saturday night drunk, until his legs gave way. His head hit the pavement with a resounding thump and the darkness swallowed him.

He came round slowly, his head hammering, something damp and sticky at his temple. He reached up to feel what it was; blood he must have cut his head. A second later he realised he was naked. He opened his eyes cautiously, knowing the light would make the pain worse. He needn't have worried, the room was in total darkness. He stood slowly and like a child playing blind man's bluff he moved around the room. It was small, about ten feet square and completely empty. The floor beneath his feet was hard and cold; concrete he guessed, with no covering. By running his finger tips across the walls he worked out the structure was brick built with no windows

He sat back down; his mind going over what had gone wrong, waiting for somebody to come to him. He was unsure how long he waited but several hours passed, he periodically called out but nobody came. The slight discomfort in his lower abdomen and back passage increased to an intense pressure. He needed to pee and have his bowels open, with his captors not providing a toilet or even a bucket he was left with no option. Standing slowly he moved round the room to the corner and peed in the corner before turning to squat down to open his bowels.

Nobody came that first day, after the first few hours he stopped calling out; it was obvious they would come in their own good time. He sat against the wall and tried to sleep but he could only manage short periods of sleep. Three days later just when he thought he would go mad, the sliding of a bolt brought Lucas to his feet. A small shaft of light appeared at the bottom of the door and something was pushed through a small opening before the room was plunged into darkness once more. Lucas moved towards the door knowing this was food and water. It was impossible to see in the dark however and he knocked the water over. Swearing softly he did the only thing he could and he lapped the precious fluid from the floor. The bread he had been left with was spread with some kind of fat. It made him gag but knowing he would get nothing else he forced it down.

He tried to exercise, but weak with hunger and thirst he had to give up. Days passed and he began to fear that he would never be released. He was desperate to see another person. More and more he sank into his memories having conversations with his family and Elizaveta. Except it wasn't Elizaveta. Who was this woman with her tousled pixie hair cut?

Then one day quite suddenly and without warning, the door was flung open. Relief washed over him he hadn't been abandoned. Before he realised what was happening, he was dragged from the cell, his relief at having some form human of contact was short lived. His captors began torturing him on Christmas day, it lasted for eighteen continuous days and nights.

"Lucas!" a voice was calling urgently. "Breath Lucas."

He felt himself gasp and his flat swam back into view.

Concerned faces came into focus. Lucas grabbed out at Marcus' hand, desperate for some human contact. He took several huge deep breaths trying to control the tremors that shook his body.

Questions were visible alongside the deep concern in Marcus' eyes. Lucas pushed up so he was sitting and without releasing his brother's hand he slowly began to talk about those first days in Russia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Number Ten Downing Street 4pm.**

The Rolls Royce pulled up outside the elaborate gates that guarded the entrance to Downing Street. The chauffeur waited sixty seconds, which was exactly as his employer required, before he got out and opened the door. His employer was elegantly attired, as was befitting a reception at Number ten. It was not a black tie event but his dinner suit was still expertly tailored at Thomas Mahon on Savile Row; his shirt made of the finest linen and his tie a patterned silk which perfectly matched the handkerchief in the breast pocket. He looked what he was, a very successful businessman.

He passed through the security checks and into the street beyond the barriers. The steel gates and security, a necessity since the late 1980's, the terrorists might be different but the threat remained. He smiled secure in the knowledge that nobody realised just how big a threat he was to the PM.

The press were gathered to watch the rich and honoured arrive and never slow to show his attractive public persona he smiled and joked with the journalists gathered opposite the entrance to number ten. A footman opened the door and he passed by the policeman on the doorstep into the famous entrance hall.

Climbing the stairs it was impossible not to be reminded of the history of the British government, every Prime Minister's portrait hung on the wall. He wondered as he often did when he visited number ten if any of the earlier prime ministers had a fixer like him. Some anonymous person who was prepared to do their dirty work.

Drinks were being served in the Pillared Room. He accepted a glass of perfectly chilled champagne and mingled with the other invited guests; all industry leaders meeting ahead of next week's Commonwealth summit. He smiled, attending these functions at number ten was a akin to a school reunion, the faces were familiar and some of the people you had a lot of time and respect for, whereas others you couldn't stand.

The PM was circulating, chatting to the people who he needed to get on side if the various trade agreements with the Commonwealth States were going to be successful. He watched his progress around the room knowing that if he bided his time, his turn to talk with the PM would come.

While he waited he half listened to the conversations around him as he went over the plans for Wednesday. Michael Sands had been in touch, it seemed that Dr Ross' widow's disappearance was innocent she was staying with her family. Henry James' and that stupid woman's murder had not been linked to MI5. He had been told that Lucas North appeared to be spending a weekend with his brother. He scanned the room; security arrangements around the PM seemed to be the same but then he expected nothing different at number ten. No it would be when he travelled to Scotland that the changes would be obvious besides the usual SO15 officers protecting him, Lucas North would be at his side. He wondered what if anything MI5 had worked out.

The PM came over smiling, his Scottish accent more pronounced in private than in public.

"Good to see you again; you seem to dine here as much I do recently."

"I know Prime Minister; my wife's beginning to think we are having an affair."

"Don't say that too loud, you know the press they'd have a field day with a rumour like that and I am not the most popular person in the country at the moment."

"Are you ready for the conference sir?"

"Yes I will fly up tomorrow; Her Majesty is opening the conference and hosting a gala dinner. Prince Andrew will be around all week in his role as Special Representative for Trade and Investment."

"And for the golf as well I expect."

The PM smiled.

"Well it is a wonderful course. Everything seems in order but I would like more support from Anthony Watson and Miles Anderson. I was hoping to enlist your help there."

"I'll have a word sir, explain the advantages of your proposals. It will be a chance for me to try out the content of my speech."

"Oh yes of course you're the keynote speaker on Wednesday. The delegates will be interested in what you have to say."

"You are too generous Prime Minister; I think all eyes will be on the guest from Zimbabwe."

"Yes unfortunately we will have to re open talks with him. Though I think we know little has changed."

"Quite, his country suffers as a result of his actions in leaving as a member state, but it is The Commonwealth who have to offer the olive branch. Do you think he will ask for readmission?"

"I would say he has little choice but our decision would be easier were he not in power."

"No doubt Prime Minister, I mustn't delay you further."

He turned away smiling to himself, the PM's little problem would be history by Wednesday.

**Thames House 4pm**

Harry stood staring out of the window. His office overlooked the embankment and the river. His eyes were drawn to the tourists who were strolling along the riverside. He envied them and their seemingly carefree existence. He couldn't remember the last time that he had just strolled in the sunshine and watched life pass him by. The public were only aware of a fraction of the country's security issues and by and large went about their lives oblivious to the constant terrorist threats. Obviously he conceded that there were occasions when terrorism took centre stage, days like 7/7. Days that shocked the country almost to a standstill, when people felt that their world would never be the same. Yet within days the country returned to normal and the fear of terrorism faded to the backs of people's minds. There were days when Harry wished he had the luxury of ignorance.

His gaze fell on a couple who had stopped and were standing arm in arm looking out over the river towards the London Eye. Did he want that? His marriage, to Jane, had not been a success. If he were honest he shouldn't have married; he had already been married to MI5. He wasn't a bad husband, rather he was indifferent which was probably worse. The marriage hadn't died because he had cheated or hit his wife. It had died from neglect; like a plant that had not been watered it had withered and died.

He was older now and recognised he was lonely, Ruth had implied as much last night. He had wanted to deny his feelings for her, his brain telling him that not only was he too old for her but that it was unwise given their working relationship to act on their mutual attraction. He sighed, the problem was he had been unable to deny his feelings and inhibitions loosened by the excellent wine that Ruth had brought had meant they had spent the night together. He had loved Ruth for the longest time without acting on his feelings. Letting her go to save her life three years ago had been the most difficult thing he had ever done. He had grieved for her as if she really had died. Her tentative approach last night from the first hesitant kiss had destroyed his resistance and their coupling had been joyous. She had risen early, leaving the space she had occupied in his bed cold and empty.

Making love to Ruth while wonderful was a complication at a time when he didn't need any complications. The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and had him reluctantly turning away from the window. Ros' head appeared around the door.

"Everybody is here Harry."

"Thanks Ros, I will be through directly."

Pushing his personal thoughts aside Harry did what he'd always done, put MI5 first. He walked slowly across the reception area towards the conference room, Lucas' empty tidy desk a reminder of his absence. Harry couldn't help but feel Lucas was paying a terrible price for his loyalty to MI5, worse maybe than death.

Ros, Jo and Malcolm were waiting for him. His team was certainly depleted.

"Thank you for coming everybody. Firstly just to bring you up to date with the Lucas situation. He has suffered a breakdown as a result of post traumatic stress disorder. However he has recognised this and is working with Dr Roberts. He has begun talking of his experiences in Russia so that is a good thing. The bad news is he will be off The Grid for the foreseeable future."

"What about the threat, do we still believe it is aimed at Lucas?" Ros asked.

"Well if it is, then they will either have to attack him at home or not attack at all."

"What about Kate, how is she? Malcolm asked.

"She's ok no lasting physical damage. She is tougher than she looks but also not as tough as she thinks she is. I have asked the psychologist to keep an eye on her, let's face it ten days ago she was just an anonymous scientist and now she is involved in a serious terrorist threat. Jo any news from the hotel?"

"Sands has not been near the hotel. His men are being very careful; neither have made any phone calls from the hotel on mobiles or land line telephones. A couple of calls have been made to them both on stolen mobiles. Just none descript calls no information. The hotel bill is paid up until tomorrow evening. I have entered the room once posing as a cleaner but have been unable to search it as they never leave."

"Ok, Ros you are taking Lucas' place at the PM's side; be at number ten at 06.00hrs tomorrow. Malcolm I want a tracking device for both Ros and the PM. Ros you had a face to face meeting with Sands so be vigilant. If he is at Gleneagles you will probably be the first to see him."

"Does the PM know why I am replacing Lucas?" Ros asked Harry.

"No, all I have said is Lucas is working on different angle for the case."

Ros nodded.

"Jo stick with the two blokes in London wherever they go you follow. I have a feeling they will turn up in Scotland at some point this week," Ros told her.

"Will do Ros, I best head back to the hotel." She stood to leave.

"Malcolm can you fit me out with a tracker device and let me have one for the PM?" Ros asked.

Malcolm nodded and the team left the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts once more.

**USSA Military Base Nr Brighton 16.30hrs**

A wall of protective glass separated Ruth from the level four lab. She watched as the figure covered in PPE moved about the laboratory. Ruth knew it was Kate but it was impossible to tell that, covered as she was from head to foot. Ruth recognised the easy confidence in the way Kate moved about; she saw it everyday it was the manner of somebody who excelled at their job. Kate had spent the afternoon observing some guinea pigs that she had infected with the virus taking different readings and checking blood samples. The animal lover in her was finding hard to watch as one by one the tiny animals died. Kate had explained that biologically guinea pigs had a similar structure to humans which was why they were used in drug testing. They had been crucial to the development of vaccines for diphtheria, TB, replacement heart valves, blood transfusion, kidney dialysis antibiotics, anticoagulants and asthma medicines.

Seeing how uneasy she was about this Kate had gently pointed out she had to find out whether the vaccine they already had would be of any use in stopping the disease process and that she could hardly do this on human volunteers at this stage. It had impressed Ruth how gentle Kate was with the little animals, she certainly treated them with the respect all life deserved.

Ruth sighed, she felt a little superfluous. She had wanted to help but Kate had been adamant that she couldn't, it was far too dangerous for anybody not properly trained in lab safety. The problem was standing this side of the glass left her with too much time to think about what had happened with Harry last night. She was unsure what had possessed her, the wine probably. One minute she had been sat listening to him talk about Lucas and the responsibility he felt towards the younger man and the next seized by some sudden impulse she had brushed her lips against his. He had tried to speak words of protest; of how he was too old and how a relationship with her would compromise him because of his job. There had been something in his eyes though that told her these were half hearted excuses at best. She had boldly ignored his protests and kissed him again, deeper than the first time leaving him in no doubt as to what she thought of his objection. He had stood and for a moment she thought she had misread the situation but then he had reached for her hand and led her through to his bedroom. What had followed had been the most beautiful experience of her life. She was worried though that in the cold light of day Harry's objections to them having a relationship would cause him to back away.

Kate's voice over the intercom broke into her thoughts.

"Ruth I am finished here for this afternoon. While I clean away and decontaminate why don't you make a coffee, I would kill for a shot of caffeine." She sounded weary.

"Ok Kate I will see you down in my office."

Harry followed the American airman down the long corridor like all military bases it was cold and impersonal. Ruth's office seemed to be in the bowels of the earth. The door was open and Ruth was making coffee.

"I wonder if you remember, I have mine white with two sugars," he said from the doorway.

Ruth turned slowly giving herself time to regain her composure.

"Thank you sergeant that will be all," Harry dismissed the man quietly.

"There isn't anything that I have forgotten about you Harry," she told him smiling.

"Ruth about last night…" Harry started to speak but before he could finish Ruth interrupted.

"If you are going to tell me it was mistake then I would rather not hear it, just leave me with the illusion that it was as wonderful for you as it was for me."

"It would be a lie for me to say that it was mistake," Harry said simply as he moved to Ruth's side and kissed her. "But we need to figure out how this is going to work."

"Well don't let me stop you," Kate said from the doorway.

Ruth and Harry jumped apart like two teenagers caught necking on the doorstep.

Kate laughed as both of them blushed. She was going to tease them but then she noticed the look in Harry's eyes and took pity on them.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me so long as you bribe me with a cup of coffee," she told them.

"Thank you Kate," Harry said quietly, smiling like a bashful school boy. "I came to see if you have made any progress?"

Kate sighed.

"It's not progress, the bacterium is resistant to the current vaccine, which is not a surprise. The time between exposure and death was the same in both the guinea pig groups whether they had the vaccine or not. The Guinea pigs all showed signs of respiratory distress, cyanosis, shivering, pain and bleeding, death occurred within five hours. The group treated with antibiotics and respiratory support doubled the length of time they survived. So it is possible to hold it at bay for a while but what I really need is a survivor of the infection so I can use their antibodies to develop a vaccine."

"According to the records nobody has survived though," Harry said.

"No Harry they haven't and that is why this summit needs halting. If they release this, thousands of people could die."

"I can't halt the conference Kate, the Queen and PM would never give into terrorists. All I can ask you to do is keep looking for a solution. I have agents looking for the other supplies of the virus but so far nothing.

"How in the world are you going to protect the people in the conference?"

"Ros is there with the PM, if Sands is there Ros will spot him. It's slim I know but it is all we have to go on."

Ok if you won't call it off then you need tell them to keep the delegates inside as much as possible. They will need to disperse the bacteria and the obvious choice is by plane, like crop spraying. If the delegates are inside there is less chance of exposure."

Harry nodded.

Kate finished her coffee.

"Well I need some sleep, so I can focus again tomorrow on finding a vaccine. Is one of you able to give me a lift back? "

"Ruth will do that, Malcolm and I have to get up to Scotland," Harry said.

"Right, in that case give me the keys Ruth, I'll wait in the car while you say goodbye to Harry," Kate said with a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Lucas North's Flat 19.00hrs

Kate climbed the stairs to Lucas' flat; she was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. While today had not been a total write off, it could hardly have been called a success. She had watched helplessly as one by one the tiny guinea pigs had lost their fight for life. The last one had lived for nine hours but what use was that? If the attack took place and people were infected then all they were doing was prolonging the inevitable. The Kate of a week ago would have been hoping that the terrorists would get the concentration of the bacteria wrong. Too large and the bacteria would not be able to pass into the lungs, too small and they would be expelled without causing an infection. It would be wishful thinking though to believe that these people would make such an elementary mistake; the new tougher Kate realised they were dealing with clever resourceful people.

The door opened silently as she approached; MI5 must have fitted security cameras in the hallway, they were obviously taking no chances with security arrangements around Lucas.

"Good Evening Dr Masters. Mr North is with his family and the Doctor."

"The Doctor is still here?"

"Yes Lucas, I mean Mr North, he keeps remembering things." The young agent shuddered slightly thinking of some of the things he had heard that day.

Voices could be heard from the lounge Dr Roberts was clarifying where Lucas was.

"I'm alone in a room, restrained in a hard chair by leather straps. Its freezing, I'm naked but despite the cold he won't give me any clothes."

"Who is he Lucas? "

"Kachimov. God please tell him to turn it off!" Lucas pleaded.

"Turn what off Lucas?"

"A light, he is shining it in my face. It is so bright it hurts"

Kate walked to the door, she hadn't intended to eavesdrop but the raw emotion in Lucas' voice stopped her from entering the room. He began recounting the conversation using a heavy Russian accent for one person and his own for the other.

"Do you miss them Lucas, your family?"

"Yes."

"They don't miss you. They are glad you have gone."

"No that is not true."

"Yes it is. They are glad to be rid of the child who they thought of as a freak."

"No they wouldn't think that."

"Yes Lucas the freak. Always needing attention."

"No I didn't"

They hate you for not telling them what you do."

"I did it to protect them."

"No you didn't trust them. You used them."

"No, no, no!"

"They never speak of you, nobody mentions you. You are the forgotten man."

"My brother wouldn't forget me"

"As yes Marcus, he is glad you have gone. He doesn't have to come second to a freak any more."

"No Marcus is my friend."

"Face it you have no friends."

"Marcus wouldn't say that."

"Oh he would, he has a new girlfriend, he does not mention you"

"It's not true."

"Yes Lucas nobody cares about you. Lucas you have no friends."

"I do have friends."

"Do you? Where are they? Where is Harry Pearce? He has left you."

"No."

"Yes they have abandon you, they are not coming to get you."

"They will come!" Lucas shouted.

"No you screwed up Harry Pearce won't waste time on a loser like you."

"I am not a loser," Lucas cried.

"Yes you are a loser. You are a worthless fool. You are not worth anything to them. They are glad you got caught."

"That is not true, it's not true."

"It is true you are expendable, you mean nothing. You are nothing."

Lucas sobbed.

"Look at you sitting there in your own piss and shit. You dirty pathetic bastard. You are worthless scum."

"I'm not worthless."

"You are a pathetic piece of worthless shit. What are you Lucas! You are shit, a turd. Nobody loves you. Nobody gives a fuck about you. What are you?"

The only answer was a scream that seemed to come from the depths of his soul.

"Do you want to feel that again what are you?"

"A piece of shit." Kate had to strain to hear Lucas.

"What are you?"

"A piece of shit."

"Louder!"

"I'm a shit. I'm a piece of shit!"

Sobbing filtered through the door. Kate moved as if in a trance into the kitchen. She sank to a chair at the table shaking badly trying to make sense of what she had heard. The other door into the kitchen, the one leading off from the lounge, opened suddenly and Helen stumbled through. She moved blindly to the sink, tears streaming down her face. She turned the taps on using the sound of the water to mask the noise of her sobs.

Kate moved to her side and put her arms around her, tears leaking from beneath her closed lids both offering and taking comfort. After a short while she drew away.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink." She reached into the cupboard for glasses. "What would you like whisky, vodka, or wine?"

Helen sniffed and drew in couple of calming breaths.

"Wine please." She watched as Kate poured her wine and then a generous shot of whisky for herself. As she sat down, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marcus leading Lucas to the bathroom.

"Kate you work for MI5, explain to me how this can happen, how can international law be flouted so easily?"

"I don't know," Kate said, not correcting Helen about who she worked for.

"I'm going to leave now, the nurse has my number should you need me. I will be back tomorrow." Dr Roberts spoke from the doorway.

The anger that was simmering in Helen over Lucas' appalling treatment boiled over.

"How can you put him through this? How is it helping? Besides all the physical trauma you are making him relive, you are making him relive all the psychological trauma. That last session, it was as if Lucas was in one of those monologue plays sitting alone on a stage. He told you he was naked strapped in a chair while they told him hour after hour how we had all forgotten him how worthless he was. Hounding him repeatedly. How does reliving that help!?"

"He has to learn to face it and realise it is not true. I know it's hard but it's what Lucas needs. You all just have to reassure him that you never forgot him."

The doctor turned and left.

"It's ok for him he can walk away," she said.

Kate took a sip of her whisky.

"That's why he is good at what he does. If he got involved he couldn't do his job," she told Helen.

Marcus came into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss.

"Kate's right sweetheart it is the doctor's job. Lucas seems ok with it so we have to be as well. Lucas is having a soak in the tub, he is asking for you Kate."

Kate glanced at the bathroom and felt a swift chill pass over her as she remembered what had happened the last time she had gone to Lucas in the bathroom.

Marcus noticed her shiver.

"He'll understand if you don't want to be alone in there with him."

Kate looked at Marcus, he was right Lucas would understand but it would still hurt him. Despite her fears she had to show him that she would not abandon him.

"I know he could hurt me if he has a flashback but I can't run from that fear." She poured some juice and picked up her own drink.

She walked to the bathroom door. Holding the two glasses in one hand so she could open the door, her other hand trembled slightly as she lowered the handle.

Glancing back at Marcus and Helen she smile hesitantly.

"I will leave the door unlocked," she said as she entered.

Lucas was laid back in the water his head resting on a towel. At first she thought he was asleep but then his head turned towards her. It was as if a multitude of emotions passed across his face as he realised it was her not Marcus. Pushing up in the water so he was sitting he reached out a hand to her.

"I missed you," he spoke quietly.

She took his hand hoping that if she did her fear of being in the confined space with him would recede.

"I missed you as well."

His fingers curled around hers gently entwining but not restraining her intuitively knowing that she was scared, if not of him then the setting they were in. His finger tip stroked her wrist causing her pulse to flutter. She lowered herself to the floor by the side of the bath and handed him the fruit juice.

"I came home towards the end of your session with Dr Roberts; it was tough for me to listen to, so I can only imagine how much worse it was for you."

"I think it was worse for Marcus and Helen. For me it was just a relief to get the visions under control. Sorting out what was real and what was just them tormenting me."

"You mean like telling you everybody had forgotten you."

"Yeah for the longest time I believed that. I was in that hell hole so long it wasn't difficult to believe."

"I can't speak for the others, although from what I have observed of your family and friends I would say that they thought about you everyday of the eight years you were away, but I can say that for me I never forgot you. I have something to share with you when you have finished your bath, a little bed time reading."

"Like a fairytale?" Lucas said with a smile.

"Not quite but I think it will help bring about a happy ending."

"Well that means a kiss then," Lucas said impishly. "And you're slacking; Pussy Galore, Honey Ryder or any of the Bond lovelies would have seduced your hero James by now."

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"But like you said you're not James Bond. Do you want me to scrub your back?"

"No…" he paused and then grinned cheekily, "but I would like to scrub yours."

She glanced at the door knowing they were very far from being alone.

"They won't come in unless you call them" Lucas told her.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. How was it possible to love somebody, to trust them with your life and yet be scared of them?

Lucas sighed aware of her hesitation and the reason for it, he swallowed the bitter taste of disappointment back down.

"I'm rushing you Kate, I'm sorry."

She placed a finger to his lips and slowly shook her head from side to side.

"No don't say sorry. It's me not you. I have to deal with this and I'm going to, just give me a minute." She took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down. "I'm going to need a hug though."

Lucas watched as she slowly slipped out of her clothes and slid into the warm water in front of him. She settled back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her; again they touched her but did not restrained. He held her like this for several minutes listening to her talk about her day. At some point he picked up the sponge and began to soap her body. His touch was so soft and soothing that Kate felt the tension slip from her body.

"You are really good at this I could get used to it. It's a good job this tub is so big." she sighed.

"It was one of the things that drew me to the place, most bath tubs are too small for me."

"So long as I'm the only one you share it with," she told him sternly.

The gentle knock on the door had Kate slipping lower in the water in case anybody came in.

"Dinner in ten minutes you two," Marcus called.

"Much as I would like to stay here with you, they will come in if we don't get out," Lucas told her.

"Oh well ok if we must. The water's getting cool anyway."

Lucas and Kate both making excuses of tiredness disappeared off to bed once they had finished the meal Helen had prepared. Lucas was settled beneath the covers when Kate came in clutching a book in her hands. She slipped under the covers and handed the book to Lucas, who looked at her puzzled.

"This looks like a diary, Kate surely it's personal?" he said.

"It is a diary, open it and see who it is written to."

He opened the book, on the inside page was an inscription.

_To _

_Mr Tall Dark and Handsome_

_Ramblings of the woman who loves you_

_And _

_Who will always remember_

_A_

_Weekend in Brighton_

Lucas looked up, a hundred questions racing through his mind.

"Just read the first entry," Kate whispered.

_November 1st__ 2000_

_Dear Tall, Dark and Handsome (TDH)_

_I am not sure why I am writing to you. I think it is because I find myself wondering if you are a figment of my imagination. Sometimes it feels as if you were just some ghost or phantom. The thing is that I know that you were real. It wasn't like some film where the hero disappears and the hotel staff claim he was never there, the hotel staff all remembered you. They remarked that it was a pity you had to leave early because of work._

_It was awful waking alone. I guess you must have left early as the sheets your side of the bed were cool. Your head had left an imprint in the pillow and your scent clung to the sheets. I tried not to cry at your disappearance, it is not as if you promised me anything but TDH losing you was as painful as losing my Grandfather. I realise how foolish I was for not asking your name. It seemed so rebellious and daring but now that I'm alone I feel so stupid. I have spent the week wondering how I can find you. I'm too much of a coward to go to the hotel and ask your name. I mean only loose woman spend nights with strangers and not exchange names. The thing is I don't feel loose or cheap. I feel special, special and desired. You made me feel like that._

_I spent Wednesday in Debenhams smelling men's aftershave until I found the one you were wearing. It was by Dior. I bought a bottle and have sprayed it on my old teddy. I think if I am reminded of your scent I will be able to keep hold of your memory. The sense of smell is powerful and it is well documented how it stirs memories._

_I went back to Brighton today and walked around all the places we went, hoping to see you, but of course I didn't. But somehow just going where we had been made you seem closer._

_I have decided to continued to write to you like this I'm sure if people knew they would say I was mad but I could talk to you about anything; you made me feel as if you were really listening. One day if we never meet again I am sure that the need to talk to you will pass but for now I need to do this._

_Stay safe and well _

_Love Kate xxxx._

Lucas' eyes blazed with unshed tears

"When did you last write to me?"

"Yesterday. I never stopped writing." Kate reached up and touched his cheek. "You were never forgotten no matter what they told you."

"Thank you Kate I will treasure this moment. To let me read something so private and personal is an unbelievable gift."

Taking the book from his hand she pulled him close.

"You can read the others but for now will you please just hold me?"

Lucas kissed her gently and pulled her close. The drugs meant that he couldn't make love to her but for now they were content to lay kissing and cuddling feeling closer now than ever.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Gleneagles Hotel Scotland 12.00hrs.**

Ros Myers glanced out of the car window as it made its way up the drive to the entrance of the hotel. One thing that had to be said for these international summits was that they were always held in magnificent venues. The sprawling Edwardian Hotel was set in the most stunning Scottish countryside. Mountains towered around them and everywhere was an intense fresh green. That's because it rains a lot Ros thought waspishly; a city girl at heart Ros would have preferred the conference to be held in the smog of the city rather than in clean fresh air of the Perthshire glens and lochs.

She glanced at her watch, they had made good time since landing at Edinburgh Airport. They had passed through the arrival lounge with practised efficiency. Once clear of the ancient city there had been no delays. They would be returning to the city this evening for the state dinner at Holyrood Palace, where the Queen would officially welcome the heads of state and open the conference.

Besides herself in the car was the Prime Minister's usual protection officer from SO15, he was seated in the back next to the man whose job it was to protect. Like Ros he was looking at the venue as they approached it and listening to radio messages from the team already at the hotel. He had not been surprised when his boss had told him that Ros Myers from five would be detailed to the Prime Minister's protection team. The various law enforcement agencies often worked together at international meetings.

The driver glanced at Ros before he spoke. She hadn't spoken much on the journey which was probably just as well, the Prime Minister seemed

pre-occupied and he could be tetchy if disturbed when in this mood.

"We will be arriving at the hotel entrance in five minutes sir." He had driven the Prime Minster since he had taken office and was highly trained police driver. Like any politician, the Prime Minister had his way of doing things and he liked the five minute warning of the arrival at his destination. It allowed him to clear away whatever he was doing.

The Prime Minister had spent the journey from Edinburgh reading through some official documents which he now replaced in his briefcase. Ros smiled to herself, it was a good job that reading in the car didn't make him car sick. As she had expected he had questioned why Lucas North was not going to be with him. Ros had followed the line that Harry had advised explaining that he was following up some other leads.

"Sir, Miss Watson advises that the press are waiting and that a microphone has been set up for you take a few questions. She feels you should greet the hotel staff first. Let the press wait. The Staff are lined up for that purpose." The protection officer smiled as he spoke.

"Thank you Bryan. Where would I be without the redoubtable Miss Watson?"

The car swept round in front of the entrance and came to a halt.

The Prime Minister waited for instructions from his SO15 officers; the days when he just alighted from a car were long gone.

"The area is clear Dave, we are ok to move," Bryan confirmed for the driver Are you ready Prime Minister?"

"Yes let's get this show on the road,"

"Paddington's friend is mobile," Bryan confirmed. Dave got out of the car and opened the rear door so the Prime Minister could step out, a smile on his face.

Ros stepped out of the vehicle at the same time and carefully scanned the area for signs of Sands. The hotel employees were lined up to be introduced to the PM, Ros' eyes moved along the receiving line observing the faces intently but none were familiar.

She turned slightly and shifted her gaze to the throng of waiting journalists. It was the usual mixture of TV crews with impossibly good looking presenters and newspaper journalists who were less spruced up, not as polished. Ros could not see Sands among their numbers either.

The Prime Minister had finished greeting the hotel staff and was being led to a lectern that had been set up so he could answer questions from the press. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Ros was not about to let down her guard. She listened carefully to the questions the journalists threw at the Prime Minister; they mostly seemed to centre on the Zimbabwean president attending the conference. Ros detected a tension about the Prime Minister, she suspected that he would rather Robert Mugabe was not attending.

The Press Conference lasted 15 minutes and then they headed into the PM's suite.

**Gleneagles The Queens Course 13.30**

The Tycoon stood watching as his golf partner took his putt. The Pint Stoup, was the tenth hole on the Queen's course. Like all the courses at Gleneagles it was very picturesque, possibly not as challenging as the King's course or the PGA but he had chosen it for its seclusion, not to test his golf skills.

"Oh lovely shot your Royal Highness," he remarked as the Prince's ball dropped into the hole. "You are certainly at the top of your game today."

"This is more than can be said for you." The Prince laughed as The Tycoon missed his simple shot.

"No you may be right there sir."

The Prince smiled and the two men headed off to the Halfway ouse for their mid round lunch snack.

The Prince was right about one thing, he was not at the top of his game he had been distracted by the Prime Minister's arrival.

His room overlooked the main entrance of the hotel, so it afforded an uninterrupted view of the Prime Minister's press conference. He was watching, half hidden behind the vertical blinds which he had left partially open. Not that he was hiding, nobody suspected him and he had no reason to hide.

The annoyance he had felt when he watched the tall cool blonde step out of the car was threatening to become real anger. Where was Lucas North? The clues he had left should have meant that North would be here. MI5's activities had indicated that North would be on the Prime Ministers protection detail. Instead Ros Myers was here in Scotland.

He disliked surprises even pleasant ones and this was far from pleasant. He had a plan, that plan involved Mr North. Did Harry Pearce believe he could be taken for a fool? If he did he was about to realise his mistake. MI5 were not about to upset his well laid plans.

He excused himself as they walked through the doors and headed to the bathroom. As he expected Sands was waiting just inside.

"Where is Lucas North?"

"He is at his flat in London."

"Why is he not here?"

"This man," Sands showed The Tycoon a picture, "has been seen coming and going, he is a psychologist by the name of Matthew Roberts. It would seem that Mr North has suffered some sort of breakdown," Sands said.

"Or it is a ruse? Have five have decided Mr North is the target? We need to force their hand. We have to get North here. Tell me what do we have in the way of leverage with Harry Pearce or Lucas North?""Until yesterday I would have said nothing, however we now have this." Sands showed the Tycoon another picture.

The Tycoon studied the picture.

"Do we know who she is?"

Sands nodded.

"You have a plan?" The Tycoon asked.

"I do."

"Good. I want Lucas North here tomorrow. Now I must get back to His Royal Highness." He turned to leave, "Michael failure is not option."

**The A23 just outside Brighton 21.00hrs**

The weather was appalling, dark grey clouds hung heavy in the sky. The rain that had fallen in a steady stream all day was now much heavier, making visibility on the road poor. In parts the road was awash with water. The lateness of the day and bad weather meant that the traffic on the road was light. Ruth had turned the windscreen wipers on to the maximum speed setting to cope with the deluge of water. Conversation between her and Kate was almost nonexistent as she concentrated on the road ahead. The country's weather was so strange here; the torrential rain in the south of Britain a direct contrast to where Harry was in Scotland where it was bathed in bright sunshine. She had spoken to him earlier, updating him on the day's developments or actually the lack of developments seeing as there had not been any.

She glanced briefly at Kate, she knew the young woman was frustrated by the lack of progress and now the conference had begun, the virus was like a time bomb ticking.

"God forsaken night isn't it?" she commented.

"Yeah, do you want to pull over for a bit, see if it clears?" said Kate.

"No to be honest with you I just want to get home. Although I wish the idiot behind would back off and dip his lights." Ruth put her foot on the accelerator and pulled away from the car behind slightly. She frowned as the driver behind did exactly the same thing.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ruth sped up again and put a little space between them.

Kate turned slightly in her seat as the car following them once again closed the gap between them.

"Jesus why doesn't he just overtake? I have had enough of this. I'm going to annoy the hell out of him." She eased off the accelerator and slowed right down. The car behind did the same and for a couple of miles they drove along at twenty five miles an hour. After this the car behind seemed to grow tired of the game and eased of to allow them to put a little distance between them.

Ruth smiled pleased her plan had seemed to work. They were approaching the turn off for Horsham and after that they would join up with the M3. The car behind seem to have tired of its cat and mouse game as it signalled to overtake. It passed and Ruth tried to get a look at the idiot driving but the rain made it difficult. All she could make out was that it was a man. She expected him to pull away once he was past her but he didn't, he just dropped in front of her.

"What the hell is he doing? Can't he get his jollies elsewhere?" Ruth said breaking gently.

Kate glanced behind, a sense of real unease gripping her.

"Ruth there's another car behind us closing fast. I don't think this is a coincident."

The car behind was inches from the rear bumper and the car in front had slowed so it was inches from the front. Ruth tried to overtake but there was no room at the turning to Horsham. The car behind pulled alongside so she was forced to turn left to avoid running into the car in front.

The road was quiet and the car behind nudged the bumper of their car twice.

"Christ he's trying to run us off the road." Ruth's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she fought to control the car. "Kate have you got your seat belt on?"

"Yes." The car jolted from the back again causing the car to slide about on the wet road service.

Once again the car behind pulled in beside them but this time it connected with the front wing of the car forcing Ruth to swerve into the side of the road. Kate watched in horror as they headed into the hedge, the impact causing the air bags to be deployed. She shot forward into the cushioned bag as the car came to a sudden halt and the world went black.

**Gleneagles 22.30hrs.**

The young field officer approached where Sir Harry Pearce was sat.

"Sir the reception desk have just delivered this."

Harry slid open the envelope. Besides the usual white paper with type written message there was a photograph. Harry felt a sudden chill sweep over him as if somebody had walked on his grave. In the centre of the paper was the beginning of the message.

**LUCAS NORTH GLENEAGLES TOMORROW.**

Across the face in the centre of the photograph was the end of the message.

**OR ELSE RIP**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Gleneagles Hotel 22.30**

Harry's hands shook as he looked at the photograph. She was curled on her side; her hands were restrained behind her back while her feet were strapped together by silver coloured adhesive tape. The same type of tape was covering her mouth. Her skin was chalky white and a small gash was visible on her temple from which a trickle of blood was running. There was very little room around her and Harry realised that she was in the boot of a car.

Harry shuddered slightly, he knew what it was like to be forcibly restrained and locked in a car boot. Her eyes seemed huge in her pale face, she seemed to be fighting not to show her fear but her eyes were giving her away. She was terrified.

Obviously the photograph had been taken earlier that evening, so where was she now? How had she coped with the journey to wherever they were holding her? Harry knew better than most what it was like when the boot lid was slammed shut and you were plunged into inky blackness. It took all your willpower not to panic and start hyperventilating, wasting the precious air. Not that the air was pleasant, it was fume laden and made bile rise in the throat. Once the journey started the vehicle's motion tossed you about bumping you into the sides of the car making you sore and dizzy, desperate for the journey to be over. Harry was certain, kidnappers realised that by putting their victims in the boot of a car to hide them from view, also increased their fear by being locked in a small, dark, enclosed space with the added bonus of making the victim always so pathetically grateful when the boot lid opened.

He silently prayed that she had survived that part of her ordeal and that the place where they were holding her was at least more comfortable than the car boot. He had to assume that she was alive and would remain so until their demands were met. However the realist in him knew that after that they would dispose of her, which meant at best they had twelve hours to find her. The Prime Minister was making his opening speech at the conference at 11.00hrs. They would expect to see Lucas North at his side by that time and whether he was or not she would be killed shortly after, of that Harry had little doubt.

He glanced at the photograph again, the real possibility of another death at the front of his mind. The pain he felt at this thought was crushing. His team had lost so many people recently that to lose another person was almost too difficult to contemplate. As he looked at the photograph another thought occurred. When he wondered had she been kidnapped and had she been alone. Ruth and Kate had been travelling together for the last forty eight hours did they actually have both woman?

His thoughts were interrupted by his mobile phone ringing. He picked it up and glanced at the number it was not one he recognised.

"Hello Harry Pearce."

He listened carefully relief seeping through him at least he now knew one of them was no longer missing and was safe. His face turned grave as he listened to what he was being told. He waited until she paused.

"Ok you have done the right thing in contacting me. What police station have they taken you to?" He listened to the reply.

"Crawley. Ok Jo can be with you in about 40 minutes. Continue to only tell them your name. I will speak to the Chief Superintendent and explain the situation. Are you hurt in anyway?" he paused again as she answered.

"Ok, I want you to demand to see the police surgeon and explain that as you have been in an accident you know that you have the right to be examined before you answer their questions." Harry listened as she asked another question.

"The kidnappers have been in touch, she's ok at the moment. Don't worry about that for now ok. Hang up now and I will get on to Jo."

Harry turned to the officer who had brought the envelope to him.

"Get on to Ros Myers and tell her to meet me in the communication suite immediately." He turned and left the room heading to where they had set up the communication centre. Malcolm was at his station monitoring the web and security systems just as Harry had expected.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he asked.

"I was just about to turn in. All the delegates have returned from the dinner. Ros looked particularly fetching in…" Malcolm stopped speaking when he saw the look on Harry's face. "What's happened?"

Harry handed him the envelope as Ros entered.

"What's happened?" she asked, echoing Malcolm's question who handed her the photograph and message. She studied it for a moment before asking.

"Do we think that they have them both?"

"No I have just had a phone call from Crawley police station. A passer by saw Ruth's car, stopped to investigate and called the police. It seems they were forced off the road. So far all she has told the police is her name. I need you to get on to Jo and have her go down to Crawley. It's going to be difficult but we need as much information as possible about what happened, so I hope she is not too shook up and is up to talking.

"I will speak to the chief super down there, explain who she is and why they have to keep a lid on this. Then I am going to speak to Lucas to let him know what has happened. He must be worried that Kate has not returned home. Then I need to head down there to see if he is fit enough to get him up here to Scotland.

"Malcolm we need to trace the girls' movements from the time they left the base. Check the CCTV camera's in the area see if anything shows up. Also have a look at the speed cameras on the A23. I assume that's the route they were taking." Harry glanced at the photograph in Ros' hand. "Have somebody analyse that."

Ros nodded and both she and Malcolm, aware of the urgency, set to work.

**Lucas North's Flat 00.15hrs**

Marcus North glanced at the illuminated numerals on the clock again, it had gone midnight and Kate had still not returned home. She had rung and said she would be late, but he hadn't realised that she had meant this late. Lucas, exhausted by another harrowing day of memories, had taken Helen's advice and gone to bed at nine. The sleeping tablets seemed to be working as he had fallen asleep almost immediately. It was strange to be lying here worrying about his younger brother's girlfriend but he had quickly come to realise how much his brother loved this woman and more importantly how much she loved Lucas. Both he and Helen had come to like her a lot over the past few days. Knowing he would not sleep until Kate was back he got up, being careful not to wake his wife and headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea while he waited.

The young agent Robert, who was on duty, nodded when he asked him if he wanted a cuppa and followed him through to the kitchen.

They were sipping tea and talking about the football when the agent's mobile rang. Marcus realised something was wrong immediately as the agent slipped into professional mode almost seamlessly.

"Yes sir he is here. He's asleep," Robert paused as he listened, "yes sir I understand I'll do that now."

Without hanging up Robert went directly towards Lucas' bedroom. Marcus followed asking what the hell was going on.

Lucas' room was dimly lit and he was sound asleep on his stomach. He was obviously warm as he had pushed the covers down. Robert was pleased to see he was wearing a black vest and boxer shorts as it would have been embarrassing walking in on him naked.

"Lucas wake up," Robert called quietly, as he shook the older man firmly by the shoulder. When he didn't wake he shook him more firmly.

Lucas opened his eyes, somebody was shaking him awake. He realised that this was no nightmare as the person was speaking English. He pushed up on to his arms and turned over. Pushing through the drug induced fog he became aware of his brother and the agent Robert in his room. He glanced back to the other side of the bed, Kate must still not be home he thought.

"Lucas, its Sir Harry." Robert handed him the mobile.

Lucas took it and sat up, aware that this call was obviously of the upmost urgency. Harry wouldn't have rung otherwise.

"Harry?"

At his boss' words Lucas' heart rate went tympanic, he could feel it in his throat and his ears, along with the rush of blood as it pounded through him. He willed himself to slow his breathing down; Harry didn't need him to panic.

"Are they both ok?" He listened his hand shaking badly, nausea sweeping over him as he prayed Kate was ok.

"Who has gone to Crawley?"

He nodded at the answer.

"Are they coming back to London?"

He glanced at his watch as he listened.

"No Harry I know you wouldn't ask if there was another way. Is Jo going to The Grid? Ok I will meet you there." He hung up.

"Robert make me a cup of very strong coffee I need to wake up pretty damn fast and then you need to drive me to Thames House."

Marcus looked at his brother incredulously.

"Are you mad, you have had a breakdown Lucas. What the hell does he need you for?"

"Marcus I have to go."

"Every time Harry Pearce calls you go running. He cost you eight years of your life and God knows what else. Let somebody else go. If Kate were here she wouldn't let you do this."

"Kate and another woman Ruth have been attacked." Lucas' voice shook as he voiced the words out loud. There has been a kidnapping and the terrorists are making demands that involve me. I have to do this even, even if Kate was not involved I'd have to do this, it's my job."

"Kate's been attacked, when, is she ok?" Marcus was shocked, this world his brother inhabited, usually shrouded in grey secrecy, was being revealed to him with vivid intensity.

"Look I will explain but I need you to help me shower. A cold shower will help me shake off the drugs but I'm not sure I can manage alone."

Seeing little point in arguing Marcus nodded and followed Lucas to the bathroom.

**Thames House 02.00hrs **

Jo was on the phone.

"The attack took place on the section of the M23 between Brighton and the turn off for Horsham our people were driving a dark metallic blue Mondeo licence plate Echo 369 Sierra Alpha Golf. Our analyst is currently looking at all the CCTV footage. I want a forensic team dispatched to where the car crashed. They need to go over it and the immediate area. This is priority level one. The victim has been working closely with Section D."

Jo put the phone down and smiled sympathetically. It went to show that you really didn't have to know somebody all that well to understand the pain they were feeling.

"You look done in. I'm sorry I couldn't take you home but Harry insisted that I bring you here. He is on his way back from Scotland. Do you want some coffee? And I really think you should take a couple of painkillers. Your shoulder and ribs must hurt like hell."

"The doctor said it was just bruising."

"I know but it still must hurt," Jo said handing her a mug of coffee.

"Jo, do you think she is still alive?"

"Yes I do. Demands have been made. They will wait to see if those demands are met before they hurt her."

"What demands?"

"Harry will explain when he gets here."

"I feel so responsible."

"I don't know how you figure that?"

"I feel that I should have stopped it somehow and why didn't they take me as well?"

"Look when Harry and Lucas arrive we will try and piece it together."

Just then the doors of The Grid slid open and Harry and Lucas walked in. The sight of him overwhelmed her, without any thought of propriety she ran into his warm embrace and gave into the tears that had threatened for hours.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Manor Royal Industrial Estate, Crawley, Surrey 02.30hrs**

The building was cold, the early spring nights were still cold and the place had no heating. Ruth guessed it was some sort of lock up storage facility. The kind of purpose built unit that could be found in any town in the country. It had been impossible in the pitch black boot of the car to work out what direction they had taken. The only thing she was sure of was that they had only driven for a short while before arriving here. She had only had a brief glimpse of the outside of the building when she was pulled out of the boot of the car it was just the usual concrete and metal construction, nothing about it was easily identifiable.

The place was empty accept for a mattress and bucket. They had restrained her hands with handcuffs that were attached to a chain connected to a hook in the ceiling, the length of which allowed her to move from the mattress to the bucket. Her shoes had been removed because even if she could escape, being shoeless would make travelling slower. The most degrading thing was they had removed her knickers, telling her that if she needed a pee at least she wouldn't have to struggle to pull them down. She had felt tears slide down her cheeks as the man's hand had lingered on her thigh as he pulled them down

The thin blanket they had left provided no warmth and she was aware that she had begun to shiver. If it had not been for the tape across her mouth her teeth would have begun to chatter.

Her head ached where she had hit it against the side window of the car when it had crashed. Although her dark hair was matted with blood she had not lost consciousness. Looking back, it had all happened so quickly; before she had known what was happening she had been pulled clear of the car restrained and bundled into the boot of another car. The only thing she was aware of were the two men who were man handling her, there seemed to be just the two of them. The only words they spoke were about Kate. They talked about taking her but that hadn't been the plan so they left her in the car.

Why, she wondered, had they only taken her and for what reason? Was she more valuable to them than Kate? Ruth hoped the younger woman was alright she had called her name when the car had hit the hedge but she had not responded. It didn't make sense as to why they would leave Kate, a scientist behind. Trying to work out why was making her headache so she had to stop.

They men had said little to her when they had got here and once they had secured her with the chain they had left her alone. At first she had been scared; the men had handled her roughly but as the cold penetrated her muscles and numbness spread up her arms the fear of what they might do receded as the real threat of hypothermia dawned on her. She stood awkwardly knowing that she had to generate some heat. Never one to do much exercise she did the only thing she could think of. she began to dance to keep herself warm.

As heat began to penetrate through her body she started to think what MI5 would be doing to find her, strangely it helped to think how they would be trying to trace where she was. She thought of what this must be doing to him as well, everything they had was so new and special, she was damned if this was how it was going to end. Warmer once more she pulled the blanket round her and tried to rest, knowing she would need her wits about her when they returned. She closed her eyes willing herself to believe that everything would be alright.

**Thames House 02.30hrs**

Lucas could feeling himself shaking, the relief that she was alright threatening to overwhelm him. Her gut wrenching sobs muffled slightly by his chest were the only noise to be heard in the room. Lucas manoeuvred her to the couch and sat down with her on his lap, his arms tightly wrapped around her. He sat rocking her back and forwards just letting her cry. stroking her back and gently kissing her hair. He looked up at Jo and silently thanked her. Gradually Kate's tears subsided and she went quiet, her body shuddering every now and again as she tried to regain control.

Finally when she was more composed she slid from Lucas' lap and curled against his side. She knew she had to face Harry's questions, Jo had told her that he had been coming to question her but she wasn't sure she could do this unless Lucas held her.

Jo handed her some tissues and a glass of water which she took gratefully.

"Kate I'm sorry but time is of the essence I need you to tell me everything that happened this evening, what you remember no matter how small." Harry pulled a chair up in front of her.

Kate explained that they had worked so late at the base that when they left the weather had become much making the road conditions really dangerous.

"I think at first Ruth thought that the car that was following us was just some idiot thinking he would have some fun. It wasn't until we realised that there were two cars following us…"

"There were two cars? Can you describe them at all?"

"Not very well, it was raining really very hard. The first car, the one that over took us; I caught a glimpse of it as it passed. It was a hatchback, dark in colour, similar in size to the Mondeo and I think, though I can't be completely certain, that it was driven by a man. I think Ruth must have thought so she too as she called him a dickhead."

Just for a second Kate saw an intense pain enter the older man's eyes. It was so quick that had she not been looking at him then she would never have noticed. This must be killing him she realised.

"The other car pulled up close behind us so we were boxed in, that was when we realised it was no coincidence," Kate continued. "They made us turn off towards Horsham and then they ran us off the road. I must have been knocked out for a couple of minutes because when I came round I was alone in the car. I saw them bundle Ruth into the boot of the car. I'm sorry Harry I was trapped in the car I tried to free myself but I couldn't get out."

Lucas squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Kate this isn't your fault," he told her.

"Lucas is right Kate," Jo agreed. "You have to let that thought go or you will be eaten alive by it."

Harry nodded.

"Did you see which direction they went in?"

"Yes they headed back towards the A23."

"Ok Jo find out where that car went."

"I'm on to it Harry. Malcolm is looking at the Brighton to Horsham stretch of road I will see if he has anything then I will check the A23 up to Crawley and than it is motorway to London." She moved away towards the computer and telephone.

"We need to work out why they have taken Ruth What value is she to them?" Lucas wondered out loud.

Kate exchanged a quick look with Harry.

"I have wondered that myself. Kate are you still entering Lucas' apartment in disguise?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am and I have had Ruth drop me away from the flat in case it was being watched. I hadn't put the wig on so they probably didn't recognise me."

"Well that might explain why Kate was not taken but not why Ruth was. She only has a very tenuous link to The Grid," Lucas commented.

Kate sighed.

"Harry I know I said that I wouldn't say anything but I think you and I both know a reason she could have been taken," Kate said quietly.

Lucas looked from Kate to Harry puzzled.

"Either you tell him Harry or I will," Kate said.

"Tell me what?"

"Kate knows that Ruth and I have a relationship that is more than just business."

"Harry it's more than that. I know you love her and she loves you."

Lucas was stunned but the flush on his boss' cheeks proved that what Kate had said was true. If the situation had not been so serious he would have enjoyed teasing the older man.

"Harry I think Kate is right, why else would they deliver that directly to you?"

Harry nodded.

"I know you are right and I can't lose her again we have to find her."

"Or meet the demand," Kate said. "What do they want?"

Lucas and Harry exchanged dark looks.

"What is it they want?" Kate repeated, noticing the looks they had exchanged.

Lucas sighed.

"Me Kate, they want me. Or at least they want me in Scotland with the PM."

Kate stared at him for a moment her dark brown eyes meeting his fathomless deep blue ones, which blazed intently.

"You're going aren't you?"

He nodded not taking his eyes from hers.

She sighed.

"Because you have to, you have no choice do you? No matter what it costs you."

He took her hands.

"Try and understand," he whispered.

"I do, Lucas I do understand. It is the man you are. And that's who I fell in love with. I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

Lucas placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Lucas you and I are booked on the 07.30 flight to Edinburgh from City airport. Take Kate home and catch a couple of hours rest if you can."

"What about you?" Kate asked concerned.

"I'll be alright, I'll catch some shut eye here."

Kate nodded but she didn't believe him.

**Manor Royal Industrial Estate, Crawley, Surrey 06.00hrs**

Jo was crouched low in the car; a black knit cap over her striking blonde hair. In the vicinity were officers from CO19 ready to move in on her word. She was exhausted having been awake all night tracking Kate and Ruth's movements. The car had followed them from just outside the airforce base and they had tracked it on to the A23 where it had been joined by the other car. The speed cameras along the route had picked up all three cars. The dark car was identified as a Vauxhall Vectra and about twenty minutes after the time of the attack it had been picked up on CCTV leaving the A23 at Crawley.

Jo smiled, thanks to the country's obsession with CCTV they had been able to follow it to this industrial estate. Unsure which unit they had gone to, they now had to wait for them to reappear. Police officer were patrolling the area on the look out for the men.

A voice in Jo's ear told her that the car had been spotted and that it was entering the industrial estate. She watched as it passed her. Jo had to fight the urge to follow them; she need to hang back, it was important that they were nor seen. There were officers in various parts of the estate watching the car.

"Two suspects have entered unit 11 Albert Way."

"Copy. Can you tell if they are armed?"

"Negative but if they are it is with small fire arms."

"All units move in," Jo ordered.

Once Unit 11 was surrounded Jo cautiously moved towards the window. She peered in; Ruth was restrained by a chain in the middle of the room and the two men were talking to her. If they were armed, Jo thought, their weapons were definitely concealed.

Jo waved three members of CO19 forward and they moved towards the door. On Jo's mark one of them kicked in the door as another smashed the glass in the window

"Armed police drop to the floor with your hands above your head. I repeat drop to the floor with your hands behind your head."

Both men realising they would be shot before they could withdraw a weapon dropped to the floor. Once the men were restrained Jo ran forward to release Ruth.

Ruth gasped as Jo peeled the tape from her mouth.

"Who has the key?" She looked at the men.

"Have a feel baby and find out." The taller one leered at her as he spoke.

Jo moved forward and placed the barrel of her gun against the man's crotch.

"Who has the key?" she asked again as she released the safety catch with a click.

The colour drained from his face and sweat broke out on his brow.

"He does." He indicated the other man.

Jo smiled and moved the gun and clicked the safety back on, before putting it behind her in the small of her back.

She moved to Ruth who staggered slightly when she was released.

"Take these men to Scotland Yard. I will organise getting Miss Evershed home and then I will follow you. I need to question them."

Jo turned and helped Ruth to a waiting car; once she was settled in the back Jo had a police officer drive her home. She then sent Harry a two word text.

"She's safe."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**The Strathairn Estate Nr Gleneagles.**

The helicopter landed lightly on the grass and a moment or two later two men emerged in the bright early morning Scottish sunshine; the castle in front of them nestling perfectly into the surrounding Scottish countryside. The weather beaten granite stone turrets reflected in the loch on whose shores it was built.

Lucas had realised on the approach to the castle that they were not travelling directly to Gleneagles but Harry had been reticent about where they were going and why. He had been very quiet throughout the journey from London to Edinburgh and Lucas had suspected that he'd had very little rest worrying about Ruth. It wasn't in his nature to pry into his colleagues private lives however he had needed to let Harry know that he had his support.

"It can't be easy being the boss. I mean the responsibility alone is barely worth the pay cheque, without the added personal complications," he said quietly.

"Yes well I have never complained about the pay but I have foolishly done what I have criticised some of my best agents for doing."

"Falling in love you mean?"

Harry sighed.

"Exactly."

"I don't know that I agree Harry, surely it is our emotions and how we react to them that set us aside from our enemies. We are not just machines. Where is it written that as an employee of MI5 you should not have a private life."

"That's all good in theory but what happens when your private life compromises your position at work?"

"I think you are too experienced to allow any relationship to do that," Lucas told him.

"You forget Lucas I was married before…"

"Not to Ruth though. Ruth knows the score Harry. I think you should trust her and you should trust yourself. You will make the right call you always do."

"Have I made the right call with you Lucas?"

Lucas smiled wearily.

"I think you made the only call and I guess that sometimes that is harder than having a choice."

Harry had nodded and returned to his paper; remaining silent for the rest of the trip.

They walked across the grass towards the gravel driveway that led to the entrance to the castle with Lucas none the wiser as to why they were there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow in the bushes to his left. Keeping his breathing even, he slowed slightly and knelt looking as if he was tying his shoe lace all the while unobtrusively watching the person in the bushes. Harry had moved slightly ahead so Lucas stood and moved to walk besides him. Now he was between Harry and the person hiding in the bush.

Harry smiled to himself; not that he knew it, but Lucas had just passed the first part of his test. He wondered how mad the younger man would be when he realised that they were at Strathairn Castle to evaluate if he was fit to carry out his job. Harry couldn't risk the Prime Minister's life no matter what demands were made. Harry was expecting the man to make his move so when Lucas pushed him to the ground and withdrew his weapon as the man came running out brandishing a firearm, he was ready and he rolled expertly.

"Lower your weapon and lie down on the floor now," Lucas told him.

"Make me," the man challenged.

"Lower your weapon, you have been warned," Lucas repeated.

The man advanced and Lucas' hand calmly squeezed the trigger hitting the man in the shoulder causing him to drop the gun he was holding. Moving quickly he went to restrain the man. Forcing him to the ground he stopped abruptly when he came into contact with the body protection.

"A hit man in a bullet proof vest?" He turned him over "And a bullet that does no damage. Did anybody ever tell you that you're a bastard Harry?" Lucas turned towards his boss.

"Frequently but I had to be sure I made the right call in bringing you here. Lucas North, Alistair Strathairn Laird of the Strathairn estate and a retired Lieutenant Colonel in the Black Watch." Harry introduced the two men.

"He's good Harry and blanks fucking hurt."

Lucas smiled.

"Not as much as the real thing. What other tests have you got lined up?"

"Not many, time is short. I want to see you on the shooting range though I think you have proved your hand is steady and I have a couple of computer tests. Pass them and we will move on to Gleneagles."

"Let's get on with it then, as you said time is short."

**Gleneagles Hotel, The Blue Tower Suite 12.00hrs.**

The tycoon smiled, BBC News24 was reporting a delay to the opening of the conference due to an electrical failure, and it would now open at 14.00 hrs. MI5 must be buying itself time. He glanced in the mirror as he straightened his tie and smiled again, nobody messed with his games, he controlled them.

The telephone rang and he answered it unworried that it could be traced. MI5 were not the only one who had sophisticated equipment, if this call were private it would be scrambled.

He picked up the receiver.

"Good morning," he answered politely.

"Good morning just a quick update on that new venture you have an interest in. They have responded positively to your proposal and the delivery you requested from London is on its way."

"That is good news though I am not surprised that they have decided to play this my way. Now as to the loose ends can I leave you to tie them up and snip them off."

"Of course no problems."

The Tycoon disconnected the call. Yes Sands could be left to deal with the loose ends. He thought about the face he had seen in the picture, a pity really that such an attractive woman would be unidentifiable when Sands had finished with her.

The familiar sound of a helicopter approaching interrupted his thoughts and he walked to the window. He watched hidden behind the half closed blinds as it landed on the grassed area. Harry Pearce jumped down from the helicopter once the rotor blades had stopped followed by a taller younger man. Lucas North had arrived in Scotland. The Tycoon watched as they both walked across to the hotel's entrance. Lucas North certainly did not look ill. Glancing down he could see that they were being met by Ros Meyers.

He turned away from the window and pulled out his pocket watch. It was 12.30, time for lunch and to meet Lucas North up close.

**Scotland Yard 12.30 hrs**

Jo was sat opposite the younger of the two kidnappers; she smiled slightly at his obvious discomfort noticing his hands rested in his crotch protecting the family jewels, no doubt remembering how she had threatened to blow his balls off.

"Do you know what Hobson's choice is?" she asked.

"No should I?"

"Well no possibly not but you are facing it now. The choice is that you help us."

"What's the alternative?"

"That's the thing about Hobson's choice. There is no choice."

"How do you propose to make us help you?"

"Well if you don't we will explain to Sands how you told us all about the Gruinard project and he won't be pleased and we both know what happens when he is not pleased"

"You're bluffing you don't know anything."

Jo smiled.

"Oh but we do, for example we know that Lucas North has to be silenced because he witnessed Sands murder a young teenager."

The man could not control the surprise that flitted across his face.

Jo continued.

"We know what is planned for Scotland. In fact we know more than you. You're just a donkey doing the pack work. In fact you're expendable and that is what he will do when he realises you screwed up."

The man was frightened because what the blonde was saying was true.

"How do you know we won't tip him off?"

"Because you will die if you do. More Hobson's choice; if you don't co operate you die, either by his hand or by mine" Jo allowed her eyes to drift to the man's crotch. "I would begin by aiming low."

"You know who I work for?"

"On a black op," Jo smiled again, "Six won't help you; they will deny you even exist. You're mate won't help you either he will just save his own ass."

"What's in it for me?"

"I told you, you don't die and you keep your dick."

She stared at him.

Jo placed the mobile they had taken off him on the table.

"When he rings answer and play along with him."

"How do you know he will ring?"

"Lucas North has arrived in Scotland. You will be told to kill Ruth Evershed very soon I should imagine."

The minutes ticked by. Jo sipped at her coffee as they waited. Five minutes had passed when the phone rang.

He picked it up listening carefully.

"Ok where do we send the photo's to?"

He listened again and then disconnected the call.

Jo looked at him expectantly.

"We are to waste her now. He wants photo evidence then we are to return to the safe house we are staying at."

Jo nodded and picked up her own phone.

"Ok we need to fake your death, you up to that? Good I will send a car for you."

She turned and faced the young man.

"You, get up. Let's go and have a photo shoot.

**Gleneagles Hotel 15.30hrs**

Malcolm looked at the images that Jo had emailed him and shuddered, relieved that he knew they were fake. Ros leaned over his shoulder.

"Planning to be nasty bastards weren't they?" she commented. "Has Harry seen them yet?"

"Yes he saw them before he returned to London."

"I wonder who else has seen them? I still don't believe Sands is the Kingpin and neither does Lucas."

"How is Lucas?" Malcolm asked concerned for his friend.

"Amazing. If I am honest Malcolm I didn't want him here, I didn't see how he could function, but it is as if he has just totally filed all his Russian memories deep in his subconscious. It's as if the last 48hrs have not happened. I honestly have no idea how he does it. Harry planned some little tests for him which he sailed through. My main concern is that he does not have a relapse but Harry feels it is a risk we have to take."

Malcolm glanced at the surveillance camera images that were displayed on a bank of TV screens. Lucas was easy to pick out because of his height. He was stood behind the PM who was sat at large conference table partly obscured by a pillar.

"Anything unusual to report Lucas?" he asked.

"No nothing, the PM has opened the conference and now they are discussing the possibility of a new trade agreement designed to help some of the poorer commonwealth countries. I am expecting Bono to walk in at any moment."

Malcolm smiled not at all surprised that Lucas, despite being in a Russian prison at the time, was aware that at the G8 summit in 2005 Bono had led a highly visible campaign to reduce the debt of some of the world's poorest countries.

"I doubt he will Lucas, the Commonwealth is probably not big enough for our jet setting stars," Malcolm replied cynically.

Lucas smiled; one thing that had pleased him immensely was how little Malcolm had changed and jetting setting pop stars dabbling in politics would be seen by Malcolm as nothing more than free publicity at a time when they had a new CD due out.

"Oh Malcolm you cynical old man, don't ever change will you? Is this the main conference room?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm just assessing the likelihood of the attack taking place here. No air vents but there are sprinklers in the ceiling. Get on to Kate and ask if they could be used as a method of delivery."

"Will do Lucas," Ros interrupted, images of the Jews in gas chambers springing to mind. "Anything interesting happen at lunch?"

"No, I was introduced to three of the country's biggest business tycoons Philip Russell, Thomas Chamberlain and James Stephenson, all knights of the realm and rich as Croesus. They are here to discuss how British business can help in third world countries."

"More like assessing how they can get rich using cheap labour and goods," Malcolm said.

Lucas had to stop himself from snorting with laughter.

"Look I better start paying attention. I am standing by a plant talking, people will mistake me for Prince Charles if I keep this up."

Ros smiled, as if Lucas could ever be mistaken for Prince Charles.

"I am going to speak to Kate," she told Malcolm.

**MI5 safe house London 18.30hrs **

The shower had cleaned off the blood and gore from the photos she just wished that she could erase the memories of being tied up so easily. For the second time in her life her death had been faked. She smiled at the absurdity of the situation.

Jo had told her that Kate was safe and that from what they could tell the kidnappers had used her relationship with Harry to force his hand. She sighed, Harry would almost certainly use this as a reason to end their relationship. The door opening interrupted her thoughts; she turned expecting to see the policeman who was protecting her. Instead to her surprise Harry walked in. She waited seeing if he would make the first move. He walked towards her so she stood to meet him. His hands cupped her face and his eyes devoured hers. Ruth couldn't help but notice the fine tremor in his hands.

"I'm Ok Harry," she whispered.

His lips lowered to hers in a gentle kiss which Ruth deepened.

"Can you stay?" she asked when he broke the kiss.

"I shouldn't," Harry began, "But I find myself powerless to stay away."

Ruth smiled as she led him through to the bedroom. Being in love had a power all of its own.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

****

Kinross Hotel Perth 23.00 hrs.

Michael Sands' hotel in Perth overlooked the river Tay and he stood staring down at the dark waters as he thought about tomorrow. The hotel was modest, unlike The Tycoon he would have stuck out in a five star hotel. As the boss said it was better to hide in full view than try and be what you were not.

The hour was nearly upon them; tomorrow he would launch the biological weapon. He wondered, not for the first time if The Tycoon was trying to be too clever by leaving clues and red herrings. He would have preferred to have taken Lucas North out with a bullet. He pondered how much Five had actually figured out. However he grudgingly conceded that The Tycoon was certainly pulling all the right strings, Lucas North was here and guarding the wrong person. The game was being played out exactly as The Tycoon wanted.

He turned away from the window. The door of the small wardrobe was open and the uniform he would wear tomorrow was visible inside. A frisson of excitement tingled down his spine as he thought of how the intended targets would suffer before they died. No quick clean death. He enjoyed killing, the power he got from it was why he was so in tune with The Tycoon.

He crossed to the bed and sat down. Miles and Richards had arrived earlier. They were in another hotel near to where the vehicle was hidden. The cylinders were in place ready for use, just waiting to be switched on releasing their deadly fumes.

Stephens and Davies had disposed of the woman Ruth and were on their way back to the Middle East. His eyes drifted to the bedside cabinet to the photograph of the dead woman, copies of the photographs had been sent to Harry Pearce. The Tycoon wanted him to know that nobody messed up his games.

He went over the plan in his mind one last time; it was well thought out and even with the clues that The Tycoon had left, MI5 would never be expecting the biological weapon to be released in such an ingenious way. The targets would be infected before they could do anything about it. Again a shiver of excitement passed over him as he thought about people dying and the potential the weapon had. The only thing he regretted was he would not be there as the light diminished in his victims' eyes as their lives ebbed away

He felt his cock harden. He had always got a sexual thrill out of killing, often masturbating over his victims' bodies. His erection stiffened further at these sadistic thoughts. He pulled his jeans down allowing his penis to spring free. Then he reached into the drawer of the bedside cabinet and removed a pot of Vaseline that he kept for when he wanted to wank. Coating his hand he moved it to his cock. He wanked slowly taking great pleasure in picturing Lucas North's suffering as he died. His excitement growing as he imagined Lucas' last rasping breath until he climaxed with a guttural yell.

He stood and went into the en-suite intending to clean himself up. He showered and returned to bed replacing the Vaseline in the drawer knowing he would use it again in the morning, because just as he masturbated after killing somebody so he did before.

****

The Gleneagles Hotel Lucas North's room. 23.00hrs.

Lucas placed his gun on the floor at the side of his bed and pulled his shirt over his head. He had functioned all day on adrenaline and coffee and now exhaustion was sweeping over him. The Prime Minister and his wife had finally turned in for the night half an hour ago and after a final check in with Ros he knew he should try and get some sleep day two had past uneventfully but the metaphorical clock ticked on. Lucas could sense the tension around those who knew of the potential threat; when and where, he wondered, would it take place?

He finished undressing and slipped into bed. He usually slept naked but had thought it was wise to leave his boxer shorts on in case he had to move quickly during the night. He wouldn't want to give the PM's wife an eyeful.

He pulled the pillows behind him and settled back against them. Before leaving London Kate had made him promise that no matter what time it was he would ring her before going to bed.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No I was waiting for you to call. I'm missing you Lucas."

"Same here, This bed seems empty without you and I have wished a thousands times today you were here to talk to. "

"How are things there?"

"Tense, with everybody sitting about waiting. It's like the eerie stillness just before a storm, unnaturally quiet. The Prime Minister is particularly tense, I was pleased when he and his wife finally retired to their suite."

"Do you think he has told her about the threat?" Kate wondered.

Lucas considered this for a moment.

"I don't know. She is certainly edgy but that could be because she is picking up on her husband's tension without actually being aware of what is causing it. It's funny I have never really thought about how much the wives of senior statesmen are told"

"Well I guess they are not normally the people who you are focusing on." Kate replied. "Ros contacted me about the sprinkler system, do you know if she had it checked out?" she continued.

"Yeah she did but it certainly has not been tampered with in anyway. Malcolm has carried out a thorough search of the whole hotel and nothing has been touched. We still have no idea how they plan to attack. Are you sure it will be as a gas?"

"If they are serious it will be. Anthrax contamination can occur in three ways. Gastrointestinal infection occurs when the bacteria is eaten. It causes a severe inflammation of the gut causing vomiting, diarrhoea, fever and pain. The mortality rate is between 25% to 60% depending on how quickly it is diagnosed and treatment commenced. Cutaneous is via the skin through a cut. A lesion or pustule develops, with treatment this is rarely fatal and even without treatment there is only 20% mortality rate. Inhalation infection on the other hand causes cold like symptoms which are often ignored and then severe respiratory distress and shock develop. Mortality rate historically is around 90%"

"So it will be inhalation because of the better mortality rate and they will want to kill as many as they can," Lucas said dispassionately.

"One would assume that will be the aim," Kate agreed.

"Not that I want to put pressure on you but how goes it your end?"

"Badly, as I told Harry this strain seems to multiply rapidly. I need to find an antibody against it but so far none of the specimens are developing any."

"An antibody?"

"Yes when the body comes under attack from a pathogen be it a virus or bacteria the immune system produces antibodies. It is how a person recovers naturally from an illness or infection and in certain diseases how we become immune after being infected once. If I can see how the antibodies attack the disease I can begin to develop a vaccine."

"That seems to require the one thing we haven't got, time."

"I know. I did say at the beginning I was probably not the person for this."

"Hey none of that," Lucas said softly, wishing he could hold her.

"Lucas the best way to prevent this is going to be stopping it from happening in the first place."

"Well Ros, Malcolm and Jo are doing everything they can. The two men I followed have moved up here today so we are assuming that tomorrow will be the day. Jo is with a team from CO19 watching them. Ros is looking for Sands as she has seen him before and Malcolm is heading up surveillance here at the hotel."

"Lucas I am so scared, if you get infected this disease is fatal. Please tell Harry to pull out. This is madness." Kate's voice shook at the thought of losing him.

"The PM and Queen won't be dictated to. We have to believe we can stop the attack."

Kate took a deep breath knowing that he was right about not giving in.

"Sorry I know you are right. Are the emergency services on stand by for a major incident up there?" she asked.

"Yes, they always are around these international conferences," Lucas told her.

"Tell Ros to ensure that all receiving hospitals must have a stockpile of ciprofloxacin, lecofloxacin and norfloxacin as the tests I have run are showing that these antibiotics do slow the disease process."

"Hang on a minute while I write them down Kate." He reached for a pen and paper. "Can you spell them out for me?"

He wrote as Kate spelt the drug names out.

"Lucas if possible causalities must be transferred to hospitals with specialist infection control units. They will have dealt with Anthrax before, make sure Ros knows this."

"Ok Kate I will."

"I'm going back over Dr Ross' notes to see if I missed anything."

"Ok but get some rest. Are Marcus and Helen still with you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's difficult for them Lucas. They are struggling to understand why you have to be there and they are worried about how you are coping."

"Well tell them I am alright and that I am still taking the antidepressants just not the sleeping tablets. Actually I feel more in control than at any time since my return from Russia."

Kate realised he sounded genuinely relieved.

"Well that's encouraging. I should let you get some sleep. I will speak to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kate and remember I love you."

"I love you too Lucas."

****

MI5 Safe House London. 23.00

Harry was talking on the phone quietly. Ruth had woken alone in bed initially thinking he had left, until she registered his murmured voice in the next room. She had gone through to him wondering if he ever just switched off, somehow she doubted it. He was sat on the sofa in a towelling robe talking to Ros. Hearing her enter the room he looked up and smiled softly at her. She lent over brush a kiss on his cheek and squeezing his shoulder in silent comfort before going through to make a cup of tea.

Harry watched her through the open door scarcely able to believe that she was here and that they were lovers. He had actually thought at his age this kind of relationship had passed him by.

Ros was explaining her plans for tomorrow and he really had to force himself to pay attention, distracted as he was by Ruth in the other room.

"That sounds like a good idea Ros. The meetings you have with the receiving hospitals are they early?" he asked.

"Well if you have to be up that early then I best let you go to bed. Tell Malcolm I will be in touch again in the morning." He replaced the receiver as Ruth came back in with the tea.

"Is everything in control up in Scotland?" she asked.

"As it can be. Ros is a good section head she knows what she is doing. Lucas is coping alright he has spoken to Kate who has recommendations for the local hospitals regarding treatment so Ros is going to speak to them tomorrow. I will have to go back up there tomorrow morning on the 6.30 flight." The last words were spoken almost apologetically.

"It's Ok Harry I understand. I know what the job entails," she told him.

"Lucas said I needed to trust you and myself, I'm beginning to see he was right."

"Yeah I'm tougher than I look."

"Not that tough." Harry spoke as his hands slipped her satin dressing gown off her shoulders, slowly caressing the soft skin he exposed. Ruth lay back against the cushions of the sofa as his hands moved to the belt that was loosely tied at her waist. His breath caught in his throat as he realised she was naked beneath the thin satin material. His lips traced a path down her neck towards her breast, pleased that she was a real woman with curves not just a macrobiotic diet fed stick insect. Her hands moved to his robe pushing it free. Self consciously Harry apologised for not being in better shape. Pushing him back slightly she looked at him and smiled.

"To me you're perfect you foolish man. I have waited for you for what seems like a lifetime Harry Pearce." Ruth stood and slid her dressing gown off before pulling Harry down to the rug on the floor.

He wanted to protest that men in their fifties didn't have sex on the floor but her hands and mouth were driving him slowly mad with need. When she encircled his shaft he gave into the inevitable and lowered his mouth to her dusky nipple teasing her as she was him. Time ceased to have any meaning as they made love. Their previous joinings had been careful; then they had been slow and gentle. Now they explored each other bodies with almost wild abandonment.

"Every time I look at you I fall in love again," Harry murmured between kisses.

"Then keep looking," Ruth whispered.

She was fluid beneath him her limbs entwining with his as if dancing a sensuous rumba. Her back arching, pushing herself into his hands as he slowly explored her quivering core. Her climax was quick, unexpected and powerful causing her to tremble and moan in his arms.

Harry realised he could enter her now and drive them both crazy with desire but pleasuring her was a power all of its own and he had more to show her, more to give her.

Ruth watched from beneath lowered lids heavy with desire, as he kissed his way slowly up her legs; teasing feather like touches that drove her wild until she was mindless with pleasure.

He hesitated at the junction of her thighs as if waiting for permission to touch her in such an intimate way; unsure of himself.

"Please Harry." she lifted her hips slightly indicating her needs.

His first touch was soft and tentative; it had been a long time since he had pleasured a woman this way. Ruth's sighs of pleasure turned to frantic pleas as his touch became surer. Her second climax swept over her and she begged him never to stop.

Harry moved upwards and thrust into her just as she returned to earth. The control he had slipped away as Ruth wrapped her legs around his waist and she arched up to meet his firm thrusts.

"Please Harry no more giving, just take me."

He slid his hand into hers and palm against palm they held on together as Harry thrust deeply, wildly, sheathing himself inside her completely. She surrounded him with all her being, not just her body but her scent and sound. Her cries of pleasure leading him on, taking them both higher until they came together. Harry crying out her name as she called his.

As they lay together her mouth brushed his. Never had she felt so beautiful, so loved.

"I'm here to stay Harry if you will have me?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at her.

"Ruth is that a proposal?"

"Yes it is. I told you I have waited my whole life for you."

"Do you want my answer straight away?"

"No I know you need to work this out. But don't keep me waiting too long."

She stood and put her dressing gown back on. Reaching down she pulled him up. "It's time we were in bed. You have to be on your way early"

At the door to the bedroom he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"You know some things need no thought at all," he told her. "When this is all over I will get a special licence. I have lost you too many times. Now you are back I am never letting you go."

****

The Blue Tower Suite. Gleneagles Hotel.

The Tycoon was sipping a night cap, cognac, possibly not the favoured drink in Scotland but he preferred it to scotch.

His mind went back over his meeting with Lucas North. The man was everything he expected and more. The quiet understated intelligence in those shrewd, watchful eyes had been very evident. It was a pity Mr North had to die. If he could have been persuaded he would have been a real asset, probably more so than Sands who was little more than a thug. However his conversation with Dolby had confirmed what Sands had already said about Lucas North. He was obsessively loyal to his country. Eight years in a Russian prison had not broken that loyalty. The Tycoon could only understand loyalty to oneself and to him, not to any country. Lucas North was an enigma and a dangerous one. He had to die.

The Prime Minister had seemed edgy as if waiting for something to happen. It seemed that MI5 had told him about the attack and he was worried. Did he believe he was the intended target? The Tycoon hoped so, as that was what he had wanted MI5 to belief. It was like a magician performing a slight of hand trick. While you watch him doing one thing, something else was happening elsewhere. Tomorrow the waiting would be over. All the players were in place and he as the controller waited to begin the game.

Would the PM show any remorse? Publicly yes almost certainly, privately no he wouldn't, in fact he would be pleased that the problem had gone away.

His wife appeared in the doorway a vision in silk and lace floating on a Channel number five cloud.

"Darling are you coming to bed?" she asked, her tone seductive.

He stood and moved towards her. Tonight he would make love to his wife because it suited him to. Just as tomorrow he would launch a biological weapon attack because it suited him to. That was real power. He decided not just what he did but what others did as well.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**The Gleneagles Suite 07.30**

Heidi Scott entered the Gleneagles Suite unselfconsciously, she had no reason to feel self conscious as her security clearance was impeccable; Michael Sands had made sure of that. Thanks to working catering at numerous political conferences when she had been at university, she had been fully aware of what happened behind the scenes at these events and fitted into the Gleneagles team well.

It wasn't difficult to believe that she was the born and bred English woman she pretended to be. Following her recruitment by MI6 she had worked hard to lose her accent and it was now barely discernable. Another from her country might pick it up if they listened carefully but she even doubted this. She might have lost her accent but her hatred at the reason she was living in England and not her beloved homeland, burned as strongly as ever. She had always held dual nationality so settling in England had not been difficult, even if it had been born out of necessity not choice.

She smiled bitterly as she moved about the tables placing glasses and bottles of water at the place settings. Choice, what choice had she had? She still had nightmares about her parents' murder and her subsequent midnight dash out of the country with nothing except the clothes she had stood up in. Luckier than most, she had at least had family in England who had been prepared to offer her a home and while she would be eternally grateful to them she would never forget or more importantly forgive what she had seen.

She had been a child, barely sixteen when her family had been killed. Unable to understand the politics that had resulted in her family's death, her anger and hatred had become deep rooted. As an adult she had tried to understand the historical point of view that the land her family and others like them owned had been illegally taken when Britain had been an imperialist nation. That land redistribution was aimed at righting the wrongs that had been visited on the indigenous people of her country. The problem was she believed herself to be indigenous for she had been born on the farm that had been razed to the ground.

Had there been any negotiation with the farmers on how the land was to be redistributed or any offer of compensation? She realised that there was no way to get a truthful answer to this question as both sides claimed the other was lying and she had been too young at the time to be aware of any such discussions. When she tried to remember, all that came to mind were the months of terror, the loss of friends both through death and families fleeing the brutality of the soldiers. And the vivid images of the destruction of her home and the murder of her parents.

Like any grieving child she had been angry at her parents for dying. Why had they decided to stay when so many ran? She realised now that it was because it was their home and for her father the only one he had ever known. She smiled sadly; his pride had cost him his life and irrevocably shaped hers.

She wondered how she would feel later today when faced with her parents' murderer. Not that he had pulled the trigger but he had been behind it and a million other atrocities against his countrymen. Her hand shook, it was just as well that she had not been issued a weapon as given the chance she would have carried out the hit herself.

Michael Sands had chosen well, when he had approached her he had known all about her background and had offered her the chance to be a part of ridding the world of the man she hated without having his blood on her hands. All she had to do was ensure that she set the tables, placing the bottled water Sands had provided at each place setting. When the first symptoms were evident then she was to alert Sands and the emergency services.

Heidi looked at the last bottle of water wondering what poison was in it. Sands had remained tight lipped about that. She knew she should have been bothered that others would die today but she wasn't, she felt like Nemesis administering divine retribution. Today justice would be served.

**The Dormy Suite Gleneagles Hotel 08.15hrs**

Lucas watched the make up girl brush powder over the PM's face. Lucas smiled, it was obvious that this was a part of being the country's leader he barely tolerated. His bodyguard Bryan was just to the left of him, slightly off camera. Lucas realised that Bryan was always on the PM's blind side presumably because he could not see peripherally on that side having lost his sight in a rugby accident. Lucas was uneasy about this being so regimented, certain that it made the PM vulnerable. He moved to the right studying the room as he walked.

The television lights made the room stiflingly hot; it was easy to see why it was necessary to apply powder to reduce the sheen of perspiration. Bill Turnbull the BBC's breakfast presenter took his seat and shared a few words with the PM before the interview began.

"Would you like a cup of coffee sir?" a young waitress asked.

"Yes thanks," Lucas glanced down at her, his linguistic trained brain trying to place her accent.

"Milk or sugar?"

"Neither thanks." She handed him a cup and moved away.

He watched as she circulated around the room. Her accent puzzled him. It was almost a perfect English accent, in fact that was the problem it was too perfect. A question from Bill Turnbull allowed him to make the connection, he was asking about white farmers' rights and the land issues in Zimbabwe. That was it. At sometime the young woman had lived in Southern Africa. It would not have been surprising to him, a lot of South African's worked in the country, if she had not been trying to disguise it. Lucas sighed, maybe he was just too suspicious. She could have come over to this country as a child and just lost the accent over time so that now only the merest trace remained. Was she watching him a fraction too closely? He was unsure. He watched as she left the room and then he moved out of range of the BBC microphones and contacted Malcolm.

"Malcolm I need you to check out a Gleneagles employee by the name of Heidi Scott. She has a near perfect English accent but I would say that she is from the southern part of Africa. I need to know if she is hiding that accent or if she has lived here so long that it has just disappeared."

The door to the suite opened and Harry entered. He smiled pleased to see Lucas at the back of the room.

Lucas glanced at his watch, Harry must have got up at the crack of dawn to be back in Scotland. He should look exhausted but he didn't, he looked years younger.

"I hope you are keeping your air miles they must be clocking up with the amount of flights you have been on recently," Lucas commented.

"The last two have been on private flights, which is a pity as I could use them for the honeymoon." Harry got a deep sense of satisfaction at the stunned look on Lucas' face.

Recovering quickly Lucas shook Harry's hand warmly.

"Wow! That is a huge surprise, congratulations. No wonder you look so well. Do the others know?" he asked.

"No and I want it to remain that way until this is over. No distractions."

"Fine Harry your secret's safe with me."

"Have you had any more thoughts on what is going on here?" Harry asked, getting down to business.

"I can't get past my being the intended target. If Sands wanted me dead he is a good enough marksman to just take me out anytime he chooses. It doesn't make sense that he would use a biological weapon to do it." Lucas said.

"It doesn't make sense I agree but why else go to the lengths they have to get you here?"

"To kill two birds with one stone? This whole threat seems to be the work of an egomaniac; something that Sands isn't. He's a professional killer and as such remains in the background. Whoever is behind this is getting as big a kick out of the power he has over us, as he does the killing."

"Any ideas who?"

"None, but I'm guessing it is him who wants me dead."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the link to Sands and that makes him vulnerable. If I can work out the link between him and Sands, I can bring him down and he can't allow that."

"Any ideas about the link to Sands besides this?"

"Well it has to be the murderer of Dean and that was because he could have compromised the government, but just supposing the government wasn't behind that. You and I both know that the power in this country is with the bankers and business tycoons. What if somebody is pulling the strings for the government?"

"And the same person is behind this?"

"Yes and so that is how you get the 'Two birds with one stone' situation. Attack his intended target and make sure I am swept aside at the same time."

"None of which brings us any closer to figuring out who is behind this and why the PM is the target."

"No it doesn't." Lucas looked over at the PM who was just finishing his interview.

"I will get Ruth to look into any possible links however tenuous they might be between the events surrounding Dean's death and this situation"

"Ok I will check in later. The media are out in force today so it will be one long day of interviews until Mugabe arrives at the conference. Tell Lady Ruth congratulations for me Harry."

"Lady Ruth, I don't think she has thought of that." Harry smiled. "You be vigilant. I need you to be best man when this is all over."

Harry's smile broadened, that was twice in quarter of an hour he had managed to leave Lucas speechless.

**The Blue Tower Suite Gleneagles Hotel. 08.15 hrs**

The interviewer was pushing the Prime Minister on what the Commonwealth would do if Zimbabwe did ask for readmission. The Tycoon smiled at his answer, he was saying that the decision was not Great Britain's alone and that it would be a decision for the whole of the Commonwealth not just his.

No it was not Great Britain's decision, more's the pity, he thought. If the Empire was still in existence the world would be a different place. It never failed to annoy him when he thought of how Britain had disbanded The Empire. Many saw this as enlightened, he saw it as weak. In his opinion Britain would still be a superpower if she had her Empire. Instead thanks to the infrastructure put in place in India by the colonists, they were now well on the way to outstripping Britain in terms of the world's market.

The interviewer was asking about Zimbabwe's human rights record.

"Will you have to meet him?" he turned at his wife's question.

"If we lift trade restrictions and he accepts British companies in his country then yes."

"Well I don't want to meet him. His human rights record against blacks and whites is appalling. The man is an evil tyrant. I don't know how the world leaders can be fooled into believing he has changed."

"I don't think they have been fooled but his people are suffering and that may sway the decision."

"Well he is a murderer and I will not be in the same room as a murderer. The man has no morals at all."

The Tycoon smiled wondering what his wife would do if she realised that she was in a room with a murderer.

"I will make certain that you never have to be in the same room darling."

She smiled.

"The world would be a better place if everybody was like you."

He smiled again.

Yes, not that his wife meant it in the way he did, but he had to agree with her comment that the world would be better if everybody thought like him.

**Lucas North's Flat London 09.00hrs.**

Kate stretched and massaged the kinks out of her shoulders. Re- reading Dr Ross' notes was no easier second time around. She turned as Marcus came into the lounge.

He put a coffee at her side.

"Are you not going to work today?" he asked.

"No I am working from here. I may need to go to Thames House later but I am just trying to see if I missed something when I went over these notes earlier."

"Can I help in anyway?"

"Sorry Marcus but that would mean my breaking the Official Secrets Act."

Marcus sighed.

"You didn't sleep last night did you? The reason that Lucas is in Scotland, is it because of some terrorist threat at the Commonwealth Conference?"

Kate's face remained inscrutable.

"He is my brother and I want to help, I'm not a fool whatever is happening you think it is going to happen today don't you?"

I am not an agent Kate thought wishing the agent who had stayed with Lucas was still around, feeling certain he would know what to do and what to say to Marcus.

"Please Kate it's killing me just sitting here waiting."

"I will probably end up in Holloway for what I am about to do." She sighed but her decision was made. "MI5 has received details of a biological weapons threat. They believe it will take place at The Commonwealth conference."

Marcus went pale and felt slight sick. A biological weapon in Britain.

"You speak as though you don't work for MI5?"

"I don't, I work for The Health Protection Agency. I'm a Microbiologist. I'm trying to find a vaccine for the bacteria we believe they will use."

"Which is?"

"Anthrax, not a known strain but a modification of a very virulent strain."

"Jesus Christ. Why are these notes important?"

"We discovered that Dr Ross had stumbled across illegal weapons production, these are the notes he made before he was killed. I am hoping they can tell me something, particularly about the testing on humans they did."

"They tested on humans?" Marcus felt sick.

"Polish immigrant workers. It looks like none survived and I need a survivor. The mortality rate in Anthrax is around 90% so I was hoping that somebody might have survived but according to this they didn't."

Marcus looked at the screen.

"That's odd."

"What is?" Kate asked.

"Well these two names are the same. Could he have written the same name twice? And if so does that mean there is a worker not accounted for?"

Kate looked at the screen, how had she missed that?

"It is a long shot. I am going to contact Malcolm to see if we can get a list of employees at Welchem, see if we can find out."

"If you find a survivor will you be able to save them if the attack happens?"

"The odds are not good because of the time factor."

"Will Lucas be exposed?"

Kate swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat.

"Yes Marcus he will be."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Tay View Hotel. 14.00**

Jo watched from the surveillance van as the two men left the hotel.

"Mobile one suspects have just left the hotel," she spoke into a hand held radio.

"Copy I have them in view and am following them on foot"

The two men although unaware of being followed were moving quickly and with purpose. Timing on an op like this was everything and Sands was expecting to be picked up in ten minutes.

Jo climbed out of the van and set off in the direction the men had taken. Up ahead she could see the CO19 officer Alex turning into the side road.

"They have entered a pub called The William Wallace in Strathairn road I am still in pursuit."

The pub was busy, a lot of early season tourists and golf enthusiasts were enjoying a later lunch.

"Mobile one do you still have visual?" Jo asked.

"Negative this place is packed. I am working my way through the bar but am unsure where they have gone. Shit!"

"Mobile one I don't like shit, what is it?" Jo asked.

"This place has a beer garden with access to a bridge over the river. Our two suspects are half way over it."

"Well don't just stand there, get after them! Mobile three suspects heading in your direction over the Strathairn road footbridge. How far are you from there?"

"Five minutes moving in that direction now."

Alex hurried across the bridge but the two men had disappeared from view. He looked left and right down two small roads that led off the main road. The men were nowhere in view. He turned and ran back to the foot bridge swearing under his breath.

The two men had disappeared down a side street with a row of garages on one side. They had entered the first garage unseen as Alex made his way over the foot bridge. Once inside they quickly changed into their uniforms before switching on the vehicles ignition and pulling away.

Jo ran down the side of the pub and moved across the bridge towards Alex at the other end.

"Well!"

"No idea Jo, they have vanished."

Another officer joined them as an ambulance passed by.

"Nothing this way Jo, nobody has passed me."

"You go left and I will check right," Jo said swearing under his breath.

**The Gleneagles Suite. 14.30**

There was an air of expectation in the room. All the delegates had returned from lunch promptly for the afternoon session, none of them wishing to miss what Robert Mugabe had to say. A low hum of voices could be heard as the delegates discussed what implications his speech might have for the Commonwealth.

Lucas scanned the room; the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. The hairs on his neck stood up on end and deep in his gut Lucas realised something had changed within the room. Was it just the level of nervous tension or something more physical? The door opened and all eyes moved in that direction and the conversations stopped. The Commonwealth Secretary General, Kamalesh Sharma led the President of Zimbabwe to a table to the left of the stage.

It was amazing the charisma some men had. It was almost impossible to draw the eyes away from Robert Gabriel Mugabe; it had to be acknowledged that the man had presence. Lucas knew that outside demonstrations were being held in protest at his being allowed to stand on British soil but as Britain was part of the Commonwealth to whom the request had been made, there had really been little or no option to refuse his request.

Lucas watched carefully as the President poured himself some water and sipped slowly as he listened to the Secretary General, who was outlining the afternoon's agenda. The young waitress, Heidi Scott was circulating, her eyes watching Mugabe carefully.

Again Lucas felt a sense of unease. Malcolm had been unable to turn up anything unusual about her. According to her records she had lived in the country for several years having moved here as a child. She seemed to pause for a fraction as she watched him sip at his water and a strange expression passed fleetingly across her face.

Puzzled Lucas sipped some of his own water, a sense of foreboding creeping over him.

"Lucas is everything ok, you have a strange look on your face?" Malcolm's voice came over his com into his ear.

"Something is not right. I can't figure out what but something has changed in this room since this morning when I scanned it with the security team. Can you run some checks Malcolm? And watch Heidi Scott, all is not as it seems there."

"Ok Lucas I'll do some checking."

"Thanks Malcolm."

"The Prime Minister lent over."

"Is there a problem Mr North?"

"Not yet, let's just say it is a feeling. It's being checked out."

Both turned their attention to the stage as Robert Mugabe stepped up to the podium and began speaking.

**Communication Suite. Gleneagles Hotel**

Malcolm was running a series of checks but so far everything had been normal. Mugabe had been talking for several minutes asking that sanctions against his country be lifted explaining how he felt they were illegal.

The mobile at his side rang.

"Jo."

"Malcolm we have lost them. Christ knows where they have gone tell Ros I am on my way back." she hung up without saying anything more.

"Ros contact with the suspects in Perth has been lost, Jo is returning here. Is it quiet out there?"

"Yeah too quiet, how the fuck did CO19 lose them?"

"Jo didn't say. Lucas is edgy he feels as if something is different in the room. I am checking it out."

"Ok let me know if you come up with anything."

Malcolm's gaze returned to his monitors reading the data on view. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucas so far I have one change inside that room. The temperature is much higher."

"Higher? Could it be because of the people in here?" he asked, his hand rubbing at a slight discomfort in his abdomen.

"Not by this much. Are you ok you look a little green around the gills."

Lucas looked around aware that the delegates were getting restless. A wave of severe nausea swept over him and intense pain ripped through his abdomen. Other delegates were all exhibiting similar symptoms.

The PM at his side began to vomit. Lucas glanced at the water.

"Malcolm get on to Harry, people are dropping like flies in here." He glanced around looking for the source and noticed the young waitress calling somebody for help.

Lucas watched her mouth moving.

"Mugabe is down and I have rung for the emergency services." Heidi spoke as she moved to the door.

"Malcolm it's Mugabe who is the target. The water must have been contaminated." Pain doubled him up and he vomited profusely. "Heidi Scott just left, get Ros to detain her, she is part of this. Have this room locked down until the ambulances get here."

He collapsed to the floor, pain and nausea sweeping over him in waves. This is not what Kate said would happen, she said it would be a gas. How could they have been so wrong?

Lucas moved slowly to the PM's side. The man was pale and clammy but no worse than the others in the room. The sound of emergency service vehicles approaching could be heard.

Paramedics entered the room and began treating people.

Lucas was weak from vomiting and he hardly noticed when the oxygen mask was slipped over his face; just grateful to be drawing the oxygen into his lungs in deep breaths. His eyes moved to the paramedic treating the Prime Minister and then further round to those who were helping Mugabe. Sands! His mind reeled and he looked at the man who had been attending him. It was one of the men Jo had been following, he recognised him from the night he had followed them in London.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned trying to pull the mask away. The man's smug smile confirming his worst fears. Lucas tried to push up from the floor. The man lent over him to push him back down. Lucas lifted his elbow swiftly and caught the man under the chin knocking him off balance. Ripping the mask of his face he spoke almost desperately. "Malcolm it is a gas. It's the oxygen cylinders. Sands is with Mugabe."

He withdrew his weapon and aimed at Sands slowly squeezing the trigger firing once. The shot hit him through the forehead and he fell forwards. Stunned silence swept across the room followed by screams and yells of terror. Despite a wave of nausea washing over him he turned and aimed at the man who had treated him, the shot hit him mid thigh causing him to fall to the ground. Pain doubled Lucas up and he collapsed to the floor as Ros came into the room.

She dropped to her knees brushing the hair from his forehead.

"Get the oxygen turned off. Kate said it would be a gas." He looked beyond Ros; Philip Russell was sat against the wall. Why Lucas thought, before he lost consciousness did he look so smug?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**Lucas North's Flat 15.00**

Kate realised she was going to pass out; it was one of those moments where you know something is going to happen but you are utterly powerless to do anything to stop it. From the moment she picked up the receiver and she heard the words "Kate it's Malcolm," she had known; it was something in his tone.

A loud persistent humming sounded in her ears, as if her brain was trying to block his words. Her mouth had gone paper dry and nausea rose up in her throat. Her attempts to swallow it down and moisten her lips ultimately futile. Heat consumed her, burning her skin and coating it in perspiration. Fear clutched at her heart, its icy tentacles clasping and clamping round it, even as it began to pound and race threatening to explode through her chest. Her breathing became too rapid and shallow to give her the oxygen she needed. She felt the colour drain from her body, leading the way almost, as her muscles went lax and she slumped to the floor.

**The Communication Suite Gleneagles Hotel. 17.00**

They turned as one as Harry entered the room, the same question on all their he had no kind words to offer them. In truth he could not afford to offer them. No matter how much they were hurting he had to pull their focus back to the job; to ask them to put aside their emotions. Harry sighed, how many times would he have to ask, no demand, that they forget colleagues who were seriously hurt or dead?

He moved to the conference table and the others joined him.

"I know that you are worried about Lucas but you have to put that aside. I can tell you he regained consciousness and has been transferred to the Western General Hospital in Edinburgh as has Robert Mugabe."

"Why there Harry? Not Perth Royal Infirmary which is closer," Ros asked.

"Western General has a specialist infection control unit. The other delegates have been transferred to other hospitals in the area where most are recovering spontaneously with just medical support for dehydration." Harry waited knowing what the next question would be.

"Is Lucas not recovering spontaneously then?" Jo asked.

Harry noticed that she looked emotionally shattered, her large blue eyes wells of misery.

"No Jo he isn't. The last update I have is that he is spiking a fever."

She turned away in an attempt to compose herself.

"Preliminary findings indicate that all the water in the room was contaminated with ipecacuanha, which is a powerful emetic and causes vomiting. It would seem that the terrorists used this as a cover to bring the emergency services in. Sands and his colleagues then disguised as paramedics pretended to treat Lucas and Mugabe. What they were doing however was infecting them with Anthrax via the o2 cylinders."

"Sick bastards. So that explains the temperature change, the heating had been turned up to ensure people would be hot and drink that water," Malcolm said

Harry nodded slightly.

"It would seem that Lucas shot Sands dead in an attempt to limit the exposure Mugabe suffered."

"Ros I want you to question the young woman Heidi Scott. Lucas told Malcolm that she was definitely part of this." He looked at his section head pleased to see her control returning.

"Jo you take the driver of the ambulance that Sands arrived in. He is part of the double act you have been trailing. The other guy is in hospital waiting to go to surgery on a gun shoot wound to the leg." Jo nodded silently. Harry could see she would need to be given specific tasks at the moment to keep her mind off Lucas.

"Malcolm I want you to keep an eye on the media reports of this, let me know as soon as word gets out that this was an anthrax attack. Leeds CID are closing down Welchem. Let's hope that is the only place the bacteria were stock piled."

"What about Kate?" Ros asked.

"She and Lucas' family are on their way to Edinburgh." Harry glanced at his watch as if checking when Kate should arrive.

"How did she take the news?" Ros asked Malcolm, knowing he had been the one who had broken it.

"Badly, the shock caused her to pass out. Fortunately Marcus North was with her. He tells me she is ok now."

"Any joy on the request for names of Welchem employees who were Polish?"

"No none, however those poor people were employed it wasn't through official channels," Malcolm confirmed.

"Had Kate got any closer to developing a vaccine?" Jo asked her voice small.

"No." Harry shook his head.

Jo looked away again afraid of what she might see in Harry's eyes. Lucas was dying and it was all her fault.

"Ok everybody let's get back to work shall we?" Harry closed the meeting.

They stood to leave.

"Ros a word please?" Harry said, as she made to follow the others.

"Yes Harry."

"You were with Lucas when he collapsed, did he say anything at all?"

"Only what you already know that he thought the gas with the anthrax in was the oxygen. Why?"

"Just something we had been discussing about who Sands was working for. I wondered if he had thought of anything else."

"Sorry Harry, if he had he never said."

"OK thanks. Ros can I leave you to speak to Jo she is blaming herself?"

Ros nodded.

"Sure no problems. Are you going to the hospital?"

"Yes I need to speak to Lucas' family and then get Kate back on board. If Lucas has any hope at all she is it.

**Western General Hospital Edinburgh. 18.00hrs**

It was all so familiar the sights and the sounds, so why then, Kate wondered, did hospitals smell so different when she was a visitor not a member of staff? The antiseptic smell that hung in the air was overpowering and yet when she walked in as a member of staff in a lab coat or scrubs she couldn't smell it.

She hung back at the doorway like a voyeur watching something she shouldn't. His family's heartbreak was unbearable to watch. To have a beloved son returned after so many years only to face losing him so soon after being reconciled was just so damned unfair. She wanted to rage at the injustice of it all.

Yet despite the overwhelming sense of desolation and despair they were feeling she couldn't help but envy them. For they had each other to offer love and support. It showed in so many ways; the little glances they shared, the way a hand would reach out blindly but connect with another, subconsciously knowing it would always be there. On the flight up, while they had sat hands linked talking of childhood memories united by a common bond that held them securely together, she had sat alone. Alone with her grief and guilt.

So here she stood like a child who was not invited to the party; standing with her nose pushed against the glass looking in desperate for the glass to dissolve so that she could join in, but knowing she never could.

She longed to go to him. To touch him and whisper his name so that he might know that she were here, but it wasn't her place. She was neither family nor fiancé. What rights did she have? A woman who until two weeks ago was just a stranger to these people. She was close enough that if she took two steps and reached out she would feel him, but for all the good that was she might as well have been a thousand miles away.

A doctor appeared at her side and opened the door to Lucas' room.

"Are you family?" he asked, before entering the room.

"No." She turned to face him. "No I am just a friend from work."

"Kate?" Even though the single word was spoken quietly from the doorway everybody in the room had heard it but it was Lucas who asked for her.

"She's right here Lucas." Marcus moved to the door and took Kate's hand moving her towards Lucas bedside. He looked at the doctor. "And she is my brothers partner not just a work friend, she is family."

Kate squeezed Marcus' hand, she wasn't alone after all.

She sank into the chair and reached out to hold his hand and although weak he still curled his fingers around hers. He looked so sick. The disease, as Kate had suspected it would, was rapidly taking hold. Apart from the telltale flush on his cheek bones from his fever, his skin was pale and clammy. Perspiration beaded his brow. His breathing was ragged despite the oxygen mask over his nose.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"What for?"

"Not realising soon enough that the gas was the oxygen." His words game out in little gasps

"Shush, now how could you have realised sooner?"

"Kate is Mugabe here?"

"Well not in this room no."

"You know what I mean.""Yes he is but he's not important you are. Please save your strength." Every word he was saying left him breathless.

"You have to tell Harry he was the target not the PM. Tell Harry I was right…" A coughing spasm racked his body and for several minutes his breathing was even more laboured

"Harry knows that." Kate brushed his hair away from his damp forehead

"Can't you even die without thinking of them?" Marcus' voice was bitter.

"Marcus!" Helen and his mother cried out in shock while Kate just stared in horror unable to believe he had said that.

"Marcus you will apologise at once." Philip North was deeply disappointed with his oldest son.

"No it's ok Dad." Lucas said. "Please I know it's hard but try and understand it's who I am Marcus. I can't change who I am, but I am sorry." Lucas' eyes moved around looking at his family.

The doctor came forward.

"Everybody needs to calm down the last thing Mr North needs is stress." He spent a moment looking at the charts and the machinery attached to Lucas before he spoke again.

"Mr North when you came in do you remember me telling you that I thought it might be necessary to put you on life support if the disease progressed?"

"Yeah, we are at that point aren't we?"

"Yeah the effort you are taking to breathe is not helping your other organs and you are not getting enough oxygen in on your own."

"Can I have two minutes with my family?"

"Of course," the doctor said, thinking that in all probability they would be the last he words he spoke to them.

"You should speak to Kate she knows more about this infection than anybody else."

Kate stood and moved to let Marcus sit next to his brother.

"Marcus let go of your anger at him, accept him for who he is for your parent's sake if not your own," Kate told him.

"It hurts so much knowing that we are losing him."

"We haven't lost him yet. Deal with that if it happens not now."

She moved away to speak to the doctor.

"Once you have him on life support I will tell you what I have been able to find out about this strain of anthrax."

The doctor nodded.

"Ok if you all want to go and have a cup of tea in the relative's room I will come and fetch you when he is stabilised on life support."

"Not Kate I need her here." Lucas sounded desperately tired.

Kate looked at the doctor.

"Ok."

Kate reached out for Lucy North's hand as she rose.

"I'll make sure that he is ok while this is done and that they take care of him Lucy."

"Thank you, my son is lucky to have you Kate." They hugged briefly

Once they had gone Kate returned to sit at Lucas' side.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Don't be I will be here. I won't let them hurt you."

"No, I'm scared that this is it. That I won't see you again. I always imagined I would die quickly without any time for thoughts or goodbyes." Each of his words was punctuated by a gasping breath.

Tears pricked at Kate's eyes but she blinked them away furiously, she wouldn't let him see her cry.

"This is not goodbye merely au revoir. I fully intend to see you again." She touched his cheek.

"No talking of dying then, but if these past two weeks have been all that fate is going to allow us then I am glad I had them."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Kate explain what will happen when they put me to sleep."

"You are not the family pet you idiot they are not putting you to sleep. Have you ever had an anaesthetic?"

"Yeah I had my tonsils out when I was a kid."

"Well that's what this is like. You will feel like you are drifting to sleep."

The doctor appeared at her side.

"It's time Mr North."

"You should call me Lucas. When you say Mr North I look for my Dad."

"Ok and I am Russell Phillips."

Kate felt Lucas grip her hand tightly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

As the drug was being administered Lucas became agitated.

"Phillip Russell I remember. Philip…."

"It's ok Lucas he's just the doctor just relax." Kate tried to soothe him but he remained agitated until the drugs took effect. The hand that had gripped hers so tightly went slack as his muscles relaxed.

"Kate can I ask you to leave just while we get him stabilised?"

Kate nodded. She made it outside of his room before she broke down. Leaning against the wall she slid down it to her haunches and wept.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**Gleneagles hotel 18.00 hrs**

Jo's hands shook as she flicked her lighter at the end of the cigarette in her mouth, taking two or three attempts before she managed to light it. Placing the lighter back in her pocket she dragged deeply, drawing the tobacco deep into her lungs waiting for that pleasant kick she always got from her first taste.

"I thought you were quitting?" Ros spoke from behind her.

"I am, I only have one when I'm stressed."

"Or upset," Ros said, remembering how Jo had been when dealing with the aftermath of the attack on her by Boscard.

Jo turned, drawing on the cigarette

"What kind of chat is this going to be Ros?"

"The stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself chat."

Jo stepped back as is if she had been slapped.

"Nobody is responsible. So you lost track of a suspect. Big bloody deal. Since when are you so brilliant that you can cover all bases? You were not alone you had a team with you from CO19. It was actually one of them following the suspect not you. Jo we are not infallible. How many times have we lost people we are tailing?" Ros demanded.

"Loads, but not at this cost. Lucas is dying."

"I am aware of that, but if that is the case then I am as much to blame as you are. I let Sands walk straight past me because I was looking at the uniforms not the faces. You can do one of two things; you can wallow in self pity and recriminations or you can finish the job. Ensure that if Lucas does die that his death is not in vain."

Jo drew on her cigarette and flicked the ash off the end impatiently.

"I feel like I screwed up."

"Well as your section head I'm telling you didn't but you are in danger of screwing up now."

Jo sighed.

"Ok let me wallow while I finish my ciggie and then I will be back to my ball breaking best."

"I'll give you five minutes that's all. Then meet me at the car."

**Western General Hospital 19.00hrs**

It was Harry who came to her. He had pushed past the large crowd of Zimbabwean and British officials, who were gathered in the corridor outside President Mugabe's room. The Home Secretary had caught his eye and Harry had been about to stop and speak with the minister when he spotted Kate. Small and alone, crouched on the floor, it was as if her legs had refused to support her any more. Icy dread rushed over him, fearing the worst he moved quickly to her side.

It was his shoes she registered first; distinctive all leather brogues polished to a high military shine. She raised her head looking upwards to see if she knew who the shoes belonged to and saw Harry, who reached out his hand to assist her to her feet and then pulled her into his arms, holding her as more hot tears fell.

"Kate, Lucas is he…?" He couldn't bring himself to ask the question.

She shook her head.

"No, they're ventilating him. Harry he was so scared. He knew that the chances were he wouldn't wake again. I tried to reassure him but he was so agitated." Hot tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

"If that happens, you will hurt, you will grieve and for a while your world will be dark. Then one day when you least expect it the sun will shine again and the pain will ease," Harry told her. "In the mean time surely the best thing you can do is go back to work and try to find a cure." He pulled a snow white handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Very gallant Harry."

Kate looked at the man who had appeared at Harry's side, unsure whether she should like this man or not.

"Harry is a gentleman and as such a rarity," she said.

"Unlike me, is that what you are thinking Ms…?"

Kate waited unsure what name she should give. The man was familiar and he obviously knew Harry but she had learnt enough in the last two weeks to be cautious.

Harry noticing her hesitation smiled, he really would have to offer this young woman a job.

"Kate the man trying to be charming is the Home Secretary, Nicholas Blake. Home Secretary this is Dr Kathryn Masters."

"Dr Masters." He held out his hand.

"Kate's been acting as a specialist consultant for MI5. She's a close friend of Lucas North." Harry explained.

"Then you have my sympathy, this must be a difficult time for you and I'm sorry if my flippant remark caused you further distress. How is Mr North?"

Despite the situation and her shredded emotions Kate had to smile.

"Oh I can see how you rose to such a high office Mr Blake. Ever the politician saying the right thing, but your words of sympathy don't match the questions in your eyes."

A genuine smile crossed over the politician's face.

"Ouch, she's sharp Harry but I should not be surprised really. Where do you find these young women who work for you? If Westminster had a few women more like Dr Masters or Ms Myers I have a feeling the place would be livelier. So in what way are you acting as a consultant Dr Masters?"

Kate looked at Harry before answering. He tilted his head slightly before giving a slight smile and nod.

"I'm a microbiologist Mr Blake, I work for the Health Protection Agency and I am trying to work out how to stop this bacteria."

"Ah the bacteria. Well this is too public a place to discuss what we know about that." He glanced back towards the crowd around the room at the far end of the corridor. "I can give you both a lift back to Gleneagles we can talk on the way. I will meet you outside in say 15 minutes." His tone brooked no arguments. "Dr Masters it has been a pleasure meeting you." He turned and headed back towards Mugabe's room.

"Charismatic man, not difficult to see how he was elected," Kate commented.

"Yes but he is a rarity, a politician who is good at his job. I have to speak to Lucas' family, make them understand why I am dragging you away and I am sure you would like five minutes alone with Lucas."

The door opened at Harry's words and Dr Russell came out.

"Hi. You can come back in if you like and I will explain what we are doing."

"Harry can you get his family? I will come in Dr Russell but it is Lucas' family you need to explain things to. I doubt you will be able to tell me anything I don't already know."

"I will meet you outside Kate," Harry said as he walked away.

Kate pushed open the door and walked to Lucas' bedside. Taking his hand in hers she stroked his long elegant fingers.

"I'm leaving now as you know I must but I swear to you that I will do everything I can to find a cure Lucas. I'm not giving up on us. So don't you give up on us. Fight Lucas."

"Can he hear you Kate?"

She turned at Philip North's words.

"Yes he can, hearing is the first of the senses we develop and it is normally the last we lose. Has Harry explained why I must leave for a while?"

"Yes he has. I feel so hopeless Kate. Tell me what I can do."

"Be here for him and pray. Lucas really never lost his faith in those eight years he was imprisoned I doubt he has lost it now. Pray for us both Philip."

She turned and with a nod towards the doctor she did the hardest thing she had ever done. She walked away from Lucas.

**Perth Police Station. 20.00hrs**

"You need to stop the silent treatment you are giving me. I need your name to start with because you are certainly no paramedic. The way I see it you are in deep shit. If you are not worried you should be. Sands is dead. Your two colleagues here, are in custody, as are the two who kidnapped Ruth Evershed. That means you are the number one man." Jo leant forward her hands on the table

"Well as you said I'm in the shit so I won't make it worse by talking."

"You think staying silent will protect you?" Jo laughed. "You're the head man now. The Zimbabwean army, they want somebody to blame. As we speak they are submitting a request to have you extradited to Harare. Do you even think you'd have a trial? If you are outside of my protection you are a dead man walking."

"The British government will not extradite me?"

"You want to bet? In any case they're not the only one of your worries. We know that Sands wasn't the Kingpin and he doesn't like loose ends does he? Hence the hit on Lucas North. Do you think he will let you live?"

"You know nothing about the Kingpin."

"Don't we?" Jo's tone held just a trace of possible knowledge.

"No you don't. Nobody did but Sands."

"He is probably going bonkers now as we have just shut down Welchem." Jo looked at the surprise on his face. "Yes we know about Welchem, Ross and Henry James. The net is closing in on him. Help us close it quicker and we may cut you a deal."

"Even if I knew who he was, which I don't, you couldn't guarantee my safety so why should I talk?" The man leant back as he spoke.

"Do you remember me telling you that you should be worried? Well my friends and I are the people you should be most worried about. One of our colleagues went down in this attack. You work for MI6, do you really think that we are going to just let that go." She moved her face closer. "I may not be able to guarantee your safety from Mugabe's thugs or the main man but I guarantee that if you don't co operate with us, that when we have finished with you they won't even find your body."

She walked to the door

"You have five minutes to think about it."

**The Bremner Arms Leeds 22.00hrs.**

The pub was busy; it always was on a Wednesday with people coming in to take part in the midweek quiz. The landlord did a good job as quiz master and the cash prize of fifty quid was not to be sneezed at. He always threw in a good spread of food afterwards as well so nobody had hurried home.

Mike Williams reflected that he didn't have much to go home for. He had heard about the lab being closed down on local radio and like others had headed down only to be told to go home. Most of the pub's customers were watching the ten o'clock news wondering if the lab's closure would get a mention.

He was only half listening to the reporter on the television, which is how he picked up on the conversation going on to his right.

"Is right they shut it down. Is like Nazi camp. Poles persecuted like in war."

"Oh you are not still on about it being like a death camp are you?"

"Is like camp, they have gas."

"Rubbish mate this England."

"I have friends, they know people who die up there. Who disappear."

"They just went back home didn't they?"

"That's what they tell us well I don't believe it. Anyway one didn't go home is still here."

Mike paused drink halfway to his lips. Would that DCI Wellings want to know about this? It all sounded a bit stupid but the inspector had said any thing.

**Communication Centre Gleneagles. 22.30hrs**

Harry snapped the news off and turned to face the Home Secretary.

"The press gave you a hard time Nicholas but you did well to avoid mentioning it was a bacteria."

"Yeah well if Lucas North hadn't shot two men we could have passed it off as food poisoning as it is we are having to say that it was an assassination attempt that was foiled."

"Yeah well I don't imagine it will be long before something is leaked to the press about what we are dealing with. Malcolm is scanning all channels so that we know of any leaks at the same time as the press."

"I have arranged for Kate to speak to somebody from the FSB, our Russian friends know a lot about anthrax."

Kate glanced up from the computer, it was as if she had fallen into a parallel universe. Her talking to the FSB.

"Are you saying Russia is behind this Harry?"

"No I'm saying that they have used anthrax in the past, they may have a vaccine we don't know about."

"Harry," Malcolm called his boss over.

"What is it Malcolm?"

"Mike Williams, the young guard who followed Kate is trying to get hold of Pete Wellings says he has some information about Welchem."

"Malcolm get hold of Ros I want her in Leeds as soon as possible. Kate you go with her and pray it is something that can help us."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**The Blue Tower Suite Gleneagles Hotel 22.30**

Philip Russell turned away from the television; the news from Welchem more evidence of how much Michael Sands had screwed up. It was a pity that the man was dead, as for the first time in years he would have enjoyed personally killing somebody. It certainly wouldn't have been quick and decisive like Lucas North's bullet had been. No it would have been slow and torturous, the man would have been begging for death by the time he had finished.

He poured himself a large measure of brandy in an attempt to get his anger under control. The op had been far from a success. Sands had been right Harry Pearce and Lucas North had proved themselves cleverer than he thought. But at what cost? The fact that Lucas North and Robert Mugabe had been admitted to the Western General Infectious Diseases Unit, evidence enough that they had been infected with Anthrax.

He took little pleasure out of this information; partial success was never enough for him and although two of the operation's aims had been achieved, the closure of Welchem was a huge failure. He would have to go to the time and expense of setting up again elsewhere to maintain production. At least the main store of the bacteria was not at the Welchem site. He had to acknowledge that Sands had been right to move most of the supplies when they had found out about Dr Ross.

News had yet to break about what was exactly wrong with Mugabe. When he had spoken to the PM earlier it was being referred to as a viral infection. Not even the Zimbabwean officials had been told the nature of the infection. That needed to be addressed and as all his operatives were either dead or in custody he would have to do it himself.

He headed to the bar which as he had suspected was busy, the police and secret service not allowing people to leave the hotel as of yet. He bought a drink and then mingled around. MI5 were no doubt tracking all communication to and from Gleneagles so he would have to be subtle.

It was a long time since he had been involved in an operation at hands on level but they did say that if want a job doing well do it yourself. Stealing the mobile was easy, the young waiter was so busy that the phone would be replaced before he even realised it had gone. Time being of the essence he sent a text message to the BBC news 24 team. It was just 12 characters long.

**It was anthrax.**

Satisfied that the BBC, who appeared to have no love for the current party in power, would see it as their duty to inform the public of this development, waited for the opportunity to return the phone. Calling the waiter over he ordered another drink and slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket. Once done he finished his drink and returned to his room.

**MI5 Communication Suite Gleneagles.22.45**

Malcolm looked at his computer screen.

"Harry we are tracking a mobile signal from here to the BBC. It does not appear to have been sent from any of the BBC employees who are covering this story"

"Find out who the phone is registered to."

Harry returned to the television monitors. As of yet nothing new was being mentioned by the news team.

"Harry the phone is registered to Jamie Fergusson. He is on the staff list as a waiter."

Harry turned to one of the other agents in the room.

"Find out where he is in this hotel and detain him for questioning."

"Sir Harry, Sir Richard Dolby is on his way up. He has had been asked for a response by the BBC's chief political editor Nick Robinson as to the rumours that this was an Anthrax attack." The room was buzzing with activity

"Shit"

"Harry I am getting first indications on the net that this may have been an Anthrax attack," Malcolm confirmed.

"Get me the Home Secretary I need to know if he has received any requests for comments from the media."

Jo walked in through the door.

"Harry something is happening downstairs, has there been a new development? It's not Lucas is it?"

"No Jo, Lucas remains critical and on life support as does Mugabe. We think the anthrax news is about to break. Did Ros get away?"

"Yes, do you want my report?"

"I do but let's see if the BBC is going to think of the country or themselves."

"You don't think they will think of the good of the country?" Malcolm snorted.

"No unfortunately I don't."

"Harry," Richard Dolby spoke has he entered the room.

"One minute Richard. The BBC are about to announce that we are dealing with Anthrax"

**BBC NEWS 24 Studios 23.00**

Ben Brown was an experienced journalist. He was used to huge news stories breaking so he looked calm and unflustered as he listened to the information being relayed to him via his ear piece and his director telling him to go.

"Now we return to the main story today for some breaking news from the Commonwealth summit in Gleneagles. The BBC has learned in the last few minutes that the infection that has struck down delegates may well have been Anthrax. Although there has been no official response from either the British or Zimbabwean governments, speculation is continuing to mount that this was a biological attack. Anthrax has long been recognised as suitable agent to use in biological weapons. CBERN has been at Gleneagles but early today Nicholas Blake said that there was no evidence of a biological attack and that CBERN's presence was just following standard procedure.

"If this information turns out to be correct it will be the first biological attack on British soil. Experts have been saying for several months that this type of attack was rapidly becoming a possibility.

"We are going to head over to our correspondent at Gleneagles for the latest on this story. And later in the programme I will be talking to a microbiologist from the Health Protection Agency."

The camera left the studio and Nick Robinson appeared on the screen.

"Nick has there been any official comment from either the government or the police into the rumours that are circulating?"

"No nothing official yet but they are going to have say something to quell the fears of local people. The village of Gleneagles is only a mile away from here and there are going to be a lot of worried people there."

"How likely is it that this information is correct?"

"Well whatever has happened here is certainly serious. Robert Mugabe has been transferred to a specialist infection control unit which would indicate a significant problem. His condition is being described as stable."

"Is Mr Mugabe the only person who still remains in hospital?"

"No several other delegates remain in hospital. All are reported as being in a stable condition."

"Any reaction from the Zimbabwean government?"

"No but this news is only just breaking, we expect more official comments shortly."

**MI5 Communication suite Gleneagles Hotel 23.15hrs**

Harry turned away from the screen.

"Ok everybody we knew this would happen."

Nicholas Blake walked into the room.

"Home Secretary what is the government's position on this?"

"The PM thinks we need to come clean and explain that it was Anthrax."

"Not a good idea. It would cause widespread panic. That has to be avoided at all costs."

"Harry there is always going to panic in a situation like this and when will you learn that the Government tells you what to do?" Dolby said

Harry looked at Dolby; it was amazing that the man thought that the government tell MI5 what to do.

"We have to cut down on that panic," Harry said.

"What do you suggest Harry?" Nicholas Blake asked.

"Well continue along the lines of this being an assassination attempt explain how there is as of yet nothing to suggest that this is Anthrax. Point out that everybody else is recovering and that there is nothing to suggest that the general public is in any way at risk. Get CBERN to issue a statement saying the same thing."

"Ok but what about the Zimbabwean officials?"

"Tell them the same. Malcolm will come up with a diversion for them a possible lead as to who is behind the attack. You need to distance the PM and Britain from any speculation that a British citizen is responsible."

"Ok Harry but if it breaks that you knew this was an Anthrax attack you are on your own. The government will insist on complete deniability."

"Don't you always? Jo please give me some good news."

"I'm not sure there is any good news Harry. The man who I questioned, his name is Mark Barns he is MI6; one of Sands team. I am certain that he does not know who the head man is. It seems only Sands knew and he kept the information to himself.

"However he could tell me that Sands had a couple of meetings with the man in the last two weeks. The second of which meant that Sands left the capital as he received a call from a railway station. He could hear a loud speaker in the background."

"Ok Jo, get on to Ruth we have to find out which station he left from and his destination. All the stations have CCTV I wanted it checked. Find Sands for me I want to know his movements."

**42 The Calls Boutique Hotel Leeds. 00.30hrs**

Ros climbed the steps and held open the door.

"I don't know about you Kate but I am running on adrenaline now."

"Yeah I'm surviving minute by minute. I can't even allow myself to think hour by hour."

"You're doing really well," Ros said. "Now do you think you will recognise this man?"

"Yeah he scared the shit out of me I'm not likely to forget him."

They entered the lobby and crossed to the bar. Kate pointed out Mike Williams.

"You had better speak to him first as he knows you," Ros said.

She moved to his side.

"Hi Mike do you remember me?"

"Yeah DS Saunders." He looked around. "Where is DCI Wellings?"

"He is indisposed at the moment." Kate noticed the look of disappointment. "But he said he is to tell you how impressed he is and that this information you have is vital to the case."

He smiled.

Ros walked over

"Mike this is DCI Thomas she is heading up the case with DCI Wellings."

"Mike sorry no time for pleasantries, where is this man who was claiming that Welchem is a death camp. Is he here?"

"No, in a place like this he would stand out. He's meeting us in a bar down the road. It's a bit common, not the kind of place two smart birds like you would go."

"Please, our patch is in Soho, I think we will cope." Ros said.

The bar was about five minutes walk away. It was one of many Vodka bars in the area and popular with the Polish community.

The man was in the corner.

"Pavel these are the people I told you about. They want to know about the lab."

"How do I know you not gangsters who kill me?"

Kate spoke before Ros could.

"Because if we were you'd be dead already. We don't have time to mess about. I know that 15 Polish immigrants were contaminated with some kind of gas but I only have 14 names. Mike heard you say one person had survived. I need to know where he is."

"Why so important you find him?"

"Because if I do we can develop a cure. So where is he?"

"He is in hiding I take you to him."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**The Western General Hospital 01.30**

Lucas North thought he had known fear before; well there was no thought about it he had known fear before. In his line of work fear was what kept a person alive, stopped them getting too cocky and slapdash. This was different though, now he was bloody scared and that was a completely different feeling. He assumed it was to do with control. All the times he had known fear he had the element of control; even in Russia they had been unable to take it away.

Here and now though he had relinquished that control. He was sure Kate had realised how scared he had been. It was a huge leap of faith to allow a person who you had met a mere five minutes before to take over control of your life. To say ok sedate and paralyse me. I trust you and your machinery to breathe for me. Especially knowing that the odds of you ever waking up and being able to breathe for yourself again were remote.

Even though he had voluntarily agreed to being ventilated he was sure he had resisted them. Kate had said it was like being anaesthetised but it wasn't, not really. People who had anaesthetics didn't normally have any conscious knowledge of what was happening to them but he had. He had felt the sedation start to work almost as soon as the doctor had started administering it. He could feel it going into his vein burning a trail up his arm and he had panicked.

He remembered Kate trying to soothe and calm him thinking he was fighting being intubated. He wasn't, he was remembering something vitally important. It was the doctor's name, so similar; Russell Philips to Philip Russell. He wasn't sure what was really troubling him about Philip Russell but he was the only person at the conference not taken ill, which meant he had not drunk any of the water, Then there was the look that he had seen on the businessman's face. Satisfaction. Which begged the question that in the middle of all that drama what did he have to be satisfied about?

He realised Kate had thought he meant the doctor when he was calling out the name but before he had been able to say any more he had slipped into this place.

This place, it was strange he knew where he was could hear people talking but he had no control over anything. His muscles felt heavy and rigid, he was unable to move.

Lucas wondered if people didn't realise he could hear because they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. He felt like a piece of meat in a window just lying there while people discussed him. It had to be said that what he was hearing didn't fill him with any confidence. It seemed he was going toxic, the combination of antibiotics they were giving him were barely holding the infection at bay. One of them was extremely painful to have. He had heard the nurse explaining to his parents that it had to be administered slowly because of how irritant it was to the vein. He tensed waiting for the pain as it infused. His whole arm burned, it was as if a bullet had ripped into his flesh; the joints at his wrist, elbow and shoulder screamed in protest. Could something this painful be helping?

It seemed that there was not a body function they were not treating or monitoring. He heard them talking about his kidney function. He knew they were monitoring this because of the tube in his prick. He had been awake when it had been passed by a young nurse. It had to be the most humiliating thing he had ever been subjected to and given he had spent eight years being tortured that was saying something. Some young nurse barely out of school handling his cock, putting some freezing gel up it and then passing the tube. He had gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and thought of England praying for the procedure to be over. He longed to rip it out, it was uncomfortable all the time but the worse thing was every time they emptied the bag it twisted and pulled down the length of his cock. He doubted it would ever function normally again after suffering this trauma.

Listening to them talk he heard them explaining how they were giving him drugs to maintain his kidney function. Drugs with impossibly long names. That made everything seem so serious. He had heard them explain that if his renal function did not improve they might have to consider dialysis. This had really upset his mother who had wept; he had felt her tears fall on his hand. He had felt so helpless wishing he could let her know that he was still with her. He tried to squeeze her hand but felt certain his fingers had not moved.

He lay listening to his family talking; chatting about him and Marcus growing up. He supposed it was normal in situations like this for the family to look back, the future seemed so uncertain. There was comfort to be found in childhood memories, those innocent carefree days a million years away from the situation in which they now found themselves. The hospital Chaplin had visited, Lucas had felt strangely calm when the man had taken his hand and prayed.

The nurse was asking his family to leave for quarter of an hour while they did chest physiotherapy. He had known that it was almost time for this because he could hear his chest bubbling and it was as if something heavy was pressing down and stopping his lungs from inflating properly. Of all the things he was being subjected to this was the absolute worse. He tensed as the physiotherapist placed a stethoscope against his chest.

"Left side is slightly worse than right side though neither is very good."

A towel was placed on his chest and then without warning the tapping and shaking began. Lucas lay wondering how it was possible that slaps and thumps to the chest could rattle the brain but they did.

"Come on Lucas cough the phlegm up for me and then I don't have to do suction."

He tried he really tried but he was just too tired to cough. He would have given anything to cough because he had discovered that suction was barbaric.

He felt the suction catheter being fed via the tube in his throat and then as it was slowly withdrawn suction was applied. The problem was the whole of the time this was happening no air was able to reach his lungs as he had to be disconnected from the ventilator. It had scared the shit out of him the first time his oxygen supply was cut of, he had no idea what was happening, all he had known was that he had no longer been breathing. He had coughed violently at the intrusion and after what had seemed like an eternity they had reconnected the ventilator.

He tensed and waited for her to pass the tube.

When she had finished he was shattered as he had been every time but his chest felt less tight and the bubbling and rattling had stopped. He wanted to rest now, stop listening and thinking but he was so scared that if he did he would never wake up again and he had promised Kate that he would keep fighting.

Kate, what must this be doing to her? Why in God's name had he involved her? He had thought he had loved Elizaveta but he hadn't, not really. He had desired and lusted after her but there was not the depth of feeling he felt for Kate.

She was out there looking for a cure. Was that why he had involved her? Had he known that she was the one person who might have a chance to save him, had it been fate? He wished somebody just anybody would give him an update on how that was going, some glimmer to hold on to, some reason to keep fighting.

A hand took his, not one he recognised perhaps it was another nurse.

"Lucas, the nurse said you might be able to hear me. Harry sent me. He thought you should know that Kate and Ros are chasing up a lead. It seems that somebody may have been exposed to the Anthrax and survived. I don't understand the science but it seems that if this is true Kate may have a cure."

Lucas realised it was Jo. Harry must have realised that he would need to know what was going on and had sent her to tell him.

"So you just hang in there Ok. I can't stay we are on the trail of Mr Big so I have loads of CCTV footage to look at to see if we can track Sands movements. Trust you to get the easy gig just lying there while we run around doing all the work."

The joke seemed forced to Lucas' ears, he sensed Jo was close to tears but he was impressed that she had tried to keep it light.

He lay there taking in what Jo had said and then he prayed that there would be time to find the cure.

**Rockwell Terrace Leeds. 01.30**

The door was very stiff, Pavel had to push hard to open it. It certainly wasn't a quiet entrance; Kate only hoped that whoever they were here to see had not done a runner at the sound of the door being pushed open. Pavel stood aside and let her Mike and Ros enter.

The door opened directly on to a lounge. The place was basically furnished but clean, obviously a rental place. On an old sofa sat a man. The way he cowered back in the corner was evidence of how scared he was. His eyes were wide and darting wildly about. The sight of Pavel calmed him slightly.

"Is ok Andre. They are friends." Pavel spoke in Polish. "They have closed down the lab. They believe what you say about the gas."

"Andre is my brother," Pavel explained.

"Pavel I need to know what happened to him and we have little time. Can you ask him to explain?" Kate asked quietly.

Pavel translated as the man spoke, hesitantly at first but then gaining in confidence.

It seemed he had been recruited to trial some new drug, the money he had been promised was excellent. Too much to turn down. They had all been placed in a room that looked like a hospital and connected to IVs. Nobody had come to them. He had heard a hissing sound coming from an air vent. Nobody believed that anything was wrong, they wouldn't listen to him. They had all got sick even him. So sick, he had never felt so ill before. They cried for help but nobody came. All night he lay listening to the others. It sounded like they were drowning. The first one died in the middle of the night. By morning they had all died, all except him. Men had come but they were scared and had not checked that everybody was dead. They were all placed in a van. They had been taken deep into some woods. He had managed to crawl away and hide while the men were smoking and discussing how to get rid of the bodies. At this point in his narrative he became distraught and it took him a few moments to calm himself.

"They burn them on bonfire. The smell was …" He spoke in English for the first time.

"Sweet Jesus," Ros said.

Mike was shaking violently, struggling to accept what he was hearing.

"How come you didn't go to the police?" Kate asked.

He shuffled on his seat but didn't answer.

"You're illegal aren't you?" Ros said. "Were you all illegal?"

He nodded slowly.

Andre continued talking, explaining how he managed to crawl away and hitch hike back to Leeds.

"How long were you sick for?"

The illness which had been like a severe respiratory problem had lasted for several weeks. He had not taken anything, he had just got better on his own.

"Ok, Pavel we need Andre to come with us. We need to analysis his blood and run some tests. It looks like he has a natural immunity to the disease he was infected with. Two men were infected with this disease and are very sick. He holds the key to them surviving," Kate told the two men.

"What about immigration?" Pavel asked.

"Don't worry we will take care of that," Ros said Mike well done this is vital information. Now we need you to come with us as well Ok." Ros held out her hand to the young man. He took it and shook it briefly

"Yeah ok." Funny he didn't feel clever or as if he had done well. He felt sick; somebody had deliberately infected and killed these people in England. It was just unbelievable. "Did you find more of the disease at the lab?"

"Some but we don't think all, we think they must have moved it," Ros said.

"To say a storage facility?"

"Yeah something like that," Ros said.

"I am so stupid. I think I know where that might be. I saw them moving stuff in the middle of the night. It wasn't the usual firm but it all looked above board. I was just leaving for the day they went to an industrial unit on the other side of Leeds." Mike looked round at them all.

"Ros I realise that what Mike is saying is important but not as important as getting Andre to Edinburgh. We need to go," Kate urged.

"Absolutely I will get the helicopter on standby. Let's move."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**The Prime Minister's Suite. Gleneagles Hotel. 01.30hrs**

It wasn't surprising Harry thought, that the Prime Minister looked tired. It had been a horrific day all round. Not only had he had to deal with the whole nightmare situation of the attack at the conference, he had been violently ill as well. He had only stayed in hospital long enough to be given some fluids which had certainly been a mistake. He looked pale and drawn, the bags under his eyes and lines on his face even more pronounced.

"Sir Harry, Nicholas, please tell me that you have some good news for me. Because I don't mind telling you I could use some about now. I have just been informed that President Mugabe remains critical. His renal function has deteriorated and he's going to need dialysis."

"And my officer Lucas North, the man who was protecting you and who killed Sands the man responsible for this attack. How is he Prime Minister?"

The Prime Minister did at least have the grace to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Harry I am not being kept informed of his condition."

"Well he is as critical as Mugabe. So the good news I have, may also help a man who I would say is hundred times more worthy of your attention than that African despot."

"Harry," Nicholas Blake's voice held a warning.

"Home Secretary, I have lost several of my team in the defence of this country most of whom people never hear about. Take Adam Carter, blown up driving away from a Remembrance Day service. No flag draped coffin or guard of honour. No BBC news coverage. It was reported that he was a terrorist. Now I understand why that has to be the case but in private just once it would be rewarding to hear somebody ask after the people defending this country. Instead of waiting for me to tell them." Harry was aware he was being rude but he really didn't care

Nicholas Blake went to speak but was stopped by the PM.

"No Nicholas, Harry is right. In future I will make sure that I am kept informed directly about any security officer injured in the line of duty. Now do you have any good news?"

"One of my agents Ros Myers and the microbiologist Dr Kate Masters, who has been working with us on this case, are in Leeds, they have located a person who has been exposed to the anthrax bacteria and survived. Dr Masters believes that she may be able develop a treatment from this patient's antibodies."

"Exposed to it how?" the Prime Minister asked wearily, certain that he was not going to like the answer.

"Our intelligence leads us to suspect that it was tested on a group of illegal Polish immigrants. This man escaped and survived."

"Jesus what kind of man was Sands that he would test this on humans?" The Prime Minister's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sands was not the head man. We are working on finding out who that is," Harry told him.

"Ok keep me informed about that. How long will Dr Masters need to develop a treatment?"

"Difficult to say. It would be a truthful assessment to say it will be a bloody miracle if she succeeds. I suggest that you get some rest sir, it is going to be a long night." Harry said.

"Ok, but I want to be kept fully informed of any developments."

**Communication Suite Gleneagles Hotel. 06.00hrs **

Mike walked slowly behind the blonde woman. Ros, she had told him her name was Ros not DCI Thomas and that she and the others all were MI5 officers. After he had shown her where he suspected the bacterial samples were held she had told him he would have to accompany her to Scotland for his own safety. He wondered if he should be scared but he wasn't. Excited was a better description and a little in awe of the woman Ros. Whether she was barking orders on the phone or directly at people she was always obeyed. Whatever she requested she got.

The helicopter flight hadn't been nearly long enough. The closest he had ever come to anything like it had been in a flight stimulator. They had landed at Gleneagles less than an hour after take off. He was dawdling, overwhelmed by his surroundings; after all he had grown up on a council estate in Leeds.

"Keep up Mike. There is clock ticking over a colleague's life and I want to know how he is." Like all the others he obeyed the sharp instruction.

The suite they entered was unlike anything he had expected. Computers and monitors were everywhere, it was hectic and busy.

"Ros CBERN have contained the samples you found. Apparently there was enough of the bacteria to wipe out Europe."

"Thanks Malcolm meet the man responsible for leading us to it. Mike Williams, Malcolm Wynn Jones our technical genius."

"So you'd be Q then if this were James Bond. I have to say it's a great disguise you don't look like a technical genius."

Malcolm smiled

"You best take the star struck lad to see M, I mean Harry," Malcolm said with a wry smile.

"I will, any news on Lucas?"

A voice from behind spoke.

"Sick and getting sicker. Well done Ros I imagine whoever was behind this attack is spitting nails."

Mike turned and looked at the man who had spoken. Like Malcolm he didn't look like he belonged here in this strange world of espionage.

"Mike this is Sir Harry Pearce he is head of counter terrorism and our boss."

Mike found himself standing a little straighter realising he was in the presence of somebody with immense power.

"Mike." Harry held out his hand. "The country is indebted to you. You have shown great initiative and awareness."

Mike's hand trembled as he shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you. I wish I had seen something earlier maybe this wouldn't have happened then."

"When this situation has settled down I want to talk to you at length. Lucas North spoke very highly of you." Harry said.

"Lucas North?"

"You knew him as Pete Wellings," Ros explained.

"Oh right. He was really very good to me. Scared the shit out of me and then told me I had done a good job. Wait Lucas is the agent who is sick?"

"Yes he is."

Ros turned and waved another man across to them.

"Mike this is John he is one of our field officers. He is going to baby sit you until this is over ok?" Ros explained.

"Yeah I guess I have no choice. Am I in danger Ms Meyers?"

"We are not sure but we are not taking any risks. John, Malcolm has arranged a suite so you two head off now."

Harry called her over to where he stood talking to Jo.

"We have discovered that Sands went to Paris for a meeting with our Mr Big. Ruth is trying to trace his movements. It's a slow task, the French do not have as much CCTV footage as the British." Jo updated the others. "I have got a team trying to see if we can work out where he came from to get to Waterloo."

"Good work keep it up I want this man. He has played with us like a cat plays with a mouse and I don't like it. Ros you are with me we need to brief the Prime Minister."

**The Western General Hospital. 10.00hrs**

It was strange in the last hour things had become less clear. Things? What

he meant was sounds. The clarity of what he was hearing was much worse than it was earlier. He was exhausted, it was weird that he felt exhausted; did others on life support think that as well? He knew he must have a temperature as he was burning a while ago. He had shook violently as if he was freezing cold and shivering, but now he was hot. He thought the nurse had called it a rigor but he couldn't be certain as he wasn't hearing properly. He was so desperately scared and lonely as well. The one person he wanted to be here was busy looking for a cure.

He didn't need to hear them to know he was even sicker, he could feel that he was. Kate had said that the hearing was the last of the senses to go and his was failing fast. He just wanted her to be with him when he died. Was that selfish he wondered?

His heartbeat had been racing for the last hour or two he could tell but now it seemed different. He couldn't think why just that it did. The best description he had was that it seemed out of sync.

Voices around him seemed frantic and he thought he could hear his mother screaming. Suddenly and without warning he felt a huge pressure on his chest as if somebody was jumping on him. Sweet Jesus what the hell was happening to him now?

"His heart rate is very fast 130 and his pressure is down to 80 over 35." The nurse seemed to be the calm in the storm.

Gelofusin 500 stat and let's increase the dopamine to see if we can get his pressure up." Dr Phillips moved to Lucas' side. "Mr North I want you to take your wife into the waiting room please she shouldn't see this it's distressing her." he continued.

Philip had to almost drag his wife into the relatives' room.

"No I should be there, what if he dies? I don't want him to be alone?"

"He is not alone and the people with him are trying to save him." The monitor started alarming."No output, Start cardiac massage, please and call the crash team." Dr Phillips called.

The crash team converged on Lucas' bed.

"Let's try some adrenaline please." The team of doctors looked at the monitor to see if the adrenaline had made any difference."VT let's shock him, charging and everybody clear." They worked on him for ten minutes continuing the cardiac massage as more adrenaline was given.

"Come on Lucas don't give up on me now," Dr Phillips spoke, as he continued the cardiac massage. The people not actively involved in the resuscitation all seemed to be holding their breath. Suddenly the alarm on the monitor stopped and was replaced by a steady methodical Phillips face split into a wide smile as he said."Sinus rhythm, thank you everybody, for the time being we have got him back."

The jolt shot through his body, for one wild moment he thought he was back in Russia and was being tortured. He could hear people more clearly again, discussing him and saying that his heart had stopped. He wanted to tell them it hadn't, it was racing like crazy. The pressure on his chest was accompanied by rhythmic counting. Somebody was massaging his heart. Then once more the shock was sent through him. He seemed to jolt off the bed and then return back down. His heart had slowed, he could feel the steady rhythmic beat. His hearing seemed better, he could quite clearly hear the voice saying we got him back.

**Edinburgh University. 13.00**

The webcam link was excellent which meant that Harry's face was very easily read. There was something in his eyes that told her he was about to give her bad news. Her hands were gripping the desk so tightly that her knuckles stood out like polished ivory. Ordering herself to breathe she wondered if Harry could see she was shaking.

"He's alive Kate."

The shaking got worse, probably reaction to the relief. She was being stupid and not thinking properly. She blamed her exhaustion. She had no idea what she was running on, adrenaline she supposed. Harry would never tell her over the internet that Lucas was dead. Something was wrong though, so what was it?

"Ok thanks for that but you have bad news I can tell."

"Yes I do. Lucas has suffered a cardiac arrest. They have stabilised him for now but the situation is critical. Kate how close are you to a cure?"

She looked at the results at her side, was this it? Was this the breakthrough she had been looking for?

"I am not at all sure that what I have come up with is going to work and I certainly have no time to try anything else. When the anthrax toxin was exposed to Andre's blood it started to produce antibodies. The antibodies were triggered by one of the smallest proteins in the anthrax toxin; to a scientist these are called peptides. The indications from the test results are that when the antibodies bind themselves to the peptide that these peptides then start producing more antibodies on their own. It seems that this reaction prevents the white blood cells called macrophages, which are part of our immune system, from dying. Thus allowing them to destroy the anthrax toxin." She paused and looked at Harry.

"Well I haven't understood half of what you said but it sounds technical and impressive. So what do you need to do now?"

"In a perfect world I would inject some of the peptides into laboratory animals and watch and monitor the effects. If it was successful we would then replicate it synthetically and produce a vaccine. However I don't have the time. So I guess we have to decide whether to take this huge leap of faith and inject this directly into Lucas?"

"If we do worse case scenario?" Harry asked.

"He will die."

"So we are between the devil and the deep blue sea?"

"Yes we are but the odds are slightly better with this than without."

"Ok you meet me with these, what did you call them pet…?"

"Peptides Harry."

"You meet me at the Western General and Kate bring enough for Mugabe."

**Great Western Hospital 14.00hrs**

Harry held the door open and allowed her to walk in first. Philip stood up when he realised who had entered the room and the others turned. Kate realised that they were all exhausted as well, the strain evident in their pale faces. Lucy North looked close to breaking down, her eyes blood shot from crying. Eyes that like everybody else's held a question.

Her own eyes moved beyond them to Lucas. He seemed strangely shrunken somehow. Small and vulnerable. His hair normally so vibrant was lank and dull. The dark circles under his eyes like deep bruises. His skin, thin and translucent barely covering his bones, was a strange grey tone tinged with yellow. Above the sound of the ventilator his chest rattled.

She moved to his side and took his hand in hers.

"Hey stranger did you miss me?" she whispered. "I see you've been worrying your Mum again. You know that has to stop."

She reached across and squeezed Lucy's hand.

"Kate can you help him?"

"I won't lie to you. I have been working on something that in a test tube shows encouraging results. In reality it needs a lot more studying. The one thing we don't have is time though." She held up the serum. "This is the only answer I have."

"And you think that I am going to allow you to inject some unlicensed and untried drug on my patient?" Dr Phillips had entered the room after Harry.

"It's not a drug it's a vaccine. It is based on research being done by the Albert Einstein college of Medicine." Kate turned to face the Doctor.

"Have you tested it outside of a test tube?"

"No as I explain I don't have time. However the antibodies that I used have come from somebody exposed to this strain of anthrax who survived."

"It is completely unethical. I can't let you do this."

"Edward Jenner was unethical but without him we might still have no cure for small pox." Kate said quietly. "If I could test this I would but I don't have the time. From where I am stood we have no other option. As I said to Harry, Lucas could die if I give him this but he will die if I don't." She looked at Lucas' family.

Philip nodded.

"Do what you have to Kate."

"Mr North this is not your decision to make it's mine and I am saying no. Now I am going to have security move these people." Dr Phillips moved towards the door.

Harry stood in front of it.

"In which case I am going to have to detain you." He withdrew his gun and motioned for the man to sit down. "Kate do what you have to."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Western General Hospital Edinburgh 14.15hrs**

Kate wondered at the significance of feeling no shock or surprise at Harry pulling a gun out. Everybody else in the room had been shocked at the development but she had accepted it as if it were perfectly normal. Would she ever be able to return to her sedate life when this was over? The doctor's eyes were wide with shock and the nurse was trembling violently. Silently she looked at Philip North and nodded at the young nurse who had been looking after Lucas.

Seeing what she meant he went to the nurse's side.

"These people are not bad people they just have to make decisions that the rest of us couldn't to keep us safe. If they say this is Lucas' only chance then it is. They won't hurt you just let them do this." He spoke softly. The girls trembling settled slightly.

Kate stood next to Lucas' bed. She hoped that nobody thought that this was going to be dramatic, like it would be in a movie. If this were Hollywood she would administer the vaccine and Lucas' eyes was flutter open seconds after she had finished depressing the plunger on the syringe.

She took his hand in hers, her fingers brushing along its long elegant length. How still it seemed, not even a tiny flicker of movement. She sighed quietly remembering how those hands had held and caressed her. Her fingers rested lightly on his pulse. The rhythm was steady 105 beats a minute almost certainly faster than normal, but better than it had been earlier.

"Hey it's me again. Things around you North are never dull are they? Just thought you should know that Harry has gone all macho. The medics here are cautious and we don't have the luxury of being cautious, so he is holding them at bay while I try something. That young lad Mike at Welchem he came up trumps and we have found a survivor of this anthrax strain. We have created a vaccine.

"Do you remember when you kidnapped me from the seminar and we had the question and answer session? Well unlike you I am a poor liar you'd see through me so I'm going to tell you the truth. This vaccine is completely untested I have no idea if there will be side effects. I can't even be sure it will work. The results from the lab tests are promising but nothing more. So I am going to give you this vaccine and I can't guarantee it will be successful but we have to try something. I have your family's blessing and I hope I have yours."

Kate explained to the family that there would be no dramatic recovery it would be several days before they would know if the vaccine had worked. She then withdrew a measured dose of the vaccine and prepared to inject Lucas with it.

Russell Phillips sat in stunned silence, his eyes wide with fear were focused on the man with the gun. The gun that was aimed at him. It occurred to him that these were no ordinary police officers; hell the man with the gun looked more like a school teacher. He supposed they were a part of the security services.

He watched the young woman with grudging respect. He'd accused her of being unethical but she had given Lucas' family the whole truth about the vaccine and had spoken to him explaining what she was doing. There was no doubting her feelings for the man lying on the bed. He wondered how difficult this was for her. He was left with no option but to admire her courage. He wasn't sure that he could have done what she was doing if it had been his wife lying sick.

It seemed as if everybody in the room was holding their breath as Kate injected the solution. Once she had finished she turned to Lucy North.

"Now all we can do is watch and wait."

"I know you said there would be nothing dramatic but would there be any indications that this might work." Lucy North reached for Kate's hand.

Kate glanced at Lucas' face fighting to keep her emotions under control.

"If he doesn't die in the next 12 hrs then in may indicate that this might work. What Lucas needs now is for Doctor Phillips to put aside his understandable anger at what has just happened here and continue to give the excellent medical care that Lucas has received up to now. Can you do that?"

Russell Phillips stood watching Harry all the time.

"Dr Masters what you have just done is highly unethical and I am not sure had I been in your shoes that I could have done it. You have had to make a choice that I hope I never have to make. As unethical as you have been it would be even more unethical for me to withdraw treatment now." He turned to Harry. "Do you think you could just lower that weapon and be as honest with me as Dr Masters has been with Lucas? You are not just policemen like I have been told are you?"

Harry slowly lowered the gun, put the safety on and returned it to the clip at the small of his back.

"No, I am Harry Pearce head of counter terrorism MI5. I'm sorry I had to play the heavy but Lucas deserves this chance, he has sacrificed more for this country than any man I know. No hard feelings?" Harry held out his hand.

The doctor smiled, how bizarre it was to shake hand with somebody who until a few moments ago had been holding a gun on him.

"You and the nurse will have to sign the official secrets act, what happened in this room has to stay in this room you can discuss it with nobody.

The doctor nodded, not at all surprised by what the man was saying they would have to do.

Harry crossed to Kate's side.

"I should tell you to get some sleep but I have a feeling that you won't listen to me. Stay with Lucas, keep me posted of any change ok?" He touched Lucas' hand. "You do as you're told I am holding you to the promise that you will be my best man."

Harry reached for the vaccine.

"For Mugabe," he said at her questioning look.

"I totally forgot about him. Harry this vaccine will need to be given to him immediately. If it isn't the disease process will be irreversible. There isn't time to see if this works for Lucas, Mugabe would be dead before we'd know." Kate told him

"Ok I will speak to the Home and Foreign Secretaries so that they can discuss this with the Zimbabwean officials and the doctors looking after the President. Give me the vaccine Kate you stay with Lucas." Harry took the small bottle and saying goodbye to Lucas' family headed off to speak with the people looking after Mugabe

"I'm sure Kate would like some time alone with Lucas," Phillip North said. "We should grab some breakfast." He squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you for everything you are trying to do for Lucas." He dropped a kiss lightly on her cheek.

Lucas wanted to smile, his Dad was such a charmer. It was so frustrating not to be able to let them know he could hear them and it was agony not to let Kate know how grateful he was that she was back; not to let her know how much he loved her.

He tried to move his hand to let her know that he could hear her, that he knew she was there, but the sedation was too strong. He felt a cool cloth on his face and her murmured words telling him what she was doing. He relaxed against the touch of her hand and for the first time he slept.

**West General Hospital Deserted Basement Office 15.00hrs**

The three men were talking quietly. It was unlikely they were being overheard but they were taking no chances.

One of the men held the small bottle in his hand.

"Let me get this right. This vaccine has been developed completely in secret. The only people who know of its existence are MI5, Lucas North's family, Dr Phillips and Sister Roberts?"

"That's correct and North's family and the medics will have to sign the official secrets act." The man who answered was small and non descript

"It is highly experimental and may not work is that correct?" He was the senior man of the group so he had to be certain he had the facts correct before he made a decision.

"Yes that is right," the smaller man answered.

"So the question is do we take the chance that it may work or do we substitute it for a fake vaccine?" The Senior man asked the question out loud but both the others knew they were not expected to answer.

"Somebody went to a lot of trouble to get rid of him and without this they will have succeeded. The people of Zimbabwe would be better of without him. However if we do this he will have died on British soil and we would have no culprit to give to the Zimbabwean government. They won't like that."

"We could invent a fake African terrorist organisation and blame them. Six could receive a tip off which we would pass on to Five who would spend time investigating and getting nowhere. After all, the entire western world has been unable to catch Bin Laden, so who is going to be concerned when we don't catch this one? He will just be one more terrorist who has evaded justice." The man who spoke was the youngest man present.

"That could work. Harry Pearce would have to be kept out of the loop. He would have to think this was genuine." The senior man spoke again.

"We will have no problem in fooling Five we have been doing that for years." The younger man grinned cockily.

"Ok are we agreed that this is the way forward?" The other two nodded.

"Right substitute this," the man continued as he handed him the small bottle. "Inject Mugabe with the substitute. The Zimbabweans must believe we are doing all we can to save him."

"Ok I will get right on to that."

"I will set up the fake terrorist claim," the younger man said.

Happy with the plan they left the basement by the fire exit and disappeared.

**Communication Suite Gleneagles Hotel 18.00hrs.**

Malcolm was tracking the usual internet chatter; waiting and watching for some group to claim responsibility for the attack. It was odd that so far there had been nothing; normally every Tom Dick and Bin Laden would be claiming responsibility.

He was in contact with Ruth who was still in London tracking Sands' movements. It seemed he had been to the George V and by the length of time he was inside he had lunched with somebody. She was waiting for information about who dined that day.

The internet silence broke just as Malcolm was considering handing over for the evening. Harry and Ros walked into the communication suite just as he was about to contact them.

"Internet has woken up some group called the African Coalition Alliance is claiming responsibility," Malcolm said as they walked over.

"Six have just contacted Ros with the same information. They say one of their assets suggested they look at this group. We have a name of the suspected leader Cashile Abrafo. What do we know about them?" Harry handed over a grainy black and white photo.

"Nothing at all. They are either small time or a new group. I will do a search, see what I can come up with." Malcolm turned back to the com station.

"Six feel they have to let the Zimbabwean government know of the developments. I suppose I should be grateful that we don't have to come up with a fake suspect to distract them."

"I'll speak to Jo, see if she can come up with any link between Sands and this Cashile Abrafo." Ros moved to an empty desk.

"I'll contact Ruth I want to keep her in the loop and I told her I would keep her updated about Lucas." Harry said.

Malcolm turned

"How is he Harry?"

"Holding on. He has had the vaccine as has Mugabe. All we can do now is watch and wait," Harry replied.

"And Kate how is she holding up?"

"Better than I have any right to expect. If Lucas…" his voive broke slightly. "If Lucas doesn't make it I'm not sure how she will cope."

Harry turned away dialling Ruth he walked out of the room.

"He is taking this harder than I expected Malcolm" Ros asked, when Harry had left.

"Well Lucas was the first field officer to join after Harry became section leader. Harry spotted him trained him. Lucas' imprisonment was very difficult for Harry he suspected a mole but could never find out who it was. Harry blames himself for Lucas' incarceration and now this. Who knows what it is doing to him? Add in Ruth's return and well his emotions must be everywhere."

"I guess."

They worked in silence for an hour or more before Harry returned.

**Thames House London 19.00**

The Grid was quiet only a few officers were on the floor. Ruth was glad for the quiet as parts of the long conversation she'd had with Harry she would not have wanted overheard. She was glad that Harry had called because she felt out on a limb down here on The Grid. Even if she had not loved him it would have been good to touch base but now they had confessed their feelings for each other it had been so much more. She had listen with interested to the news that there was a possible African terrorist connection and was soon at work trying to find out who Sands was meeting.

"Tariq," Ruth called to the system analyst she was working with while Malcolm was in Scotland. "Do we have those restaurant bookings yet?"

He pushed his chair across from his desk to hers.

"They are just coming through now."

Ruth glanced at him. Lord he was young. He looked about fifteen, even though she knew him to be twenty two, it was difficult to believe. Heaven knows what Ros would make of him. He was good though she had to acknowledge that.

"Can you copy the names and check all the five star hotels in London for the last three weeks to see if any of our Parisian lunchers have been in London? We know Sands had a meeting in the UK as well as France."

"Ok. Did Harry say how the officer who was injured was?"

"Lucas? Holding on apparently."

"He's new like you isn't he?" Tariq had worked for MI5 a little over two years and had noticed both Lucas' and Ruth's arrival.

"No he is old like me. We have just been away from The Grid. So no thinking I'm a newbie. Let's get back to work."

**Communication Suite Gleneagles Hotel 21.00hrs**

The Home Secretary paused momentarily to catch his breath before entering the suite hoping Harry Pearce was still here.

He opened the door with such force that all the operatives inside looked up.

"Harry a word in private if you please?"

Harry shared a brief glance with Ros before they passed through the connecting door to the other room.

"Robert Mugabe is dead. He arrested thirty minutes ago."

Harry moved and opened the door before the Home Secretary could say anything else

"Ros." She walked over to the room.

"Get over to the Western General, Mugabe is dead. I want a guard on Lucas' room and Kate shouldn't be alone."

"Ok Harry but why the guard? "

"Just in case the Zimbabweans decide to get some revenge, after all they are only down the corridor."

Ros nodded and left telling Jo to stay in touch.

Harry turned back.

"So what happened Nicholas?"

"The doctors said the vaccine was administered too late to halt the illness. He just arrested and died." The Home Secretary paused. "Lucas is far younger and fitter than Mugabe he could still beat this."

"I wish I believed that."

"I need something to give the Zimbabwean government."

"Six have given us the name of a group who are now claiming responsibility and we have a name."

"Good."

"Really? I'd say convenient." Harry looked at the Home Secretary carefully.

"You don't think it is legit?"

"I am just passing on the information we have, obviously we are validating this claim so I am declining to comment further on its legitimacy."

"Word games Harry."

"No Home Secretary, it's the truth. It is convenient, you can tell the Zimbabweans this is not our problem but I need more evidence."

"Well I have to get the Zimbabweans offthe PM's back. So you search for your evidence I am going to speak to the PM."

**The Western General Hospital 48hrs later. 18.00hrs**

She was alone with him again. His family had gone for supper, Marcus and Helen were doing the night shift tonight. With every passing hour of the last forty hours she dared to hope. When Mugabe had died they all feared the worst and she couldn't be moved from Lucas' side but his condition remained the same.

Sometimes she read to him; his beloved Blake but also Browning to annoy him. His mother had brought in Lord of the Rings which was a favourite from childhood. Other times she just talked of trivial things or read the papers. There were times though that she just held his hand stroking his fingers, her touch alone letting him know that she was there. This was one of those moments just her and him hands linked intricately so it wasn't possible to tell where her hand began and his finished.

The door opened and she smiled as Jo and Ros entered; they came most evenings to tell her and Lucas what developments there had been.

"How's the patient today any change at all?" Ros asked.

"Yeah his renal function is a little better and they have reduced his sedation and his dopamine. I am starting to believe not just hope. How about you guys any news?"

Lucas listened as Ros spoke about the leads they were chasing. It seemed that they were struggling to come up with any definite leads. Jo interrupted telling Kate that the only person they had known at the George V was Philip Russell the entrepreneur.

At the sound of the name Lucas felt himself hurtle back to the conference room. It was as if he could walk around it studying everybody. His eyes rested on delegate after delegate until they came to rest on Philip Russell's face. This was what had puzzled Lucas, he looked triumphant and certainly was not sick like the others. This man was in Paris at the same time as Sands. It was purely instinctive but Lucas was certain he was the person behind it all.

He had to let them know. He focused on his hand held in Kate's. If he could move it a little perhaps she would realise how important Philip Russell was. It was exhausting to try and move, his limbs felt heavy and numb. He strained with the effort but felt no movement.

Kate realised first because his heart rate went up and then a breath sounded independent from the ventilator.

"He's taking spontaneous breaths, he is coming round." She pressed the buzzer at his side.

"Typical Lucas waking while we discuss work," Ros said through misty eyes.

Kate turned and looked at her.

"What?" Ros asked.

"What was that name you said Jo, the entrepreneur?"

"Philip Russell." Jo told her.

Again Lucas took an extra breath and Kate fancied his hand moved. What was he trying to tell her, maybe he thought they meant the Doctor as the names were similar? It was then it dawned on her.

"Ros I think Lucas is trying to tell us something about Philip Russell. When they intubated him he called out that name, I thought he meant the doctor as the name was so similar but it's not it's Philip Russell."

Lucas gasped again and his eyes opened. Kate had done it. Now all he could hope was that Ros would realise.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 **

**Kathryn Masters Home, Salisbury. Two Months Post Anthrax Attack. Friday June 12th**** 19.00hrs.**

The cat was staring at her from his perch on a kitchen stool, his emerald green eyes narrowed giving it a snooty air.

"You look like you are on a throne. When are you going to forgive me Petruchiofor leaving you for three whole weeks hmm? After all it's not like you were not looked after."

Petruchiostudied her for a moment before his jewel like eyes flicked towards the fish she was preparing.

Kate smiled.

"Not on your life am I giving you sea bass. No matter how miffed you are with me." She placed the foil wrapped fish in the fridge. " You can make do with some Sheba Salmon and Prawn cat food." Kate chatted on as she put the cat food in a dish. "And another thing be nice to Lucas this weekend or you will going back to that cattery."

Petruchioflicked his tail at Lucas' name and haughtily turned his back and began to eat. Kate smiled again, he had always had ideas above it's station and since she had returned he demanded to be treated like royalty.

The door bell rang and the cat glanced up tail flicking.

Kate shook her head.

"I said behave."

She headed down the hall and opened the door, her breath catching in her throat as it always did when she saw him. Two months on from the anthrax attack he was finally looking better. His thick dark hair, freshly cut, shone healthily. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his skin had lost the sallow look; it was clear and unlined once more, almost luminous. His cheekbones were less prominent, a sign he might at last be regaining some weight. His eyes sparkled and his mouth curved into a smile at the sight of her and in his hand was a bouquet of spring flowers.

"It occurred to me that I have never given you anything. We have hardly had a conventional relationship have we? " he said, handing over the flowers and watching her bury her nose in the fragrant blooms.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she said pressing a soft kiss on his lips before she let him in. He followed her into the kitchen watching as she filled a vase and placed the blooms in water. Moving behind her he circled his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent as she had the flowers.

"I've missed you," he said, feathering kisses down her neck.

"Lucas I was only in London on Wednesday," she reminded him as she turned and circled her own arms around him.

"That was two days ago," he said lowering his head and kissing her softly.

The cat hissed quietly.

"Can we move away from the cat before he decides to sink his claws in?" Lucas said, turning slightly to look at the animal.

"Are you scared of him Lucas?"

"You bet I am. I brought a present to bribe him with but it's in the car." He bent to kiss her again. " Will supper spoil if I distract you for a while," he murmured.

" No, it's all prepared I just need to cook it when we are ready."

"Good." He picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen.

"Am I being swept of my feet?" she said laughing.

"Yes but your stairs are too narrow for me to carry you up them." He lowered her slowly to the floor groaning as her body slid against him.

"I can walk," she took his hand and led him up to her room. A soft light cast shadows over the pastel walls and the bed was already turned back.

"Presumptuous woman," he said as he reached to pull her sweater over her head.

"No just prepared." she whispered as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

They undressed leisurely, kissing, touching and stroking, each gesture accompanied by murmured words of love. When they were finally both naked they moved as one to the bed. His hands were everywhere, skimming her hips and waist before finally cupping her breasts, his fingers softly stroking the soft skin. Her hands raked over his back then reached into his hair pulling him closer. The kiss shared equally, both of them giving and taking freely, seemed endless fanning the flame of passion. Would it always be like this between them Kate wondered.

Slowly Lucas moved kissing his way down her neck over her shoulders towards her breast. She arched beneath him as his tongue circled her nipple teasing and arousing her before he finally gave her what she begged for and drew the tightened bud into his mouth sucking deeply. His hands moved to the curls over her centre, his fingers slowly trailing down her moist core repeatedly, driving her wild with need before he circled her clit with soft teasing strokes which caused her to peak and shatter in his arms, his name on her lips.

Even before her breathing returned to normal she moved so their positions were reversed. Now she was the seducer and Lucas' moans filled the air as she began stroking and kissing him in return. Her tongue teasing his nipples, while her hands stroked and caressed his cock. Confident as only a woman in love could be, her mouth travelled down over his washboard stomach until her tongue and mouth replaced her hands. Pleasure swept over him as he indulged in the feeling of her tongue and lips as they caressed his length; his hips lifting slowly towards her knowing that if he wanted she would bring him to a stunning climax like this. Not tonight though; when he reached completion tonight he wanted to be buried so deep inside her that it would be as if they were one.

He pulled her slowly away and slid her back up his body before flipping her on to her back once more. Desperate to taste her he lowered his head to the junction of her thighs as he used his hand to slowly part her legs. His soft touch had her writhing beneath him as pleasure burned through her. His tongue traced a delicate pattern along her crevice before circling her throbbing nub sending her flying again.

Kate was still trembling as he thrust into her and her legs entwined with his as they moved in a rhythm as old as time. Her tight warmth drawing him in completely, if this was how Eve made Adam feel, Lucas thought, no wonder he had succumbed to the carnal delights. Pleasure more intense than he had ever known washed over Lucas. It had been like this ever since his brush with death. It was as if his body was cherishing every second of being with this incredible woman, knowing things could have been so different. He was close now. The pressure was building in his throbbing cock, heat and fine tremors spread over him as his climax engulfed him. As she felt his seed spilling into her and heard his moan of pleasure Kate's own climax washed over her.

Much later they moved back downstairs and prepared supper together.

"How are things on the Grid now Harry and Ruth are back from their honeymoon?" They had married two weeks ago, Kate had wondered who was looking after national security because all of section D were at the wedding. Lucas had returned to work the day they had flown to The Maldives.

"Back to normal thank God one more week of Dolby and Ros at each others throat and I would have quit."

"Ah poor baby did you have to play peacemaker."

"No, but I wanted to punch his sexist lights out a time or two."

"Ah so you are a 'new man' that's not very James Bond is it?"

"No but as I keep telling you I am so much better than James Bond in every way."

"What about Philip Russell, how are things progressing with him or are you not allowed to tell me now I am not on the Grid?

Harry had offered Kate a job but after careful consideration she had declined. As she had explained to Lucas she wasn't certain she would ever be able to deal with grey areas the job involved.

Although the professional in him had been disappointed, as she would have made a fine officer, the man who loved her was relieved.

"Well do you promise not to tip him off? Come to think of it have you already tipped him off?" he asked sternly.

"Idiot."

"Well he is being careful. He has been out of the country since the attack and as we do not want to show our hand too soon we are waiting until he touches down on British soil before we make a move. However we have been able to place him and Sands in the same place at certain times. Also it was released to the press that a security officer had died in the attack on Mugabe. We want him to believe I'm dead."

Kate shivered, that had so nearly been the case. Sensing her unease Lucas moved round the table and pulled into her arms.

"Hey I'm not dead though thanks to you. I'm sorry there will be no Noble Prize for Medicine."

"That's ok you are prize enough."

"Tell you what, you take the wine through to the living room and find some slushy film to watch and we'll cuddle up on the sofa. I'll just load the dishwasher and then I will join you."

"Chick flick and doing the dishes. You know Mr North you really are much better than Mr Bond."

*****************

He woke early, just after dawn. Moving instinctively he went to curl towards Kate. Disappointment coursed through him when he realised she was up already. He rolled on to his back. They hadn't talked of the future, although he couldn't imagine a future without her. They were still adjusting to having a normal relationship. He was learning to love his weekends here with her in Salisbury. It was away from the Grid and was a place where he could relax and unwind. They shopped, went on dates to the cinema, theatre, galleries or museums and walked by the river or around the cathedral close. In the week if he was free she would come up to his flat in London. He guessed you could say they were learning to live with each other.

His rehabilitation was going well and his sleep was less and less disturbed. He was still on his medication; the psychiatrist said they would review things after six months which seemed sensible. As Kate said Rome wasn't built in a day.

He could hear the shower running. Sighing he stood and walked towards the bathroom he had something he needed to do.

The cold blast of air chilled her skin and made her jump. She turned sharply her heart racing scared that Lucas was having a flashback again. One look in his eyes told her wasn't. She let out the breath she was holding.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I hope I'm going to take a shower, that is if my knees don't give out."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yeah I do, it's called beating my demons."

Kate smiled.

"Ok if you are certain. It's a good job this is a large shower."

"I need you to help, I can't do this alone," he whispered.

Kate held out her hand, taking a deep breath he reached out towards it and stepped into the shower. He was trembling slightly so she took the sponge and slowly soaped his back tracing the outline of the remaining tattoos

"It's strange to think that next week they will be gone," she said.

"I will be so glad. Maybe when they have all gone I will no longer feel dirty."

She moved the sponge down his back and across his buttocks, smiling at the sharp hiss of his indrawn breath.

"Like that do we?"

He turned slowly, water sluicing down his back. His eyes were dark, unfathomable.

"What?" Kate asked. "Are you ok?"

"We've does this before haven't we?" He sounded incredulous, as if not believing what he was remembering.

Kate nodded.

"Once a long time ago, on a rainy afternoon in Brighton."

He slowly and gently pushed her against the shower wall.

"Let's do it again," he whispered, as he lowered his mouth to hers.

***************

Quaint was the only word to describe the shop. The oak beams were sagged with age, the wattle and daubed walls crooked and the oak floors creaked as people moved. Kate was sat curled in the comfort of a battered leather chair that had been placed to encourage people to stop a while. She flicked idly through the book she had bought not really looking at it because her eyes were continuously drawn to Lucas as he moved about the shop carefully taking books from the shelves occasionally glancing her way and smiling. He was smiling now but not at her. He was studying a small leather bound book in his hand, his face a picture of excitement at the treasure he had unearthed. His fingers seemed to caress the leather and he held the book as if it were some rare and precious metal.

She smiled, it was like watching a child who had been given a toy they had longed for and couldn't quite believe was theirs. It seemed he had found something special. He moved towards the owner who was smiling at his choice. Was that because he genuinely liked the book or because he knew he had a sale?

She stood up placing her own purchase in her bag and joined Lucas at the cash desk. He was waiting for his change when his mobile rang. He glanced at the caller ID and a cloud fell across his face.

"Harry just hold on a minute while I move somewhere quieter." He gestured to Kate he would be outside.

"It's ok I will wait for your change and book."

He left the shop and headed to an empty bench which was where Kate found him staring into space. She sat down beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm not sure they are worth that much."

"What did Harry want?"

"Phillip Russell is due to land at Heathrow at 2pm tomorrow."

"Do you have to go back now?"

"No first thing tomorrow. Harry wants you to come in with me. He's not sure if Phillip Russell knows about you but he wants you safe on the Grid until he is in custody."

"Ok," she leaned in towards and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Did you pick up the book?"

"Yes." She reached into her bag and handed him the parcel. He didn't take it, instead he smiled.

"Open it, it's for you."

She opened the bag puzzled she had felt certain it was gift for himself.

The book was old but in lovely condition.

_**The Collective Works of Elizabeth Barrett Browning**_

"Oh Lucas thank you I will treasure it always." Delight spread across her face.

He smiled.

"So long as you don't read it to me." She dug him in the ribs. "Ouch that hurt." He kissed her softly. "I'm glad you like. Let's go home you can thank me properly."


	48. Chapter 48

Well this is the last chapter. I hope it has entertained you and thanks for the comments

Chapter 48

**The Home Office, Sunday June 14th 14.00 hrs  
**  
The Home Secretary looked up as Harry was shown into his office.

"Harry this had better be important, I had guests for lunch and a lovely joint of welsh lamb."

"I thought you would like to know that we are going to make an arrest tomorrow."

"Arrest for what?"

"The Gruinard Anthrax attack."

"You have managed to capture Cashile Abrafo?"

"No we have caught the man behind the attack not some made up terrorist invented for the benefit of the Zimbabwean Government."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean that there is no such person as Cashile Abrafo. Six are not nearly as clever as they think they are. Do you know what Cashile Abrafo means. Hidden executioner they need to be a lot more subtle."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't you? Tomorrow we will be arresting a very prominent British business man as the brains behind the whole attack. The government will have to answer questions in the house."

"What business man Harry?"

"No you don't need to know that yet. I will tell you he is knight of the realm."

"Harry don't you trust me?"

"Nicholas I trust you more than any other politician but lets face it you'd sell your own grandmother if you thought it would win you a vote."

"Will you at least alert me before the press get wind of it?"

"That goes without saying."

**Heathrow Airport Terminal Five 15.00hrs**

"Alpha one the flight has landed on time. I have the suspect on Airport CCTV."

"Thanks Malcolm, SO15 and CO19 officers are in place in case he makes a run for it."

Lucas stood calmly waiting, secure in his ability to do his job what nerves he had were under control.

*************

One of the things that being truly wealthy meant was that he didn't have to think about the mundane things in life. He never had to make a bed or a cup of tea, do the laundry or polish his shoes, he never had to pack his suitcase or stand at the baggage claim at an airport; there was always somebody else to do those things.

It was good to be back in Britain, he had been away far longer than normal. His break on his island retreat had refreshed him but two weeks break was enough, any more and he would have gone crazy with boredom. He had purposely stayed away in the aftermath of the terror attack. He was no longer angry at the failures of the operation; he had long since learned to carry anger around was a mistake, it clouded the judgement. It was true that he had not made a direct profit out of the weapon but the two main objectives had been destroyed. He smiled secretly pleased that Lucas North had killed Sands before he died. It saved him the job.

His flight from Rome had been uneventful and on time and the deals he had made with the Italian government profitable but he was glad to back in Britain. He strolled through the departure lounge his public smile in place aware of the stares but not acknowledging them. If a member of the public approached and spoke to him he responded politely but he never approached them.

He was listening to his PA who was talking about his engagements for the day when he saw Lucas North. He paused stumbling a little and the smile faltered slightly just for a second but was back in place before the casual observer would have noticed. Confident that MI5 had nothing on him he kept on walking.

Lucas knew the moment Philip Russell had seen him, the smile slipped just for a second. Even without all the intelligence they had amassed on this man in that moment Lucas would have known he was guilty.

He moved forward

"Control, suspect has seen me moving in to intercept . Asset A at his side, inform Echo one to remove her from the scene on my signal."

"Copy Alpha one." Lucas listened as Tariq asked Echo one to stand by.

Lucas moved quickly positioning himself in front of Philip Russell.

"Mr Russell I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to come with me."

"You look well for a dead man Mr North."

"Well reports of my death were greatly exaggerated ."

"If I refuse to come with you what happens then?"

"Then you will be removed by force. Officers from SO15 or special branch as you probably know them are positioned throughout this area and the small red dot on your chest is from a CO19 marksman. You can run but you will not get far."

Lucas turned to the young woman at Russell's side.

"My colleague will see you get home." He nodded his head at the agent who was on the op with him.

"Mr Russell this way please?" Lucas placed a hand on the business tycoon's arm and he felt the muzzle of a gun at his side

"Mr North I don't know what you think you have on me but I can guarantee you it is nothing."

Lucas just smiled enigmatically as he led him to a waiting car.

"Control this is alpha one package secure and mobile." Lucas spoke quietly the gun trained steadily on Philip Russell. An officer in the front seat also had a gun pointed at him as well

"Where are we going?"

"A secure location"

"If you think I am talking without a solicitor you are not as bright as you think you are."

"That's ok I will do the talking."

The car pulled up outside a warehouse some 15 minutes later. Lucas led Phillip Russell into a sparsely furnished room just three chairs and rather oddly a state of the art computer.

"It is not very comfortable is it?" Phillip Russell said as he took a seat in one of the tree chairs in the room.

"Budget cuts. Maybe you could have a word with the government as you seem to be their fixer." Ros spoke from the doorway.

"Ah the famous stone cold Ms Myers."

"I'm neither dead or a bloody statue in Trafalgar Square," she told him.

"Mr Russell we know that you masterminded not only this assassination but also the attempted attack on the French U. N. negotiator last autumn." Lucas watched Russell closely for any kind of reaction; there was none.

Ros handed Lucas a plain manila envelope. He withdrew a photograph showing Sands stood at a hotel reception desk.

"Recognise this hotel?"

Phillip Russell said nothing.

"You should, it is the George V in Paris." Lucas opened a file on the computer and a CCTV image of Michael Sands appeared. "Michael Sands at the reception desk. If you look you will see he is asking for somebody, guess who?"

Russell looked at Ros.

"I'm bored Ms Myers are you? That is a grainy image of some man I have never seen."

"Strange that you say that you have never seen him. You see I can lip read and he is asking for you."

"Oh Mr North thousands of people ask for me. I don't know them all."

Russell smirked.

"No I am sure you don't but we have a witness who swears that you lunched with the man. It doesn't do to underestimate us Mr Russell. Do you really think we would have brought you here if we did not have proof that you are behind this?" Ros spoke, her palm itching to smack the conceited look of off or from his face.

"The Gleneagles Summit, you were there on the day Mugabe and all the other delegates were taken ill and yet strangely you were not taken ill. It puzzled me for a while but then I realised why, you didn't drink the water. CCTV images confirmed that you had your own water. That was a mistake and so was the look you gave me," Lucas told him.

He placed another photograph on the table.

"Do you recognise this woman?"

Phillip Russell glanced at the woman.

"No."

"She is an MI6 operative recruited by Sands, name of Heidi Scott. She is Zimbabwean by birth, her family were killed by supporters of Mugabe so she was an easy mark."

"So she killed Mugabe. Why bring me here?" Philip Russell smiled again.

"No she didn't kill Mugabe she merely set the scene but she was more than that."

"Really I am not interested." Russell's tone was bored.

"You underestimated Sands. She was his insurance policy, he didn't trust you." Lucas glanced at Ros, she nodded and moved forward.

Ros held up a small key

"Do you know what this is Mr Russell?"

"It's a key."

"Well done, a key to a safety deposit box. Michael Sands' safety deposit box full of evidence about you." She placed a pile of documents on the table in front of him.

"Is this where I ask for a deal."

"There is no deal," Lucas said quietly "You have nothing we want."

"Really how did you survive?"

"You slipped up. One of your guinea pigs survived and so did I. Even if we hadn't found your supply of weapons we had the cure."

"So answer me this Mr North how come Mugabe is dead?"

Lucas and Ros exchanged puzzled glances.

"The disease had progressed too far for the cure to work," Ros told him

"It is a pity you have no way of confirming that because he was cremated wasn't he?"

Ros nodded.

"I would have bet at least a million pounds that there was no vaccine in his system, but as there is no way to check I am afraid there's no bet."

"Lucas, ask him how he knows that." Harry's voice sounded in his ear cutting through the silence.

"You seem very certain of that so how do you know?"

"I delivered Mugabe because the British government wanted him dead. When I failed others stepped into my shoes. You may have me but there will always be others willing to do the dirty work for those in power "

"Who are they?" Lucas asked.

"You think I am going to just tell you Mr North?" Russell smiled. "I think we could have grounds for a deal don't we?" He smiled slyly. "Any chance of a cup of tea while you discuss this with your superiors?"

Thames House 16.00hrs

"Harry what does he mean about Mugabe? Was the vaccine withheld." Kate asked.

I don't know and even if I did it wouldn't matter as I can prove nothing. As Russell said the body was cremated because of the Anthrax and with it all trace of the vaccine."

Kate watched him carefully was he telling the truth.

"So what happens now."

"We find out what he knows; if it is of value we make a deal."

Kate wasn't shocked anymore.

"It's a dirty business you are all in," she said resignedly.

"Yes but it enables the public to walk about in relative safety. Phillip Russell is no fool. He knows something to be certain but also he is a leading financial figure in the world, arresting him would have a consequence for the country's economy," Ruth told her.

"So for the so - called greater good he gets away with murder. In the main it's just little people he is killing so they don't count."

"Well we balance that, it is the little people we keep safe." Harry said tiredly.

"Do you need to speak to the Home Secretary or the JIC Harry?" Ruth asked her husband.

"Yeah I will have to make a call now. Tariq tell Lucas what is happening here and get him to make sure that Mr Russell understands that we see what he is offering before we make any deals."

"Malcolm can you get me a recording of what Mr Russell has just told Lucas and I will take it with me to JIC meeting? Somebody knows what happened to Mugabe. I may not be able to prove anything but I want them to know that I know what they did."

**MI5 Safe House 16.**

Philip Russell watched Lucas and Ros closely, obviously they were waiting for advice. He smiled, he would be out of here soon, MI5 couldn't ignore his offer. He would have to lie low for a while, pretend to retire but then he would be back. He brought the mug to his lips and sipped the hot brew.

He realised something was wrong within minutes of drinking. His airway tightened and his mouth started to foam as the poison in the tea hit his system. He fell to the floor a seizure gripping him and at the same moment the SO15 officer walked calmly out of the door.

"Lucas get after that officer," Ros yelled as she moved to Russell's side. There was nothing she could do, death was almost immediate and by the time she was at Russell's side he had gone.

The SO15 officer was rounding the corner of the deserted street as Lucas came out of the warehouse. Withdrawing his gun he gave chase, his long strides eating up the ground. Slowing as he approached the corner he glanced cautiously round the edge of the wall, there was no point in having his own head blown off. He was in time to see the man get into a black car before, wheels squealing, it drove off.

"Control, suspect escaping in a Black BMW licence Foxtrot Delta 9 6 Beta Victor Romeo turning left out of Creswell street."

"Copy, Alpha one."

Lucas walked back to Ros.

"He had a car waiting full stop I have told control but I doubt it will come to anything this…" Lucas nodded towards Russell's body. "This looks like Six's work."

"Bloody marvellous and now we have to clear up the mess." Ros shook her head before speaking to Malcolm to have arrangements made for the removal of Phillip Russell's body.

**Thames House Section D 22.00 hrs**

Kate sighed, they had come full circle. This was how it had all begun sat around the mahogany conference table. There were new faces in Ruth and Tariq and fortunately none were missing. Lucas squeezed her hand under the table as if reading her thoughts.

"Ok people quick update before we go home. Phillip Russell, the official cause of death was a heart attack," Harry spoke quietly.

"Oh here we go again more cover ups."

"Yes Kate more cover ups. It is better for the country as a whole to believe he died of natural causes. Nothing useful can be gained from releasing the true facts," Harry told her.

"The hit on Russell, who ordered it?" Lucas asked.

"That we don't know, but it had JIC clearance," Ruth answered.

"The new Zimbabwean regime is popular and trade talks are about to recommence. Some would call that a success. Kate the PM asked me to thank you for your help, he is sorry he cannot acknowledge it publicly. Harry smiled apologetically understanding the workings of the security service world was not easy.

"Ok that's it everybody go home. Lucas you have annual leave next week enjoy the break."  
**  
Off the coast of the Scottish Highlands, four days later.**

The sea was choppy and the small boat rocked violently as it approached the island. The captain of the boat looked at the young couple who were sat arms linked watching the island get bigger.

"It's a beautiful place but cursed, us locals dunna ken the place. Anthrax Island we call it. What d'you wanna come here for?"

"We are research scientists studying how old work on MOD sites has affected the wildlife in the area," Lucas told him.

The boat pulled in into the natural harbour.

"I'll be back in four hours Ok?"

"Yeah fine," Lucas said as he held out his hand to Kate.

They walked hand in hand in silence for a time. The place was silent except for the call of the sea birds.

"Well the captain of the boat was right about one thing, the place does have a stark beauty," Kate said.

"Yeah it's funny I had never heard of this place four months ago and yet because of it my whole life has changed. I bought brought you here for a reason Kate. I wanted to show you that out of horror sometimes something beautiful grows."

"Lucas that is really poetic. I know you worry that your job will cause problems for us but I can deal with those problems ok?"

Relief washed over him. She had been so angry about the revelations surrounding Mugabe's death that he had thought he might lose her. It was too soon to talk marriage but he would before long. For now, he was content just to hold her.

He slipped his arm around her and they walked away over the Gruinard Island.


End file.
